Bleach: Strawberry-Deicide Re-rinse
by RoamHomeForGlory
Summary: A parallel universe retelling of the Substitute Soul Reaper to an alternate take on the Deicide arc with the Xcution arc added during the first arc. Pairings-Canon. Beginning with Chapter 16, darker and lewd material rated MA will be present in the following chapters. Multi-crossover. Put up for Adoption.
1. Strawberry Meets Mask Monster

**Author Notes: When writing my fanfic, Bleach Rinse, I came to the conclusion that there would be a chance that eventually a canon continuation could be written for Kazui Kurosaki similar to the Boruto series. For this reason, I will be writing a retelling to the Bleach story that leads up to the events of my other series Bleach Rinse set in a parallel timeline where events occur differently than in the canon. It will be written in two fanfic parts; the first part will be a multi-chapter telling of the Substitute Soul Reaper arc to a divergent take on the Deicide arc with Xcution arc added in prior the Soul Society Arc called Strawberry to Deicide Re-Rinse. The second part will deal entirely on the Vandenreich arc, which will be altered as well as due to the parallel time I mentioned. Enjoy!**

 **As aside a side note- I am deeply for mentioning this, but until chapter 9- certain chapters have been deleted by me due to story elements being not explained thoroughly and the pacing being too fast. By chapter 9, everything will be clarified.**

 **As of 10/30/16, adding foreshadowing of the Full-Bringers earlier than before.**

 **Chapter 1: Strawberry meets Mask Monster**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_60 plays in the background)_

As usual, a bleach blonde haired male student was challenging a fellow student to a fight for the umpteenth time on the roof top of the high school. The blonde was named Reiichi Oshima, whose most notable features included three earrings on his right ear and one in lower right lip. The student that he now faced was a grimace wearing young man with short, spiky orange hair was named Ichigo Kurosaki- the unusual part is that the hair color was completely natural.

"Heh, when are you gonna admit you're stealing my style- and why the hell, Orange?!- blonde is the color of rebellion you know.," asked the thuggish student raising a fist.

"Sigh...First, my hair's natural, even though for some reason, none of my family has it. And when are you gonna stop this? You've been suspended for several times now- chances are that you'll be expelled if you keep this up, said the frowning young man as he tried to persuade him not to fight.

"Shut it, Strawberry!," shouted the angered Reiichi as he threw a straight punch at Ichigo.

Ichigo then reacted moved with surprisingly quick speed, shocking Reiichi as the latter proceeded to trick the former into falling flat on his face on the ground.

"I'm not one to say this, but don't you see anything beyond this. What do you want to do with your life.," Ichigo asked with his back turned.

"Fuckin' Strawberry, acting all better than me and shit. Just because you managed to get good grades despite everybody saying you're like me- a thug!," Reiichi groaned while on the ground.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_92 plays in the background)_

After a brief pause, Reiichi rose enough to sit down.

"You say fighting's stupid, but I know you smile during your fights. Especially the ones you have with that tall, dark and mute foreigner- does he say anything or is all in his native-," the bleach blonde man.

Turning his head with an intense look, Ichigo briefly vanished from Reiichi's sight. Once he turned his head, he saw that Ichigo had somehow gotten to his left side without him noticing the movement at all.

"More of that speed stuff again, are you even human?!," Reiichi asked in frustration as he stared with spiteful fury.

"Chad's a lot tougher and smarter than you give him credit for. Seriously, you come and come to fight me over and over- I'll ask again, what do you want to do once you're out of high school and an expulsion would be the least of your problems?," Ichigo asked Reiichi again, staring deep into his eyes with an overwhelming presence of fury from Reiichi mocking Chad.

The sight caused Reiichi briefly had a frightening vision of a white skinned and haired version of Ichigo grinning madly with black sclera with white irises with a demented gleam. The form then warped into a humanoid monster with two forward pointed horns from its silent skull like face that threatened to swallow him whole.

Reiichi was immensely shocked as he froze completely stiff from the intimidating hallucination while Ichigo continued back to class.

 _Ichigo...look up,_ said a deep voice of a man suddenly appearing in Ichigo's consciousness.

The orange boy being startled by the sudden spoken words spoken to him turned his head to see who was speaking. Aside from Reiichi, no one was there, but himself.

" **Spiritual Pressure amount: 19...that's almost the same level as an average Soul Reaper** ," said a feminine voice from above in the sky.

He felt a purple eyed stare looking down at him, which caused him to turn to the sky. He looked for a brief moment, decided it was nothing and returned to what he was doing as he went back to his class.

Unbeknownst to him, the eyes still looked at him from above, it was that she had briefly used a fast movement to make herself into a blur so the boy below wouldn't see her. Those eyes belonged to a black haired woman in a samurai-eque outfit with several strands of hair hanging between her eyes with her hair ending in pointed ends. She held a katana on her side in a sheath. She then leap to her next location to perform whatever duties she needed to do.

 _I always wanted to fight him?! It's like I thought, he ain't human! If that's true what could stop him?_ ," thought Reiichi to himself in fear.

Observing from even higher than the woman before were the silhouettes of three individuals, one with combed back hair, one with wavy hair and one with pigtails respectively as they somehow understood what Reiichi meant by his inner thoughts.

* * *

 **Ichigo's Classroom**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_995 plays in the background)_

"Ichigo!," shouted a hyperactive young man with short brown hair jumping towards Ichigo as the latter entered the room. He reacted the way he always did by kicking Keigo in the face and stomped him on the ground to knock him down out of annoyance.

"Hi Keigo...," Ichigo said unapologetically as he moved to his seat.

"Hi...Ichigo," said Keigo with his face. An androgynous looking student with short, black hair parting down the middle with a stray bang and the tips fanning out looked at the scene with acceptance. And much to his displeasure, most of the female students would look at him in a dazed trance in his direction.

"Keigo, why do you do this? It's like with Reiichi, it's a foregone conclusion that he doesn't like anyone other than Chad and his own family- even with them, he's kinda of an ass.," he asked his friend lying on the ground.

"Mizuiro, he's our friend and friends always greet each other with displays of joy!," Keigo said as he got to his feet.

Ichigo sighed as the two continued the conversation with Mizuiro trying to calm Keigo's overreacting behavior. He turned to see a tall, dark skinned student with wavy brownish black hair covering his eyes, implying that he had at least some foreign ancestry.

"Hey Chad!," Ichigo said with a small smile. Chad responded by giving him a thumbs up while being silent with a silent smirk. The orange haired student then moved to his seat returning to his grimace.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Comical World plays in the background)_

 _I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. Age 15. Hair Color: Orange. Occupation: High School Student. My specialty is..._ , thought Ichigo to himself.

Ichigo closed his eyes and reopened them to see what was actually in the classroom.

From his perspective, there more than just the students in the room- there were hovering entities floating around and phasing into other rooms of the building. They were human in shape with various appearances from gender, body and wore clothing based on the time period from when they died. Some having the severe injuries remaining from their deaths, others looked like normal folks and occasionally, an animal like a dog would run pass by amongst the people. They would have conversations to one another on various topics, such as their demise, their families, etc. What they all had in common was a short chain that led to a metallic piece in the center of their chest.

 _The Ability to see ghosts...what a pain_ , Ichigo contemplated for himself in annoyance.

"Hmph, what strange hair you have. In my day, such fashions would be seen as atrocious in my day.," said a glass wearing, snotty woman ghost wearing a high society dress from the 1930s wielding a fan over her mouth.

"You bleached your hair? Expressing your individuality is groovy man- fight the establishment brother.," said a dyed shirt man ghost with long straight hair with purple sunglasses.

Ichigo not wanting to make a scene, decided to ignore them until class was over so he could tell them to leave. He then stared ahead and was perplexed at what he saw at the desk ahead of him.

* * *

 _(Bleach_ _Soundtrack: Oh So Tired plays in the background)_

A girl with long burnt orange hair was drawing herself as a robot. Ichigo looked over with an intense serious face, which caused the girl to turn around.

"Orihime, what are you drawing?," he asked with puzzlement.

"Ah...Ichigo, it's just myself in the future.," said the girl with a smile on her face. She had pale, fair skin and gray iris eyes, traits along with her burnt orange hair, had caused her to be bullied in the past. Ichigo who was born with orange hair and was similarly ostracized, felt a connection to her that he wasn't able to admit. Her emerald green hairpins shone in the light of the day.

The drawing she had was that of herself as a robot in an apocalyptic environment filled with raging flames emerging from ruined buildings.

"Ok...," Ichigo said as he went back to his seat.

"You're so sweet Or-i-hi-me!," said a red framed bespectacled girl with short reddish pink hair parted down the middle and purple eyes. She would then grope Orihime much to her surprise.

"Chizuru.," Orihime said sheepishly as she continued to be confused over the girl's behavior despite this occurring every school day.

How is she not suspended, let expelled," thought Ichigo in disgust at the sight of Chizuru harassing Orihime.

"Orihime, let's go somewhere together and do a little-," Chizuru said with a lustful intimacy as she tried to close in for a kiss.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Head in the Clouds plays in the background)_

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the shirt collar by a tomboyish girl with black hair spiked to the right side of her head and brown eyes. She bore an exasperated expression on her face as she dragged Chizuru back to her seat.

"Why did you do that Tatsuki?!," Chizuru asked as she pouted. "We were about to hit it off!"

"First, Orihime's not into you. Second, we all know who she really likes.," Tatsuki said with a pinched brow. Orihime briefly looked in Ichigo's direction before turning back and blushing.

"Well, you are mannish enough and you always hang out with her- I'd assume it to be you.," Chizuru said slyly, causing Tatsuki to turn red with embarrassment.

Keigo gave a wide eyed look in Chizuru and Tatsuki's direction. Ichigo sighed at the idiocy of the situation. Orihime looked confused.

"I sense a girl fight a coming!," said the excited boy in anticipation of a sexy brawl.

"You pervert!," Tatsuki said awkwardly as she prepared a karate stance.

"At least I admit it, you tomboy!," Chizuru said with narrowed eyes and a smug grin and thrusted forward her groping hands.

Three girls looked on at the scene with curiousness and indifference while sitting in their respective desks. The short brown haired girl with her bangs held a chip named Michiru was the first to speak.

"Shouldn't somebody stop them?," she asked her peers sheepishly.

Ryo the long black haired girl with a mole under her right eye answered with a shrug, "You know they'll be back at it again tomorrow. And the next day, and the day after that."

"They're always arguing over anything. Are they just having a hard time conveying their feeling?," said Mahana the girl student with short curly brown hair in an air-headed manner

"What do you mean?," Michuru asked Mahana curiously with Ryo turning away as if expecting the next words.

"I mean, are they an item or something?," Mahana said with no thought to those around her.

Tatsuki and Chizuru overhearing this, both blushed in embarrassment and looked to the ground.

"We're not like that!," they both shouted to Mahana who looked with puzzlement.

A bespectacled, slender young man with blueish black hair going down to his chin and framed to the sides of his face. He wore the uniform straighter than the other students with a tie. Flashing his blue eyes in annoyance at Ichigo for some unknown reason, he continued to remain quiet. Ryo looked at him with a face of concern.

Ichigo continued looked at the celling and wonder about earlier at the rooftop.

 _What the hell was that, hearing voices twice at the rooftop, I'm losing it!...I wonder if dad knows how to deal with it?_ , he thought to himself. At least nothing weirder can happen now.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Enemy Unseen plays in the background)_

As he was contemplating his thoughts, a large humanoid monster with a white mask like face in the shape of a fish peered into he room while perching on the side of the building in a climbing chimpanzee position. Ichigo suddenly felt a presence and looked to his side to see solid yellow eyes.

He saw the fish headed monster and further back, he saw two more monsters behind it. A bat like monster with a white head with narrow yellow eyes and a large furry hamster like monster with red like talons, a white head of a grinning monster with semicolon markings under its pinkish red eyes and a lure with a skull head emerging from his top of his body. Both looked on the building opposite to that of Ichigo's classroom, gripping on the back of the roof with only their heads revealed.

"Fishbone D, finish the job in the name of his Majesty," said the hairy monstrosity gesturing an decapitation by running his left claw under its head.

Fishbone D then head butted the room, causing the windows to break with its mouth gaped open, causing a dust cloud of debris to obscure the classroom.

Ichigo looked in shock while the other students noticed the damage to the side of the room; broken pieces of the window thrusted towards several of the students until two individuals managed to grab the collars of each of the teenagers and dragged them away from the projectiles.

Above the school, the black haired girl returned to school and looked down with shock.

"Three Hollows...and not just any Hollows either. What are you boy?," the woman asked herself as she prepared for combat.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Hello Soul Reaper**


	2. Hello Soul Reaper

**Author Notes: For chapter 1, I decided that Ichigo would be introduced at school in order to build up the bounds between him and the other students at the Karakura High School. I'm also giving the air walking skills that Soul Reapers use to walk because it's an almost vital skill for almost any relevant Soul Reaper in the series.**

 **Also I apologize for deleting chapter and reposting them- it is because of ideas within previous chapters not being explained and the pace going too quickly. By the ninth chapter, everything will be sorted out.**

 **Chapter 2: Hello Soul Reaper**

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Raw Breath of Danger plays in the background_ )

The fish headed monster crashed its head through the window causing the window side wall to break and causing a small dust cloud from the debris.

"What is the hell is that," Ichigo asked in horror of what he was now looking at as he quickly backed away.

 _This day keeps getting weirder, but that's not what's important!,_ Ichigo thought to himself

"Is everyone ok?!," he shouted in the direction of the door on the opposite side of the room, worried that his fellow students were hurt. The dust cloud from the collapsed debris made hard for the orange haired young man to see.

The cloud cleared to reveal that Chad and the bespectacled young man had managed to carry all of the students away from the destruction and managed to avoid getting splinters on the students let alone themselves. Chad carrying the girls and the glass wearing young man carrying the boys.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World plays in the background_ )

"Thank you...uh...," Ichigo said to the bespectacled young man in a pinched brow expression, trying to remember his name.

"It's Uryu Ishida...Ichigo Kurosaki," the young man said dropping half of the boy students to free his left hand in order to push his glasses.

The boys, aside from Keigo and Mizuiro, then left the classroom quickly, in fear of another strange occurrence that would break the classroom even further.

"Somebody has to warn Ms Ochi before she gets to the classroom. What was that," said of one of the male students.

"More importantly, I think someone also has to warn the principal that the room needs a major fix up," answered the second.

"What's to say it won't happen again. What was that," retorted a third.

"Maybe a bomb set up by...," a fourth theorized as his voiced drowned out as he moved further away from the remaining student's hearing.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Oh So Tired plays in the background_ )

"Ichigo's not good with names, you'd have to had a big enough impact if you want it to be always remembered," Mizuiro said to his savior, ignoring the leaving students and explaining to Uryu about Ichigo's traits.

"Ichigo...you do care," Keigo cried with joy with a wide grin.

"Oh shut it, Keigo," Ichigo said with dejection, much to Keigo's immediate sorrow.

"Are you girls hurt," asked the somber Chad as he gently put the girls down.

"Nah, but man- at least five boys stayed while the rest ran like chickens. Don't they didn't even consider the other girls or thank you guys," Ryo coldly answered, chiding the retreaters who did not even offer to help the majority of the girls who were even more terrified and couldn't even bring themselves to move.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Will of the Heart plays in the background_ )

"Thank you Mr. Sado," Michiru thanked Chad sheepishly.

"He spoke," shouted the majority of the surprised student girls in unison, causing them to ignore the strange situation just earlier.

 _So Chad speaking to someone other than me is more surprising than the side of the classroom exploding. Talk about skewered priorities_ , Ichigo thought snakily.

"Did we have an earthquake?," Mahana asked herself in an absent minded manner.

"Personally, I'd like to have had Orihime save me," Chizuru said to herself with a scoff. She then imagined Orihime as a long haired, serene lady knight carrying her like a bride while drooling

"Yeah, when pigs fly," Tatsuki retorted to Chizuru's words. Hearing this Chizuru and Tatsuki grabbed each others cheeks, pulling them.

"Thank you Chad. Since you're Ichigo's friend, I know you had to have a kind heart like he does. I don't understand why people don't look past that," Orihime said sweetly and proceeded to sketch out another illustration.

Ichigo was touched by her genuinely nice words she had for Chad and smiled with a small smirk.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Head in the Clouds plays in the background_ )

After a few seconds, Orihime passed her finished drawing to Chad. After examining it for a brief moment, his eyes became visible from his shaggy hair and looked with widened shock.

"Orihime, what is this?," Chad asked nervously to the smiling Orihime.

"Oh that's you and Ichigo as heroes despite everyone saying you're bad people," she answered with her eyes closed and a widen smile.

Tatsuki looked over and became aghast at the surprisingly graphic and well drawn illustration. It was of Ichigo as a white humanoid monster with two forward pointing horns, Uryu as a blue armored knight with azure wings and Chad as a demon that was half red lined black/white armored skin with downward pointed horns guarding Orihime, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, Michiru, Ryo, Mahana and the other students from a limbless man with separated living limbs, a crowned lich skeleton and a multi-pupiled man with muttonchops. Oddly, Keigo and Chizuru's heads were decapitated and laying in the far off corner of the drawing.

"A big imagination you have there, Orihime," Tatsuki complimented with a nervous grin. Chizuru and Keigo then looked over, became intensity shocked and fainted from the sight of their illustrated conditions.

"He has eyes!," shouted the other girl students in surprised unison, reacting to Chad once again displaying traits that were not visible at first glance.

"It doesn't seem like everyone has a lot of imagination when it comes to Chad though," Orihime said with a surprising hint of snark in her sweet voice as she visibly sighed. Everyone was shocked at how dismissive she was to her peers just then, a crack in the innocent image they all always had for her.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows plays in the background_ )

The fish skulled monster became gradually frustrated from impatience of being ignored by the students who forgot about his appearance

" ** _Your attention should be on me, not your everyday squabble_** ," said Fishbone D, the fish skulled monster with a subtle hint of annoyance in his words.

" _ **And he says this with the majority of them not being able to see him anyway. Must have been a dim back before he was one of us**_ ," snarked the bat faced monster.

 _ **"It matters not...Fishbone D, he is distracted...Devour him...or we will devour you as well**_ ," the furred monster replied in addition to ordering his 2nd colleague to finish his task in a darkly cold tone.

Fishbone turned its gaze towards the other monsters, became frightened and lunged his head even further in order to devour Ichigo.

Uryu's eyes narrowed as he reached in his shirt pocket and pulled out a thin pentagram of light greenish blue color and prepared to use it. Until he loosened his gaze enough to see a white line of energy heading towards the fish headed monster.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Destiny Awaits plays in the background_ )

 _ **"**_ **Hadou #1: Sho (Thrust** )," said the feminine voice that Ichigo had heard earlier from the rooftop as the energy collided with the top left side of the monster's cranium, causing it to loosen its grip, lose balance and fall downwards until it landed on the ground with its legs crooked upwards in the air.

"Shit, one of them spotted us," said the bat faced monster with a hint of alarm as it leapt from the other building and flew into the air.

"Damn you...Soul Reaper!," the furred monster said in a flat, yet furious tone as his grip on on the building tightened to the point that large visible cracks were shown.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- On the Precipice of Defeat plays in the background)_

Ichigo went towards the open part of the wrecked window wall to see the person who had managed to save him as she gently walked down from the sky as if she was stepping on stairs.

"It appears you're able to fly, it just makes even more apparent that you still see your world from natural perspective- Hollow. Soul Reapers can fix the spirit particles in the air around them to underneath their feet and use it to land and stand on despite no physical nature to stand on. This is Kūki Tsūro (Air Path), a skill that all Soul Reapers ranked 20th seat and above must master to the point of being subconsciously done as breathing. Of course, only one of you is aware of this- having been able to kill as many Soul Reapers over the years," the woman with black hair with a single strand bang between her large purple eyes and ending in pointed long tips near the bottom; wearing a black samurai attire and drawing out her katana with a cold seriousness in her expression. She had uttered this directly towards the bat like monster

"Fishbone D (pointing her katana to the half buried fish head monster)- crime: eating 1000 souls; Shrieker (pointing to the bat monster)- crime: murderer of two Soul Reapers through underhanded methods through emotional manipulation of a child through deceit, a record of mass serial killings back when you were a human and Grand Fisher (pointing finally to the furred monster)- was a military officer that conducted massive genocides in WW2 prior to his death- after being a Hollow followed by 54 years of countless Soul Reaper murders through trickery and brutal force...(pausing for a moment and resumed with more emotion in her voice) caused the death of a mother of child who belonged to a race that was about to make peace with the Soul Society after years of decline caused them to realize that cooperation was needed instead of fruitless antagonism- only for her death to forever destroy that hope and forcibly turned a living man into a Hollow to attempt to have him kill his own sister and to finish off the child of the mother you killed rather than doing it yourself," the woman dictated as she memorized the information of her targets.

"At least two of you will be going to Hell once I'm done with you," she continued with a deathly glare.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Nice to Explode You**


	3. Nice To Explode You

**Author Notes: I initially had the draft for this chapter to called "White Snow Dance Waltz with Moon Slayer" due to it directly relates to their Zanpakuto's special traits and how they were a team, but I then realized how too fast paced it was. So now It's "Nice to Explode You" with a very different twist.**

 **Also, I am apologizing for deleting certain chapters- it is because it was moving too fast and certain story elements weren't as clearly defined as I had hoped. By the ninth chapter, I should be good.**

 **Chapter 3: Nice To Explode You**

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Burden of the Past plays in the background_ )

So that's where that voice came from..it's a little girl...," Ichigo said to himself in surprised astonishment. The girl's stoic face became comically cross at the last two words that were said from the orange haired boy.

Then who was the other voice...the one of the old man Ichigo thought to himself wondering about what happened on the roof with a serious face. As he did this, he was completely unaware of the young lady's anger pointed towards him.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World plays in the background_ )

The young woman suddenly turned her head to Ichigo's gaze with a small pupil eyed look of annoyance.

Did she hear me? Ichigo thought to himself as he was taken back by the woman walking upwards so fast that it seemed like she was flying towards him. Ichigo then gave a face of nervous shock as he prepared to run from the now sinisterly cold-eyed samurai-eque woman. He would then run across the classroom at top speeds with the woman now chasing behind him.

Keigo, Michiru, Tatsuki, Mahana, Ryo, Chizuru, Mizuiro and the other students looked with bewilderment as they saw from their perspective, Ichigo seemingly losing his mind as he ran in a circle around the now ruined classroom with a freaked out expression.

(Bleach Soundtrack- Ditty for Daddy plays in the background)

Reiichi who after spending a few minutes paralyzed in fear on the rooftop, decided to slowly walk down to his classroom finally, took a glance at Ichigo running around the classroom like a maniac. And with then with a disinterested look on his face turned his sight back to the hallway

Well, then...not getting in the middle of that mess, he thought trying to keep his head sane from the oddness he just saw and went back to class.

Chad for some reason was able to see the blurred outlines of the woman chasing Ichigo, so he tried slowly inching towards the woman so he could at least detain her. However, he then noticed something very odd on the classroom seats.

Orihime, surprisingly was able to see the woman that were invisible to the other students; was extremely distressed of Ichigo's condition and tried to move in closer to save him until the woman looked in her direction as she continued to chase Ichigo with a fierce look in her eyes. Orihime then did an adorable attempt of the same expression, but soon stopped as she saw something very threatening on the classroom desks.

Uryu, on the other hand continued to raise his strange pentagram item with a death glare towards the woman, but then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw with his bespectacled eyes, something that was very wrong.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Oh So Tired plays in the background_ )

"Why are you chasing me anyway," Ichigo panicky asked his chaser as he continued to be run.

"A little girl", the woman replied as she continued to chase him.

"Huh," Ichigo said with an irritated look of annoyance.

"A little girl? Didn't your mother tell you not to judge a book by its cover," the woman said with a comical annoyance and a pouty frown.

"I'm sorry, it's just from up on the rooftop and down below, you kinda looked smalll-," Ichigo tried to explain with a stern face, his speed decreasing as he slowed down as he continued to focus on her.

"An opening," the woman said as she suddenly vanished from Ichigo's sight and reappeared to his left side.

Ichigo gritting his teeth and to her surprise, did the same vanishing movement to the back of the classroom.

"You can use Shunpo in addition to seeing spirits. How did you-,"

Ichigo then tried to kick her, but she waved around his movement and grabbed his arm and pinned him down on the floor.

"How did you do that," she asked with a pinched brow.

"I don't know, I get karate lessons...and my dad's really interested in surprise attacks. So I just got faster," Ichigo responded with a matter of fact tone.

The woman's expression turned more serious.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Enemy Unseen plays in the background_ )

"I don't have time to ask, I need to take you out of here," said the short woman to Ichigo

"These things attacked my classroom- what about the others?!" Ichigo demanded the woman with angered concern.

"They'll ignore them. You're the one they seem to be after," the woman replied calm.

"What're you- ," Ichigo said with great

"Ichigo- get out away from there," said Chad and Orihime in unison with a tone of concern.

"Chad, Orihime...what do you," Ichigo asked as he looked at them with confusion.

"Look on the desks you idiot," Uryu shouted to his classmate as he prepared to use his unusual pentagram.

"What're you-, Ichigo yelled before noticing what his glass wearing peer meant with widened shock

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Raw Breath of Danger plays in the background_ )

Fishbone D burrowed underground and crawled back to the surface on the ground on the right of it with a snarled look on his face. He looked up to his comrades, who for some reason, had resumed confident.

"It's a good thing, I did it while they were paying attention to Fishbone," said Shrieker the bat monster as he pulled out a forked tongue from his mouth.

"Then, they wouldn't have noticed the little trap, we have in store for him," Grand Fisher the furred monster continued as he pulled out his lure and grasped it in his claws.

(Bleach Soundtrack- Raw Breath of Danger continues to play in the background)

Ichigo and the woman looked in intense shock at the sight- a cluster of green, long lobed skulled frogs with black spots on their backs.

"What the hell are those things," Ichigo asked in panicked shock.

"Crap. We know Fishbone D and Grand Fisher's tactics, but we don't know anything on how Shrieker killed those Soul Reapers- those frogs must have something to do with it,"

The frogs began glowing a foreboding yellow light as if they were about to explode-

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Destiny Awaits plays in the background_ )

A series of blue arrow projectiles suddenly zoomed towards the frogs, destroying them instantly. The woman turned to see Uryu with something she'd didn't expect. A blue energy bow being pulled within the two hands of the individual.

"You're a-," the woman said in surprise as she loosened her grip on Ichigo.

"Hmph, I did it in front of a Soul Reaper. I only did it because you were being sloppy," Uryu responded with a calm, yet annoyed tone as he let go of the string to push his glasses.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Peaceful Afternoon plays in the background_ )

Chad and Orihime came over to pick up Ichigo as the black haired woman stared at Uryu.

"Thanks, Chad...Orihime why are you," Ichigo asked perplexed as his peers' actions

"N-no reason, just wanted to help out a fellow classmate," Orihime replied with an aside glance as she blushed carrying her orange haired class mate.

"Heh, I don't know what those frogs did, but-," Ichigo said with a short smile.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows plays in the background_ )

Ichigo never finished that sentence, a gnarled hand emerged from the center of his chest- bloody with his heart clenched in its grip. The boy turned around to see what had done this, but to his horror, it was a very familiar face.

A woman with long, wavy, light-brown hair with a serene smile was behind him and her right arm was going through his chest. The boy gave two thin lines of tears- it was the face of his mother.

The Soul Reaper then stared at Ichigo and saw the disturbing sight as she narrowed her gaze to the top of the the brown haired woman's head- it was a red limb going from her head back to the furred monster, Grand Fisher, whose face twisted with glee. After distorting her expression to intense anger, she then noticed something even more disturbing.

The green frog creatures were climbing along the limb onto the "woman" appendage and crawled onto Ichigo's body.

Ichigo sensed something was wrong, so he pushed Chad and Orihime away so they wouldn't be caught in whatever the amphibians would do.

Uryu gritted his teeth and prepared to fire at Shrieker to stop whatever he was about to do Suddenly, he saw Fishbone D suddenly jumping onto the building and latching onto the room. With its own free arm, it tried to reach for one of the female students before Uryu shot a blue arrow to pin it down. The monster cocked its head as if it was grinning. Uryu's vision turned back to Ichigo.

Shrieker gave a snicker as his tongue began to vibrate, causing the frogs to glow. A big explosion enveloped Ichigo- his body was limp and fell to the ground. The singed "woman" opened its face vertically to reveal a skull face, which quickly retracted back to Grand Fisher's side. The three monsters uttered a hellish roar.

Ichigo laid on the ground- his heart out of his chest- his eyes glazed with the increasing reality- he was about to die.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Blade in Me**


	4. The Blade In Me

**Author Notes: After reading the first draft of the third Chapter, I realized how rushed it was and gave a very different twist ending. So I have been deleting chapters, rewriting them and posting them again until they make sense. By the ninth chapter, everything should be cleared up.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Blade In Me**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Never Meant to Belong plays in the background)_

Some of the students fell to their knees in horror, others vomited and others like Chizuru, Tatsuki, Michiru, Mahana and Ryo were in utter disbelief of what had occured. Reiichi felt a hand on his back and turned around briefly. He quickly assumed it was just another of the students, but something told him that the explosion he heard had to do with something way too frightening to imagine.

Orihime rushed to Ichigo's fallen form and held him in her arms with tears welling in her eyes. Chad clenched his fist in frustration of his inability to help Ichigo. The other students were shocked and utterly confused at the sight of Ichigo seemingly combusting for no reason.

Uryu glared angrily at the Hollows for their disgustingly nasty tactics as he prepared to fire a blue arrow at them- suddenly he noticed that a few of the frogs had gotten unto his back. Before he could react, they exploded, knocking him unconscious. Ryo gasped in horror.

The black haired woman gazed at the boy with a sombre look.

"So you're still here," she said with a regretful tone in her voice and sullen eyes.

Ichigo opened his eyes to see the Soul Reaper looking at him with a look of pity, slowly turned back to see his body being cradled by a crying Orihime- yet, he was still there. Before he could ask questions, he felt an emptiness in his heart- a large gapping hole was in the middle of his chest, slowly dripping out blood.

"There's something important I need to tell you- I felt your Spiritual Pressure earlier and sensed that enemies were coming after you. Those enemies are Hollows- look at their chests...what do you see," she asked the very distressed young man.

Ichigo gulped as he stared at the monsters- they all had the same type of gaping holes as he did.

"And with the ghosts you've seen, you've always seen a chain attached to a metal plate in the chest, correct," she inquired again.

He replied with a silent nod, slowly understanding the implications of those words.

"Normally, when that chain with the plate completely erodes- a ghost or Plus as we call them, loses it due to staying too long in the World of the Living due to a regret or obsession," she explained with a flat voice.

She turned to the Hollows with an intense glare of fury, before returning to see Ichigo with a look that was very sympathetic to his plight

"They become monsters who grow white masks to erase their former identities and devour humans to sate their unending hunger- Hollows. In your case, (she trembled with barely repressed restraint), it won't be long. I'll finish off these abominations...and luckily I will help you pass on in time- before...that happens," she said with a mournful pitch to her voice.

She then held up her katana in front of her with a cold look of emotionless to her eyes.

" **Dance Sode no Shirayuki (Sleeved White Snow)** ", she declared with resolution in her voice.

Following this incantation, she turned it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turned completely white. The cross guard became a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. She then lunged herself at Fishbone D, thinly slicing the fish headed Hollow enough to loosen its grip and fall on its back unto to ground.

Shrieker and Grand Fisher remained perched on the other building, confident in Fishbone D's skills/

Ichigo then gave a look towards Orihime with a look of quiet melancholy- then to his now-exposed heart's heartbreak, she now looked to the Ichigo that was standing rather than the one that was cradled in her arms. He was now like the same beings that he had been able to see as a young boy- a ghost.

Welling even more tears than before, she tried to reach for him as Ichigo attempted to do the same.

Suddenly he felt a liquid coming from his eyes- pure white. The liquid began to expand and engulf his face, much to Orihime's heartache as Ichigo bent down in a fetal position in despair.

"God... ** _Damnit,"_** he said to himself as his voice slowly distorted into the dark tone that the Hollows seemed to share. As he closed his eyes that slowly turned from his brown-orange irises to yellow with black sclera.

 _"Ichigo...can you hear me now,"_ said a familiar deep-voiced male.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Nothing is Explained plays in the background)_

Ichigo opened his eyes to an underwater city of buildings pointed horizontally as it slowly became darker in hue as seconds passed. As he turned to look below, he saw two things that glowed brightly- one a forward horned demonic skull with a gaping toothy mouth wide open a box with several white ribbons jutting from the top of the box. Oddly, the skull did not intimidate him as much as seeing Orihime seeing his incorporeal state- he remained stoic as he float towards the space between the two objects.

 _"At last, you are able to see me. I have waiting for this moment for years,"_ said the voice as the owner came from the dark bluish void in front of Ichigo.

It was a tall, stoic middle-aged man of lean-built in a tattered white dress shirt with an upturned collar and cuffs, black pants, low-heeled boots, and a long, amorphous black overcoat with a burgundy highlight that flares out into ragged ends. He wore brown-tinted, semi-transparent wraparound sunglasses over his obscured colored eyes. He had pale skin, high cheekbones, a stubbled mustache as well as beard, and long ragged black hair with brown highlights that was shoulder length.

"You're the voice from the roof top," Ichigo said with a slightly wide eyed expression to his otherwise sullen experience.

" _Yes, but I've always been here. You've haven't been strong enough to sense it until the hour that you are now passing- I had wanted to wait until you had gotten prepared. But, we have no time_ ,"said the middle-aged man with calm tone to his voice.

"What do you mean," Ichigo asked to the stoic man.

" _The reasons for what purpose you have becoming stronger is not clear yet, but you who were born with the ability to see the spiritual realm- have over the course of your life, gotten stronger_ " answered the middle aged man.

Ichigo stood there, watching with silence with a half-closed eyed expression.

" _As you've honed your combat skills, they gradually have warped into something greater than a normal man. Eventually, had it not been for this incident, they would've emerged far later than they have now. With your demise, the powers that laid dormant are now awakening to allow you to become a greater being than a man who can only see spirits_ ," the black clothed figure answered

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Burden of the Past plays in the background)_

"What kind of being? Like become Superman...," Ichigo quietly joked to which, the middle-aged man said nothing.

" _Do you know what that woman with black hair is- the one that wields a sword_ ," the black garbed man asked Ichigo of the katana wielding woman.

Ichigo shook his head.

" _She is a Soul Reaper- a psychopomp that guides the souls of the deceased to the afterlife known as Soul Society; she also cuts the masks of Hollows so that they may either pass to Soul Society as well or be taken to Hell based on the lives they've lived_ ," the middle-aged man explained as his eyewear shined ominously.

"So you're saying," Ichigo with more emotion to his voice.

The sunglass wearing man nodded silently in response.

"I don't think I can do that so easily- I realize that I currently have a hole in my chest. First, seeing a small lady in the sky, monsters after me, how I bite the dust and I'm now becoming one of those monsters...this just isn't my day," Ichigo said with an irked expression on his face.

The middle aged man then pointed to the two objects at the bottom of the space.

" _There are two paths in front of you- one is to become a Hollow- a monster that lives to devour (directing towards the horned mask) and the other- is the safer option- find one of the ribbons that can unlock the box with powers within your soul (directing towards the box)_ ," said the sunglass wearing man as he focused on the respective on

"You implied it just now- that I become a...Soul Reaper," Ichigo said with a slight hesitance to his last words.

" _Yes, to use it as you see fit_ ," the black clothed man replied as he nodded.

"And you're?," he asked the middled aged man with curiosity in his eyes.

" _It'll become clear once you unlocked your power. Know that I am both your Soul Reaper powers- and the same time, I am not_ ," the sunglass wearing old man answered cryptically.

"D _o not head towards the mask, only to box. There will be a ribbon different from the others- pull it and the powers will be unleashed- if you want to take the option of the safe route,"_ the old man said cryptically once more.

"What about the others," Ichigo asked the man, inquiring on the wellbeing of his classmates.

" _They...are not doing well. In fact, in the moments we speak, they are at the mercy of the Hollows_ ," the black garbed man explained.

"Wait, isn't that Soul Reaper chick helping-," Ichigo shouted with urgency.

" _It has turned to a completely unprecedented circumstance that her powers didn't see coming_ ," the middle aged man said ominously.

"So it's...something even she can't handle...then I don't want to be safe- I don't want this to decide my future (covering the hole in his chest)- if others are of need of my help- then I want the power to protect them," Ichigo yelled with a resolute expression on his face prepared to do what was necessary to gain the ability to rescue his friends.

The middle aged man gave a small smirk towards the young man.

" _No man is truly perfect, but what he sets as his limits...is entirely his decision_ ," the man said as he turned his head towards the top of the oceanic void.

"So even a dead man can rise from the dead if he has the will...makes me kind of a zombie. So I just have to dive after that box right and become a Soul Reaper right," Ichigo interjected with a small smile as he joked slightly.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Ditty for Daddy plays in the background_ )

The middle-aged man gave a slightly wider eyed expression of shock as he then took a seated thinking position

Ichigo then gave a comical expression of worry towards the old man as he asked nervously, "So what's wrong. Say something old man."

"Your hole...it was merely impaled correct," the middle aged man asked with a calm tone with a single sweat drop on his brow.

"Actually...my heart was torn out. It's ok, since I'm going to be a Soul Reaper, I'm going to withstand whatever they dish-," Ichigo replied confidently.

" _You actually need that inside your body to live...even as a Soul Reaper- they're not actual zombies- merely incredibly powerful ghosts with the same types of bodies as humans- regardless of their power_.," the old man said in a serious tone that was slightly tenser than normal.

"Oh...oh crap," Ichigo said with a flat tone of horror as he realized how screwed over he was.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Enemy Unseen plays in the background)_

Suddenly, the horned mask emerged behind the two as the young man and the older fellow gave wide eyed expressions of unease. The box with ribbons hanging from the right side on the bottom half of its gaping jaw.

" _It seems that the time that you are becoming a a Hollow is fast approaching...such a shame_ ," the middle-aged man said with a sigh and disappointment.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Battle Ignition plays in the background)_

Just as things looked hopeless, an orange glow appeared around Ichigo's chest, much to the two's surprise and quickly shrunk the hole till his chest was back to normal- his heart beating slowly.

"This feels like...Orihime...how the-," Ichigo asked with utter confusion.

Seeing the mask closing in to devour him, Ichigo took a determined expression and did something that the old man did not expect-

Ichigo then dived towards the white box, but he noticed something odd within them- one was crimson red.

As he pulled the red cloth, the box opened to reveal a cloth wrapped handle and a black aura with red outlines slowly covered his body.

Ichigo turned his head to the middle-aged man and asked, "Is this my power?"

" _Yes...Ichigo, now say its name- MY NAME- before it closes in on you_ ," the sunglass wearing man said with urgency in his voice.

"If I'm going to save them, then the safe route was never an option-," Ichigo answered as the mask proceeded to swallow the two individuals whole.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: White Dance, Hell Bat, Right Arm of the Giant**


	5. White Dance-Hell Bat-Right Arm of Giant

**Author Notes: I always thought Chad was severely underused in the original story after Nnoitra defeated him easily, not in my fanfic- he'll be an absolute beast. I also thought it was a wasted opportunity that Chad didn't finish off Shrieker even though it was nice to Ichigo to be extremely brutal to a nasty opponent and demonstration of how really evil Hollows go to Hell.**

 **For Chad's fight debut, He'll be getting a special remix if it were composed by Taku Iwasaki who did Guren Lagann, Noragami, Akame Ga Kill, etc.**

 **Again, I apologize for deleting this chapter along with others- it was because it went too quickly and things weren't as clearly explained when I began to read them. By the ninth chapter, everything should be cleared up.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: White Dance, Hell Bat, Right Arm of the Giant**

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Never Meant to Belong plays in the background)_

 _My name is Yatsutora Sado, but most people call me Chad._

Chad thought to himself, he clenched his fist as he narrowed his gaze at the fallen form of his friend as Orihime continued to cry as she cradled it in her arms. He sensed that in addition to the lifeless body, that another Ichigo was in incredible pain- and he couldn't do anything.

 _Why, Abuelo (Grandfather)...you once told me my fists were not meant to be a giant that was a cruel diablo (devil) that used_ _advantage in size, he intimidated and hit any other children who annoyed me; but rather a gentle gigante (giant) that would fight for the sake of others..._

Past images of a younger Chad flashed through the tall student's head- the young child distorted into smiling demonic shadow that clenched the collars of the young boys that mocked him, continuing to punch them until they were bloodied, puffy wrecks. These frightening images were followed by a muscular older man with gray hair plus a mustache, wearing purple cap with a yellow shirt and black suspenders grabbing his left arm before he took things too far. The old man would offer a coin to him, the same coin he kept hidden under his uniform on a necklace. He was Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa, Chad's grandfather on his father's side.

"Why do you raise your fists to hurt others...when it is meant to protect them. A man must not fight for only the sake of himself, but for the sake of others," the old man said as he put his hand on the young man's right shoulder.

 _Then when finally I met a man that would fight for me and I for_ him-, as he continued his thoughts.

Memories of Chad being held by thugs threatening to destroy his coin memento due to its significance to him, unable to fight back due to his promise to his Abuelo and then saved by Ichigo who was passing by.

"How about this, let's promise to always help each other. You got my back and I got yours," the orange haired young man said with an aside glance as he scratched his chin to a startled Chad. After calming down, he gave Ichigo a fist bump.

 _He fell..._ (looking at the blurry images of the Hollows)... _because of whatever did this to him,_ Chad internally said to himself as he narrowed his eyes in a tranquil fury. And clenched his fists enough to drip blood.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Storm Center plays in the background)_

Meanwhile, Grand Fisher and Shrieker were looking at Fishbone D about to fight the Soul Reaper with the white blade.

" _ **You already know my name, but I'll say it anyway- I am Fishbone D**_ ," said the Hollow as it stomped its feet in anticipation of killing his enemy.

"So you know the Soul Reaper customs despite being a giant fish brute. Then I will say that I am Rukia Kuchiki, I out of all my rank, is closest to the 20th seat of the 13th Division. Prepared yourself," the Soul Reaper responded as she pointed her sword upside down.

 _ **"In life, I was a fisherman who was laid off by a fuckin' hotel company that drove the people who had lived in that area for years until those bastards decided that we shouldn't live there anymore. I had those skills refined to only that trade, so I couldn't hold a job- my family slowly died of poverty- and-And-AND- MY OBSESSION WAS TO THAT COMPANY-TO HUNT DOWN EVERY HIGH CLASS RAT APART OF THAT COMPANY- DOWN TO THEIR SERVANTS, PETS, BUSINESS DEALERS AND RELATIVES- that's my 1000 bounty- so You're going to kill me just because I was avenging**_ _**my people,"**_ Fishbone explained in an irritated tone until he became more lucid with each word.

"That is tragic, but killing those only slightly involved doesn't make you a saint; especially how you ganged up with those two monsters above you to kill a young man for no reason," Rukia said with both condescendence towards its hypocrisy and silent fury towards his involvement with Ichigo's recent demise.

 _ **"I** **'m just following ORDERS from the higher ups in Hueco Mundo**_ -," Fishbone D roared as he sped up his punches until they seemed to be a flurry of fists.

"Hueco Mundo...that sounds familiar. Regardless, I'm just doing my duty as a Soul Reaper- **Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First Dance, White Moon)** ," she answered back as she made a slashing motion as her opponent closed in, Rukia drew a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki

" _ **Why aren't you closing in, you need to cut our heads with that sword in order to-**_ ," Fishbone D tried to shout, but was forever silenced.

It noticed a white circle beneath him with snow rising from its edges. As it tried to lunge at Rukia, it was then covered in a pillar of ice that shot up to the sky.

"Never call this just a sword, it is a Zanpakuto- the manifestation of a Soul Reaper's powers and the embodiment of their being.," Rukia said as she turned her back on the now collapsing structure.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Here to Stay plays in the background)_

As the pillar shattered, Fishbone D's mask cracked as well until it revealed the face of a man with a large lower jaw and a white headband. As he calmed from the rage he had as a Hollow he thought this to himself with a serene expression:

 _Grand Fisher said that Souls pass onto the Soul Society if they don't stay too long and turn into a Hollow first...I wonder if my family is there...it would be nice...having a meal with them again_.

The man's head then shot out of the crumbling pillar as his Hollow body vanished- a large Shoji opened in the sky and the head went through. The doors shut and then vanished as quickly as they appeared.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Raw Breath of Danger plays in the background)_

 _ **"**_ ** _Tch, a thousand man killer- what a joke...Are you going to fight the Soul Reaper,"_** Shrieker complained about Fishbone D's demise, but quickly asked his ally.

 ** _"Correct...and you'll have your fun right,"_** Grand Fisher responded sadistically.

 ** _"You understand me completely. Fighting the tough guys isn't my deal. I love to kill those who are helpless to do anyhing,"_** Shrieker smirked with a malicious glee as he prepared his latest set of amphibious horrors.

Clusters of the odd frogs began to crawl from Shrieker's back, down the building, to the ground and then up to where the classroom of Ichigo's peers were.

Rukia saw this and tried to head to them to stop them from hurting the students until a large shadow landed behind her. She turned around to see what was behind her-

Grand Fisher with his frontal hands sharpened into claws as he suddenly thrusted them towards the Soul Reaper only to stop short of an inch.

" _ **Shrieker is a sadistic one, he loves to kill his prey as nasty as possible. While, he does have ideas, he's more the physical type of hunter...I'm the psychological type of hunter,"**_ Grand Fisher jeered at his new opponent. His sudden movement was merely to toy with her.

 _The boy with the arrow is down, I don't think reinforcements will come in time to take care of this- this is bad,"_ Rukia thought to herself as she prepared for another of her techniques.

Shrieker giggled as he opened his mouth to unveil his forked tongue

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Domino Del Chad plays in the background_ )

Chad notices the thousands of small blurry objects crawling onto the wreckage of the room and heading towards the other students, unaware of the danger that they were in.

Clenching his right fist in frustration, he began to punch the ground in self-loathing. Orihime looked up to see Chad in anguish. She turned to Ichigo's face- she was feeling the same guilt of the inability to do anything that could've helped Ichigo

"What're you doing Chad," said Keigo nervously as he tried to comfort his loss.

 _I can sense them, but it doesn't mean anything if I can't even see them- why can't I use my fists the way you want Abuelo- to protect others with my giant hands. Even if they say I'm a giant who they all want to avoid- I want to use my fist to Protect Them!_ Chad thought loudly to himself.

"You know, talking to someone is a good way to let out some steam after-," Keigo tried to continue until he was blown away comically to the side of a wall with Mizuiro casually glancing.

Suddenly, with his 6th punch, the arm released a metallic alloy from the pores of his arm and covering it into a different form. From the punch also came a shock-wave so fierce that it blew away the frogs out of the sky and into the air as they exploded.

Shrieker gritted his teeth in frustration as his tactic had failed and fly in the sky to oversee what had happened coming from the classroom now emitting a large mist steaming from the inside of the room.

As the dust cleared, Chad emerged with a serious expression with his arm clad in a strange armor- the shoulder fanned out a bit into an upward extension, parallel to his height. It had an indentation at the top in the middle of the extension, stopping just where his shoulder began, separating the upward extension into two. There are two wing-like protrusions on either side of his wrist. The arm was black, with a dark magenta strip running down the middle of the arm, tapering down towards a point that stops at the wrist. The dark magenta strip was outlined by a thin white line. These patterns are on the top as well as the underside of his arm.

"I can see you now...the monsters who did this to Ichigo," Chad said with a stern voice, hiding his anger.

" _ **Another one, I thought the Soul Reaper was the only one we had to worry about,**_ " Grand Fisher cursed under his breath, preparing to end their fight prematurely in order to face the newly awakened power.

"Your opponent is me," Rukia said to the Hollow to grab his attention as she clanged her zanpakuto against his claws.

 _First it was the boy who had powers like a Soul Reaper, then one of those people (noting Uryu) and now this...what is going on in Karakura Town,_ she thought to herself.

" _ **So-so, you can see now- not that'll make a difference...time for my babies to use their trump card**_ ," Shrieker shouted arrogantly.

Shrieker's back showered a wave of the frogs as they rained down towards Chad. Their heads opened up to unveil streams of leeches from their exposed craniums, Shrieker made a shrill noise.

" _ **Nice to Explode ya sucker, tell your Strawberry hi from Hell- You stupid brat!** **!**_ ," Shrieker shouted haughty and insanely as he gave Chad the middle finger with one of the fingers on his right wing.

Chad did not pay any mind, he simply pulled his right arm backwards and then pushed it forwards- it unleashed a beam of energy that incinerated the leeches, the frogs and went straight towards Shrieker. It resulted in an explosion that was seen across the entire Karakura District

Orihime turned her gaze towards Chad after focusing on Ichigo's body to give a wide-eyed expression of shock, Rukia gave an even larger expression of shock, Grand Fisher had his jaw drop and Uryu slowly woke up to see Chad's attack and gave a look of stoic disbelief.

As the stream dissipated, Shrieker, now heavily burnt, dropped clumsily into the classroom in front of Chad's feet. As he was about to get up, his mask was grabbed by Chad's left hand who clenched it so hard, that it began to crack.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Torn Apart plays in the background)_

" _ **Wait-wait**_ ," Shrieker begged as he then vomited out a birdcage with a parakeet from his mouth. Chad looked surprised.

" _ **T-this is my pet, I only stay here because I'm attached to the little-,**_ " he pleaded pathetically, causing Chad to loosen his grip until-

Shrieker's left wing was blasted off by a blue arrow coming from Chad's right side.

"How could I have made such a mistake," Uryu said with long breathing in-between as he slowly managed to stand up.

"Uryu,"Orihime said a weak smile.

Ryo sighed in relief and the other students were relived that at he had managed to make it out ok.

"Uryu, are you sure you can stand. I mean you took a lot of damage," Chad asked in concern.

"I'm fine, my father does worse to me," Uryu said in a matter-of-fact casual manner.

 _What kind of Home do you live in,_ thought Chad extremely worried about his bespectacled peer .

More importantly, I sense a human soul in that bird," Uryu informed his peer.

Chad's pupils shrank in rage as he turned to the now smug Shrieker.

" _ **You got me. I was a serial killer before being a Hollow - my final kill was unfortunately the one that me killed too- by the little brat who was the son of the woman I killed. So I punished him by putting his soul in a bird and told him that if he let me kill enough people I'd bring his mother back- that's what a good son would do**_ ," Shrieker gloated disgustingly despite his disadvantage.

"You...vile-," Uryu growled angrily before being cut off by his wavy haired colleague.

Chad's eyes were shadowed in darkness.

"P-please mister, just let him kill you two...it'll be one step closer for me to see me mommy," said the parakeet with a weak, young boy's voice.

" _ **That's right...you wouldn't want to break the boy's heart would-,**_ " Shrieker said in a snipe lyrical tone before being cut off by what he experienced next.

* * *

 _(A special dubstep remix of Domino Del Chad with a guitar plays in the background)_

Suddenly Chad let go of his face and fired a barrage of punches so fierce that his mask cracked to reveal a pig-nosed thug. His face shadowed aside from his glowing right eye.

" _ **T-thank you, kid, you've removed my mask- it means I get to go to Soul Society right...right?**_!," said the Bat Hollow pathetically with his tears welling up.

"Don't know about what Soul Society is. Normally, people like you just go to somewhere else- I don't like to mock people- but you are an exception. Nice to Explode You," said the dark skinned man coldly.

Shrieker's eyes widened as Chad fired a barrage of punches onto him, but this time combined with the energy blasts he made before- so that the Hollow would be even more pain. This beatdown continued for what seemed like hours.

Finally, Chad then punched Shrieker downwards by the side cheek of the exposed Hollow towards the ground, in which an odd thing then occurred. A purple gate chained shut and adorned with the bandaged head and torso of a skeleton on each door. The arms of both skeletons were positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it is summoned. Suddenly, they opened revealed the face and left arm of a large demonic creature with tribal markings covering it, with armor on its upper arm. Shrieker was impaled by the large blade wielded by the demon as it pulled him inside and shut the doors. They crumbled into nothingness.

Grand Fisher's face gulped at prospect of going through those gates as well, and then darkened in anger.

Rukia looked confused at her zanpakuto.

 _Did he just punch a Hollow straight to hell_? _I thought only Soul Reapers could do that to Hollows, aside from the punching,_ Rukia thought to herself as she remained confused at the events she just saw.

 _(music ends- with Bleach Soundtrack- Going Home playing next in the background)_

Chad fainted from exhaustion.

 _How was that Ichigo_? he thought as he collapsed and his eyes closed.

Rukia and Grand Fisher then stared each other as Chad slowly fainted to the ground and then lunged, preparing for a fight that lasted a few seconds.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Nube Negra played in the background)_

Suddenly, an irritated and deep voice was heard in the sky.

"Done to only one of you. Average level Hollows certainly are trash," it said as the sky drew a line, bent downwards as if it were a mouth and opened up to squared tooth maw. Within them, there were four individuals- at three were humanoid.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Broken Masks-Octopuppet-Six Faeries  
**


	6. Broken Masks-Octopuppet-Six Faeries

**Author Notes: I always liked Orihime- though I do understand her critcisms, especially after the events of Hueco Mundo and how she gradually faded into the background. Also, I'm making it very clear that the Arrancar Army is going to be the Big Bad of the first prequel- Aizen does play an major antagonist role, but he's significantly less prominent. Also I'm changing the date of Sora Inoue's death to match up with Ichigo's mom to make their connection stronger.  
**

 **Also I felt that Yammy was severely underappreciated as an Espada. So I'm revamping him to be more of a threat.**

 **P.S. this chapter was added to make the pacing flow better since prior to its addition- the revival of Ichigo did not get explained thoroughly. I apologize for my actions for my chapter deleting and reposting them with new content. By chapter 9, things should be going smoother.**

 **Chapter 6: Broken Masks, Octopuppet, Six Faeries  
**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Burden of the Past plays in the background)  
_

 _Hello, my name is Orihime. People say I'm weird and unusual...that's just half of it. My brother told me that our parents were horrible people so he took me away from them when he turned 18. I had a hard time in school due to my hair, but my brother always cheered me up...until he died on the same day Ichigo lost his most important person, it was the day I first met him- a lot of it is still fuzzy, but I remember at least meeting Ichigo. As I was being picked on, Tatsuki saved me and that's how we met. She took me to the dojo to train- Ichigo left shortly after I joined because the sensei said there wasn't any more he could teach him. I continue to go there..., but I don't practice what I've learned...just remaining still as things happen to me while others protect me. I really want to stand by them- by Tatsuki...and especially Ichigo,"_ the burnt-orange haired girl thought herself as she grieved over Ichigo's loss.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Heat of Battle plays in the background)_

As Chad was about to faint, Rukia continued to fight Grand Fisher, with the latter being able to swerve the First Dance of Rukia's Zanpakuto's techniques shooting from the ground.

" **Tsugi no Mai: Hakuren (Next Dance: White Ripple)** ," the Soul Reaper declared as she went into the ritual for her next technique.

Rukia punctured the ground once, creating a large ice circle, before puncturing the ground in front of her four times in a semi-circle. As the ice particles began to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, Rukia takes the zanpakuto and turns into the preparation of a thrusting stance. Building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, the ice particles were released as a powerful large avalanche of cold air, which flash froze whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice.

Grand Fisher flattened his body to avoid the impact of the attack and then returned to his original form. Rukia prepared to attack again.

"Down to only one of you. Average level Hollows certainly are trash," said a voice in the sky.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Nube Negra plays in the background)_

Suddenly, the sky drew a line, bent downwards as if it were a mouth and opened up to squared tooth maw. Within them, there were four individuals-

The first was typical of a Hollow, an octopus like creature with a mask having the appearance of a jellyfish with six appendages at the bottom and three circles of protrusions at the top. Her body was composed of twelve tentacles light blue or lavender in color. Her Hollow hole was above her mask, at the meeting point of her tentacles. This was not what surprised Rukia- it was the three other beings with her- or rather, how un-Hollow like they were.

A young, teenage girl with long, black hair with two pigtails that reached down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink. The remnants of her mask covered her left eye, which was shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and there was an extension from her mask into her hair which resembles a hair tie. She wore a short, frilled skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appeared to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wore white bracelets on her arms, and she also wore a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which revealed a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest. She looked with snide conceit at the people below her.

Beside her was a teenage-looking girl with tomboyish features. She had short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. In addition, her eyes were green and she had a mask. mask positioned around her right eye, completely obscured it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom. Her attire consisted of a white dress with short sleeves, which were slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar, unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposed her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash was worn loosely around her hips. She wore black socks and low-heel sandals. She completes her outfit with a white, segmented choker and a series of white bracelets on her arms. She looked with stoic callousness towards the people below her.

And the fourth was a giant man that towered over his group with tan skin, a powerful build, and a ridge-lined cranium. He had brown eyes, black hair in his long, bushy sideburns and the thin ponytail reaching his upper-back. Aside from this, he is bald with orange eyebrows, and red markings under his eyes. He wore a open jacket that showed his chest and baggy pants with black shoes to his sandals, he sneered at Grand Fisher from his noticeable lips. He had a small brown dog with a white face with two empty eye sockets on his shoulder that barked at the wooly Hollow.

Rukia noticed something already odd with the group, their largest member had large hole at the center of his chest and a eight toothed jawbone resting on his chin, the two girl's eye masks were bone-like and their outfits...seemed like an inverted version of Soul Reapers.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

" _ **L-lord Yammy, Fishbone D and Shrieker have fallen**_ ," Grand Fisher fearfully spoke aloud as he kneed towards him. Rukia was perplexed at the gesture he was displaying

 _Why would Grand Fisher, a murderer of Soul Reapers of 54 years be bowing to this man,_ Rukia thought to herself at the sight of Grand Fisher bowing to another being.

"Was it at the Soul Reaper?," the large man asked disinterested at the Hollow.

" _ **No, it was one of the students. He punched him...straight to hel** **l**_ ," Grand Reaper explained nervously.

The dog then leapt from the giant man and onto Grand Fisher, biting the hair on his body.

" _ **Are you here to punish me**_ ," Grand Fisher asked as the dog annoyingly bit him.

"Nah, it's a change in strategy. Now with that orange haired shit dead, we can get what we really came for," said the large man in an irritated voice.

The giant man then pointed his left index finger to Orihime still tending to Ichigo, unaware of the incoming danger.

"Numb Chandelier, hey bitch- get yer ass down there," the ridged headed man ordered the octopus like Hollow with annoyance.

" _ **Lord Yammy, I hear and obey. I don't like conflicts so I'll end this quickly,"**_ answered the feminine sounding octopus Hollow with a politeness oozing with repulsiveness, as she floated out of the portal.

Rukia prepared her battle stance, prepared for anything that the Hollow would use to attack.

Suddenly, the protrusions on her head shot out of her head in showers of projectiles that penetrated both buildings as glass began to shatter from every floor of the building. Yammy looked disinterested and annoyed, while the pigtailed girl smirked sadistically. The tomboy was little troubled at the sight of the white rain objects.

Rukia avoided each of the projectiles with her Shunpo, while Uryu grabbed the unconscious Chad and got to a distance within the classroom the furthest distance from the shards. Grand Fisher burrowed underground in order to avoid getting hit with the dog following behind him.

Reiichi's eyes widened as he looked around to see his classmates and teacher falling unconscious for seemingly no reason.

"My god, it must be enemy soldiers from the other countries- They've come to take over Ja-," he theorized as one of the protrusions pierced his tailbone, causing him to fall unconscious.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Requiem For The Lost Ones plays in background)_

As the dust cleared, Orihime looked around to see that she, the limp Ichigo and the Ichigo that was lying on the side of the ground a feet away from them were completely unharmed.

"Orihime, are you okay, I have Chad with me- he wasn't struck by the attack just now," Uryu's voice was heard from the parts of the classroom still covered by dust shrouds.

"I'm good...I wonder what shot it at us? And why was it with two girls and a giant? Maybe she's like a pet or something...a octopet," Orihime hypothesized the reasons for the sudden change to the fight. Suddenly, two arms emerged from the mist, reaching for Orihime.

Orihime gently put down Ichigo, then as the arms drew nearer, her eyes flashed and grasped the limbs behind her.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Dodo Dance plays in the background)_

"I'm sorry, Chizuru. I don't think it's the time to be doing this," she said with a preemptive apology as she threw the body apart of the arms into one of the desks.

"A-are you hurt, I went to martial arts school and got a black belt- are you ok- any blood, Oh gosh, if I hurt you, I'll never forgive myself," she hurried towards the individual she had just tossed.

It was not Chizuru, but Mahana...except she had one of the Hollow's protrusions in her chest that oozed green liquid and she had a white-eyed exposed teeth expression on her face.

"Mahana...I didn't know you were into girls, come to think of it...I don't know much about you," Orihime said with a mix of ditziness and confusion.

( _Bleach Soundtrack-_ _No Regresar plays in the background)_

To her surprise as the dust cloud cleared, the students including Tatsuki, Ryo, Mizuiro, Michiru, Chizuru and Keigo had one of the protrusions piercing a section of their bodies.

"Damn her, her strategy never gets her hands dirty," said the blonde, trembling with disgust.

"Don't start, Szayel would yell my ear off for getting rid of one of his favorites," Yammy retorted with an upturned upper lip.

"What's wrong with that, she's just an ignorant bitch that's about to get a taste of cruel reality," the pig-tailed girl laughed in a twisted manner with her hands on her hips.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Enemy Unseen plays in the background)_

Orihime looked in horror as the students moved towards her, similar to zombies, walking in a stumbling manner.

A hand then grabbed hers, which caused her to turn to her right.

* * *

Uryu with Chad over his left shoulder as he barely was able to keep on his feet from his injuries from Shrieker's attack.

"I think it's best that we get away as far away from here as we can. The Soul Reaper can handle this," Uryu said with a cold tone, but he was trembling from his inability to do more to help with the situation.

"What about Ichigo, I can't just leave him there," Orihime responded with intense guilt of her belief that she couldn't protect Ichigo.

"Three things, one- he's dead because no one could survive a stab through the chest, two- he'd want his friends safe because I saw him pushing you two away so you wouldn't get caught in the explosion that led to his death and three, Uryu explained to the orange haired girl.

Uryu let go of her arm to the Ichigo laying next to the cold, lifeless corpse. Half of a forward pointed horned mask had formed on his face and a low growl came from the inside of the mask half of the face.

"If he turns into a Hollow, we will be even more of a hindrance to the Soul Reaper if he decides to strike us. We don't know the extent of the cephalopod Hollow's powers, Grand Fisher is a veteran Hollow it seems and the most dangerous of all- (looking towards the three people within the dark portal) if those three decide to attack us- we're dead. That includes the Soul Reaper as she is now. We're cornered by 6 potential enemies," Uryu summarized with self loathing.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Here to Stay plays in the background)_

"I don't agree...," Orihime responded to his exposition.

"What," Uryu asked with the need to clarify that statement.

"I know Ichigo wouldn't do that...even as a Hollow," she said with a smile.

"Hollows are evils needed to be destroyed, what makes you believe he'll turn out to be an ally," Uryu responded angrily with an insistent pride.

"I trust in this and he's not a ally- he's the man I've given this to. And I think the Soul Reaper-y lady is our friend too because she's protecting us.," Orihime said as she touched the place of her heart, smiling gently.

Uryu looked downwards with widened shock as he recalled the words of his grandfather.

" _Be it Human or Soul Reaper, seeing a sad face is unbearable to me,"_ he would say to a young Uryu.

Uryu then put down Chad gently and prepared his energy bow.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Nube Negra plays in the background)_

"So you're a Quincy, one of the descendants of that man Old Geezer Majesty told us about. Always with the long range weapons and fancy tools- since your people are all nearly extinct- guess they were all trash," said Yammy's voice, which prompted an angered expression on Uryu's face.

Uryu looked back at the portal and turned his head to behind him. Yammy stared down with a widened, arrogant look to his face, he had somehow managed to close the distance between the portal and the classroom without them noticing.

"Bala," he proclaimed as he charged his right fist with a gravitated dark red aura and punched Uryu with such a concussive force, that he rocketed into the other building like a bullet with a large bullet like projectile propelling his chest.

"It's not as strong as my Cero, but its speed is 20 times faster, meaning I can use this as much as I want- and it packs a damn lot of friggin' toughness," Yammy gloated with his right arm raised high.

Orihime looked in horror, but was soon grabbed by the zombie like students behind her.

Rukia seeing Uryu collapsed against the side of the building, tried to go towards him to rescue him. However, two zanpakuto blocked her path.

"Reinforcements, good we need as much help as- why aren't you-" she inquired the wielders of the blades until she saw the faces of the wielders.

It was the stern faced tomboy and the pigtailed haired girl with a maddened expression on her face. The latter with her free hand waved her index from side to side.

"S-orry, but you're gonna all die here by the old Geezer God King's orders," she said in a lyrical and deliberately sweet tone to annoy her.

Rukia gritted her teeth in frustration.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows played in the background)_

"Oi, don't kill her- Old Geezer Majesty doesn't want her dead," Yammy snarked at Numb Chandelier as he ignored Orihime being restrained by Tatsuki, Ryo, Mahana, Michiru and Chizuru holding her four limbs and groping her breasts respectively.

Numb Chandelier floated menacingly in the sky.

"Tch, he'll become a Hollow, bet he'll try to eat everybody...what the hell, I'll just crush his skull," Yammy said to himself with a disinterested expression that he initially showed before taking the arrogant face of when he hurt Uryu. He then charged his Bala technique slowly as he prepared to smash the slowly Hollow-fying Ichigo's head with.

* * *

With the words he uttered, Orihime managed to break free from her captors and rush towards the other Ichigo.

( _An orchestral remix with some synth beats of Here To Stay plays in the background)_

 _Somebody help him...no, I've depended on others to help me. Brother is gone, Tatsuki's being used by that octopus and Ichigo...what he do,_ Orihime thought as she panicky ran to stop Yammy from destroying the other Ichigo.

 _Ichigo, we never really interacted much since that day. Always moving further away..., but You and Tatsuki have protected me when bullies tried to hurt me...so I do what Ichigo want if we're in danger- though he doesn't want to admit it,_ Orihime thought with a shadowed expression.

Yammy turned around in annoyance to see an odd sight that made him do a "huh" face- Orihime was doing Ichigo's trademark pouty frown on her expression.

 _I want to get strong enough to save everyone (changing back to her usual expression) So I'll do anything to save you- even use myself as a shield to soften the blow,"_

Suddenly, something on head glowed, causing Orihime to remember something

* * *

 _Several years back..._

" _Here Orihime, this will look adorable_ ," said Sora, a young man with chin length brown hair

" _No, that looks silly,_ " said a younger, short haired Orihime.

" _I'm sure people will like it_ ," He replied with a smile as he tried to convince

" _Ok_ ," as she put them on with a pout on her face.

Sora smiled causing Orihime to smile slightly.

* * *

Six small lights emerged from her hairpins as they solidified into small faery like entities; three of them became became triangular shield of orange color to protect the slowly Hollow-fying Ichigo.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: The Masked Hero**


	7. The Masked Hero

**Author Notes: For Ichigo's arrival as a Soul Reaper, I decided to do a special remix done in the intention of what if Lotus Juice who did Soul Eater, Battle Tendency and Persona 4's lyrical music decided to make a remix to Ichigo's Number One.**

 **Also Orihime's Shun Shun Rika...another power that was never fully explored beyond a few fights, one explanation of its powers and one power-up. Just another part of Orihime that went unappreciated in the original** **series. I'll make sure that in this one each one is explored individually and possibly having their own unique talents in addition to the usual techniques that are associated with the Bleach manga**

 **In this revamp, I'm basing their personalities on the Samsara of Buddhism, an element that is very heavily invoked in the whole series if one looks deep enough.**

 **Chapter 7: The Masked Hero**

* * *

Yammy looked shocked as a orange shield was generated out of nowhere and blocked his Bala, charging it down he stepped back and gave an expression of annoyance.

"Hmph, Old Geezer Majesty wanted just those three Hollows to kill that orange shit and have one of us take her once she became a Plus-, but I was right- only Grand Fisher's left. So I came to check her out...I'm getting angry...might not be good to do it here- Kukkapuro...stupid dog, I'm leavin'- come here or I'll leave ya behind," he said annoyed.

Suddenly, the dog emerged through the floor or the class room and landed on the large man's shoulder. He opened up the same type of portal that he came in the first place, this time at the side of the room with the chalkboard.

Yammy breathed in, smiled and without warning- he gave an utterly inhuman look towards Orihime. His skull ridges became more pronounced, taking on the appearance of two large purplish-gray head coverings, extending to the back of his head. His white jaw peace fused to his face, becoming his actual lower jaw. His red markings extend back from his face into two long flame tattoos.

Rukia looked up to the wrecked classroom and sensed the immense power within the room, Uryu unconsciously tried to reach to the classroom by moving his hand by a millimeter and Chad subconsciously attempted to raise his arm to commence another attack, but to no avail.

" _ **You're lucky bitch, if you weren't so valuable, then I would've revealed all of my power here and everyone would be squashed like gnats. I'm leaving Numb Chandelier, those two bitches and that Grand Fisher pissant to clean up- I bet I'll end even worse than it did before I showed up...such is the inevitability crap that Old Man Geezer foretold,"**_ He said with a deeper, more monstrous voice.

As Orihime feel to her knees, Yammy's face went back to normal and stepped inside the portal as it closed behind him.

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World played in the background)_

Orihime then looked at the objects that were suddenly flying around the room. As they slowed down, she began to see what they were- a group of winged bird like creatures with odd colors and patterns on their bodies. The orange shield around the other Ichigo dissipated and also flew towards her. They slowly morphed into more humanoid designs.

"Ayame," said the shy girl like one with an oversized, pink robe and a red hood like coat that covered the top of her head and extended to her feet- it had wing attachments on the outer part of the coat. Her dark blue hair was tied into two short braids with flower hairpins covering the sides of her head. She blushed and looked sheepishly at Orihime. She briefly flew towards the physical body of Ichigo's deceased being and pushed his heart with an extremely expression until it was back in his holed chest. She sighed with relief and returned to Orihime.

"Baigon," said the large, closed eyed bald man like one with a mask over his mouth with a topknot at the top of head. He wore an olive green, long sleeve shirt with a black belt and baggy pants with tiny black shoes. He had white shoulder pads that extended into white wings. He opened his eyes narrowly to see the battlefield with an expression of pity and clenched his left fist tightly.

"Hinagiku," said the pointy-eared, bald and vampiric looking man like one with a purple eyepatch with a red gem in the center of it, which extended to the back of his head as a horn. He wore a segmented, light purple body suit with the wings on emerging from his midsection, being purple with yellow dots. He scanned the area until he saw Orihime's drawing that she had sketched earlier blowing in the wind- unharmed in spite of the chaos ensuing and grabbed it. Looking at it, he gave wide-eyed expression of shock.

"Lily," said a curvaceous girl like one with three buns in her head tied with a purple ribbon in addition to her bangs being pushed over her right eye, wearing a bunched-up orange collar, wearing yellow sunglasses and a blue bikini with dark blue markings. Her pink wings adorned with white, empty circles with a single dot in each of them - were on her sleeveless arms. A pam tree tattoo was her left exposed thigh and a six pointed star on the right thigh- that looked oddly like a variation of Uryu's pentagram,. She pointed towards Orihime and Ichigo- proceeding to demonstrate to what she should do to him with a very lewd gesture involving thrusting that made Orihime cover her eyes in embarrassment.

"Shun'o," said an androgynous blonde boy like one with a ponytail tied with orange string and wearing a red Mandarin outfit with long, baggy sleeves. Green wings grew from his tailbone. He smiled politely.

"Tsubaki," said the spiky, black haired one with large eyebrows, he had a scar over his right eye and wore a mouth concealing mask that led into a poncho. His body was entirely black with red outlines and a muscular physic. His streamlined wings were on his midsection with two wing extensions on his legs. He eyed Orihime with a stern stare.

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack- Recollection plays in the background)_

"Oh my...fairies...I knew they existed...I was right Tatsuki," Orihime shouted in joy at the sight of the creatures.

"We ain't faeries, pixies, fey, fair folk or whatever those things are- Shun Shun Rika...your powers manifested," Tsubaki clarified as he tugged one of her bangs.

"Huh, why do you look different?," Orihime asked in confusion

"We're personifications of your being: Attachment as in love (Ayame), Suffering as in empathy (Baigon), Imagination in the potential to choose your path (Hinagiku), Bliss as in contentment (Shun'o), Instinct in base desires (Lily) and Passion as...well being passionate about everything (Tsubaki)," said Shun'o the blonde boy.

"Nice to meet you, Ayame, Baigon, Hinagiku, Shun'o, Lily and Tsubaki," Orihime greeted with a smile, five of them bowed with Tsubaki looking to the side with disgust, much to Orihime's shame.

"The other two- Enlightenment and Void won't manifest yet...means you gotta work hard till you're strong enough to bring 'em out. Personally, Void's kind of somebody you'd like to avoid- Got it," said Tsubaki with a mix of irritation and hidden concern.

"Huh," Orihime asked in confusion.

"Anyway, that's a topic for another time. You now have the power to **reject** anything...like Ichigo's injuries," Shun'o continued his explanation, briefly opening his eyes- these eyes had an unusual pattern to them as it seemed to be either a cross shaped white pupil in the middle of a golden yellow or four pupils arranged to the sides of the eye.

Orihime's eyes widened with shock at the statement, ignoring the eyes of the blonde Shun Shun Rika at that moment.

"I can do that," she asked with hopeful anticipation.

"You can even reject reality..., but that's getting too metaphysical for you right now. Just focus on saying three phrases: Santen Kesshun, Soten Kisshun and Koten Zanshun- all with I reject," Shun'o explained.

"Reality warping...I wonder if I can become a robot now...(then narrowing her gaze towards Ichigo)...more importantly, Ichigo- I can help you now," Orihime said as she looked at the physical and spiritual bodies of both Ichigos.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Enemy Unseen plays in the background)_

 _ **"Thanks for giving me your plan, you stupid girl,"**_ Numb Chandelier said as she hovered towards the classroom looking menacingly.

"Don't you dare-," Rukia yelled as she tried to cancel her bout with her opponents to go to defeat the Hollow.

Suddenly, two red clawed hands grabbed her feet. the ground around it crumbled to reveal the nightmarish face of Grand Fisher.

The pigtailed girl and the blonde woman continued their assault on Rukia as the latter continued to block their attacks.

 _ **"If he's healed, that'll be a problem...my powers unleash the bulbs on my head to hit a target in order to control them. And they hit every part of this campus...do you understand what that means,"**_ Numb explained in a mockingly polite tone.

Suddenly from all sides of the school- students, teachers and even the principal who were infected by the projectiles, began to rise up. Chomping their teeth, the ones in the other building ran out of their rooms, went down the stairs and rushed to the doorway leading to the area Rukia was fighting in. Ignoring the Soul Reaper, they continued on and burst open the door leading to the school building of where Orihime's class was.

From the doorway leading into the classroom, burst the school faculties and students already in the building running towards Orihime. These were joined by the peers of the orange haired girl's class as they seemed to cluster together as their hands reached for Orihime.

In a split second before they got her, she uttered these words-

"Soten Kisshun!,"Orihime shouted instinctively with all of her might.

Ayame and Shun'o fly around the physical body of Ichigo, emitted a half oval over Ichigo's hole with his heart placed in. It quickly closed the hole and the next split second- something incredible occurred.

A black aura with red outlines then covered the entire campus, causing all of the infected people to collapse, Numb Chandelier to drop clumsily to the ground, Grand Fisher to loosen his grip and the two women fighting Rukia to feel a pressure on their backs.

* * *

(A _special remix of Bleach Soundtrack- Number One plays in the back ground)_

 _(Starts off in the same style as the original song with the woman singing)_

 _If you wanna see some action,_

 _Gotta be the centre of attraction,_

 _Make sure that they got their eyes on you, like the face that you see on every magazineeeeee!_

 _(At the end of the beginning verse A fasted pitch mix of techno, rap and rock music starts playing with a man replacing the woman as the singer in the 2nd Verse)_

 _Oh yeah, my man Ichigo! Be the focus Son!_

 _Name everybody gonna mention is Zan-get-su!_

 _Comin' from the shadows, tonight's the time for everybody to see You!_

 _Natural!, Sensational!, Exceptional!_

 _Where you gotta be, it's always been your destiny_

 _Believe in that, What you waited for-to be adorred- like the sun_

 _You're Number one_

 _Shining bright Superstar_

 _Living in the fantasy_

 _Brightest Superstar in Soul Society_

 _You're number one_

 _Shining bright for everyone_

 _Living in the fantasy,_

 _Brightest Superstar in Soul Society_

 _Feelin' the beat_

 _In your Soul._

 _(3rd Verse after a breakdown with the mix of the intense guitar synched with techno synths)_

 _No. 1 Celebrity!,_

 _Natural!, Sensational!, Supernatural!_

 _This is all, it's gotta be, All of it- your destiny_

 _Natural!, Sensational!, Truly Powerful!_

 _Believe in that, What you waited for- to be adored_

 _You're number one_

 _Shining bright- Orange Sun!_

 _(4th Verse- where the music gets the most most intense)_

 _Livin' in the fantasy,_

 _Brightest Superstar in Soul Society_

 _What you've waited for- to be adored_

 _You're number one_

 _Shining brighter than the sun_

 _Living out your fantasy,_

 _Brightest Superstar in Soul Society_

 _You're Number One_

 _Shining brighter than the sun_

 _Living in your fantasy,_

 _Brightest Superstar in Soul Society_

 _(Music ends)_

* * *

 _(As the music starts in the background)_

A forward horned demonic masked form emerged from the dark mass- it was wearing the same Soul Reaper outfit as Rukia. He wielded a black-silver edged, oversized khyber knife as tall as Ichigo was, with a wrapped cloth covering the handle instead of a proper cross guard or hilt. His yellow eyes with black sclera glared with tranquil anger towards the Hollows. He looked at his chest and felt that the hole was gone.

Grand Fisher looked confused at the form, Ichigo had taken.

"A mask...what are you," Rukiaasked herself as she looked up to the masked figure perched on the tip of the destroyed classroom.

"Glad, I could help, Ichigo," Orihime said with a mix of relief and perplexed confusion.

" _ **Thank you, Orihime**_ ," said Ichigo with a tone of gratitude under his demonic mask.

 _(Music ends)_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: Eyes on You_**


	8. Eyes On You

**Author Notes: This chapter can be viewed as early cameos for the important players for the rest of the first prequel and its sequel.**

 **I feel like each of the entire Bleach Soundtrack at least acts as a sort of leitmotif to the characters.**

 **P.S. I am sorry that I have deleting certain chapters, only to post them again- it was because it was going too quickly and the explanation of Ichigo's revival that it was Orihime who saved him wasn't done in a previous draft. That and some details that didn't make sense was the reason why I deleted some chapters until it flowed clearer. I'll try not to have this happen as much in the future.**

 **Chapter 8: Eyes on You**

* * *

 **A Mysterious Lab**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Raw Breath of Danger plays in the background)_

A group of scientists were looking at a glowing monitor in a dark room, which broadcasted a masked individual about to face the Hollows and possibly the broken masked individuals.

The first was a large bodied, bulbous headed, noseless and green skinned man with toad like nostrils, a wide mouth a lever next to his right eye and gill like depressions was sitting in a dark room with glowing monitors with a worried look on his face. He was called Hiyosu.

The next was a voluptuous, but slim woman in a lab coat with long, purple hair, green eyes and large lips with pale skin. She was named Torue.

The third was a small bespectacled girl with black hair in pigtails, she was named Kuna.

The fourth was a young boy with shoulder length brown hair, part of which was arranged into a small topknot at the front of his head, which is secured by a red tie. He was named Rin.

The fifth was a tall man in a lab coat with short, spiky brown hair, which had a jagged, hairless area running through it; he had three small horns protruding from his forehead. He was named Akon.

"Hiyosu, what does the monitor say about his Spiritual Pressure amount," Rin said nervously.

"It's far more than an average Soul Reaper!" Hiyosu shouted as he clenched his fist and turned his head to the celling

"What?!," Akon said with alarm.

The door opened behind the room to reveal a contrasting duo.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Citadel of the Bount plays in the background on the focus with the odd looking man; Bleach Soundtrack- Days of the Past plays when the stoic woman with the short kimono is given focus)_

The man on the left had a face with a skull-like visage. His face was painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black with the exception of his nose. His eyes were a golden color and he constantly bared his teeth giving the appearance of him constantly smiling. Both his ears were seemingly replaced with stubbed golden cones. His fingernails were blue and, with the exception of the fingernail on his right middle finger, were all short. The one long fingernail was as long as the finger itself. He also wore a white hat with two ends that poinedt to his left and a large purple scarf around his neck. His whole body, even his face and hands, had been painted black and white. He wore a white haori coat over his Soul Reaper uniform and positioned his Zanpakuto to the center of his body.

The woman on the right was a a well-endowed woman with green eyes; her black hair was pulled back into a long braid, with slightly parted bangs. She wore a a short black kimono, which extends to mid-thigh with a white nagajuban underneath. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wide as those worn by most Soul Reapers, and the upper parts of the sleeves were puffed. She wore a traditional wide, white obi, fastened with a red cord. On her left sleeve was an engraved armband. She wore white gloves, which only covered the back of her hands and wrists, and a dark red choker. She had a stoic expression on her face.

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi! Lieutenant Nemu!," the group shouted in unison and bowed to the two individuals.

"What is it, 3rd Seat Akon," the bizarre looking man asked the man with horn extensions with a half closed eyed, disinterested tone.

"A new Soul Reaper suddenly appeared in the Karakura District! And he's wearing a mask," Akon answered in a stoic voice. The captain's eyes widened at the news and looked at the monitor that then displayed numbers.

"A masked Soul Reaper, how intriguing...he'd make a fine subject for testing," Mayuri explained to his current party with keen interest in the masked fellow.

"Shall we report this to the other 12 Divisions, Captain?," asked Nemu in a withdrawn voice.

"If we withheld this information, then the 1st Captain would have me detained for treason. And personally, I'd find this masked Soul Reaper interesting," Mayuri replied with keen interest and a mad grin. "4th seat Hiyosu for the sake of the Soul Society."

"Yes, captain," said the green toad scientist nervously, as he pressed a button that placed the information in a box that divided into 12 other boxes and each went into their own separate direction. Mayuri then gave a sinister grin towards the orange haired Soul Reaper with a twisted curiosity and was about to leave until he noticed the arrow wielding young man as he rewinded the recording with a look of intense surprise.

"That archer...he couldn't be," he said with a shocked tone.

* * *

 **Other Divisions**

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack-_ _Kingdom Treasure Stamp plays when the old man is focused on; Bleach Soundtrack-_ _The One Path to Take plays when the silver haired man is focused on_ _)_

In the 1st Division, an ancient looking glass device broadcasted the masked Soul Reaper to a room that appeared to be themed with divinity, with several large statues of Japanese Gods and Legendary Creatures stood parallel to the looking glass with records of old documents in between them. The members were either elderly, retired Captains with tethered coats or had a supernatural beauty with naturally whitish hair.

The main onlookers were an old man with red eyes, a long white beard and long eyebrows wearing an oversized Haori coat over his Soul Reaper uniform, he had many scars on his hidden muscular torso and head, the two most prominent being a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye.

His companion was a lightly tanned skinned, stoic man with comb backed, short silver-gray hair with solid, pupil-less eyes; he wore a white coat over his uniform with long white arm guards and white turtle neck under his uniform. He had a black mustache on his upper lip divided into two pointed ends.

The elderly man looked with a stern look as if this boy reminded him of someone he knew long ago.

"(Muttering to himself) What I sense from him, is something I haven't felt in over a century. (To his group) More importantly, there are Arrancar, make sure to destroy them before they cause too much damage in the World of the Living," as he ordered his group.

The silver haired, mustached man nodded in agreement, silently.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack- Execution plays when the petite woman is focused on; Bleach Soundtrack- Diago 45 Degrees Tango is played when the large man is focused.)_

In the 2nd Division, a scroll unraveled itself to reveal the same masked person to a crowd of black garbed shinobi like individuals in a traditional styled ninja room. The center onlookers were a relatively petite woman with gray eyes and black hair worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring; she wore a traditional Captain's uniform with a sleeveless white coat and a yellow obi sash tied around her waist. Underneath her standard uniform, she wore a sleeve-less and backless outfit, though she wore long black arm bands as well. Instead of wearing the standard Soul Reaper sandals, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

Her companion was an extremely large and plump man with balding black hair wearing a purple collar under his uniform and personalized golden accessories. As he was arrogantly grinning as he ate his held bag of chips, he was suddenly kicked in the stomach by the woman as he held his stomach in pain.

The others looked on with indifference as the Captain hitting the large man was the routine that had come to accept in the Division. The small woman then scoffed at the masked Soul Reaper as she turned away.

"Men, make sure you watch the actions of the Arrancar closely," she said coldly to her party.

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody_ _Soundtrack- Shadows Close In plays with the narrowed eye man being focused; Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack- Perishing One plays while the blonde man with a sullen expression is being focused.)_

In the 3rd Division, a white serpent opened its throat to reveal a screen monitor to a thin and sharp edged looking silver haired man with closed slit eyes in an average Captain uniform, who smiled in an unnerving, mocking manner as he sat in a comfy chair in a room that was styled to fit in post-modern Japan than the rest of the Squads.

The person beside him was a gloomy young man with blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair that were combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye looked around to see how his surrounding Soul Reapers customizing their uniforms that would fit in more in the current era of the World of the Living.

The latter was concerned with the former's obsession with taking the squad's job in observing advancements in the World of the Living too seriously. The silver haired man then opened his sky blue irised eyes as he focused on the masked Soul Reaper with his grin slowly shrinking.

"Hmm, seems like he'll be fun to play with... (as he frowned) I bet he would definitely enjoy this," he silently said to himself.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- A Requiem plays when the braid haired woman is focused on; Bleach Soundtrack-Oh So Tired plays when the silver haired woman is focused on.)_

In the 4th Division, a large medical scan screen in the top center of the main hospital like room broadcasted the same events had been passed around to the other Divisions of professional or weak looking individuals. The main onlookers were a slender and very youthful woman with blue eyes and long black hair tied into a knitted braid ponytail placed in front of her body and wore an obi sash to her Captain's uniform. The woman beside her was a tall, young looking woman with gray eyes and short messy silver hair with strands on the right side of her face that were shoulder-lengthened and styled as two thin braids. She had thin, dangling red earrings on each ear. The raven haired lady gave a closed eyed smile to her assistant, which caused the latter to become startled. The pony-tailed woman then looked with a divided expression of soft concern for the boy, which switched to a eerie and serene look of blood-lust for a brief moment.

"A strange man (briefly flashing a blood-lust in her eyes) I wonder how strong he is. More importantly, it seems that Arrancar have gotten involved," the raven haired maiden bemused herself with an eerie laugh before resuming a calm giggle.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Whisper of the Apocalypse plays in the background when the bespectacled man is given focus; Bleach Soundtrack- Compassion plays in the background when the bun haired girl is focused on)_

In the 5th Division, a large monitor in the center of a large bookcase broadcasted the masked in a large library room filled with average looking or bespectacled Soul Reapers holding books, while each displaying a hidden, powerful aura. The main onlookers were a mild looking man with short, scholarly hair wearing square glasses that showed soft brown eyes and a small girl with dark hair tied into a bun held in a tied cloth behind her head. The man's eyes briefly flashed to a colder, sinister and more menacing glare as he looked on the Orange haired Soul Reaper before resuming his gentle gaze when the bun haired girl noticed that he seemed lost in thought. The bun head girl looked worried as she thought why her captain felt different for a moment.

"If you are, who I think you are...this will be interesting," the bespectacled man said to himself with a malign undertone to his polite voice.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Destiny Awaits plays when the noble looking man is focused; Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack- Guitar III is played when the crimson haired man is focused on)_

In the 6th Division, an elegant mirror showed the events of the Karakura High School in front of a group of aristocratic Soul Reapers with some normal looking members in between. The main onlookers were an elegant looking man with long black hair with intricate white headpieces on the top and left side of his head. He wore a silver white scarf over his Captain uniform and white, expensive looking tekko that covered the back of his hands. His companion contrasted the elegance with his crimson widow-peaked hair in a spiky ponytail; however, the most unusual part was that his upper body, back, chest, extremities and forehead; covered by an odd black visor, was covered in tribal tattoos. While the aristocratic Soul Reapers closest to him were avoidant of his odd appearance, the redhead looked with intense alarm of Rukia's actions while the black haired noble stated coldly, clenching his right arm. He then turned away from the group and walked to the door.

"Captain," the red haired man shouted as he turned to see his leader opening the door.

"Even if that masked man is a threat, those beings with broken masks are even more so," said the noble looking man

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack- Feudal Society plays when the background when the helmeted man is focused on; Bleach Soundtrack- Can't Lose plays when the sunglass wearing man is focused on)_

In the 7th Division, a suit of armor's breastplate reflected the image of the recent occurrence in the World of the Living in an Edo castle themed building as heavily armored or at the least, giant individuals who towered over a normal man looked on. The main onlookers were a gigantic man whose bamboo-constructed head concealing helmet and gloves with bracers covering his hands; hinted that the individual was not entirely human. His associate was a yakuza-esque man with a flattop of black color and black sunglasses; who while tall, was dwarfed by his colleagues. Both viewed the reflection with stoic expressions with the former briefly flashing a yellow glow from within his helmet.

"What are those people," the helmet man asked himself.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Swinging the Sword is focused on when the straw hat wearing man is focused on; Head in the Clouds plays when the bespectacled woman is focused on)_

In the 8th Division, instead of a monitor; a lavish play based on the Karakura High School event was quickly staged together by members of the Squad while others looked on. The main onlookers were a tall man with high cheekbones, gray eyes and long wavy brown hair tied in a long ponytail with a long bang covering the right side of his face and expensive pin-wheel hairpins in in his ponytail; he had facial hair on his cheeks to around his mouth to form a thin mustache and beard. In addition to this, he had noticeable body hair on his chest as well as feet and arms. He wore a large, circular straw hat, wore a pink, flowered lady's kimono draped over his his captain's coat. The woman beside him was a slim and youthful girl with long black hair normally kept pinned back, with flat bangs that hanged to the left side of her face; blue-violet eyes shine behind oval shaped glasses. She looked with irritation of her laid-back Captain's decision not to install a monitor and have information done in plays that somehow had very elaborate details close to the actual event. The man while the girl turned her focus back to the play, would give a more serious look.

"Oh boy, things are going to more hectic from now on," he said with a hint of worry.

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack- The Fate plays in the_ _background when the dark skinned man is focused on; Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack- Senna plays when the man with the 69 tattoo is focused on.)_

In the 9th Division, the image of the new Soul Reaper was drawn with ink on several pages that showcased an animation in a art workroom filled with several Soul Reapers doing different projects; while others busily took hostile criminals to the detainment areas in the lower parts of the building. The main onlookers in the center of the room were a dark skinned, man with dark purple hair tied in a ponytail with four bang strands dividing his forehead and noticeable lips. He was blind with blurred lavender eyes obscured into white pupil-less eyes by the wisteria colored clear googles he wore. His uniform was like most Captains except that it was modified to have sleeves rolled up to the shoulders and his captain's coat over it; the uniform was tied with a purple obi sash. He also wore an orange scarf around his neck, white boots (instead of the normal sandals), and black, fingerless gloves.

The man beside him was a a tall and lean-built man with narrowed, dark grey eyes, short spiky, black hair with purple highlights and three scars straight over his light eye that led down his cheek; he had a number "69" tattooed on his left eye and as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wore a choker around his throat with matching armbands never his upper arms that were exposed by his sleeve-less uniform. The spiky haired man looked sternly at the image while the dark skinned man sensed that change was going to occur due to the events happening on that day.

"A masked man...and broken masked people," The dark skinned Captain said to himself under his breath.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Recollection I plays in the background when the white haired young man is focused on; Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World plays when the strawberry blonde woman is focused on)_

In the 10th Division, an image was formed from the combination of water, fire, wind, earth, wood and metal combining together to form a frame that broadcasted an orange haired individual forcing a Hollow outside the atmosphere. The members displayed auras of various elements rising from their bodies. The main onlookers were a short young boy with turquoise eyes and spiked white hair with a single bang over the left side of his forehead; he wore a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip that went from the front of his Captain uniform and to his back. The sash holds his Zanpakutō's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at both ends.

The woman beside him was a voluptuous, large breasted and curvaceous woman with wavy, strawberry blonde hair with periwinkle eyes, full lips and a beauty mark under the left side of her mouth. She wore the Soul Reaper uniform, but lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wore a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. The woman yawned while the young man gave a stern look to chide her for her laziness.

"Arrancar, I've never seen one before," said the white haired boy as he prepared to leave the room.

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack- Fight to the Death is focused on when the eyepatch wearing man is focused; Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack- Come To Lend A Hand plays when the bald man is focused on; Bleach Soundtrack- Encirclement Battle when the beautiful looking man is focused on and finally, Bleach Soundtrack- Pleasures of Combat plays when the pink haired girl is focused on.)_

In the 11th Division, a makeshift monitor made from used metal parts accented with elegant wisteria pole decorated with flowery designs on the left corner, a pink pole with cute animal designs on right corner and a blackish red pole with a frightening skull in in the center on the top corner of the device that was . The large group crowded together with the most variety of the Soul Reapers in terms of appearances, ranging from barely human monsters to brutish thugs groups, muscular to adorable appearing and groups that have such unique looks that it seemed odd that they were even apart of the squad.

The most prominent of the group were an effeminate man with jaw length dark hair and unusually colored eyebrows and eyelashes; a bald man with red markings near his eyes, a little girl with dark pink eyes, light pink hair and a perpetual blush on her cheeks on the shoulders of a very tall man.

The man had a wild, aggressive and demonic look to him; with a long face with a long nose, pronounced cheekbones and hairless brow ridges. His eyes were narrow with green irises and long hair styled into a crown of large strands with bells attached at the tips; had a long scar went down his right half of his face and wore an unusual black eyepatch on the left side that was elegant in design with gold lining and a chain as one of the straps. He, the pink haired girl and the bald man smiled at the orange haired boy with frenzied anticipation while the beautiful man sighed with a smile on the side as the rest of the group also grinned madly.

"Masked man...Arrancar; I can't wait to fight them," the frenzied, eyepatch wearing man said with maddened glee.

* * *

 _(A sad instrumental version of the first Bleach ending-Life is a Boat plays in the background when the white haired man is focused on)_

In the 13th Division, the image of the latest event was displayed on the large chest of a large sheet ghost dressed in Soul Reaper robes, which oddly enough was seen as common place within the rather cemetery themed barracks that was filled with floating white ghosts floating through and around the main building. A goatee bearded man and a blonde girl were at the bedside of a bedridden long white haired, black eye-browed man with a fragile, yet powerful look to him. He stared at the monitor with a concerned seriousness towards Rukia.

"Rukia, get out of there before they decide to kill you," the white haired man said with worry.

* * *

 **A Palace in the Sky**

 _(Bleach Fade to Black Soundtrack-_ _Fade to Black-A05a plays in the background)_

A group of five currently obscured people observe a golden monitor with a young man with orange hair killing a Hollow; narrowing their eyes with keen interest.

* * *

 **A Bar in Karakura Town**

 _(_ _Bleach Soundtrack- Mysterious plays in the background as it focuses on the entire group)  
_

A group of people were watching a news report on the Karakura High School having an explosion according to the principal of the school interviewed by a female reporter. Silhouettes of a magenta haired girl with pigtails, a full lipped, dark skinned woman with chin length dark hair, a short teenager who sported a shaved head with a buzzed mohawk in the middle, a dark clothed boy with short blonde hair covering his right eye, a thick mustached, middle-aged man with a dark leather-like strap to cover his left eye and a tall young man with solid brown iris-eyes and wavy-shoulder length black hair gather around a pool table.

At the bar table, a brown eyed man with combed back black hair that went to the nape of the neck, he wore dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wore a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He was twiddling a large Claymore with his right arm bent downwards.

For some reason, all of them could see the masked man. The combed haired man at first smirked at the boy, only to take a more serious grimace once he saw a bespectacled boy's unusual pentagram and rose from his seat and turned to the group with intentions to speak with them.

* * *

 **A Roofless Throne Room in Perpetual Night**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Nube Negra plays in the background when the seated eight are focused on;Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack- Eerie Blank plays when the old man on throne is focused on.)_

A group of nine people were watching a hologram of an orange haired Soul Reaper on the top floor of a roofless building- eight at a table and the ninth on a throne. They were completely with some having visible holes on their bodies. However these were not normal people. As their shadows ran down the floor, an octopus, winged phoenix-parasitic worm-butterfly hybrid, an obscured demonic creature, a panther, a six armed mantis, a bat, a shark and a wolf's silhouette were shown from the people on their respective seats.

Behind them on a large staircase leading a spiked throne made of bones, a half silhouetted stocky, muscular old man, with a white mustache and white hair in regal clothing and wearing a five pointed crown sat rigidly over his subjects. He stared down to the image of the boy with a cold stare.

"The boy of the orange sun...and the woman of rejection...such was inevitable," he said to himself in a dark tone.

* * *

 **A White Throne Room**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _Quincy's Craft plays in the background, it is darker, more orchestral and slower in pacing when the people on the throne, especially on the man under the throne of A.)  
_

In an ice covered throne room, a massive army of white uniformed soldiers were gathered in front of thirty thrones with the two on the furthest right currently empty. There were completely shadowed humans with varied shadows sitting on a set of thrones going left to right in Germanic Alphabetical order. The throne of "A", which sat a long haired man with large mutton-chopped mustache with a black cape draped over his white uniform; both he and the other 27 shared the same slouching position with a raised fist pressed against the right cheek. A hologram of a horned masked Soul Reaper was displayed from the reflection of the floor.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...my son born in the dark.," said the man with a mysterious and frightening tone.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Memories in the Rain Re-rinse**


	9. Memories in The Rain Re-rinse

**Author Notes: Finally, I should be done with having to delete chapters and rehash them unless some wordings need clarification. Hopefully, this won't happen in the future.  
**

 **This is my version of the introduction to the Ichigo vs Grand Fisher, the first part is my take that to Ichigo effortlessly beating Aizen- which made me feel both satisfied that  
**

 **Chapter 8: Memories in the Rain Re-rinse**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Burden of the Past played in the background)_

The masked Soul Reaper slowly touched down to the group, much to the Hollows, two girls and Rukia's shock. He looked up to the battered Uryu, almost instantaneously went up, grabbed him and went back to the classroom to gently place him in front of Orihime.

"Show-off," said the pigtailed haired girl.

"That mask, he must be a-," the blonde tomboy wondered until she was cut off by the cephalopod Hollow.

" _ **THAT HORRID GIRL, SHE DID SOMETHING DIDN'T SHE?! DIDN'T SHE- IT'S OK, IF SHE CAN USE HER POWERS RIGHT, I'LL JUST TORTURE, TORTURE, TORTURE, TORTURE HER UNTIL SHE'S COVERED IN BLOOD!**_ ," screamed the humiliated Numb Chandelier as she slowly rose up at the top of her lungs. The pigtailed girl stuck her fingers in her ears in annoyance, while the tomboy stared in shock.

" _ **He was impaled...exploded...his heart was outside of his body when I crushed it...and he was about to become a Hollow...WHAT THE HELL IS HE?! I shouldn't have waited after those first two attempts failed nine years ago...when he was still not capable of being a threat**_ ," Grand Fisher muttered to himself as he tried to comprehend what just happened.

" **I** **'m sorry, Orihime...are you tired from healing me. Can you fix up Uryu**?," he asked, his voice distorted with a deep-echo pitch.

After a pause, she shed a tear and wiped it, saying with a soft smile-

"No, I think I can got the hang of whatever...I did...so don't worry and kick their butts. They hurt everybody here- so kick their asses- that's what Tatsuki would say."

Ichigo gave Orihime a silent thumbs up as he prepared to fight the enemies.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World plays in the background_ )

"Nice mask, Ichigo," Orihime said cheerfully as she gave a thumbs up.

" _ **What do you...**_ ," Ichigo said as he touched his face.

Orihime turned her face with puzzlement, wondering why Ichigo didn't notice this.

" _ **Oh shit**_ ," Ichigo said with shock as he felt his two forward pointing horns.

The little parakeet, which had remained untouched by the constant attacks from the Hollows and continued to be ignored said this in a worried voice-

"If that man came back from the dead can my mommy do too...?"

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _Splaaash Boogie played in the background)_

Gritting their teeth, Numb Chandelier and Grand Fisher leapt towards the classroom- prepared to strike Ichigo. Numb releasing a wave of bulb projectiles and Grand Fisher using his entire skill set- a flurry of hair manipulated in the form of punches, sharpened claws, tendrils emerging from the holes in his face, an extended tongue and charged a large red orb from his mouth.

"When did he learn about Cero," asked the tomboy as she prepared to attack.

"I don't know, I don't care. All I know is that this won't turn out well for them," the pigtailed girl responded as she sighed in annoyance as she made a glance to the side.

The two Hollows came towards Ichigo, Orihime looked with perplexed shock at what happened next.

" **Damnit, I was pulling the sword from that box with the red ribbon, but this giant mask chomped on me- and the next thing I know, I'm back and suddenly this is on me** ," Ichigo complained as he tried to tug off his mask with no avail.

As he said this, he managed to parry all of their techniques- including slicing the bulbs into particles and whacking the Cero into the sky with his sword. All while paying more attention to the mask on his face than the two opponents that were facing him.

"Yeah, he's gotten what humans call the Shounen Upgrade- meaning whatever was tough for him before- is now dealt with ease. It's rare that you get an even fight, let alone a really back-and-forth one," the pigtailed haired girl said as she placed her fingers on her forehead in annoyance.

 _What is he?,_ Rukia thought to herself as she looked at the wrecked classroom.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- A comically sped up version of Bleach Soundtrack- Heat of the Battle plays in the_ _background)_

" _ **EVEN THOUGH, KILLING YOU WOULD ANGER HER- I WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HORRID WENCH DID**_ ," screamed Numb Chandelier as she futilely continued to attack.

" **Oh, hey...small lady...what's going on** ," Ichigo asked Rukia, ignoring the shrieking Hollow.

Rukia looked with bewilderment at the extremely unusual situation that it had escalated to; mentally screaming her head off.

After calming down, she responded-

"I killed the fish-head known as Fishbone D who wanted to protect the fishermen trade, one of your friends manifested a power to send the bat called Shrieker who spat out a parakeet before being punched straight into the Gate of Hell, four more enemies showed up, including a giant man with a puppy who punched your eyewear sporting friend to the other side of the school, two girls double teamed me and the fourth- an octopus turned the school briefly into a zombie hoard until another of your friends used strange flying things to heal you- which caused you to wear a mask," Rukia summarized in a flat voice- trying to understand the insanity of the situation.

"What's your name," Ichigo asked the woman fighting the two enemy girls below.

"...I'm Rukia," said the female Soul Reaper.

" _ **Are you making this up?**_ ," Ichigo asked unconvinced and skeptical, made more humous with his distorted voice managed.

( _A laid-back version of Bleach Soundtrack- Domino Del Chad plays in the background)_

"It's true...Ichigo...and nice mask," Chad said as he managed to regain consciousness and gave Ichigo a thumbs up with his right hand.

" **Hey Chad, you can see this- that probably means you can see ghosts too. This Rukia lady said some really weird things like someone punching that bat down to hell-,** " Ichigo said casually, but was cut off by Chad's next statement

"It was because he put a kid's soul in a parakeet and lied to him about bringing back his mother. So I manifested my hand into a weird armor to punch him," Chad answered honestly in a calm voice, much to Ichigo's horror.

"M-misters, does that mean that my mommy can come back from the dead. Hello my name is Yuichi Shibata," said the parakeet with a sheepish tone to make its presence known. Ichigo's widened under his mask as he saw the bird speak.

Ichigo then turned to stare forward as if looking at whoever was watching this scene (or in this case, reading it).

 _Am I dreaming this,_ he thought as he attempted to pinch his cheek, but was unable to because his solid mask.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Enemy Unseen is played in the background)_

Grand Fisher then attempted to charge a Bala until his right was grabbed by Ichigo's left- the latter looking with a frightening expression- finally paying attention to the Hollow.

" **How did you know my mom's face** ," he asked coldly.

" _ **Hmph, now noticing me huh, yes I do know...the day that the rain fell in June. I bet you blame yourself for what,**_ " Grand Fisher gloated arrogantly before he was suddenly cut off.

* * *

( _A Slow, Orchestral Instrumental Version of Bleach Beat Collection I Soundtrack- Memories In The Rain plays in the background)_

Suddenly, Ichigo grabs Grand Fisher face forcibly pushing him over a few miles and throws him into the ground - all with minimal effort. The latter grips his visibly cracked face in disbelief that he was pushed and thrown by brute force alone as he laid on his back. The area he was in was a cemetery.

Orihime, Rukia, the two enemy girls, Numb, Yuichi and Chad looked with shock as the masked young man had seemingly flew with Grand Fisher in his left arm and he continued to wield his sword in his right- vanishing from sight in the next instant.

Suddenly rain began to fall on Karakura Town, especially in the cemetery.

" **S** **o you're the one...the day that my mother died** ," Ichigo inquired as he prepared a battle stance.

After getting up, he resumed his usual position and sadistic grin as he began to scratch it savagely.

" _ **Yes**_ ," the Hollow said slowly as he continued to do so.

" **Then, this will be an instant- an extremely painful instant** ," Ichigo said coldly as his black sclera eyes narrows.

" _ **Heh, don't get cocky boy- you just wear a mask to be scary...I can do the opposite**_ ," Grand Fisher responded as his face cracked- one over his pink eyes to reveal a more human like eye with a pink pupil staring at Ichigo.

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Moon Slayer**


	10. The Moon Slayer

**Author Notes: After the first eight chapter fiasco, I can continue with the story, trying to not to repeat the same mistakes from now on.**

 **Anyway, this is the first of many fights I've been waiting for since I've started writing this fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Personally, I'd like Grand Fisher's Pre-Soul Society Arrancar look over his Arrancar Arc one- it's just more unique as a concept. In Chapter 2, I made Grand Fisher formerly a participant in the mass genocides in WWII prior to becoming a Hollow since the timeline in Bleach is 2001 in the current events and 54 years ago would be 1947, 2 years after the end of the war. If you're reading between the lines, then you guessed right- Grand Fisher was a former Nazi, a fictional one that happened to be in Hitler's Inner Circle in this fanfic. It was to make him more evil than Shrieker and the fact that I couldn't accept that the Hollow that murdered Masaki Kurosaki in the original manga not go to Hell for what he did.**

 **This is Part 1 of the fight, Chapter 11 focuses on Orihime using her powers and Chapter 12 is back on Ichigo's fight with Grand Fisher.**

 **Chapter 10: The Moon Slayer**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

Grand Fisher's face shattered, became covered in a reddish aura and emerged as a more humanoid form in front of Ichigo. The form had five pony-tails with keys attached to the tips from the back of his head; a central hole was in the middle of stripped upper torso with the stripes on the upper arms ending near the biceps with another stripe on his thumbs that were as long nailed as his other fingers; a cape ending into two points attached to wrist bands on his wrists; a pair of black pants with a divided single line in the center leading down to his bare humanoid feet; a furred belt around his waist and a completely bald, large nosed head with three commas under each black spotted eye in addition to a jawbone mask covering the entire lower part of his mouth. Then unexpectedly, a white uniform manifested around Grand Fisher- a white jacket with no sleeves and left opened was worn over Grand Fisher's upper torso.

"Hmph, that silver tongued bastard was right...while His Majesty tolerates him- when he does do his little trick with that jewel of his, it brings us to the next level. But, it's wearing out thin so that orange haired maiden was needed to fix it. I was repressing it as long as possible because I was worried that it would make me even more monstrous- but my fears were unjustified," Grand Fisher noted to himself as he looked down to his hands and flexed his right fingers, with an expression of amusement. It was the tone of the voice that left Ichigo frozen, it was no longer distorted and nightmarish sounding; rather it was deep, but in a more normal pitch expected of a human- in fact, it had a distinctly Germanic accent to it.

 _His voice, his expression...I don't know how to explain it- it's like he's become human,"_ Ichigo thought in shock of what he just seen.

" **What did you do?** ," Ichigo asked through his mask, retaining his battle stance.

"I have become something that breaks the boundary of Soul Reapers and Hollows- an Arrancar, a special type of Hollow that has a Soul Reaper like form and powers by removing their masks. You're the opposite- a Visored, a masked freak of a Soul Reaper that gains Hollow powers by a mask. Heh, your mother must be upset that you grew up to be a delinquent- by having that mask, you're a dead man for the 2nd time around," Grand Reaper explained, not looking at Ichigo, but rather at flexing his right arm's muscles.

" **What does that mean?** ," Ichigo asked with more emotion in his voice as he continued his battle stance, even fiercer than before.

"More than a 100 years ago, a group of Soul Reapers gained Visored powers through illegal means and left it before they could be executed- people with scary masks that just happen to be Hollow related is horrible, yet a masked...whatever the current 7th Captain is- is ok. An order was given that they would be killed on sight- meaning, even if those Soul Reapers finish off the group at your school- if this fight goes long enough, they'll come over here. I can watch you get cut alive by their weapons. I bet that orange haired woman after being saved will be devastated when she learns that you did after all that effort it took to bring you back... **WEHEHEHEHEH** And that's assuming that you can even be a threat to me," Grand Fisher continued with his lecture, looking at Ichigo with an extremely warped face- his eyes went from small to almost covering the entirety of the front of his face, his eyes becoming large ovals as he laughed lucidly.

" **As long as I protected my friends, I'm ok with what happens- more importantly, you said you needed Orihime, she just healed me...what does that have to with fixing a mineral** ," Ichigo responded with confidence.

"It's more of a desire manifestation object than anything. More precisely, she can rejected it," Grand Fisher explained more calmly.

" **What** ," Ichigo said in confusion with a louder tone.

"Santen Kesshun- the shield of negation, Soten Kisshun- the field of reversal or reuniting and Koten Zanshun- the offense slash of separation- His Majesty called them by another name in German that the technique was originally called- I can understand it since I was a German human once-, but the silver tongued bastard insisted on Japanese. Basically, it can negate events unpleasant to the user, reverses- as in reconstruction phenomena that have occurred to the person and finally separates it. How it's interpreted is based on the user's preference at the time. You should be happy, your little Schlampe is a potential god. Oh I was so obsessed with devouring before, now I can use the words I could as a human," Grand Fisher explained further with some insulting tone when referring to Orihime.

" **So Orihime is that special- I never thought she had that kind of power.** **So you're going to take her by force? Then I'll beat you and then go to protect her from you Hollows. Plus I don't like that S word you just used- it sounds like it's meant to degrade her,** " Ichigo said, narrowing his eyes

"Maybe a Hundin then. I think Numb and the girls will be dealt with by the Soul Reapers, but the silver tongued man can pull some strings to make us have her," Grand Fisher replied mockingly as he waved his left hand.

" **Strings...he couldn't be** ,"Ichigo said with widened black sclera eyes.

"Normally Soul Reapers are our enemies, but the silver tongued man...is a benefactor to our cause and a high ranking Captain. Don't worry, it's just one that's with us- the other 12 aren't our allies," Grand Fisher said as he smirked behind his mask with a condescending sneer.

 _This is bad, I don't know about the Soul Reapers, but this man he's talking about- I have to at least warn them that Orihime could be in danger. Alright, with that in mind, I can focus on the battle,"_ thought Ichigo with concern as he raised his sword.

 **"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm a Karakura High School Student- Age 15- ranked 23 in overall grades- Chad's 11- Orihime's 3- Ryo's 2- Uryu's-1. A member of the Kurosaki Clinc. I see ghosts, but I'm now a Soul Reaper and a Visored according to you. I fight you...because you killed my mother and now you die in the grounds where she is now buried,"** Ichigo declared as he formally introduced himself.

"I am Grand Fisher dubbed by you Soul Reapers, but my Hollow name is Vicente Acero, Numeros of Espada Noveno, but my name in life was Kirche Lugen. I was a high ranking Nazi until the war ended- I always regretted that Mine Fuhrer decided to commit suicide rather than continue the war just because of minor mishaps. Fights should continue until every last man of a cause is obliterated. I became a Hollow to kill everyone- starting with the entirety of Japan who abandoned our cause. Now I finish you and your mother on my beliefs and the orders of His Majesty," Grand Fisher boastingly introduced himself from his jawbone mask covering his mouth.

" **So you killed my mom for that, you're scum...,but I'll take my time to fight you. I need to get used to my powers before I use them to finish you,"** Ichigo told the Hollow with a dark tone of hatred in his voice.

"I as well," Grand Fisher responded uncaringly.

The two then lunged in the air above the cemetery, one in particular, had the name- Masaki Kurosaki written on it.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Never Meant to Belong plays in the background)_

The two clashed- Grand Fisher manifesting a large blade from seemingly nowhere to parry Ichigo's large black sword.

"All you have is a sword and a mask- you're nothing to the next evolution of Hollow- Nothing, Nothing, Nothing," Grand Fisher gloated as his blows grew more fierce over the seconds passing by.

 _When's the best time to unleash this attack...Old Man,_ thought Ichigo to himself as he continued to parry Grand Fisher's strikes with him slightly being pushed back.

As he continued to fight back, Ichigo thought back to that day...

* * *

 _(Bleach Fade To Black Soundtrack-_ _Suite 1st Movement "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Movement-Violin, Suite 2nd Movement "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Movement: Cello & Orchestra andSuite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Movement:Piano plays in the background when the situation is serious. Ditty for Daddy when the situation is not...as serious- switching back and forth at the tone of the scene)_

 ** _The day that Masaki Kurosaki died..._**

 _A white haired man with glasses covers a closed eyed woman with long, wavy light brown hair with a shroud as he put her on a wheeled hospital bed and placed it in the back of a hospital vehicle. His bun haired wife and young bespectacled son looked with melancholy at the sight as they stuck their heads out the windows to see the young orange haired boy with his black haired father with an upward pointing hairstyle and had_ _thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks._

 _"Daddy, where's Mr. Ishida taking mommy," asked the young Ichigo as he cried._

 _"To a better place filled with_ _angels, fluffy clouds and pearly white gates-," Ichigo's father said with gentle eyes as a light showered down on his shoulders._

 _"I sense that's baloney,"_ _retorted Ichigo with a sullen face of suspicion._

 _"Ok. I won't lie to you. She's...going to where all of her ancestors go- they wield bows and alphabet based powers it's complicated, but it means it's a place too much for you, Karin and Yuzu to handle right now because you're not old enough to be chosen. And I'm just not ready to go there as well because I'm still recovering," Ichigo's_

 _So she's dead?, Ichigo asked concerned and worry._

 _Don't ever blame yourself it's complicated. In the future, when you turn 15- she and her ancestors will rise from the dead and build an army that will come to fight Daddy's friends. It won't be until a year later till they strike at their home. She has to do this because she's inherited her oldest ancestor's title as her generation's strongest of the race she belongs to- that she accepts that she is an extension of him and that him and the other 26 ancestors are her," said Ichigo's father with a stoic expression as a backdrop of Ichigo's mother looked coldly alongside 27 other people including one with mutton chomps shrouded in shadow._

 _"Are you serious," a young Ichigo said skeptically with an utterly confused expression._

 _"Yes, It's as weird as it sounds. I wish I was making this up," said Ichigo's father with a deadpan face and nervous expression from his_ _eyes._

 _The white haired man, the bespectacled young man and his bun haired mother looked at the upward pointed haired man with a wide eyed glare of irritation that said- "This is your idea of keeping things subtle."_

 _"More importantly,_ _what about Karin and_ _Yuzu, I'm not strong enough to protect them," Ichigo cried with his head down._

 _"If I don't have faith in you becoming stronger, She'd get mad at me. It's not anyone's fault that she died. It's just that, the woman I fell in love with was a woman who could die protecting her son. And don't forget, you are the guy the woman that I loved gave her life to protect so you'd eventually become a strong man," Ichigo's father said with narrowed saddened eyes._

 _"Daddy...," the young Ichigo said with awe_

 _"Live well, age well, and go bald well. And die after me. And... if you can, die smiling. If I can't, I won't be able to face Masaki. Don't hesitate to act. Sadness is a cool thing to shoulder, but you're still too young to hold it all on your own. So wait till you get strong enough to hold it. Better yet, have friends to help carry the burden and maybe one day, you can find a girl that fills the hole in your heart. Like your mother did for me," Ichigo's father told his son with tiny tears in his eyes as he smiled slowly._

 _The white haired man, young bespectacled boy and his bun haired mother smiled softly._

 _"Daddy," young Ichigo said with a small smile as he wiped his tears._

 _"But, from now on you will be challenged by me at home and karate to be pushed to the brink of your spirit. But, your manliness should be_ _able to- where'd you go Ichigo," Ichigo's father explained with a manly expression, but then stopped to see where his son had gone._

 _Ichigo's father looked with shock as his son was grabbed by his right hand by an burnt orange haired girl's left hand, the latter doing so unintentionally as the former was dragged to wherever the girl was heading to._

 _"Daddy, what's going," the young Ichigo said with tears welling in his eyes._

 _"My son, good job," said Ichigo's father with a right thumbs up._

 _"Shouldn't you be going after your oldest child, it looks like this was done by accident," said the bun haired woman with a worried expression._

 _"No, Ichigo has found someone to fill the void like I did with Masaki. I fully support their relationship," Ichigo's father smiled with a sparkle shooting out._

 _"Father, I'm hanging out with Grandfather now," said the young bespectacled boy as he switched the_ _subject from the odd situation that occurred._

 _"Alright, the Kurosakis are dealing with their loss in their own way," said the white haired man as he stepped into the driver's seat._

* * *

( _No music plays in the background, but a charge of static is heard)_

Ichigo's sword charges with a black with red outlined aura, much to Grand Fisher's surprise as their swords clanged together.

" **Thank you-** **While I was dead- I learned more about myself and my powers. This sword is my Zanpakuto- his name is Zangetsu (Moon Slayer)- his power is Getsuga Tensho (Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer)** ," Ichigo explained with a calm fury.

Grand Fisher's eyes widened as he barely managed to dodge a massive crescent energy slash emitted from the sword, which went on for several miles before vanishing.

" **I did that as a warning...no, even though I hate you, every cell of my being is enjoying this fight. Even though my name means Number One Protector. It's ironic that I both want to protect and to and fight because I enjoy it isn't it...you lackey** ," Ichigo said as he coldly mocked the Hollow.

"You naive brat," Grand Fisher said with an undertone of fury.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Escalon plays in the background)_

The fight continued to the night as a full moon glimmered on the cemetery through a small patch that wasn't covered by raining clouds.

Ichigo and Grand Fisher's clashes were heard throughout the city- as shockwaves or earthquake signs for normal humans, loud sword clashes for those who were more aware of ghosts.

"That Spiritual Pressure...what kind of moron would become a Visored...it better not be one of that lying brat's handiwork again," said a mouth exposing the upper teeth of his mouth, twisted downwards in annoyance. The obscured individual then flew towards the area where the cemetery where the two opponents were currently fighting.

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** **Six Faery Tricks**


	11. Six Faery Tricks

**Author Notes: As for the silver-tongued "bastard"'s identity, it should be very obvious for readers past the end of the Soul Society arc who that is. As for this chapter, it occurs during the Ichigo vs Grand Fisher fight, but back at the Karakura High School of Orihime and Rukia vs. Numb Chandelier, Loly Aivirrne and** **Menoly Mallia with some varied uses on Orihime's part. It's also a way to show I feel about Loly, especially when they got off easily. You were probably wondering why this was rated M, as a warning- incredibly lewd content, especially woman forcing rape onto another woman is written within this chapter- you have been warned unless you're into this sort of thing.  
**

 **Also I like to point out that I found Yammy and Grand Fisher's voice too similar in the dubbed anime, so Yammy's being voiced by Beau Binngslea in my fanfic if you chose to have a mental voice for the character. Other Espada will remain the same with some exceptions.**

 **As a warning, when writing the chapter, it went so long that I had to divide it on 9/23/16 into several multiple-part fight because of how important a climax I wanted it to be.**

 **Chapter 11: Six Faery Tricks**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Rage of Lunacy plays in the background)_

Feeling the altered Spiritual Pressure of Grand Fisher, Numb Chandelier gritted her teeth in frustration.

" _ **How dare that brat get a Soul Reaper-fication- I've been at this for even longer than he was- Became a Hollow in the Nara Period- while the Soul Reapers and the Royal Guard founded Soul Society like it was now- a unfortunate series of natural disasters, including wildfires, droughts, famines, and outbreaks of disease, killed me along with half of the population- Soul Reapers existed back even then. I refused their help when they offered to end my suffering. How dare they say that long after I became a Hollow- so I make the humans they protect suffer. But, I don't like fighting...myself, so I had others kill each other with my powers. And yet that brat gets the special treatment from His Majesty and the silver tongued man- Preposterous**_ ,"ranted the octopus Hollow in intense jealously of her empowered fellow.

"So that's why he could do that, old geezer was holding back," said the pig-tailed girl with a tone of annoyance as she stuck her finger in her ear in annoyance.

"Let's focus on killing the Soul Reaper, then we can help him defeat the masked man- the Visored," said the blonde tomboy to the pig-tailed haired girl to remind her of her target as she pressed against Rukia, her opponent.

"Visored...I heard they were a group of criminals who became Hollow-fied through illegal means," Rukia said, shocked with the statement the tomboy made.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _Fiesta de Guerra plays in the background)_

The pig-tailed haired girl smirked smugly to Rukia.

"Hey, little bitch...like you're one to act saintly...especially after running through your Lieutenant like that...did you want that promotion that badly," she said with a jeering grin.

"How do you know about that," Rukia said with a darker tone as her eyes became more muddled with dark purple.

"It's the same thing...when you stabbed that cow's brother...after he got turned into a Hollow against his will," the pig-tailed girl continued as she flipped her middle finger towards her.

"That cow...who are you talking about," Rukia asked with a undertone of fury.

"The one that healed the masked freak of nature- (then directing her voice to Orihime) Hey bitch, this girl killed your brother. Stabbed him right through the chest like her little Lieutenant she secretly wanted to f-," the pig-tailed girl gloated with her head half cocked to her right.

Ruka then for the first time in the fight, managed to close in and cut the pig-tailed girl across the chest. The girl surprisingly blushed lewdly with her tongue sticking out.

"You can insult me...I deserve it...but don't bring one of the bystanders into-mph," Rukia said coldly, but being cut off in an unexpected way that made her eyes shrink in confused shock.

The pig-tailed girl dropped her sword, grabbed Rukia's head and gave her a passionate kiss.

"What are you-," Rukia, flustered as tried to say before she was kissed again against her will.

" _ **The latest generation of Hollows- what a bunch of deviant children**_ ," Numb sneered in disgust. The tomboy blushed embarrassingly standing silently as she watched on with trembling annoyance that her colleague once again was engaging in her habits.

"I hate you Soul Reapers except for that hunky man- and the hot chicks- so when I find one that I hate- As a tsundere, my actions of brutality is a way of expressing my desire to have my way with you- I've decided- we'll take you and the cow to Hueco Mundo- after she does her little trick- we three can spend the night together. I-I mean it. You can call me- Loly Aivirrne , said the Pig-tailed girl between kisses with a cute blush.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Ditty for Daddy plays in the background)_

 _Oh my gosh, it's an evil Chizuru and she's even more assertive_ , thought Orihime in horror as she peered down to see the Soul Reaper being forcibly kissed by the pig-tailed girl.

"Miss, can you bring back my mommy," asked Yuichi the parakeet towards Orihime.

"Oh the talking bird...you're Yuichi right? I'm not sure if I can do that...," Orihime said as she shrugged sheepishly.

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack- State of Emergency plays in the background)_

" _ **Now, that the masked boy's gone, I can use my little puppets again. I think making you bald will make up for your boyfriend humiliating me**_ ," said Numb sadistically as she hovered towards Orihime, causing the bird and the orange haired girl to focus on the Hollow. Chad was still recovering from using his powers, so he wasn't able to get up and go protect his peer.

The bulb injected people at the school then rose up and attempted to get Orihime again.

Rukia tried to come to her aid, but Loly continued to keep her in place with her kisses.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _Orihime's Line played in the background)_

Unusually, perhaps due to Ichigo's revival- she remained calm as he looked at Tsubaki.

"Are you fast?," She inquired at the small scarfed Shun Shun Rika

"Yeah, I can shoot through that Hollow with my Koten Zanshun- to repel both sides of the shield I place within the target- I break through the enemy, puts up a shield inside, and repel the combined substance, splitting the enemy in two. it rejects the fusion of matter and splits it- why do you ask,"

"How brutal..so deep down I think things like that. Can you take Shun'o and Ayame with you, "

"Those two- their power is Soten Kesshun to reject, reverse, and reconstruct phenomena that have occurred, even phenomena that you hasn't witnessed at all- return it to a former state of which the definition of former is determined as you see fit... like removing those bulbs on your- where is this going," Tsubaki explained further until he realized something was off.

Suddenly, Ayame and Shun'o grabbed his arms, causing him to freak out nerviously

"You should work with your buddies," Orihime said cheerfully in contrast to Tsubaki's nervousness.

"Hey let go-," Tsubaki as he tried to argue, but was cut off by Shun'o pinching his arm, causing him to yelp in pain

"If this helps Lady Orihime's friends then I'm happy, Ayame said meekly.

"Tsubaki...may you please just give in," Shun'o said in a threateningly polite voice

"Dang it," Tsubaki yelled as the three converged into an orange energy phoenix that flew around the area of the school- covering the top of the campus with a half oval. Mini shields were inserted into the spaces where the bulbs were injected and split them in two. As they were exposed to the light of Soten Kesshun, they were reversed into nothingness. The faculty and students once again fell unconscious.

" **Fukki To Katto no San Togatta Yajirushi Hoo (Three Pointed Arrow Phoenix of Return and Cut)** I Reject! _ **,**_ " said Orihime with determination in her voice.

Numb Chandelier contorting her eyes into lucid, diagonal angled ovals as she finally took some initiative outside of her bulb projectiles and she shot her tentacles as long tendrils with the intent to impale her. She never got to an inch of the girl's face.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Soundscape to Ardor plays in the background_ )

She felt her skin evaporate- or reverse back into nothing. She saw microscopic shields beginning to converse and reverse her condition.

 _ **So this is why His Majesty wanted that girl...if she is the reversal...then the God King is the inevitable**_...I (reversing to a younger, more serene voice)...don't have to fight anymore...," said Numb as she reversed back into a gentle looking woman, who proceeded to float up into the sky. A shoji appeared, but oddly- she weaved around it and continued upwards until she had gone past the clouds. Beyond them, was a regal looking gateway made gold, sapphire, emerald, ruby and silver metals. The door opened with a heavenly light to the purified woman and closed behind her.

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack- Nightmare plays in the background)_

"So just happened, doesn't matter, let's move to the next level of our relationship," Loly asked as she looked up in the sky, but then she said lustfully to Rukia as she kicked her to the ground.

Loly then started to unclothed Rukia and pin her to the ground. Loly sat on top of Rukia, the latter now with her sarashi and stomach exposed. Loly then removed the Soul Reaper's hakama to expose her soft legs. Loly proceeded to remove her skirt and unveil her weapon. She then placed Rukia in a close embrace, kissed her as she raised her sword to impale her in the back of the had.

"You're wondering what my sword is...it's a Zanpakuto...except mine doesn't have that shitty bond crap with those spirits you guys say exist in your swords. Mine just hides my true form...back when I was a Hollow- modified to Arrancar standards- Hollows that removed their masks to gain power- that's what I am," said Loly as she blushed and went for another kiss. The blade neared closer to the back of Rukia's skull.

"A-an Arrrancar," said Rukia with a blank expression on her face, making Loly give a drooling expression.

" **Poison, Escolopendra (Centipede)** ," Loly recited as her sword behind Rukia's head, emitting toxic fumes and she was covered by a pink light. As the light cleared, she had changed somewhat, her outfit became more risqué as it changed to a rib cage open corset covering her breasts, sides of her stomach and collar bone. her arms were covered by two centipede creatures that dripped poison, her mask grew on the sides of her face, two tall shoulder pads emerged and her legs became white and segmented. She then strangled Rukia's neck with the segments of the creatures closest to Rukia's neck.

"This is my Resurrección (Resurrection), the powers Arrancar have to manifest their powers as a Hollow into a Soul Reaper like power. Careful, these tips on my arms can poison you with - (seeing Rukia's stern face), you bitch, you should be more scared. Once we...heh, hee...join at the end ...I'll eat you alive. That hunk will be pleased if I get rid of one of his enemies. After I finish you, I'll go up to torture the cow, have my way with her and present her to the hunk as a toy to be used-," Loly explained sexually, got angry with Rukia's defiant expression and continued to gloat insanely. Rukia then resumed the glow in her eyes.

"I'll tell you my Zanpakuto's real power, it doesn't make ice- it lowers my body temperature. The sword just extends the limits of that power. But, since you gave me my first- I feel that it's wrong for me to make it one sided," Rukia interjected with a coy smile as her lips neared Loly's.

"You what," Loly said as she was suddenly grabbed by Rukia and given a forceful kiss. The Arrancar's body began to take a duller color of her skin as it began to experience frostbite.

Loly went into ecstasy as they passionately wrapped tongues with each other. The tomboy then noticed that the Soul Reaper was placing her Zanpakuto pommel on the side of Loly's head.

"This is how an adult kisses. I lied about this being my first. It was during a celebration to joining the 13 Court Guard Squads and I got drunk...and I kissed that red haired idiot. That's beside the point," Rukia said calmly as she resumed the kiss.

"What," Loly cried in shock as she continued to be kissed.

"The world's about to be rid of your obnoxiousness- **San no Mai, Shirafune (Third Dance, White Sword),** " Rukia called out her technique slowly as she gather moisture to the pommel of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice that impaled Loly through the skull. After piercing her, it continued to freeze the school grounds. The tomboy leapt in time before it froze her. The ice avoided the people at the school.

"I-I can't die like this. Not until I get that hunk to acknowledge me!," Loly screamed in fury until she was once again forced kissed by Rukia.

"This is the best you can hope to get," Rukia said with anger being directed at Loly for humiliating her in this fashion. She went for the final most passionate kiss with a thick tongue.

 _Shit,_ thought Loly as the right side off her face froze with fury.

Half of Loly's body crumbled to ice shards- then into mist. Rukia sighed with annoyance. Miffed at the experience Soul Reaper went to redress herself, once she had completed this action, she went to face the tomboy.

"She would be more of a threat if she wasn't so idiotic. What's your name...Arrancar," Rukia said to her current opponent.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _La Distancia Para un Duelo plays in the background_

Gritting her teeth, the blond tomboy unsheathed her weapon.

"I am Menoly Mallia. Fraccion of Espada Quinto as Loly, Numeros 34- Loly Aivirrne was 33- she was my colleague and I will avenge her in spite of her many flaws. **Writhe in Pain Milpiés (Millipede),"** Menoly the tomboy declared in anger as she released a purple aura.

Suddenly, Rukia felt an ominous aura coming from the tomboy as she distorted into a gigantic serpentine form of a millipede themed Naga with 500 legs and 500 arms with clawed hands emerging from her back.

"If you touch me, even with your zanpakuto- you will feel a rebound of pain 1000 times the damage you would give me. I honestly didn't care for the silver tongued scoundrel while Loly was infatuated with him. You're not as necessary to His Majesty- Die," said Menoly with her mouth covered by a mask of crawling tendrils.

Rukia tried her second technique, but her foot was grabbed by an unexpected enemy.

It was the left half of Loly's body, not frozen by the technique.

"How," Rukia asked she looked down in terror.

"My Resurreccion's power dissolved the trick you used to freeze my body- how dare you- Soul Reaper Whore," screamed Loly in her ruined form. Rukia narrowed her eyes in frustration.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Orihime's Line plays in the background)_

"I didn't expect to see that today," said the voice of Orihime. Her phoenix shaped attack suddenly hit the back of Menoly and dragged the body until one of the blond Arrancar's legs grabbed Loly's body instinctively. Loly released her grip in horror as she and her colleague were pushed into the sky. Orihime walked to the edge of the open classroom and looked down at Orihime.

"S-student, you... saved me!," Rukia said with gratitude and surprise

"I think I got the hang of it now, I'm going to reject the fusion of their matter and reconstruct it to a former state as I see fit," Orihime explained in a oddly spacey manner.

"Huh," Rukia asked in bewilderment.

Suddenly a single girl landed on the floor- the left of her body was the pig-tailed, pink iris eyed Loly and the blond green iris eyed Menoly joined vertically at a central line dividing the two halves.

"I separated themselves as individuals and reconstructed them as a "former unified being"," Orihime explained, but was confused herself on the logic.

" **You said that you didn't care about that hunk- that bitch did something to us...now we're Lolmen- so you should feel what I feel and be ashamed!** ," said the combined Arrancar with Loly's voice being prominent with Menoly's voice in unison with hers in a tone of disgust.

" **We need reinforcements to deal with these people** ," said the Menoly half as her voice was now more prominent with Loly's voice unified with hers with a tone of worry.

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack- Senna plays in the background)_

"Thank you student, with this, I can finish this mess and forget that situation with the centipede never happened- Some no mai, Tsukishiro," Rukia said as she summoned the circle of ice underneath the fused Arrancar.

Lolmen gave a shocked look as she froze and shattered into ice shards.

"What is your name," Rukia asked genuinely with a smile.

"I'm Orihime Inoue," the orange haired girl said cheerfully.

"Orihime thank you," the Soul Reaper replied with a thumbs up.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Destiny Awaits plays in the background)_

"Rukia...where is the Visored," said a deep and refined voice from behind Rukia.

Rukia turned around to a Shoji open to reveal an elegant looking man with elaborate head ornaments and scarf looking down at Rukia with a stoic expression.

"Brother...I mean, Captain of 6th Division...Byakuya Kuchiki sir," Rukia said as she kneed before him.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Rain Ends Part 1**


	12. The Rain Ends Part 1

**Author Notes: The end of the Hollow-Arrancar Invasion Introduction Arc of the story. The next one will be the Xcution arc, don't worry- it won't be the "oh they're allies, nah they're the real enemies all along because they brainwashed themselves to be good guys sort of thing in the original manga, something that caused me to lose faith in Bleach even more than Aizen's anticlimactic defeat at the end of the Winter War arc- at least until the Thousand Year Blood Arc got me back into reading Bleach again. They're more gray in this fanfic, let's put it that way. Also Ichigo's classmates will be able to shine more than they ever did after Soul Society arc occurred.**

 **Starting with this chapter, there will be some deviance to Uryu's backstory.**

 **I also took my take on Grand Fisher's released one, not being a giant brute discarding his strengths for dumb brute force, but focusing on his manipulation skills.**

 **Anyway, the end of a long awaited revenge for Ichigo...with a sudden truth that will become more relevant in the Bleach Rinse fanfic. I will spoil a little tidbit, some elements of Violinist of Hameln will be added to that fanfic. To give some background, it is a fantasy based manga that is both the funniest and ironically, one of the most horrific and tragic stories I've ever read. If you're curious, read up on it online- it should be available somewhere on the net.**

 **As a warning, this chapter is going to be divided into separate parts because of important it is as a climax to the first half of the first story arc in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 12: The Rain Ends Part 1**

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack- Will Save You plays in the background)_

The elegant looking man stepped onto the frozen ground, followed by a red ponytailed haired man following behind him.

"Rukia, what happened to you...," said the crimson haired man in shock.

"Don't ask Renji," Rukia as she looked to the side in embarrassment.

"Enough of this. Captain Kuchiki. I didn't know you would be here too," said a white haired boy with a white coat worn over his Soul Reaper uniform.

"Captain Hitsugaya," Rukia said as she kneeled down again.

"Hello, sir...," Orihime as she bowed from the classroom she was perched on.

 _So that girl can see me, that's a problem,_ thought Hitsugaya to himself with a stern look.

"Where is the Visored- the one with horns, Rukia," Captain Kuchiki asked his sister.

"Oh right, he told me to heal him," Orihime remembering about Uryu to be healed on Ichigo's request- the fight had taken her mind off of that detail.

"Uh...I feel like a bus hit me...(eyes widened) Soul Reapers," Uryu at first said wearily before taking an angered tone towards the arriving party.

"Quincy...well, you're not our concern unless you do something to us," Captain Kuchiki said as he suddenly appeared behind Uryu without the latter noticing.

"My grandfather died to protect one of you, even after the others decided not to be allies to you because of that incident!," Uryu said with a low rasp as he charged his energy bow.

"Are you going to kill Ichigo," Chad asked weakly, crawling towards the Captain. This caused Uryu to disengage the bow in shock.

"So that is his name? Where did he go? More importantly, it means that you three will be made to forget him. We initially would've interrogated the Arrancar, but it seems that the last one is facing the Visored," Captain Kuchiki said to Chad with a look of indifference.

"Miss, can you bring back mommy," asked Yuichi the parakeet to Orihime. Suddenly, Renji the red haired Soul Reaper flashed before the bird, hit him with his pommel and a curly haired boy's spirit emerged from the parakeet and entered a Shoji near the open area of the classroom, which closed behind him as the boy's spirit fully entered the doorway.

"What would your mom think if she saw you like that, at least over in Soul Society- you'd be able to see her as yourself," Renji said with an irritated tone that implied that he cared for the kid in the parakeet somewhat.

A thought came to Orihime's mind as she snapped her fingers.

"Ayame, Shun'o...can you revive anything," Orihime asked her Shun Shun Rikka politely, much to Renji's confusion.

"You brought a man from his death to reawaken with his powers...so yes, yes we can," said the blonde Shun Shun Rikka.

"Um, sirs, I think I can find a way to get your interrogation," Orihime answered to the Captains with an awkward tone.

"Are you saying you can tell us everything...human," Byakuya said unbelieving of her words

"No, but some people will be brought back to tell you...no hurting Ichigo...I mean it...Grrr...,"

"She's just buying time for him," said Captain Kuchiki with a cold, callous tone.

"Actually, Captain Hitsugaya...from what I've seen her do...she could pull it off," Rukia answered with her head raised to see the white haired captain's eyes.

 _She isn't lying from what I can see from her,_ thought the turquoise eyed Captain to himself.

"Sigh...fine, is it ok, Captain Kuchiki," Captain Hitsugaya said to his fellow Captain.

"To argue with you would lead to a fight, which would be considered by the Head Captain- I'll just let this amusing debacle commence," Captain Byakuya said as he closed his eyes as he gave up on the discussion.

Orihime then said these words, "Sotten Kesshun. I reject." Suddenly an half oval shield formed at the area where both Menoly and Loly died as a single Arrancar.

* * *

 **Later That Night**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

Ichigo was getting exhausted from the fight while Grand Fisher was remaining on top.

 _Damn, I guess that was all I do at the moment. It's not like this is_ _going to get worse and he reveals he's holding even more power back then he has now,_ thought Ichigo as he humored himself

"My Hollow powers involved manipulating my hair into weapons, my lure into a puppet to distract my prey. But as an Arrancar- (placing his sword horizontally with his sword hand and gesturing a puppeteer playing with a marionette with his free hand) **Play Marioneta** **(Puppet)**!" Grand Fisher explained before commencing in an odd ritual.

* * *

 _(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Soundtrack- Crisis In The North plays in the background)_

The Arrancar was covered in a dark red Spiritual Power, which emitted a Spiritual Pressure that caused Ichigo to bend on one knee.

As the masked Soul Reaper turned his head, he gasped in horror as lighting flashed Grand Fisher's new form.

Grand Fisher had turned into a winged, skeletal Calaveras marionette doll that stood ten feet tall with a long, cylinder nose, a toothy maw for a mouth, two large clawed hands wielding two bladed crosses, clawed taloned feet and a barbed tail. Attached to his back were strings- countless strings leading to a large hoard of Calaveras puppets above him, each having a unique design and type of weapon. They all chattered their teeth and laughed dissonantly to Ichigo's despair. An exposed red heart oozing red fountains of blood thumped from the center of the Arrancar's chest.

" _ **This is an Arrancar's Resurreccion- their power to manifest their skills as a Hollow if it were modified to a Soul Reaper's skills. I was a manipulator who devoured countless Pluses and Soul Reapers- by releasing my powers as an Arrancar- I can use every one of their powers they had before I ate them. This is the Ultima Actuation (Final Performance) for you, so ironic after your rebirth**_ ," Grand Fisher said in an even more low-pitched voice, but this one was more mechanical and cold sounding. The eyes of the Arrancar were a ripple of black and pink mixed to form an insane glare.

Ichigo prepared himself for the worst as the hoard rained down like the water droplets surrounding them. Ichigo would block someone that were adult sized, but would be struck in the back by the Zanpakuto wielded by Calaveras warped Soul Reapers.

What truly unnerved him were the screams of the dolls that varied from torment to insanity to fear. One would speak until the next one drowned out the earlier voice and the next...and the next...

" _ **Please kill me- Hahahaha, I can't wait to tear your tendons out- I'm nothing- God, help me- Captain, I have to warn my Captain about this power- Where are you my son- It hurts- You're strong- A little strawberry cutie ain't ya- Giggle, Giggle- I want to live- I'm so cold,**_ " said some of the voices. Others were so tragic, monstrous or too odd that Ichigo had to tune them out to remain sane.

" _ **Mister, I want to be strong to protect my sister,"**_ said a small Calaveras Doll tugged Ichigo's Hakama, he looked happy as if he had no idea of his situation. Ichigo briefly hallucinated that the Doll had his face as a child.

Ichigo then gave a desolate stare and stared at the hoard distorted into a mass of insanity, misery and an infinite amount of emotions that did not mesh with each other- resulting in a chaotic orchestra of hell.

" _ **Your mother would've been here after I got to kill her with some help. But, this L**_ ** _orgnette bastard decided to butt in and save her at the last minute...I bet she's dead now,"_** Grand Fisher explained as he zoomed into Ichigo's space, looking down at him the same way a bird of prey looks a rabbit before eating it.

Ichigo saw this opening to strike Grand Fisher until the Arrancar blocked him...with the tip of his outstretched left index finger. Grand Fisher proceeded to thwack Ichigo's Zanpakuto out of his hands- it landed in the ground- splitting the grave named "Masaki Kurosaki" in two halves.

The masked Soul Reaper's eyes widened in despair- his mask was bashed in by a frontal vertical cut from one of the crosses, finally allowing his own face- identical to the one he has as a human to witness it crumbling. Grand Fisher did not let up on the assault- in fact, it got more brutal. Ichigo was slashed with large strikes from the bladed crosses, his feet grabbed by the talons of the Arrancar until they made a sickening crack, the barbed tail impaling his stomach, the bat like wings' barbs strike through the joints of his arms and the toothy maw biting into the neck of the orange haired Soul Reaper to cause a stream of blood to spout out like a fountain. The Calaveras dolls joined in- beating his body with punches, clawing it and impaling it with their weapons- thankfully, they were all **Asauchi (Shallow Hit)** \- the zanpakuto of lower ranked Soul Reapers that hadn't learned the names of their Zanpakuto- so the damage wasn't too bad. Ichigo unconsciously gave a sigh of relief, subconsciously knowing that it couldn't get any worse.

 _ **"So you assume that I was didn't kill Soul Reapers of notable status didn't you? I wouldn't have gotten far if I only went after the grunts- a ranked officer would have killed me long ago if I didn't have backup. So I got smart, stalked Soul Reapers below Lieutenant level from the shadows and killed their helpless loved ones first when they were alone. Once I got to fight them, I used my lure to make look like their loved ones and ate them...since I explained earlier that I can use all of their power...You understand it right,"**_ Grand Reaper said as if reading Ichigo's mind (and that of an unseen reader looking at the current chapter).

Ichigo's eyes looked in terror as he saw some of the Calaveras Dolls demonstrate rituals with their zanpakuto, 13 in all, each individual respectively belonging to an individual Division and varying rank.

" _ **Skewer Through Bone, San Honchū Yardage (Three Pronged Spear)- Feel The Rebound Handō no Haru (Spring of Recoil)- Be Soft, Namerakana Hachimitsu (Smooth Honey)- Summon the Blood Swam,**_ ** _Ka no Fue (Mosquito Whistle)- Happening Twice,_** ** _Kishikan (Deva Ju)- Grow Kinoko (Mushroom)- Crazy Beats Man, Sōon (Discord)- Endless Recovery, Akkorokamui- Crowd Around, No Ta No Shadō Kurōn (Mutli Shadow Clones)- Be Humble, Kanso (Simplicity)- Shine, Kōseki (Crystal)- Larger Than The Heavens,_** ** _Kyojin (Titan)- Smithed For My Lord Kinzoku Dai Jinushi (Metal Squire)!,"_** said a group of Calaveras Dolls that seem to exhibit more power and presence than the rest.

Suddenly, Ichigo was by this order- impaled through his right arm by a pitch fork, hit by a spring that caused him to fly backwards, hit in his right leg by a pillow like blade that caused it become a soft melting substance, a sound caused mosquitos to swarm over his left arm until it was drained into a husk, had those events repeated again, grew mold with mushrooms on his right shoulder, heard a loud din of discord themed to rap beats, touched by a series of tentacles that cured his injuries, struck by multiple punches from several similar beings,forced to feel humble enough to accept every attack, struck through the right side of his stomach with pink crystals, punched by a large fist towards the cemetery and finally stabbed in his right hand by a series of knives thrown by a metal doll.

Ichigo tore the knives from his right hand with his left, went to Masaki's grave stone, looked with melancholy as he pulled out Zangetsu and looked at the sky to the group that had done this to him.

On the right side of the group: The one with the sharp pitch fork ended katana,resembled a hannya oni in appearance; the one with the spring like sword was a small young blond man with spring like hairstyle with an upturned nose; a curvy, large busted orange eyed woman with long puffy lavender hair wielded the pillow like zanbato; a silver eyed mosquito wearing Soul Reaper robes- likely due to heavy experiments on himself- wielding a mosquito head shaped flute as swarms of mosquitos hovered above his head; a long-haired, gray eyed handsome man with a hairstyle that pointed backwards and a small, short red haired girl with brown eyes wearing a red mushroom who wielded a sword with a mushroom shaped sword guard.

On the left side of the group: a dark skinned, round aquamarine colored shades wearing, blue colored buzzcut man wearing a custom made rapper version of the Soul Reaper uniform who wielded a nodachi with a jukebox for a pommel; a large bald, closed eyed man in a monk variant of the Soul Reaper uniform with a large, black octopus hovering above him; a black ponytailed, completely clothed kunoichi with hazel eyes who wore a ring instead of a zanpakuto- or rather, the zanpakuto became the ring that allowed her to generate clones; a mustached elderly noble with long pale green hair with a regal grace wielding a plain Chokutō with a simple gold tassel at the pommel; a light purple haired girl with matching eyes with a modest bust wielding a pink katana with a crystal flower shaped sword guard and a pink eyed, large magenta pompadour haired adult man with a goatee sitting on the shoulder of a large giant with long, dark hair, elongated horns from his forehead, small beady eyes, and a mouth was covered in flesh and a dark, thick beard along with wooly hair covering his entire body aside from its balding head.

And finally in the center of the group, a scarred older man with spiky white hair and stubbed face, with turquoise eyes standing beside a machine in the shape of a mouthless, golden eyed small boy with silver hair generating weapons from its palm.

Ichigo said in intense shock, "W-what the fuck are those?"

" _ **They are my Trump Card- Elenco Estelar (All Star Cast), the top 13 of my Ultima Actuation- Soul Reapers ranked 3rd seat to below. Each one is stronger than that seatless Soul Reaper called Rukia**_!," Grand Fisher said with a slow and satisfied tone in his voice.

* * *

 **Chapter 13: The Rain Ends Part 2**


	13. The Rain Ends Part 2

**Author Notes: When writing Chapter 12, I came to the conclusion that it would be too big of story plot to contain in merely one chapter. So I'm dividing it into several chapters. By the end of them, it'll lead into the Xcution Arc.**

 **As for the Soul Reaper OCs that I made up for this fanfic, expect a lot of background being put out to explain them.**

 **Chapter 13: The Rain Ends Part 2**

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack- Recollection II plays in the background)_

Suddenly, each Captain whether in the World of the Living or their barracks felt unease in their being as they recalled a person- with the exception of one.

 **1st Division**

"Tetsu Hitsugaya," said the 1st Captain as he briefly thought of a white, spikey haired middle aged man that bore an incredible resemblance to Toshiro Hitsugaya. He, the silver haired, golden eyed mustached man and an elderly white haired Soul Reaper with a black stripe in his hair recalled their more generally light-hearted and loud-mouthed comrade, who would often joke about how he never got the son he wanted, but got a daughter with more spunk than any man he met.

That daughter got married to a man from the District of Yakunan, to which Tetsu disapproved of- not because of his lowly status, but something , he felt that the man despite his politeness, was even more evil than the man who would become the current 5th Captain, but no one believed him on both counts due to the friendliness they exhibited to others.

Before he could rescue his daughter, the man along with her were never heard from again- leaving only a young baby with ice powers with white hair and turquoise eyes- Toshito Hitsugaya who was then raised by an old woman in the Rukon District.

Tetsu decided to stay away from the child from the guilt not saving the child's mother- his own daughter in time. This continued even after the latter had become a captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads.

He took missions of fighting against Hollows...eventually dying at Grand Fisher's hands, when the latter first became a Hollow. He was ranked 4th in the Division, but it was rumored that he achieved the requirements to be a captain back when he joined the 13 Court Guard Squads.

It wasn't until his death that Toshiro learned that Tetsu was his maternal grandfather, much to the boy's regret. The old man faced an expression of anger.

 **2nd Division**

"Hankyo Muteikei," the 2nd Captain with two braids said as she recalled a fully covered Kunoichi styled Soul Reaper who was the same age as her and went through the same training as a member of the Stealth Force.

She had been her closest friend, especially after the previous captain left with the Visored "traitors". Her quietness made the more cold and haughty woman to open up to her, preferring her to be her Lieutenant over the oaf occupying the seat while the Kunoichi held the 3rd.

They were lovers, Hankyo replacing the void that the previous Captain had left in the petite woman.

One day, Hankyo left on a mission to find the killer of Tetsu along with six nameless Soul Reapers, only to be killed herself with her corpse heavily bitten into with a hint of a single sword wound for some reason.

Unlike her somewhat cold hearted Captain, she was gentle hearted and always tried to look after others in spite of her silent attitude making it hard to approach her. The petite Captain gripped her hand in anger when recalling her death.

 **3rd Division**

"Hanekaeri Modoshi," said the 3rd Captain with narrow slits opening his sky blue eyes in recollection.

He thought of the springy haired with an upturned nose and how he was annoyingly persistent. He never let up an opportunity to him, saying how dare he replaced the previous Captain who became a Visored.

He couldn't back up his words- he was ranked 20th in the seat order and therefore the weakest member. It was not helped by the fact that the Captain's Zanpakuto was superior to his in every way.

So the latter would challenge him to no avail, much to the lieutenant's disapproval.

Eventually, he refined his technique until it managed to greatly impress the Captain. When it was heard that Grand Fisher killed two prominent Soul Reapers among the dozens that the Hollow had killed at that point- Hanekaeri decided that would go to face Grand Fisher to avenge them...and die at his hands in a single thrust of a claw as an unconscious reflex.

The silver haired Captain looked down with an expression of a frown.

 **4th Division**

"Kofuku Kenko," said the 4th Division Captain as she fondly remembered a calm and large hearted man. He was the Lieutenant of the original 4th Division Captain, before the latter was promoted to the Royal Guard.

Slowly, he dropped in rank- not because of a lack of ability- but to allow others to take more responsibility as he felt that the next generation should be the leaders while he fades away.

As a result, he was at the 19th seat despite having a Lieutenant level power. Sadly, he died without a fight, tricked by Grand Fisher into believing that the Hollow was a child in need of medical care after he had killed three prominent Soul Reapers at this point. The braided haired woman stared down in silence.

 **5th Division**

"Hoseki Jundo...hmm...," the 5th Division Captain said to himself as he suddenly remembered a particularly troublesome light purple haired girl with matching eyes with a modest bust with a surprisingly narrowed eyed expression of silent fury.

She and the 10th Captain- Toshiro Hitsugaya were rivals in school, according to some more savvy- they were a couple that were simply in denial of their feelings towards each other. While Toshiro did have feelings towards the girl who would become the present day Lieutenant- she was more of a sister to him- Hoseki on the other hand, was more of an incompatible part of his life that he somehow wanted close to him. She was cheerful and hot-blooded compared to his cool headed and stoic self, to which she wanted him to be more happy, much to his annoyance- the source of their bickering.

She managed to get the 6th Seat of the 5th Division instead of the predictable choice of following Toshiro like everyone thought she would with her relationship with him. It turned out much to the 5th Captain's annoyance, that she was suspicious of the events that caused the Visored and some Captains be exiled- so she shadowed him every time she wasn't on a mission- eventually cornering him.

To his horror of which he constantly denied, she found the truth so he tried to do away with her, but she has holding back powers well beyond her rank.

To his self-denied terror, she relied on a sixth sense to work around his Zanpakuto's powers, was actually much stronger than him to the point of killing him at any point of the fight- having secretly been capable of being a Captain of the 1st Division's level even before the academy; only going because her parents demanded that she needed proper education to refine her skills and more infuriatingly, much smarter than him.

Official reports say that she died fighting valiantly against Grand Fisher, but that was an illusion, both literally and figuratively.

In truth, she was set up with a triple layered trap of a secret meeting, in which he told her they would meet in a location of his choosing. If she refused, her family would be killed. After rather unexpectedly saying that such a sacrifice was needed to bring him down- he said that he'd reveal who- or rather "what" Toshiro's real father was- the identity revealed to her brought her to tears. He implied that if the identity became public, then the boy would be executed for his heritage.

Reluctantly, she agreed- already planning to kill him and expose whatever plans he had hidden in his barracks.

He "accidentally" led her to a room where Grand Fisher would corner her and devour her body- she never expected that the Captain would stoop to such pity behavior. The Hollow ate her alive as she fought angrily to not be eaten, but even he, an absolute monster was repulsed by the 5th Captain's dissonant serenity watching a fellow Soul Reaper being devoured with an expression of a man looking at a lower animal.

He smiled calmly as he continued remembering the horrific scene in his thoughts.

 **6th Division**

"Tan'ni Hikaemena," said 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki to himself, ignoring the people around him.

He reminisced on the pale green haired noble of the Hikaemena Clan who served under the Kuchiki House. He was nothing remarkable- a mere 15th seat with an average skill set, a normal politeness expected from a subordinate and no particular hobbies.

However, his Zanpakuto power was arguably one of the most dangerous- to force the enemy to be humble enough to accept punishment- it wasn't hypnosis or illusions- it was the personification of humility forced into a enemy or a group of enemies.

However, its one weakness was while they could accept punishment, it didn't mean that they would become peaceful.

Grand Fisher exploited this as he killed him. He was important to Byakuya as he was taught on his grandfather, Ginrei's instructions to control his hot-blooded arrogance of his youth to become more in control of his emotions.

So in his heart, he felt unease with the man's death.

 **7th Division**

"Kyodai Kigyō," said the 7th Division Captain remembering a pink eyed, large magenta pompadour haired adult man with a goatee who was very belligerent, he would make offensive comments on his appearance- not his masked visage- rather his true looks under it that he glimpsed at one point, which grew increasingly nasty over time.

He also resorted to beating up the lieutenant and hanging him on display. Kyodai, the 10th seat of the Division, did this to provoke a fight with the "thing" he refused to acknowledge as a thinking being, he said that a beast like him didn't belong in the 13 Court Guard Squads, this led into a brutal fight that was approved by the Head Captain due to his barbaric actions of spite.

After fighting for a time, with the reveal that he too could be capable of being a Captain if he wanted to- he lost to the 7th Captain with his back on the ground.

The Captain would chide Kyodai for his immature beliefs of prejudice and that the Soul Society's protection was far more important.

As the 10th seat officer was about to speak- Grand Fisher grabbed his body from underneath, pulling him in to devour him and leaving just as quickly.

The 7th Captain lamented that he never got an answer from him or see how he would grow if he became a Captain.

 **8th Division**

"Yosuru Wakamono... Yosuru sweetie," said the 8th Division Captain remembering a puffy lavender haired woman with orange eyes and a lovely figure who joined the Soul Reaper Academy on the same day as him and the 13th Captain .

She was like an innocent child, but she was able to pick up on the sadness hidden behind the flamboyant behavior.

She was the 4th Seat of the Division and was his wife. She couldn't turn down the offers of children because of her pure heart, which got her killed when Grand Fisher decided to use his lure as a child to ensnare her. S

ecretly, like Kyodai, Tetsu, Hoseki, Zankoku and Kafka- she was already capable of being a Captain if she desired, but didn't out of wanting to be with her husband and the responsibilities of work that would take away for children.

The 8th Captain looked down to the ground with regret in his eyes.

 **9th Division**

"Okokkokyokyoku Otoku (biting his tongue)...I mean...O.K.-O.T...," said the 9th Division Captain with annoyance as he recalled a buzzcut haired man with shades and an unusual uniform who sat as the 11th seat.

He came from one of the Four Noble Houses- alongside the Kuchiki and the Shihoin Clans and a fourth clan. They were dark-skinned like the Shihoins, but in a different way- more noticeable lips and darker skin tones- also a more diverse type of culture than the Head Captain would allow.O.K-O.T was one of those kind of people to put it bluntly.

He would speak in lyrical rhymes in a style he calls "rap", which will catch on in the World of the Living according to him, among other odd behaviors.

His Zanpakuto was a loud din that rang in people's ears- it was considered annoyance compared to the Captain's Zanpakuto single loud cry and the previous 3rd Captain's symphonic orchestra. He and the odd man formed an unusual friendship of contrast.

O.K-O.T was very open about maintaining bonds and when his close buddies were killed by Grand Fisher, he went after him- his shades were that remained.

 **10th Division**

"Kurikaesu Futatabi-Kurikaeshimasu...Kurikaesu Futatabi-Kurikaeshimasu...I said it again...you make people always do that," the 10th Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya said to himself, as he remembered the man with the pointed backwards hairstyle- his hair color was light cyan with fuchsia patterns of hearts adorning them.

His default would make these large, dilated pupils with a "X" shaped mouth, he had incredibly odd habits that made people avoid him, but the previous Captain trusted him. He would ask people to repeat his name twice so that they would forget...every time he would meet with them.

Beneath this odd behavior, was a fear of never being remembered after his death. His Zanpakuto's power was hard to explain, but it was powerful. He was the 9th Seat of the 10th Division.

Grand Fisher killed and ate him while he was on his own...the remains of his left arm was in plain sight of the Division..., but no one seemed to pay attention until Toshiro came back from a mission. He grabbed the arm, called the entire Division for not noticing his demise. He was given a simple, but memorable funeral service. After which, Toshiro cried- letting out the tears he held back when his maternal grandfather and best friend died.

Toshiro looked up to the sky with silent remorse.

 **11th Division**

"Zankoku Yakunan...I remember that guy...I've always wondered why that bastard skipped out on that time," said the 11th Division Captain as he laid on his side.

Zankoku Yakunan was a mystery hidden in an unknown tale of hell and nightmares beyond what a person could imagine. Zankoku came from the Yakunan District, the 320 District, the absolutely most horrific District, even more than the 80 due to how much less care went into there.

Rumors of worshipping of deities that were creatures that weren't Hollow, Soul Reaper of Quincy, rumors of human sacrifices and rumors of Hell itself manifesting there spread- causing the Soul Reapers to never go near there.

One day, a massive Spiritual Pressure caused everyone in the immediate area to fall on their stomaches as if being heavily pushed down by something. That something was a single...baby girl came from there, crawling slowly from the direction of Yakunan- covered in blood and expression of void nihilism as if she had seen Hell- she arrived at the footsteps of Soul taken in by the 4th Division Captain to raise until she grew old enough to join the 11th Division due to her talents in combat.

Ironically in spite of rumors of her being a demon, she was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red iris eyes and would be normally be considered cute. It was her habits that made her seem dangerous- it wasn't that she was bloodthirsty- it was that she had extremely random attacks of violence from the trauma she experienced in Yakunan, making the 1st Division Captain to use his Bankai to subdue her before more casualties occurred. At least a canyon of countless Soul Reaper bodies were pilled up before she was calmed down, made more horrifying as she somehow had been born with the required ability of a Captain.

The 12th Division developed a special type of hannya mask that obscured her identity so that others wouldn't recognize her as the butcherer who murdered the countless Soul Reapers, kept her calm and to repress her Spiritual Pressure so she wouldn't be as big of a threat to everyone's sake.

She was still strong enough to more than a match for a Captain and to everyone's horror- the 11th Division Captain heard of her exploits and wanted to fight her. She promised on that, but never fulfilled it- because it was informed that Grand Fisher ate her while she was away on a mission.

In the brief days she was in Soul Society, she ranked 4th in the division.

The 11th Captain sighed in annoyed regret.

 **12th Division**

"Eien Shinko...you imbecile...," Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi said to himself as he analyzed the events on the battle field. He recalled while he was still newly appointed as a Captain after his predecessor was exiled with his Visored comrades, that he would get into what normal people considered a rivalry.

It was with a fair looking young man with black hair who desired to evolve beyond the Homo Sapiens as he called humans- to push Soul Reapers to a more advanced form and had the 17th seat in the Division.

Mayuri was more interested in progression technology and believed that it's through actions instead of physical ascendance- that science can improve. Gradually, Eien's experiments on himself made him less human like as it went on until he had become a human sized bacteria in Soul Reaper clothing. After a day, he changed again into a primitive jellyfish like invertebrate- and then a primitive armored invertebrate until he settled on being a mosquito. It wasn't due to preference, it was because the technology he had available didn't have the capability to evolve him into a vertebrate life form as of yet.

Based on the Asauchi theory that it was the ultimate Zanpakuto due to its unlimited potential- he also changed his Zanpakuto's name in addition to its power entirely with each evolution accordingly- going from a acid based power- to a body division type- to a bubble type- to an armor type and the latest being mosquito manipulation type with the intent of evolving it further. Before he could do that step, his wings were found on the floor with hints of a struggle and Grand Fisher's Spiritual Pressure on them.

Mayuri lamented the loss of the bug man because a potential lab subject was lost forever.

 **13th Division**

"Kafka Kibo...I wonder how old you would've been by now," said the 13th Division Captain as he lay in his bed. He remembered a little girl with a little redhead girl wearing a mushroom hat. who was meek and didn't like fights.

Ironically the only reason, she was ranked 4th Seat at all instead of Lieutenant was due to the previous Lieutenant's demise and the two 3rd seats arguing over who was better for the position of Lieutenant and that technically, she could replace the Captain if he were to die soon because she had achieved the required power as Captain by instinct as a defense mechanism from being bullied by others. It was also due to her inexperience and dislike of violence.

She was informally adopted into the 13th Division where she was treated nicely. Unfortunately, she was found in an extreme bloody and nauseating manner as a flayed corpse with some of her limbs chewed off with hints of Grand Fisher's Spiritual Pressure on the corpse.

The Captain looked with a intense glare of murderous intent at the still active projection of the now unmasked Soul Reaper about to fight a group of resurrected Soul Reapers. Earlier, it had shown Rukia triumphing over the enemies with an awkward strategy that made him sigh in relief- now he was worried about what was to happen

"Please end the fight, not just out of mercy for the dead...but, before six of them can use Bankai (Final Release) on you It's too much for you to handle," the 13th Division Captain asked as if he were speaking to the boy directly.

* * *

 _(Bleach Hell Verse Soundtrack-_ _Lucifers Dance Parte B plays in the background)_

Ichigo continued to look at the 13 individuals with wide eyed paralyzing fear as he located up from the ground.

" _ **This is 1st Division-4th Seat, 2nd Division-3rd Seat, 3rd Division-20th Seat, 4th Division-19th Seat, 5th Division-6th Seat, 6th Division-15th Seat, 7th Division- 10th Seat, 8th Division-4th Seat, 9th Division-11th seat, 10th Division-9th Seat, 11th Division-4th Seat, 12th Division-17th Seat and 13th Division-4th Seat,**_ " Grand Fisher explained pointing to each one of the Calaveras Dolls

Ichigo remained silent in pure revolting disgust of the Arrancar categorizing the fallen Soul Reapers as if they were a collection of objects.

 _You're even sicker than I imagined,_ thought the orange haired Soul Reaper.

" _ **Some of these, I had to ambush, others when someone teamed up to help me and a few that I hunted down personally. Like this little girl- 13-4...she was so horrified when I ate her,"**_ Grand Fisher gloated as his eyes warped into a upside down crescent shape.

 **"You Monster,"** Ichigo roared with anger.

 _ **"Kind of redundant, since I'm a Holl-,"**_ Grand Fisher snarked about Ichigo's terminology.

 _ **"No because not only do you eat innocent lives- you force them fight, especially children,"**_ Ichigo interjected

 _ **"You seem to underestimate her. She's no normal Soul Reaper- she's an abnormal. It's time you**_ ** _learned more on Soul Reapers boy.,"  
_** Grand Fisher mockingly lectured.

 _ **"**_ **What,"** said Ichigo with shock

 _ **"Bankai:**_ ** _Mori No Kinoko Joōe (Forest Mushroom Queen),"_** said the redhead girl as an entity began materializing behind her.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Rain Ends Part 3**


	14. The Rain Ends Part 3

**Author Notes** : **The next chapter following this one will be the finale of the Karakura High School Invasion first arc of the first part of this fanfic. Xcution will be on the way.**

 **I decided for some of the OC to have Bankai because if Ikkaku was able to hide it despite being the Third Seat of the 11th Division, then why not anyone else.**

 **Chapter 14: The Rain Ends Part 3**

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion Soundtrack- Encirclement Battle plays in the background)_

Ichigo looked with horror at the entity behind the girl- the Mori No Kinoko Jooe- a 6 feet tall, well endowed female tree humanoid with ankle length hair made of green bush leaves, two draconic Venus flytrap plants emerging from its shoulders, a lower dress with no visible legs that spread downwards into a series of wooden dwarf shaped dolls, slender tree bark arms wielding large mallets with a lucky clover insignia in the center and wearing a crop top made of leaves with a curvy midriff exposing figure. Her polished tree bark face was mouthless with the eyes of a gentle deer, elongated ears and a series of tree leaves that formed into feathery wings.

" **What the fuck is that?! Old man didn't tell me about this!** ," Ichigo said with intense disbelief.

" _ **You would've learned it if you had more time.**_ _ **Bankai: when a Soul Reaper goes beyond the limits of their initial sword release- one must be able to materialize and show their Zanpakuto spirit who their master is. Materialization means dragging the entity out of the inner world and manifesting it in the physical plane as an upgrade to the previous power the Soul Reaper had. A decade is usually needed to achieve it and more to master it fully- though abnormals are able to bypass those limitations. Despite being slaves to the Soul Reaper- once they achieve Bankai, they're able to increase their wielder's power dramatically,**_ " Grand Fisher explained.

" _ **And the worst part of this is, she's not the only one who can do this.,**_ "said Grand Fisher with glee.

Suddenly, a few of the Dolls began to recite their sword's true powers.

 _ **"Bankai:**_ ** _Konoyo no Jigoku (Hell On Earth),"_** said the 11th Division Calaveras Doll with the Hannya Mask

 _ **"Bankai:**_ ** _Subete No Shūhen Kumo_** _ **(All Surrounding Cloud),"**_ said the 8th Division Calaveras Doll with the puffy hair

 _ **"Bankai:**_ ** _Genjitsu Hasai_** _ **Kiretsu (Reality Shattering Crack)"**_ said the 5th Division Calaveras Doll with the ponytail.

 _ **"Bankai:**_ ** _Zen'no No Genshi Kyojin_** _ **(Almighty Primordial Colossus),"**_ said the 7th Division Calaveras Doll with the goatee.

 _ **"Bankai:**_ ** _Chūjitsuna Kikai Kōtei_** _ **(Loyal Metal Emperor),"**_ said the 1st Division Calaveras Doll with the white spiky hair.

Ichigo's eyes widened even further as he saw the Zanpakuto morph into forms of awe-inspiring power as their silhouette shadows engulfed the ground below.

* * *

 _(Bleach Diamond Dust Soundtrack:_ _Japanesq plays in the background)_

Suddenly, Byakuya and Toshiro felt a massive Spiritual Pressure coming from the cemetery.

In front of them was Loly and Menoly- revived by Orihime's powers and restrained by Renji's admittedly unrefined Kido binding.

"I didn't think another Captain would come to take care of him this quickly," Byakuya said to himself.

Orihime healed Uryu with her Soten Kisshun.

"May you please let me down to where the others are," Orihime asked sweetly as Uryu grumbled in the background.

"You human are no longer apart of this," the 6th Captain said coldly.

Suddenly Orihime showed him one of his drawings that were highly detailed, which caused the 6th Captain to gasp.

 _This girl...She's surpassing both me and Rukia in illustrative talent!- We must learn her secrets!,_ thought Byakuya with wide eyes as he imagined he and his sister's incredibly poorly drawn rabbits and pickles.

"Alright teach my sister how to draw then you can go down there," He said as he lugged Orihime over his shoulder, slowly walked down and get her off his shoulders. Orihime gave a thumbs up as she initially was put over his shoulder.

"It must be what Grand Fisher bragged about- how he killed all those seat class Soul Reapers and that he can use them- as an Arrancar, especially in his Resurreccion state- that control must be good,"Loly smugly boasted to her captors.

"Arrancar can even do feats of this caliber," asked the white haired Captain.

"That Visored is going die horribly. You will soon follow in his footsteps," said Menoly until she felt Toshiro's Zanpakuto impale her through her right shoulder blade.

"You've been stubborn for the last several hours. My patience is wearing thin,"said the the 10th Captain, which caused the area to grow even colder than when Rukia released her power. Menoly became terrified with the potential threat of dying again

"Dumbass, I'd never tell you what Lord Aizen is planning," Loly yelled only to realize her mistake too late.

"Aizen...Captain Sosuke Aizen of the 5th Division," Byakuya said with a slightly more emotional voice. Rukia, Renji and Byakuya became wide-eyed and silent from this response.

"You imbecile, Loly...he's probably going to kill you now," Menoly warned her colleague.

"Crap," Loly said looking embarrassed

"You're lying," Toshiro said as he removed the blade from Menoly.

"More Importantly, I feel at least six are Captain level...one's on par with the Head Captain and one's so large that it made me think it was the Head Captain until I realized how different it felt- like a massive planet hovering above the world. Arrancar...so your comrade can use the dead as puppets," Byakuya said as he analyzed the situation at the gravesite.

"What's it to you...you're as cute as that cold chick when we were intimate earlier (Byakuya's eyes darkened). Want me to tell you how much we kiss-," Loly making lewd expressions while Menoly gave a "stop idiot, this is her brother- doing this is going to get you killed" annoyed facial gesture.

Byakuya severed Loly's leg off with a hint of anger in his actions

"AAAHH," Loly screamed in pain.

"Compared to what 1st, 3rd, 4th, 8th, 11th and 12th Division Captains could do to you...I'm a saint," Byakuya said with no tone of apology to his words.

"Ok, he controls the Soul Reaper powers he's killed through his Calaveras Dolls...the only way you could stop it if...you...had...someone...that...reverses...the...process...," Loly said in agon, but slowed down as she realized that Orihime could do such a feat.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Dancin' In The Dunes plays in the_ _background)_

Orihime gave thumbs up with an Ichigo-eque face.

Renji grabbed Orihime and Rukia by the collars of their outfits much to their shock.

"I'm sorry Captain- this is the best I could think of at the moment," he said as threw the girls over a great distance to the cemetery. Orihime managed to summon Santen Kisshun as they few at top speeds.

Renji gave a deadpan look as he expected Byakuya's next course of action. Toshiro looked with sighed as if he was also expecting this. Byakuya placed his sword vertically in front of his face,

" **Shatter, Senbonzakura (Thousand Cherry Blossoms)** \- **Non Lethal Version** ," the 6th Captain declared as his sword separated into thousands of cherry blossom petals that whacked Renji across the face several times.

"I knew this was coming," Renji yelled as he fell down with his legs in the air after the beating was done.

"I can't find a replacement since you have potential to get stronger. So this is your punishment for treating Rukia like this," Byakuya said apathetically to the now unconscious Renji.

"Rukia...you better make you and that girl fix that mess over there unless you want Captain Kuchiki to do worse," Toshiro said with a small sweat drop on his brow.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Doomful Presence plays in the background)_

Ichigo sees the figures in their post Bankai forms alongside the little girl.

The 11th Division figure had changed to a more demonic, armored form with black crow wings emerging from the back of her shoulder blades. Her face was now exposed to reveal a beautiful teenaged girl with crimson eyes with long black hair. She wore a black demonic themed samurai armor that was worn with a section of her neck, her endowed cleavage and her stomach with her navel exposed. Her shoes were clawed talons and her gauntlets were also clawed. Her helmet had a series of horns that pointed in each direction, wore massive shoulder armor plates and smooth, streamlined armor around her biscuits and thighs with chainmail covering the other parts. She wielded four katanas in each hand between the spaces of her digits, each having an eye that darted everywhere. And finally, a segmented pitchfork tail emerged from her tailbone.

The 8th Division figure manifested a large puffy, roundish, white eyed figure of purple color that seemed to be made of a cloud substance. several mini clouds formed as a halo above the entity's head. The halo sprinkled down droplets of honey that turned the area that it came in contact with softer.

The 5th Division figure now wore a priestess robes worn loosely to expose the sarashi and midriff, she had a series of rainbow themed crystals behind her. She wielded a katana whose blade seemed to be made of the cosmic sky.

The 7th Division figure's giant entity became more of an elemental golem embodiment rather than the wooly giant of its past form. It was made of primordial darkness that gave the basic shape of a large, featureless humanoid with three eyes of pink color, elongated frontal limbs with knuckled fists and frog like legs.

The 1st Division figure's small boy entity had grown into a fully armored Shogun with several Zanbato sheathed behind his back, a long regal cape of Western fashion, a royal knight visor and a breastplate showing a face of the Head Captain engraved in the center

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Nube Negra plays in the background)_

Ichigo prepared for the worst- a feeling that was completely justified with the next assault.

When he tried to move forward, the dryad would wave her mallet causing him to somehow negate his actions that would have been unfortunate to her mistress.

The 11th Division girl stepped on the clothed part of Zangetsu and slashed Ichigo through the chest. The chest wounds emitted black, demonic hands that kept him from moving.

The 5th Division girl dropped in to strike Zangetsu...which momentarily became transparent and lacking in physical form. She also went to kiss Ichigo- though in her case, she grabbed the back of the Soul Reaper's head to prevent her from escaping. It wasn't out of romance- it was to set up the next attack.

Droplets of honey fell on Ichigo, causing to transform into a rounder, pillow figure with Ichigo's features,

Then a fist from the black behemoth and a Zanbato struck Ichigo from either side, cracking his spine. The droplets of honey stopped and the figures went back to their previous positions

Ichigo fell down...defeated. Grand Fisher zoomed down with the most horrifying expression ever- the pinks and black ripples enlarged as more enlarged within them, his maw warped into a outstretched, crescent grin

" ** _This time, stay dead. I know about your siblings. Tell me which one can't see ghosts as well...sometimes not_ _knowing what's after making a more delicious fear_ ,"** said the Arrancar with extremely large pupil eyes and an "o" shaped mouth as he slowly lowered one of his cross blades to impale Ichigo through the brain.

* * *

 _(Bleach Full Opening-_ _Asterisk plays in the background)_

" **Fukui-To-Katto-San-Togatta-Yajirushi-Hoo** ," said a familiar voice, which got Ichigo's attention.

Suddenly a phoenix flew around all of Calaveras Dolls that Grand Fisher had summoned. Grand Fisher instinctively detached his strings and moved far away from the area before he was completely trapped in the half oval. Soon the area cleared and several souls with a few exceptions began to float into the multi colored gate at the furtherest reaches of the sky, others entered the Shoji leading into the Soul Society and others were impaled by a single sword by a large arm that dragged them into the Gates of Hell. A few reformed as infants heading to hospitals to be reborn because they had already gone to the Soul Society once.

"I sense Toshiro is growing into a fine man...Shiroa, I get to join you now...," said the white haired old man as he floated into the rainbow-eque gate.

"I got to hit that bastard once and he's screwed...Captain Gin...I showed him," said a upturned nosed young man who separated into particles and reformed as an infant spirit that flew in the distance to Europe.

"A gentle power...I can now move to the higher plane of existence," said the large bald man with his octopus as floated into the rainbow gate.

"Young Master Kuchiki...you have inherited the title of being the Head of the family, in my humility, I can see no greater reward...," said the pale green haired elderly gentleman as he floated into the rainbow gate.

"Fuck, all that shit I pulled had to have some comeuppance- at least that bastard who dragged me down- I can drag him down with me," the pompadoured haired man laughed madly as the blade impaled him and dragged him into the Gates of Hell.

"Shunsui-sweetie...I messed up...don't regret my loss...you still have people to look after you...even our...," said the puffy lavender haired girl as she floated into the rainbow gate.

"Yo Kaname, Hear what I say. Friends are my path, don't feel that wrath. Heading High, Blind Guy," the shades wearing man sang in a calmer voice than usual as he floated up into the rainbow gate.

"Heh, I was remembered, my name is Kurikaesu Futatabi-Kurikaeshimasu...my name is Kurikaesu Futatabi-Kurikaeshimasu...I wonder if should be an eagle next...people remember those things...," said the odd haired man as he reformed oddly into an eagle egg and went to North America.

* * *

 **A Man heading to the Cemetery**

"Huh- I felt a lot of spirits including Captain level spiritual pressures- then some calmed down and the rest passed on. What's goin' on," asked a voice of a man with an expression that focused on the upper up of his teeth. He continued heading to the cemetery.

* * *

 **All Captains**

Every one of the Captains suddenly felt relief for some reason in their hearts- except Sosuke Aizen.

"Grand Fisher...I had too much faith in him," he said with a smile hiding his fury.

* * *

 **Roofless Throne Room**

The old man sitting on the throne smirked with quiet pride, "I knew there was a reason that I wanted her. Grand Fisher, you've outlived your usefulness- die knowing you've helped my kingdom to grow stronger."

* * *

 **White Throne Room**

"Grand Fisher, your mistake thinking that the fate of my heir...," the man with the mutton chop mustache said with confidence before stopping.

"...was in the hands of mere puppet like yourself," A woman continued his sentence as if they were the same person. She wore a white mask with black covered eye holes and a downwards arrow insignia in the middle of the mask, long light brown hair emerged from the sides of the mask. She sat at the furthest right of the 26 thrones between the mutton chop mustache man

* * *

 **Karakura Cemetery**

Ichigo saw Orihime and Rukia as they had landed to the right side of him- it turned that Orihime used her phoenix technique too early and the two landed with a cushion. Thankfully though, they were tougher than they looked. In addition, the 2nd, 5th, 11th, 12th and 13th Division members that were apart of Grand Fisher's All Star Cast remained alive for some reason. More importantly, he was back to normal

"I'm not going to ask when you learned how to fly, but thank you," Ichigo replied genuinely.

"Where's your mask...and why are fighting Pinocchio?" Orihime asked Ichigo an odd question with wide eyed curiosity.

"I'll tell you about it once I've avenged my mother- no the people he's killed," Ichigo answered as he turned back

" _ **M-my ultimate collection- my All Star Cast...it's ruined YOU FUCKING BRATS!**_ ," Grand Fisher after being suffering rage, mentally instability and supreme confidence- finally began his villainous breakdown into absolute despair.

"So your play was a flop, I have a better one...it's called White Dance Waltz with the Moon Slayer," said Rukia looking confidently as Grand Fisher.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Rain Ends Part 4**


	15. The Rain Ends Part 4

**Author Notes: This is it, the final Chapter of the Hollow-Arrancar Invasion of the Karakura High School Arc. Next is the Xcution Arc. I'm so happy this arc is done, it's been a long process of rewriting material, but I've finally done it. It also gives some foreshadowing of the Dio Hueco leaders in my fanfic, Bleach Rinse.**

 **I also gave Ichigo x Orihime a bit more background to make their connection stronger than it was in the original manga. It's also based a little on the Maya x Souichiro from Tenjo Tenge because not only does she share the same English voice actress, but she also like Orihime in some ways except a lot more assertive in her approach.**

 **Chapter 15: The Rain Ends Part 4**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack-_ _Requiem for the Lost Ones plays in the background)_

Orihime turned to Rukia

"Did you kill my brother like she said," Orihime asked with an uncharacteristic seriousness.

After a pause, Rukia spoke with regret.

"You two have grown so much, that I didn't recognize you two (turning her face to be more serious), I caused Ichigo's worst day to become a nightmare," Rukia said with a calm voice of melancholy

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Comical World plays in the background)_

 _The day that Sora died...on the rainy night_

An burnt orange haired girl unintentionally brings a bright orange haired boy to her house. A wooly, white masked monster lurches in the corner with a fiendish grin

Ichigo was dragged into a room and flung on top of a bed. Not knowing that she had brought a boy to her room, she undressed herself until she was naked.

"Oh, I was bullied again today...I wish I could do something about that..Ah!," said the girl as she complained about her day. She then turned to see the boy she dragged in.

"Ah...my bad...I took you to my room by mistake...you're cute," said the space girl

"P-please cover up, it's improper for a girl l-like you to do this in front of a boy," said Ichigo trying to close his eyes.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Here To Stay plays in the background)_

She then smiled sweetly, walked to the bed and crawled towards Ichigo and kissed him on the lips.

Ichigo turned a bright pink as Orihime backed away.

"You saw me naked...so we've come to a closer understanding...it means, that even if other girls have their way with you, I'm the one that's at the end of whatever journey you'll embark, I'm Orihime Inoue...wow I'm much more assertive with you than with anyone else," Orihime said with a mature and playful tone that contrasted with her actual age.

"Huh...um, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki...what did you mean by that?," Ichigo asked.

"I'm saying you're obligated to marry me now," Orihime said cheerfully.

"HUH?!," Ichigo yelled in confusion

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Enemy Unseen plays in the background)_

Suddenly a hellish sound was heard from downstairs.

"P-please, put on your clothes...something's wrong," Ichigo said bashfully

"Say we're engaged," Orihime said with a mean stare towards the boy.

"(cries)...Ok," Ichigo as he weakly agreed.

Orihime dressed up quickly, kissed Ichigo again and dragged him downstairs.

"What a lucky day, brother I found my future hus-," Orihime cheerfully said before stopping to look on a nightmarish sight.

* * *

 _(Music continues in the background))_

She looked in horror, her brother's body was vanishing at an alarming rate.

Ichigo being more aware of spirits was more horrified-

A hairy Hollow was forcing something down Orihime's brother's throat, causing a hole to emerge in the center of his body and slowly become a shadowy Naga like monster. After removing his claw, he left by saying,

" ** _Now you will die knowing that you caused another death due to your actions,"_** the monster gloated behind him.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Creeping Shadows_ _plays in the background)_

Ichigo now faced the now fully formed monster as it slowly turned its head towards the two children.

"Come on, where'd you go brother. I'm right-," Orihime said with a tinge of fear, to the currently unseen monster, unaware of what would happen.

The monster thwacked his sister his huge hand across the room, Ichigo managed to speed up unconsciously to catch her before she hit her head.

Orihime opened her eyes to look again- this time, the blow had caused her Spiritual Awareness to fully awaken.

It was a black bodied Naga with red sections around its muscular arms, it retained his chin length black hair of its human form

 _I failed to protect my Mommy, I won't fail to protect her,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he looked at the monster.

Ichigo gently placed Orihime down and ran towards the Hollow.

"Karate-," Ichigo yelled with determination, but instantly-

Ichigo was swatted away like a bug and was ignored as the serpentine monster started to circle around Orihime.

"Brother, you looked different...it's ok, we're family and we can move pass this," she told the monster as she tried to compromise in the situation.

" _ **We're family...then help me...**_ ," said the Naga Hollow with a quiet voice.

"How," Orihime asked with her head turned to her right.

" _ **I feel...empty...LET ME FEEL THE VOID BY EATING YOU**_!," the Naga monster screamed as he opened his mouth to swallow her- Orihime did something odd, she raised her hands to embrace him as he was about to chomp on her with a tranquil expression. This froze the monster with both guilt and fear of this odd girl.

( _Bleach Soundtrack- Battle Ignition plays in the background)_

"-Kick...Mother...Funnier!," Ichigo declared as he kicked the Hollow in the back of the head. The monster turned its head in annoyance away from Orihime.

"My Daddy and Mommy say that it's the duty of older brothers to protect the ones that come after- as an older man- you shouldn't be even thinking of hurt her," Ichigo said to the Hollow with a voice of courage in spite of being absolutely terrified inside

" _ **Enough of your nonsense, 12 Voices...in my head...say I won't be hungry if I start eating and eventually rise to their level...SO BE MY SACRIFICE!,**_ " the Monster responded with a voice that almost seemed like it was fighting something from the inside.

"I lost my mommy today, so I need to be a strong man- for the sake of my sisters- and the girl who forcing me into marriage- to stand my ground. I will take your blows," said Ichigo in his attempt at manliness while his legs shook.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Burden of the Past plays in the background)_

"So you've immediately become this far gone after becoming a Hollow," said a female voice of cold pragmatism.

A Shoji emerged from the celling and a woman in a samurai-eque outfit slashed the monster's head in half. The monster returned back to his previous form and said to Orihime,

"I'll be counting you to be the sun for that young man. He already lost one- you're the one who can fill the void," said the serene man as he floated into the Shoji, it closed behind him.

"What did you do lady. Y-you killed him- you're not a proper lady!," Ichigo said with a fury building up.

"Boy, I'm sorry, but to forget this nightmare, you two will need to be kept at a distance so that the memories won't resurface. And as a second precaution (pulling out a weird bird head on a spring device) you will forget everything," the woman said placidly to the boy.

"Is my brother ok?," asked Orihime worryingly.

"Forgive me," the woman with black hair with pointed ends and a single bang between her eyes with an expression of remorse.

Then the bird head activated a mist...

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- A Requiem plays in the background)_

"So that's what happened," Ichigo said as he realized what had happened.

"Yes...nothing good came out of it," said Rukia with a tone of guilt.

"Well, I know now. I'm engaged to Ichigo," Orihime joked half heartedly while also feeling incredible anguish behind her forced smile.

"W-what," Ichigo said as he turned to Orihime

"Especially since I saved your life, I think you owe me your life...Grrr...," Orihime argued with a mean stare. Rukia was confused on why the orange haired girl abruptly spoke to Ichigo about a irrelevant topic to the battle at hand.

 _Better not argue with her, with all the things she can pull- I better fall in line,_ Ichigo thought worryingly as he avoided the stare.

* * *

 _(Bleach Hell Verse Soundtrack-_ _Incantation Parte C plays in the background)_

" _ **The Soul Reaper was right. I did try again, you were being taken away by a little girl...she's the one with the powers of Rejection that said you needed to cheer up after your loss..., you met with her brother and I needed to have you killed. I wasn't sure if the glass wearing man would track me...So I used one of the silver tongued Bastard's trinkets...to turn him into a Hollow while he was alive. He would've gotten away with it, if it weren't for that Soul Reaper butting in- the same one that butted in when Fishbone D, Shrieker and I decided to attack- killing him in an act of mercy and letting him pass into the Soul Soul Society...You caused two women to bare a burden in their hearts...how could you forcing that guilt onto them...you Hollow,**_ " Grand Fisher gloated spitefully to the three below.

Orihime gave an uncharacteristic glare of killing intent towards the puppet like being and whispered something to Tsubaki.

Rukia narrowed her eyes in disgust at the Hollow as she raised her Zanpakuto to prepare to kill the Arrancar.

Ichigo's expression was filled with anger as he without warning made a ripping gesture around his face- creating the horned mask from before and raised Zangetsu towards Grand Fisher.

" _ **I'll...start my collection over again...with you two Soul Reapers...I'll make you lure prey to me until I get an even better collection than before**_ ," Grand Fisher screamed as his eyes darted in different directions.

"A good performer knows when to retire man," said a laid-back voice coming towards the cemetery that caught Grand Fisher's attention.

* * *

( _Bleach Full Ending- UNLIMITS - Haruka Kanata plays in the background_ )

 **"Collapse, Sakanade (Counter Stroke)** ," said an Osaka accented voice. A pink mist surrounded the cemetery as Grand Fisher looked in shock as the mist rose to envelop him.

Suddenly, the Arrancar began to jerk in directions that were opposite of what his body wanted.

Grand Fisher looked in anger as he saw a blond man with his upper teeth showing, grinning as he looked up at him.

"I wanted to know why a new Visored showed up, but I got into this mess. Oh don't give that look, I'm not fighting you. It seems that you two have a grudge match- you were making this one sided too much on your half, so it was my way of helping a fellow Visored," said the smiling man as he looked at Ichigo, who looked shocked to see that man could see him.

" _ **What did you do and what do mean a fellow Visored?!**_ ," Grand Fisher asked.

Manifesting a double-mouthed Pharaoh mask with a short-flowing hood beneath the back of his neck over his face, much to the Arrancar's surprise.

" **I'll give ya a run down since ya just got more worthy of attention now that you're no longer just another Hollow runt and now an Fraccion bigshot for one of the Espada, his number 2 in fact. Welcome to Sakasama No Sekai, (Inverted World)- it's an illusionary mist that puts ya in an optical illusions. Up and down, left and right, forward and backward- everything is reversed. However, it ain't just the sense of direction that's changed; yer eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury know-how are also inverted. Countering damage from inverted directions by simply thinking about how to do it within yer noggin is not possible. No matter how strong ya are, especially if ya are a fighting veteran, their body can't adapt due to reflexes stoppin' proper reaction, causing ya to continuously succumb to the Inverted World. What sucks for ya even more is that the effects of the Inverted World can be targeted at or neglected from specific opponents, making it ideal for team fights. It also severely affects the equilibrium of those its power is used on giving them vertigo, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea. I mastered it so much...I wonder if I'm not talking to myself because I can invert my words as well** ," said the Pharaoh-eque man as he explained his powers to the Arrancar before realizing that his power made it so Grand Fisher wouldn't understand anyway.

" _ **What are you saying?!**_ ," asked Grand Fisher in irritated confusion.

" **I was gonna ask you about that little stooge that's been helping you become pseudo-Soul Reapers, but it looks like somebody's blabbered about his name. I don't know about the Majesty I've heard from the Arrancar assassins that stooge sends after me and the other Visoreds- I'm just glad the stooge's plan is about to screwed over sooner than I hoped. Ya can't hear me...heh, just letting out some steam** ," the Pharaoh masked Visored said as he bemused himself.

Grand Fisher noticed two people above him, Rukia and the masked Ichigo lunging down with fury with their Zanpakuto. This was followed by a black Shun Shun Rikka zooming at top speeds to shoot through the skull of the Arrancar, causing his eyes to dart in opposite directions.

Ichigo proceeded to use a Getsuga Tensho to slash off his right arm and Rukia cut off his left.

" **Orihime and I were too young to understand what happened...now that I know- I'm not just fighting for my own insignificant revenge- it's retribution for her brother- no for the Soul Reapers and people you've killed** ," Ichigo declared angrily towards his foe.

Grand Fisher then hallucinated a figure behind Ichigo- a tall man with a long face, broad chin, and pronounced cheekbone; he had long black hair, which reached to his lower back, and reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows- a well-kept mutton chops and a connected mustache, but was otherwise clean-shaven. The eyes were filled with multiple pupils.

 _I've felt Spiritual Pressure from the Silver Tongue Bastard and His Majesty...but this is abnormal...this boy...he has a Monster's Blood in his Veins_! thought Grand Fisher in absolute primal fear.

Grand Fisher tried to react, but the Inverted World prevented him from using his body in the right directions- causing him to aim clumsily to directions opposite to Ichigo's line of attack. Ichigo was filled with rage so he attacked in a berserk wrath- which normally would've missed every shot. He remained focused enough to lethally precise as he put Grand Fisher in an extreme no holds barred beatdown. Grand Fisher tried to flee, but something was preventing him from fleeing- or rather modifying the future of his actions, so that he would remain to suffer punishment. Rukia was more graceful, she tapped the Arrancar's nose to break it out of amusement.

It was so severe that Grand Fisher's release form deactivated on its own to return to his regular state. This subconscious action made the onslaught even worse- a flurry of Getsuga Tensho, sword slashes, kicks and free handed punches reduced the Arrancar into a rippled pancake with scars as he dropped in front of Masaki's graveyard.

As the pink mist cleared, he suddenly saw the Pharaoh masked Visored, the latter gave thumbs up while Ichigo shrugged. Rukia looked with confusion at the Pharaoh masked stranger.

The rain finally stopped and the sky cleared.

 _Ichigo, the rain's gone...,_ Orihime internally thought

 _Yeah, I feel better now...,_ Ichigo internally thought as if he responded to Orihime's words

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Mysterious plays in the background)_

Rukia and Orihime watched from the side.

Grand Fisher back in his now jaw masked broken and body battered base Arrancar form lay on the ground with the blond man and Ichigo looking down at him.

"Inconceivable- I lost to a trick like yours...Soul Reapers...butting in when they're not wanted," Grand Fisher grumbled in annoyance

" **I'd be mad at the interference normally, but you've crossed the line the point you deserve any honor. Time to die** ," Ichigo said coldly as he pointed his Zangetsu in preparation of decapitating him.

"I'll tell you one thing before I die," said the Arrancar with a serious tone.

"Enfer," Grand Fisher said with dramatic emphasis.

" **Yes it is unfair that our fight ended like this** ," said Ichigo in a serious tone, causing Grand Fisher to do a face palm in frustration.

" **Did you study French in class,** " said the Pharaoh masked man to the horned masked Soul Reaper with some annoyance in his words.

" **No I just sort of study to get teachers to stop pestering me. What's that mean** ," Ichigo complained to the Pharaoh masked man.

"Hell...your mother's power of bow and special abilities involving a power was too much for me on my own," Grand Fisher explained

 **"Dad said something about that mom was an archer-wait- Does it have to do with Uryu?!** ," he asked the Hollow with more focus to his words.

"So you've met one of your Quincy kin- this fight would've been terrible for me if you did awaken those powers," Grand Fisher snarked, turning to the left.

" **What did you mean too much on your own** ," Ichigo demanded.

* * *

( _Violinist of Hameln Soundtrack- Mazoku No Shurrai plays in the background_ )

"My partner...is from down there...where sinners go to suffer until they lose all sense of their lives...apparently, Quincies were a threat to their existence...so one decided to help me," Grand Fisher explained maliciously.

" **What's his name** ," Ichigo demanded further.

"You'll never find him unless he decides to show himself- his name is Andromalius- the 72nd Royal of Enfer- the lowest of the 36 on the first level. He cut your mother in the back while I distracted you with my lure," Grand Fisher gleefully recalled.

"What does he look like," Ichigo remaining focused on the topic at hand.

"Exactly like you...your hair is orange because some former Soul Reaper implanted the powers he borrowed from the Royal into the Soul Reaper that would become your father- and he was pissed that he was cheated. So he tried to take it out on you," Grand Reaper mockingly told Ichigo

" **So he killed my mother for that** ," Ichigo said angrily, finally losing his patience.

Ichigo decapitates him, causing a sword to impale the headless body from behind as the Gates of Hell pulled the Arrancar in- this sword was wielded by the Bankai arm of the 7th Division leader was dragged to Hell earlier.

"He'll come when you're at your happiest...and take back his orange hair," said the head as it too was impaled by smaller blade wielded by a black and white stripped arm with a gloved hand started pulling him into the gate.

Ichigo took a closer look into the Gates of Hell...he saw a single eye focusing on him as its owner dragged Grand Fisher's head into the Gate with its monochrome stripped limb, it had the same orange brown pupil as he did, but it was shaped like a pie that's had one slice removed from it, the missing slice being an exaggerated radial light reflection- like this person was an American Cartoon character from the 1920s to 1930s. Grand Fisher chuckled until he was inside the Gate- and a sickening chomp forever silenced the Arrancar as the doors completely shut.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Will of the Heart plays in the background)_

Ichigo fainted from the extremely tense fight he had to endure.

Rukia and Orihime rushed to Ichigo as the Pharaoh masked man leapt into the clear night from the graveyard.

A single rain drop fell from the split grave of Masaki Kurosaki as if satisfied of being finally avenged.

* * *

 **Chapter 16: King of New York, Candy Shop for Masks**


	16. King of New York, Candy Shop for Masks

**Author Notes: Phew, finally done with the 1st arc, it was quite a taxing event I can tell you. Anyway, this will be a laid-back chapter after the intensity of the last fight. Also to serve as an introduction to the main man- Urahara himself. This is where things really deviate in the story, Xcution happens earlier because** **frankly, their power scaling belongs somewhere before Soul Society occurs. It looks like Aizen is finally cornered...or is he?**

 **Ichigo is going to take time off from being the main Character so that the Karakura High School cast can shine. And on Ichigo's side of things- this is where the Ichigo of the original manga and the one for the prequel "Bleach: Strawberry-to-Deicide Re-Rinse", the follow-up prequel "Bleach: Thousand Year Blood War Re-Rinse" and their sequel "Bleach Rinse"- begin to really diverge in terms of powers.**

 **Also as a pre-spoiler- Captain of 3rd Division- Gin and Captain of 9th Division-** **Kaname aren't Aizen's allies in the story of this fanfic.  
**

 **As a Disclaimer warning lewd content is heavily implied in this chapter as the fanfic will be containing more even darker and lewder content from now on. It will go from M to MA from here on out.**

 **Chapter 16: King of New York, Candy Shop for Masks**

* * *

 **Soul Society**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Burdens of the Past plays in the background)_

Hankyo suddenly awoke as if she was sleeping for a long time, she was in her sarashi and her beautiful face along with her womanly figure were exposed. Her clothes laid on the cushion at the end of her bed

Hoseki, Zankoku, Eien and Kafka laid fast asleep on their beds on the right and left of her bed. She then realized-

 _So we're the 4th Division barracks...then I'm alive again..._

She then bowed her head in prayer as she let out thin tears from her eyes.

 _I thank the Soul King for sending whoever brought me back from that hell...Thank you!_ , she said as she prayed to the ruler of Soul Society.

Rukia stood her back against the wall outside the room to overhear her once fallen comrades be brought back from the dead.

 _Orihime, Ichigo...the Soul Society is grateful for your actions, at least for now_ , she thought with a soft smile.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Ditty for Daddy plays in the background)_

 _A highly nasally and high pitched voice began to speak._

 _Hello my name is Kon- short for_ _Kaizō Konpaku (Modified Soul), I'm the King of New York, an Underpod- a Lower Part-Strengthened Form whose powers lies in the legs and I'm going to be a High School Student! I love the melons- every big one in the world- All belong to me! You're wondering wondering who I am really?_

 _(Bleach Soundtrack Will of The Heart plays in the background)_

 _I was one of the Mod-Souls, Artificially Enhanced Souls that were created to be used to make normal people be able to fight Hollows. Just as I was born, it was deemed inhumane because it was seen as necromancy of the devil's work- so they were to be exterminated and forgotten. Luckily, a kind man decided to save all the Mod-Souls and brought us along with his freaky masked buddies to the World of the Living._

 _So for this reason, I respect the sanctity of life and will never kill._

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Ditty for Daddy plays in the background again)_

 _And that sneaky man put us into stuffed animals and me into a stuffed lion doll! I'll get him for this. Maybe not, one of his buddies brought an orange haired teenager along with his glorious red head with the double Ds to our place. He had a Gigai (Faux Body) that was an exact copy of the kid- Gigais are special body suits identical to their Soul Reaper users to interact with the World of the Living. Anyway he decided that I should be his Gikon (Artificial Soul)- a special artificial soul made by the 12th Division in order to animate the Gigai in case the Soul Reaper wants to leave it and draw any attention of them_ _suddenly falling unconscious. Well, they're usually the opposite personality of the person that has it._

 _As for me, I get to go to High School and see all of the beautiful-_

* * *

 **Kurosaki Clinic**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Head In The Clouds plays in the background)_

"The Karakura High School has been shut down until momentary notice- a freak snow storm occurred that caused damage to the school. So all faculty and students will have a break from school until the campus is rebuilt," said a news reporter on the television set in the center of the room.

Ichigo looked on with his jaw dropped as his siblings and his father looked on intently at the tv set.

"That's odd you're shocked about this- you said only went there because you had some people that you could relate to- though you'd deny how close they were- and you'd only study for classes because the teachers find your natural hair to be not proper for school," said a cynical girl. She had large, dark gray eyes and black hair that was straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. She wore a tank top with baggy shorts with white soccer shoes.

"And did you hear, there's rumors around town that the people who were in that snow storm can now see strange things- ghosts like Ichigo, you and even me to an extent. And stranger still, they're developing weird psychic powers I hear,"said a sweet sounding girl. She had short, light brown hair that had bangs parted to the left side of her forehead with a red hair clip on the right side of her hair. She had rounded eyes with dark-brown irises and a soft face. She wore a green hooded sweatshirt with a patted skirt with long white, ankle length socks ending in brown, neatly tied shoes.

"Karin, Yuzu- It is time to train for your brother to master his physique to manly proportions," said a man with upturned black hair and stubble on his face with a boisterous tone with a comedic frown on his face. He wore a doctor's coat over his red buttoned shirt with long gray pants ending in black shoes.

Ichigo then gulped in horror.

* * *

 **A Basement**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Mysterious plays in the background)_

Ichigo woke up- this was not the Ichigo that was hanging out with his family, but rather the one who had fought last night against the powerful Arrancar. He rose to a sitting position in a dark basement with a single lamp shining above the celling.

Ichigo looked to his right to see Orihime laying on a futon next to him, sleeping soundly. For an odd reason, a trail of orange liquid stains led from Orihime's futon to Ichigo's, the way it was arranged was that it ended where his bottom would be and began at the area of Orihime's private areas.

"Where am I,?" Ichigo said to himself as he wondered about the odd thing he noticed.

"Well, last night was insane. Long story short- you're a more than a regular Visored now- you're essentially a pure Hollow/Soul Reaper hybrid that will always manifest your Hollow mask in battle and it'll regenerate every time its broken. More on that later. You're underneath the Urahara Shop for a variety of supplies you won't find anywhere else also sells candy," said a jovial, eccentric and laid-back voice in the darkness that wasn't shown in the light.

"Why is Orihime here?," Ichigo asked the voice.

There was no response from the voice.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Scoundrels plays in the background)_

Suddenly, a group of eleven individuals suddenly opened a Shoji to the right side of the room where the two high school students were resting.

The first on the far left was the blond man Ichigo encountered at the gravesite- he had brown eyes and jaw-lengthhair with a straight cut and a facial expression that revealed his upper teeth. He wore trousers, shirt and tie, supplemented by a newsboy cap and long-coat. He did a "beh" sound to open his mouth to reveal his round ring pierced in the middle of his tongue

The second was a very short, brown eyed, blonde-haired girl with three freckles on each of cheeks- who wore her short hair in spiky pigtails with her bangs clipped together by three clips. She wore a white shirt and a red jogging suit, the latter with white lines running down from the shoulders and decorated with the first kanji of her name, as well as yellow flip flops. She had an overly long fang protruding from the upper left side of her mouth. The tired lines under eyes made her look haggard, implying it seem she was actually older than she looked.

The third was a long, diamond shaped, faced man with purple eyes, long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. He wore a black suit with a thigh-length, black jacket with matching black pants with white shoes. He also wore a white frilled shirt with large, frilled cuffs and high collar, which he kept untucked.

The fourth was a a tall man with brown eyes hidden by diagonal rectangular mirrored sunglasses and a thick black spiked afro with sideburns which adds further to his above average height; he sported a green jogging suit with white jogging shoes. His face was squared with a long rectangular chin with a thin goatee.

The fifth was a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. He also has a series of piercings, with one on his left eyebrow and three on his left ear.

The sixth was a young woman with hazel eyes and lime green hair worn with her bangs worn in parallel directions of her forehead. She wore a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of white goggles with blue colored lenses atop her her. The overall style resembled the Sentai suit superheroes of the 1970 TV shows.

The seventh was a very large and rotund man with a gentle expression. He wore an olive-green tuxedo with a yellow bow tie with matching pants and black dress shoes. He had golden eyes, a pink mustache and pink hair with a black cross-bone design in the center.

The eighth was a young adult woman with turquoise eyes, red oval glasses and long black hair. Her hair has bangs in the front and she keeps the back in a braided ponytail. She was currently in pink lingerie. This made Ichigo turn his gaze from her out of embarrassment.

The ninth was a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light-blond (almost pale), with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, and he has chin stubble. He wore a dark green coat, which sported a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He carried a fan to hide his face. In addition to this, he wore traditional Japanese wooden geta sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat that shadowed his eyes.

The tenth was a slender and well-endowed woman of average height. She has medium toned dark skin, golden irises, and purple waist-length hair kept in a ponytail with chin-length bangs framing the sides of her face. A steam cloud covered her as she was completely nude to Ichigo's flustered, panicking expression.

And finally, the eleventh was a tall, muscular, lightly tan-skinned man. His hair was cornrowed and had a large handlebar mustache, which was connected to his long sideburns. He wore a pair of rectangular-shaped glasses. His attire consisted of a white muscle shirt with regular pants and a blue apron.

"You're going to learn to be an actual Soul Reaper being taught by the 11 of us. Lucky you," said the bucket hat wearing man to Ichigo.

"You two, Especially you- put on clothes before we talk," Ichigo said with a grave expression to the two women that were either barely anything to nothing at all.

Orihime continued sleeping with a smile on her face.

To Ichigo's shock, the eight of the eleven manifested white masks with varying designs.

 _I'm getting involved into weird things again. Better just go with it,_ Ichigo thought calmly.

* * *

 **Soul Society- 5th Division**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_93 plays in the background)_

A group of prominent individuals arrived at the 5th barracks- the Captains of 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th and the recently recovered 13th Divisions walked past the other Soul Reapers.

"The 11th Division Captain would have been too reckless. Aizen does not like fighting him- he doesn't go with the complex plans others offer- even enemies," said the 9th Captain with a serious tone.

"And 12th Division Captain said he would work on something to track Aizen if he were to escape," said the 3rd Captain teasingly.

"You lie, Aizen even at his kindest had this subtle overconfidence- he'd never run away from an inferior," the 2nd Captain retorted jadedly

"Though, he might try something to detain the Head Captain, myself, Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake because their powers are more difficult to handle," the 4th Captain said with an eerie amusement.

"From what we received from Hoseki and the other resurrected Soul Reapers- his weakness is dealing with those who surpass his overwhelming power," said Captain Byakuya Kuchiki

"To think Aizen was capable of such atrocities to his own Soul Reapers- he's must be stopped for his sake as well as the sake of the Soul Society," said the the helmet wearing 7th Captain

"He is a merely a traitor," Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya said to himself with a mixed expression of regret and silent anger.

"I have a suspicion that Aizen's going to become more of a monster if we don't execute him now," said the 8th Captain with a surprisingly cold tone directed towards Hitsugaya.

"It seems that he is also responsible for the Visored incident that caused the former Captains of 2nd, 3rd, 5th, 7th, 9th and 12th Divisions, the Lieutenants of the 8th, 9th and the 12th Division and the Captain of the Kido Corps along with his own Lieutenant to leave the Soul Society- after what Sosuke Aizen has committed, having them rejoin the Squads would not be out of the question,"

The group then opened the door to Aizen's private quarters to see a startling sight-

Aizen with blank, glossy eyes that shined through his glasses lay against the bookshelf of the back of his room. A large gaping hole was in the center of his chest, completely bloodied with streams running to the floor.

While most of the Captains were horrified or shocked by the sight, the 1st Captain noticed some Hollow-esque Spiritual Power coming from the corpse.

 _So you resorted to even abandoning your identity as a Soul Reaper to achieve power,_ the 1st Captain thought with disgust.

* * *

 **Rukon District- No.100**

 _(Bleach Hell Verse Soundtrack:_ _Fallen Angels plays in the background)_

 _Outside of the Soul Society is the Rukon District- where the Pluses and Hollows not evil enough to go to Hell arrive- it is not a paradise. In fact, the further the number goes- the more brutal it is. There are 320 Districts in total. If one is fortunate, then a unique person from the Districts can be selected to join the Seireitei- the central base of the Soul Reapers._

As the Soul Society focus on the body of the fallen Sosuke Aizen, somewhere in the 100th District- an odd thing occurred.

A white phantom-like figure with no mouth, solid purple eyes with a single light refraction, a flat topped head. Its outfit was a white cloak which split in four sections near itswaist. There is a cross in the middle of the cloak, showing where an round purple gem floating in midair in the center of the chest that had a Hollow like hole.

 _ **"I could no longer remain a mere Soul Reaper- Kyoka Suigetsu and Hogyoku...I must do this myself- I will become a being like the Soul King- though I need to raise my power in order to reach that level of magnitude"**_ said the creature with Aizen's voice, distorted into a muffled echo.

A brutish thug accidentally bruises him as he escapes from his pursuers. He then noticed the white ghost like entity with confusion.

" _ **This will not do, it is simple- Prey is supposed to wait for their hunter to eat them,"**_ said the creature as it suddenly manifested a square pattern, toothy maw and enlarged it like a snake jaw to swallow him alive.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Xcute the Quincy War Plan**


	17. Xcute The Quincy War Plan

**Author Notes: As I take a short relief from the Bleach Rinse** **ß- the Final Letter mini arc that will forever change the story in how it moves. I will backtrack and begin the Xcution part of the Bleach Strawberry-To-Deicide Arc. I chose this part to be focused on much earlier because frankly the power scaling was too weak compared to what Aizen and the Espada provided. As I've said before, they're not as ridiculously villainous as their original counterparts. This Xcution has strong ties to the Quincy Extermination War of 200 years ago and they're there to finish what was delayed back then.**

 **Some of the Xcution members and especially the Xcute/Fullbringer lore will have some alterations to fit with my fanfic, Giriko especially will be more defined. Changes that you'll see as you read on**

 **It's also giving the spotlight away from Ichigo to the much needed attention of the supporting cast- the fellow classmates of Ichigo.**

 **As a sidenote, the background on the Full-Bringers also elaborates on the past of Hueco Mundo including Hollows- as in it is as old as life itself since life by** **definition can be very attached to the World of the Living, especially when it came to keeping alive. This also adds more to my "Bleach Rinse" fanfic's characters- the Dioses Huecos, confirming that they're not just thousands, but billions of years old as events of their past actions led to the creation of Hueco Mundo in the first place.**

 **I hope you enjoy my rendition of the Xcution Arc.**

 **Chapter 17: Xcute the Quincy War Plan**

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack: - BL_93 (Soul Society) plays in the background_ )

 _The Same Night_

In Naruki City, a series of inconspicuous residential apartments that comprise building 1 of block 7- one of which on the third floor leads to a well-furnished and concealed room that is only accessible through a special electronic card and the entry of a complex keypad prior entry of a predetermined code.

The large-spaced room lies beyond the door, having more room than a normal apartment complex due to removing other rooms during construction. In actuality, the entirety of building 1 consists of five massive rooms on five floors despite the outside saying that it has nine floors to the public eye. The main room on the third floor included a fully functioning bar and various other items of expensive furniture, all made possible by the surprisingly young owner when he asked his parents for his own place. Secretly was a special base to a group of unique individuals- the Full-Bringers.

* * *

 _(The Exorcist (1973) Main theme plays in the background)_

 _Full-Bringers are are Spiritually-Aware Humans born able to see spirits such as Soul Reapers, Plus and Hollows in addition to sense other Full-Bringers. And similarly to the Visored, they have Spiritual Power signatures that feel like a Hollow. In contrast to them, Full-Bringers are either born from a parent that was attacked by a a Hollow prior to birth, or in extremely rare cases like the current Karakura High School incident, be injected with so much Hollow Spiritual Power in your being that you reawaken as a Full-Bringer as an aftereffect. The reaction manifests in the traces of the Hollows' power remained in their parents' bodies, which were then passed onto them at the moment of their birth. Unsurprisingly their powers more closely resemble a Hollow's than those of a Soul Reaper._

 _Their main ability- **Full-Bring** , allows them to control the souls contained within all matter- even everyday objects such as lampposts and chairs possess a soul to an extent. By using their power to "play with" this soul, Fullbringers can manipulate its movements- even alter its physical characteristics. For example, Fullbringers could use this power to make the liquid of a beverage to make it sprout out of the can and go directly into their mouths. Likewise, by manipulating on the soul of water, Fullbringers can walk across its surface without falling through, for this reason a certain heavily worshipped figure whose insignia was a crucifix was confirmed to be an exceptional powerful Full-Bringer along with other unique individuals, who are described as Legends, Folk Heroes, Historical Figures, Paranormal People, etc throughout history. Many more feats are possible with this technique, making the technique highly versatile ranging from simple golems to full on metaphysical concepts using mediums of matter that embody it. An exceptionally rare group within the Full-Bringers are rumored to be able to manipulate the souls of the dead and keep them as familiars, but they're legends even to most Full-Bringers. Full-Bringers use their power with their physical bodies, but can extend to any matter they've come in contact with in their lives. Because of this extremely power ability, they must train extensively to build up their stamina so they can use it properly, some of the older generations had to engage in special training in order to manifest their abilities whenever they desired._

 _A final difference is that the unique circumstances of their creation, awoke within them- the Third Eye- a seventh sense in addition to the sixth sense that Spiritual Aware beings all have that occurs in only Full-Bringers and very rare cases of highly perceptive Spiritual Awareness. This Third Eyes allows them to see the world in its entirety- seeing beings that Soul Reapers cannot. For this reason, Full-Bringers are often seen as delusional because they "rant about imaginary creatures" that the Soul Reapers should also take care of, thus making them out to be annoyances to the latter's eyes due to their odd world view. Whether it's a perpetual hallucination or an actual power is up to speculation at the moment._

 _Full-Bringers despite Soul Reapers' objections, predate them in terms of existence- though this knowledge is known only by the Head Captain and the Royal Guard of the Soul King- all the way back to the primitive ancestors of man who were not only attacked by prehistoric predators, but also prehistoric Hollows who began their vicious cycle all the way back to 3 billion years ago when the first life appeared, died and became so attached to the World of the Living that they became Hollows as a result._

 _While all Fullbringers are born with this power, the age at which they come to realize it varies- through sacrifice, training, enlightenment, situational reaction, experimentation, etc. When Fullbringers die, all traces of their abilities disappear from the world- thus making their powers seem like myth or fantasy to an average person. However, they do carry their abilities into the afterlife, sometimes manifesting traces of their being from the Soul Society that drift into the World of the Living to be seen with awe by those able to see such miracles._

 _As a result of their physical presence and unique powers, compared to the Soul Reapers who are only visible to Spiritually Aware Beings, they are employed by the government in secret, especially one with the Third Eye awakened to eliminate threats that aren't Hollows. They have been called Exorcists, Shamans, Priests, Witch Doctors, Occultists, Sorcerers, Witches, Wiccans, Druids, Sages, Onmyouji, Prophets, Pioneers of Revolutionary Ideas, Paranormal Exterminators, etc- because they are able to see and exorcise the beings that the Soul Reapers cannot see and use invisible to the naked eye abilities that defy description._

 _One group has been assembling Full-Bringers from all over the world to the building complex in Naruki City- waiting for a chance to arrive for a certain person to appear for the last 200 years since its foundation- The Xcutuion._

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Mysterious plays in the background)_

In the first floor leading to a basement that seemed to be big as an entire island, stood obscured people from all over the globe, all dressed and looking very different from one another standing in a military army formation. On the top of the stairway leading downwards were nine individuals, it seemed to be based on their hierarchy of power.

The first near the bottom was a is short teenager who sported a shaved head with a buzzed mohawk in the middle, and grey eyes. His right hand was wrapped in bandages in order to conceal his left knuckle. He wore his middle school uniform with his jacket open. Under his jacket he wears a red shirt with an oni face on it.

The second was a a young boy with green eyes and spiky, blonde hair with bangs that usually covered his right eye. He wore a black cap, a black coat, white cravat, white gloves, dark-colored pants, and dark-colored boots.

The third was a tall dark-skinned woman with straight chin-length dark hair, brown eyes and full lips. She wore a dark brown long-sleeved low cut shirt with form-fitted trousers and dark knee lengths boots.

The fourth was a tall, middle-aged, thin eyed man who possessed short dark hair, brown eyes and a thick mustache. He wore a shirt and dark waistcoat with a bow tie, reminiscent of a typical bartender's outfit. Over his face, he wore a dark leather-like strap to cover his left eye and he carried a cane-like object in his right hand.

The next three were not arranged as one entering the room expected for their ranking to be

The fifth was a tall man with wavy, black hair with solid brown iris eyes with a single light refraction in each one. He wore aa long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants. He had a long scar running vertically along the side of his right eye.

The sixth seemed to be the leader of the group, but weaker than the one on the top step. He was a tall and lean-built man with fair skin, brown eyes with shoulder-length dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. He wore dark trousers and a light sleeveless shirt, over which he wore a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it.

And finally the seventh was a girl to their surprise. By logic of their ascended hierarchy, she was actually the strongest of the seven. She was a young, slender girl with magenta eyes and long hair of matching color, styled into two pigtails, and between which she wore a light-colored hat that has two extensions in the back, made to look like rabbit's ears. A strand of hair hangs down the left side of her face and she had a fringe over her forehead. She also wore a dark dress with white fabric over her breasts with a dark ribbon just above it. She completed her outfit with a pair of thigh-length boots.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Swinging The Sword_ _plays in the background)_

"I'm glad you could all make it here. Ikumi Unagiya is going to get drinks for you. Some of you I bet have some liquid manifestation, property alteration or material multiplication Full-Bring so there's enough to go around," said the combed back haired man as a woman came down with a tray of empty drink glasses.

She was a a tall, curvaceous, and fair-skinned woman with brown eyes. Her raven hair, which reached to her upper back, had bangs which part to the left of her face, and is styled in a ponytail with a purple scrunchy. She wore a white t-shirt with long purple sleeves, tight black pants with a buckle belt, and black rubber boots. As the owner of the Unagiya Shop that the combed haired man visits, she had her shop's logo on her shirt with "Unagi" written on. She wore a brown cap with goggles on her head and work gloves on her hands.

As she sent down and passed the drinks- the individuals whose powers that were mentioned did exactly as the man predicted.

"Kugo, nice that your girl spends time with you," said the wavy, black haired man with a calm pitch to his words.

"Yeah Shukuro, I had to settle down to maintain a profile here," Kugo said with a snicker.

"How's Kaoru," said Shukuro said with a bemused tone

"Still overprotective of his mom around other men except me," Kugo replied casually

"Expected of a doting son," Shukuro responded casually

"Let's try to talk about the great war plan you've conducted," said the middle-aged man to remind his colleagues of their goal.

"...about the Quincy right," said the dark skinned woman completing the eyepatch man's sentence.

"Yup," said the blond child uninterested as he played his Game Boy Advance with a game of his own design.

"Master Tsukishima says most of us will going to Karakura and not that place. I'm jealous," the mohawk kid said with a hotheaded temper to himself.

"Me, Ginjo and Tsukishima are apart majority which dictated the predators of mankind like you guys. Though there's going to be a lot of other joining us," said the red haired girl with pigtails playfully to the mohawk haired kid.

Kugo Ginjo then turned to the large amassed group and began his speech.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack- Fight to Death plays in the background)_

"200 years ago, the Quincy discovered that we had Hollow like powers and tried to exterminate us and as the source of our power is their bane- we entered a large scale war that ended when the Soul Reapers decided to intervene and get rid of most of us. But, we remain remain strong- we're the top predator got it," the red girl said in a bored tone.

"Full-Bringers that have gathered here now this. I've called you out for a declaration of war on our enemies- the Quincy. Contrary to what some of you know and to a few already know- the remaining Quincy have amassed under a massive organization called the Vandenreich. They have a leadership of 28 individuals- take them out and the rest fall like domino," said Kugo said to the group with a charismatic tone of seriousness in his voice.

"But, there's also a separate group in Karakura Town- about six of them who are not apart of the group. We would avoid them, but as Quincy, they're a potential threat to us," said Tsukishima with a calm tone of analyzation.

"So our plan's this. We recruit members that have awoken yesterday at the Karakura High School. Wait for Yukio to open a large enough digital portal to enter the Silbern in a week. Only those strong enough to face the monsters over there will be chosen. The rest will holding off and defeating the Quincy in Karakura. That's all guys," Kugo continued his speech while pointing to the blond boy when referring to their mode of travel.

"...Xcute the Quincy! Xcute the Quincy! Xcute the Quincy! Xcute the Quincy! Xcute the Quincy!," the group below roared with anticipation of their goals.

"...I'm going out for ramen now," said Kugo with a casual tone that contrasted his previous seriousness that caused the entire group including his allies to face fault in shock.

Suddenly, the entire group felt a massive Spiritual Pressure weigh over them, causing everyone to be held still by the immense force.

"What's happening in Karakura I wonder?," said Kugo to himself.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Soul Reaper 4 Course Session**


	18. Soul Reaper 4 Course Session

**Author Notes: With Xcution's plan under way underway, Ichigo will now begin his training session with Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and the Visored. Also Orihime will get an upgrade.**

 **I've been on a role with the Bleach Rinse chapters, I decided to take a little break from it to work on this.**

 **On a serious note now that I look back on the series, Bleach had a lot of potential- just a large portion of it was repressed by the publishers' demands at the time of sales and it's not entirely Kubo's fault despite what everyone might say, though he is flawed- but so are Kishimoto, Oda and even Toriyama when they write their series. Hell, I got ideas for powers for characters from reading this manga and it was the one manga and anime I looked forward to reading/watching in the early 2000s because to me, Naruto and One Piece hadn't reached the point that I was fully invested in them yet. I sincerely hope that Kubo has a chance to write a sequel with Kazui Kurosaki- hopefully with more free control of how the story progresses this time around- I would definitely take time off my day to read it.**

 **A pre-warning disclaimer, lewd material is heavily hinted at.**

 **Chapter 18: Soul Reaper 4 Course Session**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _BL_40 plays in the background)_

Ichigo in his Soul Reaper state was staring with a little irritated confusion at what he was doing- he was in a basement room that was designed like a blue sky canyon and just as wide as the real one.

He was facing two children- a small, tiny-pupil eyed boy with red hair sticking into three points, wearing a white t-shirt with a shop logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which were noticeably turned up. He wielded a large kanabō in his right hand.

On the right side of him was a young-looking shy girl with a perpetual blush on her cheeks wearing a white t-shirt with the same logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She had round purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint- it parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other and the rest of her hair is in pigtails with pink ties. She wielded a large clothed object around her left side.

Ichigo then turned to the man with the green/white bucket hat as the latter held his fan towards his face. A black cat hanged around him with yellow eyes, which somehow made him think of the nude dark skinned woman from earlier.

"What are you doing, hurry up and kick those brats' asses. You should never hold back in a fight for your life unless you're Kenpachi...then it's ok," said the black cat with a deep male voice.

 _Oh my god! Did it just...no, I saw a furry hamster monster turn into a man who turned into a puppet who was controlling a bunch of dead folks...I should just roll with it. Not asking who Kenpachi is thought, it'll just be more confusing to add to the list of things I want to ask,_ Ichigo thought initially with shock until he calmed down.

"You manifested your powers against Grand Fisher- well, it was fine that he was still an inexperienced Arrancar- then you would've dead when Shinji showed up.," the bucket hat wearing man said cheerfully.

"Yeah, thank you for undermining my achievement of avenging my mother.," Ichigo answered sarcastically to the man.

 _It's best not to think about that thing Grand Fisher said about Andro-whatever...it's_ _probably my mind playing tricks on me from last night,_ he thought to himself, ignoring the children.

"You had to have little Orihime to save you last night...especially after the fight," the bucket hat wearing man explained ending in a very overly romantic tone.

"I don't like how you said that.," Ichigo replied with a nervous pitch and a sweat as to what he saw when he woke up.

"He's chicken, Ururu! Guess, that was a fluke that he beat Grand Fisher last night by himself!," the red haired boy shouted cockily to Ichigo. The orange haired teen

"It's not nice to say those things Jinta. And it's isn't how it happened anyway.," said the girl sheepishly.

"Shut it, Noggy attack," Jinta angrily retorted by giving Ururu a noggy.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow," said Ururu as she was pestered by Jinta's head noggies.

"Stupid Ururu," Jinta said angrily as her continued the actions.

"Ok, first don't you have school. Two, stop that she' doesn't like it and three, what the hell are you using a kanabō for- if this is for training, it's going to far. And you... what are you thinking sending two kids to fight me- didn't you say the 11 of you I saw earlier would train me?," Ichigo complained about the entire situation he was in right now.

"Yeah, ever wanted to know about the Spiritual Pressure amount calculations from yesterday?" the bucket hat man replied slyly.

"I'm asking about the kids- you're forcing minors to fight-," Ichigo retorted with aggravation to the man's dodging his reasoning for having to fight two children.

"As a Soul Reaper's concerned, most humans are minors so listen up-," the bucket hat wearing man said in a more serious tone.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _BL_56 plays in the background)_

He pressed a button and a large TV screen shot up from the plateau he was sitting on and began displaying numbers of the individuals who prominently showed up on the rating system in the battle last night-

 **Ichigo Kurosaki: At time of battle: 19 (Human)- 30 (Soul Reaper)- 1900 (with Visored Powers)...Normal amount: 100 Billion**

 **Rukia Kuchiki: 62 (Soul Reaper)**

 **Orihime Inoue: 19.8 (Human) 90 Billion (Awakened Powers)**

 **Yatsutora Sado "Chad": 15 (Human) 66 (Awakened Powers)**

 **Uryu Shida: 99 (Quincy)**

 **Fishbone D: 30**

 **Shrieker: 50**

 **Grand Fisher: 99 (Hollow) 1900 (** **Arrancar) 3800 (Resurrección State)**

 **Byakuya Kuchiki: 60 Million (6th Captain)**

 **Toshiro Hitsugaya: 10 Thousand (10th Captain)**

 **Loly Aivirrne: 400 (Arrancar) 800 (Resurrección State)**

 **Menoly Mallia: 100 (Arrancar), 2000 (Release State)**

 **Numb Chandelier: 35 (Hollow)**

 **Individual Determined- Yammy Llargo: 10 Billion (Arrancar)**

 **Shinji Hirako: 150 Million (Normal) 300 Million (Visored)**

 **Tetsu Hitsugaya: 48,000**

 **Hankyo Muteikei: 90**

 **Hanekaeri Modish: 80**

 **Kofuku Kenko: 800**

 **Hose Jundo: 8 Billion (prior death)...** **recalculating...1080 (Post Reveal)**

 **Tan'ni Hikaemena: 150**

 **Kyodai Kigyō: 777 Thousand**

 **Your Wakamono: 800 Thousand**

 **O.K.-O.T.: 55**

 **Kurikaesu Futatabi-Kurikaeshimasu: 90**

 **Zankoku Yakunan: 6 Billion**

 **Eien Shinko: 70**

 **Kafka Kibo: 13 Thousand**

That can't be right.

"Listen up, Soul Society decides its Spiritual Pressure amount to determine threats by calculated numbers and potential danger to a combatant based on our ranks of what we are on average- it changes when we're more battle ready and numbers can't read numbers in an intense battle. Humans have **1-9** are normal folks, but 1 **0-19** \- is when they become Spiritually Aware. **20-59** is the average seatless Soul Reaper amount. **60-99** is the average seat officer below Lieutenant and where things go a little crazy. **100-999** is the Lieutenant level. Average Captains of 13-7: **1,000- 100 Thousand** Higher Captains 6-2: **1 Million-100 Million**. Head Captain of 1st Division: **100 Billion**. Royal Guard: **1** **00 Trillion-999 Trillion** and Soul King is **100 Quintillion.** Anything stronger is unknown," the man explained with a grave tone before resuming his jovial mannerisms.

"You're making this up...I swear you're doing it on purpose.," Ichigo said with a flat response to his voice with unconvinced eyes.

"Ah, you mad because you only got to 30 and the only reason that you managed to survived was the fact that your mask aided you in making sure you didn't die another time.," the bucket hat man joked humorously at Ichigo's expense.

"Why are Orihime and Mine's so high...? I mean higher than everyone you listed- I'm not sure that she's somehow stronger than the "Bankai" zombies or Grand Fisher?" Ichigo inquired on

"...Simple, your Reiatsu's are higher than most Captain's powers you just lack the training to use it properly.," replied as he complimented on their high stats.

"By the way, touch your face.," the buck hat man asked Ichigo without warning.

Ichigo did so in compliance grudgingly and revealed that he wasn't wearing his mask like he had been before to his surprise. He was completely unmasked.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _BL_93 plays in the background)_

In your soul is an Animal- I'd say it's a migrating vulture- not going to say it's one I killed this morning at the zoo I visited last night and stitched it to your Soul...it's not like it happened right?," the bucket hat man said as if he were denied a nasty truth.

"You what?!," Ichigo yelled in shock of the revelation.

"Yeah, you got me I stitched it against your-," the bucket hat man tried to explain before he was interrupted.

"Going out to kill an animal without a hunter's permit- you're probably wanted now for poaching!," Ichigo shouted in annoyance and justified reasoning.

"Yeah...Did you know? While Humans turn into Hollows all the time- Animals don't," the bucket hat man said as he changed the subject.

"I just became a Soul Reaper yesterday- because I was going to die and become a Hollow. I don't know anything about your culture.," Ichigo responded in an deadpan tone as he sighed.

"That's fair. Do you think it's because they're dumb?," the bucket hat man asked with his fan to his face.

"I wouldn't be versed in the subject. But, they seem to understand what to do with their lives from the very start. Hell, most people even as adults don't know what to with the rest of their lives- or ever do. So I'd say they got some more common sense than we do.," Ichigo responded with a rational tone.

"Yeah. Animals despite being capable of turning into Hollows tend to avoid attachment to the World of the Living, though a few do in spite of suffering far worse than any human could ever claim to have lived. Those end up as Hollows even more mindless than the average Hollow even as they get stronger. So animals and some really vengeful/incredibly stubborn human souls go to a place in the Afterlife other than the Soul Society called the Animal Realm, the human souls then become animals as well. There they're attacked and eaten by other animals- even cannibalized or murdered by their own kind if they're desperate enough- for this reason, some live in fear of this realm. They endure extreme changes of their realm's environment throughout the year, and they have no place that they can rest for long because it's constantly shifting. Those who are too scared to live in that realm go to the other realms. They then face incredible discrimination for being well animals that have reason. They're killed because humanity wants something from their bodies, made into enslaved "pets" or "beasts of burden" forced to work under brutal conditions until they're killed for their lack of usefulness at the end of their days. To make this more tragic, they chose to be ignorant of knowing or understanding with clear thoughts of why they either chose the unforgiving nature of the constantly changing realm or being subjected to poor treatment by their "owners", why they allow it to happen to them without finding a way to better their lives or do anything about it with more enlightened thinking- cursed with the rigid instinctual wisdom of maintaining this cycle. The ones that do adapt are ostracized by their own kind for defying the nature of their race. They're stubborn, but at least they have more more common sense than humans who waste their enlightenment on hedonistic wants.," the bucket hat man said with a tone of melancholy as his eyes peered under the hat, looking very grief as he spoke.

"Wow, that's harsh...I can't imagine a life like that.," Ichigo responded with the revelation of this information.

"Well, unlike the Adam and Eve story- do you know about that in school right?," the bucket hat man asked Ichigo who shrugged a mild "yes".

"They're not as easily tempted to do the things that make people go Hollow. Over time, with the few exceptions that become Hollows- the Animal Realm developed antibodies in their Reiatsu that causes the Hollow side to be suppressed by instinct. It's how the other Visored have managed to keep their masks repressed despite being Visoreds.," the bucket hat man explained with dramatic gestures and tone to his voice.

"I felt that eight of you eleven had the same kind of odd...thing... that was the same as mine... how many animals did you kill to do that stitching thing?," Ichigo asked with concern that was hidden in hot-temperedness.

"About one for each individual specifically chose for their affinity towards the chosen person. You have a black soul.," the bucket hat man related to Ichigo as he folded the fan and pointed it to the orange haired Soul Reaper.

"Sorry that I'm a gloomy guy most of the time. So it's to keep me for going Hollow and dying?," Ichigo asked with some soreness.

"I'll answer that if you beat those two.," the bucket head man replied with a chipper air as he waved his fan.

"Ok, I'll go easily on them.," Ichigo agreed reluctantly as he pointed his sword towards the kinds.

"Oh...while we were talking- they started the fight already.," said the bucket hat man said he unfolded his fan to cover his face.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_82 plays in the background)_

"Huh?!," Ichigo asked in extreme surprise as he saw Jinta rush towards him with his club above his head.

"By the way, you're only slightly higher than the average Soul Reaper's Spiritual Pressure amount- while those two are 17th-18th seat officers respectively!," the bucket hat man said whimsically as Ichigo ran in the other direction while the boy chased him.

"Who the hell are you- You know way too much about stuff to be just a normal shop employee. Keigo forced me to read too many manga to make me get the gist that you're probably somebody important!," Ichigo shouted as he questioned the man as he continued to run away- because he wanted to find a solution to not hurt the kid too badly.

"I'm Kisuke Urahara- the bonafide owner of the Urahara Shop...well, shucks- I better explain more since you savvier than I thought. I am a Soul Reaper- I'm the founder of the The Department of Research and Development in the Soul Society as well as its first president. I was also the 12th Captain- there's 13 Divisions that Soul Reapers answer to by the way- before I made a mistake in making something that a very dangerous Soul Reaper took advantage of in order for himself to become a replacement for the Soul King. To that end, he turned the eight you mentioned into Visoreds- including his own Captain...the one who saved your life last night...and me and my two colleagues decided to leave so the Soul Reaper government wouldn't execute us on the grounds that I made them Visoreds instead of the "innocent" Soul Reaper- who I definitely believe is still doing unethical things behind everyone's back. Though my replacement is kind of creepy himself, but he's more amoral than that man's immorality.," the man in the hat explained with severe importance to his words.

"Ok...I'm involved in something bigger. So you're training me to defeat this man who took over and became a Captain," Ichigo inquired sarcastically.

"Nope, this is a favor to your father for always helping out in hiding us. Killing him is our job- at the moment, we're speaking...he's now a monster that needs to be killed- more literally if he's continued on the research that I think he's done till now.," said Kisuke with his eyes showing under the hat.

"Wait-how do you know my old man...Oh my god- it's another of the tropes Keigo brings up- the incredibly badass parent that explains the powers I have," Ichigo asked with more attention to Kisuke's words.

"Bingo. You were unconsciously taught Shunpo from a young age, refined through karate classes and through your various fights with...less upright students.," Kisuke explained in a somewhat creepier tone.

"So he's a special human who can see ghosts...you got to be kidding me-," Ichigo replied with astounded annoyance.

"He's a Soul Reaper and the former 10th Captain- Isshin Shiba. The Kurosaki name is from your mom...who's a Quincy like Uryu except much highly regarded in her race's society. The Arrancar are planning something through their partnership with that man and the entire Soul Society and the World of the Living is going to need everything just to beat them. Aizen's going to be an opening act instead of the boss like he planned because of Grand Fisher revealing his little secret, the caught Arrancar telling us that he's in cahoots with them and becoming what he considers a "God". You can help, but it's mostly going to be a fight between him, 13 Court Guard Squads and us.," Kisuke explained with a grimace to his face before smiling again as the cat began to change shape to Ichigo's wide-eyed shock that caused him to halt.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _Escalon plays in the background)_

Suddenly the cat turned into the purple haired, dark skinned woman from before- completely naked to Ichigo's chagrin. She winked teasingly at the flustered young man.

A few seconds later, the cornrow man with glasses showed up with the large pink haired man with a mustache from earlier. Only this time, the cornrow haired man wore an ornate dark blue robe with a large upturned collar and a symbol on it over a Soul Reaper uniform and carried a shakujō in his right hand. The pink haired man now wore a long purple mantle over a Soul Reaper uniform. This helped confirm that the people he saw were Soul Reapers- however...

 _What are eleven people like this hiding in a shop for?,_ Ichigo thought to himself.

Followed by the gray haired man with his green haired assistant, both stern and happy-go-lucky respectively. The other four appeared as they sat down to watch the fight. The braided ponytail woman now in a sailor school uniform that exposed her midriff tossed orange and black clothing to the dark skinned woman.

To Ichigo's shock, she was in a orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder that revealed her midriff, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. Not due to the attire-, but the instantaneous speed that she had dressed herself. From his perspective, the clothes were tossed and the next moment she was clothed.

Orihime emerged from behind, wearing her hair in a ponytail like the dark skinned woman and wearing a pink version of the midriff exposing over-shirt and dark blue-version of the woman's clothing- she blushed as she saw Ichigo. This made the young man temporally burst out a nose bleed that propelled him into the sky and land a few feet away to Jinta's confusion.

"Former 2nd Captain: Yoruichi Shihōin- also former head of the Shihōin Noble Family clan- the clans that served under me were the Ōmaeda and the Shāolíng clans. I was the boss to Urahara when he was a 3rd seat. The Urahara family were one of the serving family of the Otoku Noble Family clan. By the way, you had a blast last night with Orihime and Lisa.," said the dark skinned woman teasingly to Ichigo's confusion and fear.

 _What happened last night?,_ Ichigo thought with concern.

"Former 3rd Captain: Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi- though Rose is more elegant. Like Urahara, my family served under the Otoku Noble House. I'm a Visored like you...though, my mask is more elegant.," said the wavy blond man as he posed elegantly to Ichigo's annoyance.

 _Oh great, a narcissist.,_ thought Ichigo with pestering irritation.

"Hi again. Former 5th Captain: Shinji Hirako. Likewise, an Otoku stooge like Rose and Kisuke's families. The bastard who took my title and made me a Visored is called Sosuke Aizen...he's not your concern. Also I'm sort of the unofficial leader of the Visored group 'cause Rose's too obsessive on aesthetics," said the blond haired man with a blasé expression that revealed his upper teeth.

 _Oh it's that guy. Probably should thank him for saving me later,_ Ichigo thought of what he should do after the fight.

"Former 7th Captain: Rabu Aikawa- call me Love, man. I'm a big fan of Shounen Jump. Speaking of which, there's a manga that based on us called Bleach written right now by a man called Tite Kubo that I'm into at the moment. A bit of a mind screw here since the main character's exactly like you. Why do I get the feeling that a lot of factors will cause it to downfall in popularity...," said the star shaped haired man with mirrored sunglasses, his odd statement caused Ichigo to wonder what the heck he was talking about.

 _I have so many questions about that statement.,_ Ichigo thought.

"Former 9th Captain: Kensei Muguruma. You better not be a slacker like your old man- he's always like that.," said the gray haired man. Ichigo then imagined his father being really laid-back. This quickly returned to his usual goofy persona because Ichigo couldn't imagine his dad being any other way.

 _Nah, dad was probably incredibly annoying to him- being dad I guess,_ Ichigo thought with some pondering.

"Tessa Tsukabishi: Former Kido Captain. I'm the heir to a longline of Kido practicing Soul Reapers. I was acquitted with Kisuke and Youichi from childhood. I currently act as an employee for the Urahara shop and sell these types of items.," said the bespectacled man with cornrow hair and a mustache as he bowed and showed Ichigo a TV advertised object that the orange haired Soul Reaper knew was faulty from Keigo's own accounts.

 _I can why I never heard of this place till now,_ Ichigo theorized in his thoughts.

"Lisa Yadōmaru: Former 8th Division Lieutenant. Nice, f-," said the bespectacled girl in a sailor school uniform before her mouth was covered by an aggravated Shinji. This caused Ichigo to have some very concerning thoughts to what happened after Grand Fisher especially due to her touching of her crouch. Orihime's blushing as she mimicked the same body gesture made it even more suspicious.

 _Did she just say what I thought she said,_ Ichigo questioned in his head as he gulped.

"Masher Kuna: Former 9th Division Lieutenant. I'm a ditz, little Carrot Top. Me and Yoruichi are teaching Orihime how to fight.," said the green haired girl in a flighty tone. Ichigo did a double take when he heard the last part of the sentence.

 _When did that happen,_ Ichigo wondered internally.

"Hiyori Sarugaki: Former 12th Division Lieutenant. I worked under Captain Kirio Hikifune until she was promoted to the Royal Guard and became this bozo's assistant. I got turned by that bastard Aizen into a Visored. I don't like you- just doing a favor to Isshin for helping us that one time...personally, you should've been left to die far as I'm concerned.," said the blond pigtailed girl with a snaggle tooth as she looked away in annoyance.

 _Well you're a bitch!_ , Ichigo thought back with irritation.

"Hachigen Ushōda. Former Lieutenant of the Kido Corps as Captain Tessai's command. It is an honor to meet the heir of the Shiba Clan.," said the large pink haired man with a mustache. This made Ichigo think how important was his dad.

 _Seriously, what was my dad before he met mom?!,_ thought Ichigo as he pondered until the kanabō hit him in the back of the head. Even with the large bump emerging he still remained focused.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Get Smart_ _plays in the background)_

" **Zankensoki (** **Cut-Fist-Run-Spirit)** \- the basic techniques of an elegantly mastered Soul Reaper. Zan for the sword, Ken for unarmed combat, So for movement techniques and Ki for Kidō

" **Hakuda (White Hits)** \- Close Unarmed Combat using the Body!," shouted Kensei with his right fist raised.

"Basically **Taijutsu (Body Skill)** from the manga- Naruto I'm also reading.," Love interjected in a blasé tone to Kensei's annoyance.

" **Hohō (Step Method)** \- using fast footwork to dodge opponents involving speed and agility. **Shunpo (Flash Step)** is the greatest mastery of this technique thought there are variants.," said Yoruichi being serious for the first time since Ichigo saw her.

" **Kidō (Demon/Spirit Way)** \- it involves compressing your Spiritual Power into spells for defense, offense and support. Divided into **Hadō (Way of Destruction)** for direct attacks, **Bakudō (Way of Binding)** and Kaidō (Turn Away) for healing. They go from 1-99, the higher the number, the more powerful it is. You need to learn the incantations in order to use the spells to their effective capacities," Tessai explained.

" **Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship)** \- which you use your Zanpakuto to cut crap. Ya gotta at least master this kinda of shit before you can move up.," said Shinji with the least complicated explanation, which seemed anti-climatic as Ichigo's blank eyed expression thought-

 _So, this is what comes_ _after beating the kids...Oh crap.,"_ Ichigo thought with a flat whimper of fear.

"I call it the Soul Reaper 4 Course Session. Have fun with it after you beat those two.," Kisuke said happily with the fan to his face. The silly term the bucket hat man referred to their training session annoyed several of the members because they had already decided on **Tamashī no Karitori Ni Yon Dankai no Kaidan (Four Step Stairway to Soul Reaper)** before Kisuke changed the name at that moment. Yoruichi and Tessai weren't as concerned as they were more used to this spontaneous behavior.

Ichigo then turned to see Ururu with the clothed object that suddenly shot several missiles at him. In shock, Ichigo continued to run- now in fright of being hit by one of the projectiles.

"You gave a child a missile launcher- what is wrong with you?!," Ichigo yelled in exasperation.

"Come see us when you've beaten them.," said Kisuke as the eleven vanished from sight.

Ichigo continued to run from the missiles while Orihime looked on with concern in her eyes.

"I hope he'll be ok- I'll won't be able to do the thing, Lisa taught me last night.," Orihime said to herself as she blushed and drooled from her mouth.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Awakening Powers**


	19. Awakening Powers

**Author Notes: Warning! Very Lemon-esque elements are heavily implied to readers who aren't mature enough to read ahead should probably avoid this chapter and head to the next one. It's left ambiguous for now if it happened or not till later. It also explains why Orihime is there with Ichigo.  
**

 **On a more serious note, Tatsuki's new form is based on an illustration the Kubo did a while back, probably with the hint of making her more important until outside involvement forced him to stop those plans. Also, it was implied that Orihime was somehow experimented on without her** **knowledge by Aizen probably to turn her into a pseudo-Arrancar for the evulz and to make Ichigo even madder in order to make him a worthier opponent. This is using that possible idea, but making her a special Visored instead.**

 **Chapter 19: Awakening Powers**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Comical World plays in the background)_

 _Last Night_

Ichigo lay unconscious while Orihime and Rukia looked at the pharaoh masked man as he slowly deactivated his powers with a irked expression.

Suddenly, he retrieved the nonactive masked Soul Reaper and strangely, Orihime to her confusion as well. He tossed them over his shoulder despite their weight.

Rukia looked befuddled as she stared at the blond man then leaping into the area and using **Kuki Tsuro** in order to travel into a far-off destination in Karakura Town with Orihime looking bewildered as to why he took her as well.

"What just happened.," Rukia asked herself as Byakuya, Renji and Toshiro suddenly appeared behind her to look at the departing man.

"Shinji Hirako. I thought you to be a criminal..., but it seems that reality was different.," he said to himself, reflecting on the information that Loly had revealed about Aizen- especially his inhuman experiment that created the Visored group.

"Should we-," Rukia asked her brother with concern, wanting to go after Ichigo.

"He's aligned with Kisuke Urahara- that man is smart enough to avoid detection for himself and all of his associates. It is not like him to hide in such an easy to discover location- it is why we never found him because of his careful nature.," Byakuya responded aloofly as he turned in the other direction. Rukia then followed him.

"...Aizen.," said Toshiro in a meditative state as he looked up at the sky.

The group then left through the Shoji that manifested in the gravesite, which vanished as it closed behind them.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Scoundrels_ _plays in the background)_

Shinji then arrived at the Urahara Shop- a ratty looking place that didn't seem to attract many customers, though several Soul Reapers have gone there to research on their latest enemies or buy supplies. They would be quickly made to forget that Urahara existed due to special **Kikanshinki (Account-Replacing Spirit Device)** specialized on Soul Reaper use.

He then tapped the ground and a trap door opened behind him and fell into it with Orihime gasping in shock as she plummeted downwards.

When they landed in a dark underground space with sparse lighting, Shinji dropped the two and rejoined his ten other associates that had been waiting for him at the lighter part of the room.

"Um, who are you people? Are you friends of Rukia?," Orihime asked amiably to the people she was looking at as she adjusted to the situation.

"Nope. We're like that boy there...like Ichigo.," said Shinji as eight of the group who suddenly manifested white masks to Orihime's wide-eyed shock.

Aside from the double mouthed Pharaoh mask, the rest were as follows- a protruding avian-eque Plague doctor mask on the wavy haired blond man, an Oni mask with two small horns on the star haired man with mirrored sun glasses, a flat hockey mask with six slitted eye holes in two columns and extensions that frame his head on the gray haired man, a grasshopper-shaped mask with two goggle-shaped eyes, four slits in its mouth area, and small antenna on the green haired girl, a wide skull mask with a prominent horn centered on its forehead and a row of diamond-shaped markings over its eyebrows on the blond pigtailed girl with the snaggle tooth, a mask with tusks and feather-shaped spikes at the top of its head based on the Rangda demon on the pink haired man with the mustache and a Diamond-shaped mask with a cross-shaped hole in the middle and its top tip bending over the head on the bespectacled girl with black hair braided in a ponytail.

* * *

 _(Music continues in the background)_

"You're like Ichigo...?," Orihime inquired the individuals

" **Kinda Carrot Top's predecessors to be more accurate, right Kensei**?" asked the grasshopper masked girl to the hockey masked man.

 _Predecessors,_ Orihime asked herself internally as she daydreamed about an evolutionary diagram with the pigtailed girl being at the back of the evolutionary line and Ichigo being at the front with the rest of the masked people in between.

" **Yeah, but in a more artificial way- a Soul Reaper decided at random to turn us into this.,"** Kensei replied in a harsh tone while ignoring the grasshopper girl doing ridiculous poses. Orihime wondered in confusion.

 _Were they made in a factory?,_ Orihime thought as she imagined an assembly line of people making the same type of white masks for Soul Reapers to wear for special parties.

" **And we weren't just ordinary Soul Reapers. We were Captains and Lieutenants until this happened. So** **inelegant.,"** said the plague doctor masked man in an overdramatic sorrowful tone and expression until the Oni masked man kicked him in the shin for his behavior. Orihime felt sorry for him, but didn't know enough about Soul Society to what Captains and Lieutenants were.

 _Captain and Lieutenant?,_ Orihime mused on this fact as she visualized the group in current Japanese style military clothing.

" **Luckily, we got out of there to fight another day. The world's not perfect, but it's there for us trying the best it can. That's what makes it so damn beautiful- Roy Mustang quote from Fullmetal Alchemist manga I read- it ain't no Shounen Jump- but, it's good.,"** said the Oni masked man to Orihime's confusion.

 _Shounen Jump?,_ thought Orihime as she imagined Ichigo wearing Son Goku's clothing as he faced off against the gray haired man wearing the Saiyan, Raditz's outfit.

 **"What's worse is that he's still at it- and he's replaced Stupid-Shinji as a Captain. And everyone still thinks he's a good guy.,"** said the uni-horned masked girl as she mocked Shinji in an aggressive manner.

Orihime then thought of a Darth Vader-esque man standing over Shinji's defeated form.

" **It seemed hopeless, but thanks to your efforts today- the man will finally face punishment**.," said the feathered demon masked man with a gentle voice that contrasted his scary visage.

"No-no, I didn't really do anything except help Ichigo and the others from the side lines. It was really them who deserve the credit!," Orihime humbly refused the credit.

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack: Nothing Anymore plays in the background)_

" **And that's why you're here...you fucked up**.," said the diamond masked girl in a detached attitude towards Orihime.

"What...?," Orihime questioned the woman who looked more stern than before.

"Allow me to rephrase what Lisa said young lady. Back when you healed Ichigo- his Hollow swallowed him even after he achieved his Soul Reaper Powers, but you rejected that and reconstructed that fact to make him a genuine Visored.," said the bespectacled man with the cornrow hairstyle as he advertised a hair tonic to the girl while remaining serious about the subject.

 _Keigo tried that and it didn't work for him,_ Orihime observed skeptically at the product that he was holding.

"You were in the process of healing Ichigo at the time...did you think stopping something that embedded in our world wouldn't have consequences.," the dark skinned woman in an orange over-shirt and black sweat pants told Orihime in a serious tone.

"First, look at him...then at yourself.," said the bucket hat man in a creepy yet pleasant tone as he pointed at Ichigo.

"Ok...," Orihime responded unconvinced until she saw what they meant- Ichigo's body was shaking violently to her immediate dread.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Enemy Unseen plays in the background)_

"Is he having a seizure?! I'm not sure if any of you are doctors!," Orihime shouted as she went to Ichigo's side. The feathered demon masked man and cornrow haired man were about to respond, but were interrupted by the uni-horned masked girl.

" **Your boyfriend's becoming a Hollow- you did something earlier to reject the process. It ain't like the flu- it's like a virus that's now in his Spiritual Power- a gene in his DNA like those nerds call it nowadays. It's apart of him now and you can't stop it- even worse, if you treat it, you'll get the virus too**.," she said coldly at Orihime's attempts to use Soten Kisshun to heal Ichigo.

Suddenly, the Hollow hole that had been closed off earlier by Orihime's powers- had reopened and caused the top half of Ichigo's uniform to be ripped to shreds. An explosion of Reiatsu colored an unnatural dark red surrounded him and forced Orihime back.

* * *

 _(Music continues)_

 _Naruki Town_

At the Full-Bringer base, the ground shook with immense Spiritual Pressure that forced some of them to go unconscious, others to be forced to their knees, others to remain frozen while a few remained calm- the middle aged man, the wavy haired man with brown eyes, the man with combed backed hair, the magenta haired girl and a large portion of the group.

"What's going on in Karakura I wonder?," said the man called Kugo Ginjo with a stern expression.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

She then looked on at the sight of the transformation Ichigo had underwent, his eyes now completely black as if there was nothing beneath the mask.

Ichigo now had long straight hair, reaching down to his waist, and a Hollow hole, smaller than the one that had emerged earlier, decorated with markings stretching from the hole across his chest and shoulders. He also had retractable claws on his fingertips/toessmall, furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck and one each on his wrists and ankles, and white skin with a tail with a dark red tip at the end. His mask was slightly altered from before. Like before, it covered his entire head, but it now had four spike-shaped markings, two of them stopped by the forehead and the other two stretched past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joined with the marks on his chest. There were smaller marks that resembled a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extended from the inner corners of his eyes. Another feature it had from before was slightly altered, his two long forward-pointing horns now had black strips extending from their center towards the tips. He also went from 5'8 to 6'0 in height. For some reason, he remained solid as a statue.

She placed her hand in her chest in apprehension until she felt something odd- it was hollow- like a hole had suddenly emerged there to her large eyed gasp.

W-"What is this?," Orihime stuttered in immense terror as a white liquid manifested and solidified as an elegant white mask with no mouth, wing extensions on the sides of her mask and round innocent looking eye-holes.

"You healed Ichigo when his Hollow swallowed him. So some traces of it flowed into you and you got contaminated- you're Hollow-fying as well.," said the man with cornrow hair in a explanation to what was occurring right now.

" **H-how can I help Ichigo? And then, how to help me- Ichigo would never forgive himself if I suffered because of him**.," Orihime pleaded the masked people as she bowed. Her voice now distorted like a Hollow.

* * *

( _Bleach DDR Soundtrack: Da Blues plays in the background_ )

"Lisa is gonna feed two Reiatsu of Visored material so it gets suppressed until Kisuke gets the seals to bind the Hollow permanently.," the dark skinned woman said as she pointed to the diamond masked girl undressed herself. her mask shrinking slightly to expose her mouth. She also stripped herself to her underwear for some reason.

" **Basically it's a critical point, I'll insert Spiritual Power into you two- you might react with** **spitting orange liquid, but it's natural**.," said Lisa in a deadpan tone as she came closer to Orihime. The other Visored cringed with the thought of what would happen next.

"And after that, since you two are very gifted in Spiritual Power- you're gonna train tomorrow!," said the bucket hat man with glee.

" **But, Ichigo's the strong one. I'm just a normal girl- though the Shun Shun Rika make it questionable, though**.," Orihime answered as she bowed again in, reluctant to acknowledge her powers.

"No normal girl could do the things you did today- you have the potential for greatness more than most people in their lifetime. By the next week, you'll have the power to equal a Soul Reaper Captain, it's to balance out the incredible powers you displayed against Grand Fisher. Along with the handy mutation you got from mingling with Ichigo's awakened Hollow.," he said in a cutesy tone.

" **How are you going to insert it?** , **"** Orihime tried to reply, her mask involuntarily shrinking to reveal her mouth until Lisa got into a few millimeters from her face.

" **Birds and the Bees you should know that in school already** ," Lisa said nonchalantly as she kissed Orihime with her tongue mingling with hers. In her small pupil confusion, she fainted.

The scene went black.

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Mysterious plays in the background)_

Tatsuki woke up to discover she was in a black kosode and and hakama with a brown weasel wrapped around her neck worn loosely to show her belly button.

"What the hell..," she replied in shock of her sudden new attire and noticed the furred weasel scarf she was wearing, one end had a bladed tail.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Recruitment**


	20. Recruitment

**Author Notes: This chapter focuses on the important students and faculty after the events of yesterday with the whole Hollow-Arrancar fiasco awakening their Full-Bring powers. Some Bount- Doll elements will added onto some of the Full-Bring, but it's to make it different from the Soul Reaper, Arrancar and Quincy powers. The vampire element will appear as a race in the Bleach Rinse storyline. Also, I've forgotten what the principal looks like in the manga, so I'm creating my own version of him.**

 **Each power relates to an object they desire/have an affinity for and manifests in different variants depending on the individual. Except, Keigo- he gets the unlucky one because life hates him that much and it's funny that way.**

 **As for the odd terminology I'm bringing up with Soul Reapers (Tamashi Karitoriki), Shi no Tenshi (Angels of Death) and Death Gods (Shinigami) in spite of Soul Reapers/Shinigami the same entity in the original manga is for specific reasons due to their specific jobs. Soul Reapers (Tamashi Kaitorki) are in charge of Human Souls and the Hollows/other undead creatures that occupy the plane of Preta (Ghoul Realm/Hueco Mundo), Shinigami are in charge of bad or troublemaking Yokai that dwell on earth and Shi no Tenshi are in charge of Akuma/Kishin (Demons/Devils and Evil Gods) that cause evil on the earth, the Soul Reapers aren't aware of the other two- the reasons will be explained in Bleach Rinse.**

 **It's also the reason I refer to the 13 Court Guard Squads and the Royal Guard as Soul Reapers- they're different from the Shinigami in this fanfic and that of Bleach Rinse in terms of duties.**

 **Also introducing Full-Bringer OCs- though technically, they count as something else entirely in their own respective country. And as of this chapter, the series will have a crossover element with certain supernatural based series including a certain group who come when something strange is in your neighborhood. I'm giving some hints of how the World Sword operates with Full-Bringers, but not giving out the entire details as of yet.**

 **Chapter 20: Recruiment**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_60 plays in the background)_

 _Tatsuki Arisawa POV_

"What the hell...," Tatsuki said to herself as she got out of bed.

"What and hell is a little rude missy...come on, I've been inside you from birth.," said a voice in an accent that would come from someone in the American state, New York's Brooklyn city.

Tatsuki then looked at the origin of the voice- it was coming from the brown weasel around her neck.

" **Hi, I'm Itachi Ken (Weasel Sword), my additional name as a Full-Bring name is: Weasel Wind- your awakened pow-Agh**!," the weasel explained before suddenly being thrown off his collared position around Tatsuki's next to the other side of the wall. Despite some alarm, he managed to land on the wall gracefully and jumped to the ground.

"You're surprised that I can talk aren't you?," Itachi inquired of the spiky haired tomboy with some sarcasm.

"Actually because I woke up with you around my neck and dressing up like a samurai- did I go out last night?," Tatsuki complained as she checked out her loose Soul Reaper outfit, it had a sarashi around her chest and exposed her midriff to her embarrassment.

" **First, it's a Soul Reaper uniform and second you're technically that and something else now.** ," Itachi explained somewhat peeved about his treatment as he dusted himself with his paws.

"What's a Soul Reaper?!," Tatsuki asked with irritated confusion

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_93 plays in the background)_

" **Let's say shit got real, you got injected with so much Hollow powers that you've become a unique Full-Bringer Soul Reaper hybrid race called Shinigami (Death God). If you were a 13 Court Squad member, I'd be a normal Zanpakuto sword until ya released me in my Shikai state. But, Shinigami are little different in that regard**.," Itachi explained as he pointed out the sword pointed end of his tail.

" **You're saying that being a Soul Reaper like its supposed to be naturally for me**!," Tatsuki questioned the weasel like creature.

" **Death-God/Shinigami , there's a difference! Here's the thing...yer folks weren't from the 1-13 Court Guard squads- you're from the 14-26 squads. They came here 20 years ago to observe on the orders of the Head Captain in Tokyo**.,"Itachi revealed to the girl.

"My parents...are Soul Reapers...?," Tatsuki responded with great shock to the revelation of the weasel with the bladed tail.

" **Nah, they're Shinigami (Death God) not the Tamashi Karitoriki (Soul Reapers) or the Shi no Tenshi (Angels of Death)- the Grim Reaper guys you've probably read in Western books. You got different duties then them- you exorcise the bad Yokai in the world cause trouble**.," Itachi explained more seriously to Tatsuki.

"What do you-," Tatsuki asked Itachi in irritated confusion.

Tatsuki then looked out her window to see something odd.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_16 plays in the background)_

There was a white masked centipede monster with a hollow in the middle of its form crawled through the town.

"What the hell is that?," Tatsuki asked unsure of what she was now seeing

" **Not that- the thing behind it.,** " Itachi clarified.

Tatsuki blinked her eyes and reopened them to see what he meant.

She saw a flaming oxcart wheel with a tormented human face in the center of the rotating wheel following the white masked centipede monster who was unaware of its presence.

" **That's a Wanyūdō (Fire-Wheel Soultaker)- a low level Yokai (Strange Apparition)- it needs to exorcised so it won't trouble people. Don't go after the Hollow- that's the Soul Reaper's job to hunt the Hollows.,"** said the small furry animal in a explanatory tone.

"If you say so. ," Tatsuki agreed with some disfavor in her voice as she opened the window, Itachi wrapped around her left arm and leaped at the Yokai. A dark skinned woman with chin length hair watched from the corners of her house.

 _Hello, my name is Tatsuki Arisawa. Age: 15. Hair Color: Black. Eye Color: Brown. Occupation: High School Student- as of now as told by my Zanpakuto- Itachi Ken- I'm a Death God who hunts bad Yokai who cause trouble to people._

 _For some reason, I sense someone following me for some reason._

* * *

 _Chizuru Honshō POV_

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_996 plays in the background)_

"Ah...," she said with a perplexed expression her face. Her various sneaked photos of Orihime had suddenly converged into an exact copy of Orihime only dressed as a bikini girl with succubus motifs.

" **I'm True Love's Form- I'm your Full-Bring. I can take the form of whatever you love and use their powers. Though, I think you need to broaden your horizons to make it more usefu** l.," said the pseudo-Orihime as she posed flirtatiously.

Chizuru unimpressed, went back to sleep, much to True Love's Form's large eyed shock.

Suddenly she heard a knocking against her window and went out of bed to see who was there. To her shock, she saw a blond teenage girl in a cowgirl attire who looked very chipper as she levitated via green luminescence at her feet. She seemed to be from the United States.

 _Hot_!, thought Chizuru as she stared at the buxom cowgirl with heart shaped eyes.

 _My name is Chizuru Honsho. Age: 16. Hair Color: Red. Eye Color: Purple. Occupation: High School Student- as of today, I join this Xcution whatever cult to be with this hottie. My Full-Bring or whatever that cute cowgirl called this thing I saw this morning- is named True Love's Form._

 _Whatever, they want, I'll do it, as long as Orihime's still around._

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_13 plays in the background)_

 _Michiru Ogawa POV_

Michuru, now awake looks at a group of patchwork toys on her desk, one of them waves its hand as a way of greeting.

"Um..., hello.," she said sheepishly. She looked at her window to see a very flustered mohawk wearing young man at her windowsill, having forced himself to climb up with his hands due to his lack of fine control of his powers.

 _My name is Michiru Ozawa. Age: 15. Hair Color: Brown. Eye Color: Gray. Occupation: High School Student- a funny young man told me to come over to his Xcution club._

 _My Full-Bring as he calls it is named Thread-A-Mation, it's cute. I don't like how they're talking about the Kurosaki family thou_ gh.

* * *

 _Mizuiro Kojima POV_

Mizuiro saw that his stun guns had taken a variety of colors and shapes when he woke up as he looked at his desk.

"Hmm. Interesting.," he said to himself with keen interest.

He heard a knock on his door and saw a portal made of digital pixels open in the space of his door to reveal a short blond boy in black attire.

 _Mizurio Kojima. Age: 15. Hair Color: Black. Eye Color: Grayish-Green. Occupation: High School Student. A kid came over...and kidnapped me so I could be apart of a group of I think are a cult of some kind called the Xcution. The ability he says is my Full-Bring- I call it Multi-Shock._

 _I'll need to experiment on it when I'm over there, If they're planning to do in Karakura Town is what I think they're doing...then I better hurry._

* * *

 _Mahana Natsui POV_

"Uh..," Mahana said as she looked at her various blank note books merged into a Jizo golem with a large straw hat that bowed to her.

She wasn't sure why she was confused at the sight.

She then looked perplexed as a magenta haired girl looked into her window while floating in air.

 _Mahana Natsui. Age: 16. Hair Color: Brown. Eye Color: Brown. Occupation: High School Student. A girl said I'm a Full-Bringer...didn't get it until she said it several times and then took me to her Xcution club, which seems fun._

 _My Full-Bring thingy is called Wisdom of the Ages...I know everything according to them, though I don't understand why. Hmm, better do as they say._

* * *

 _Ryō Kunieda POV_

"What in the..," Ryo told herself as she noticed that her shoes somehow morphed her lower toro into that of a steel-green metallic shika deer. She also raised her right arm to see that it was covered in a dark green armor that had a yumi bow merged into it and felt that antlers had grown on her head.

It then deactivated to her sighed relief, until she noticed a man in a pointed hood mask and clergy vatican attire appeared behind her, he seemed to be from Rome from how he spoke.

 _Ryō Kunieda. Age: 15. Hair Color: Black. Eye Color: Brown. Occupation: High School Student. Apparently, the Vatican has a supernatural division dealing with apparitions and demons- they sent some agents because they believe in some prophecy that an Exorcist- or Full-Bringer as these Japanese from Naruki City call it- will save the world from the Nephilim, children of Fallen Angels that need divine aid to send them to their rest._

 _So I followed him and now I'm in an apartment complex with some odd folks from around the globe. My Full-Bring is Sagittarius Chiron. I don't like how they're talking about Uryu- seems like they hate him._

* * *

 _Reiichi Ōshima POV_

"What the fuck...," Reiichi said as he saw a shield with the kanji for "Wisdom" on it lying in front of his bedroom door that radiated a green energy.

Suddenly, a paper cut out emerged from beneath Reiichi's door, it transformed in a green flash into a beautiful young woman in a traditional mike garb.

Reiichi Ōshima. Age: 16. Hair Color: Black- though I dyed it blond because I thought it was cool. Eye Color: Black. Occupation: I've never been a good high school student, but I still count since I still go there...What am I going to do for the rest of my life once I get outta there.

 _This is getting freakin' weird- first, Ichigo suddenly used skills I've never seen from professional karate masters on exhibition matches, he runs around like a lunatic around his own classroom from an invisible thing and I get shot at by something that attacked the entire school. When I wake up, I see this shield- I swear to God that it's in the same place of where my now missing school bag was._

 _This chick shows up- rather her shikigami paper clone crap, she says she working for the United Nation's Supernatural Division called the World's Sword- her family's protected Japan alongside other families for generations and seeking out people like me who have the same "Awakened" powers or Full-Bring as the people from Naruki city call it. She then said the World's Sword had her recruit herself into this group, the Xcution- because they believe this group can stop a great tragedy in the near future by assassinating 28 dangerous sons of bitches. I said no, which the chick was ok with, though she seemed to be sad for some reason._

 _Thennnn...some man with a combed back hairdo appears from my floor out of something from a video game, grabs me, chides the chick for not being forceful enough and here I am- forced to save the world. This Full-Bring crap...might as well call it- Solar Protector. Just got me thinking of that Strawberry head for some reason..._

* * *

 _Misato Ochi POV_

"Hmm, guess I'm that sort of person.," said Ms. Ochi with some concern as she stared at an odd mirror monitor wearing glasses. The monitor broadcasted several bespectacled drones with clock faces caused students from her class that were doing in-proper school behavior to freeze, taking them back to their houses and forcing them to study.

She then noticed a man in a beige exterminator outfit with a No-Entry sign over a creepy ghost on the right breast pocket of his uniform, a left breast name tag, that displayed the wearer's last name. Elbow pads were also part of this uniform, along with insulated work gloves and standard-issue lace-up boots. He seemed to have originated from New York and had a balding hairstyle, implying that he was middle aged. She noticed that an energy pack with a vacuum extension on his back that radiated a green aura, something that she seemed to be interested in as well.

 _Misato Ochi. Age: 30. Hair Color: Brown. Eye Color: Same. Occupation: Teacher. I went through school the everyday way, liked teaching like an everyday person who would become a teacher would and I now have an everyday class. My life is just what you'd expect from a scenario you see everyday. It's just got more unusual since yesterday._

 _A charming man was downstairs, he spoke impeccable Japanese, despite being American. So I went down to get to know him better. He said I had been infected with extreme Ectoplasm and needed to be checked by his fellow Paranormal Individuals- though they called themselves Full-Bringers of the Xcution group for some reason._

 _The purpose that he and his four man group was involved was to due a Class VII group of dangerous 28 human like apparitions were planning in an alternate dimension he called the Nephilim- the Sons of God. Again, this terminology seemed to be translated as Head Quincy by the others from the Karakura-Naruki cities. He told me he was technically right on a certain level, just the terminology was refereed differently._

 _When the organizer of the group came back, he told me that my Full-Bring would be called Detention for Bad Kids. Might as well give this a shot._

* * *

 _Keigo Asano POV_

Keigo awoke to see that somehow a thirteen member murder of crows got into his room- rather, they were connected to his shadow that was slowly assimilating his hidden porn stash into the center of the shadow.

"No! Those were my best collections!," Keigo yelled with pools of tears coming from his eyes.

" **We are the Unlucky Thirteen- able spread misfortune anyway we go. You will be a magnet of doom till you incarnate away from this existence. This things you possess, you will not need of them anymore.** ," said the head crow with three legs and three eyes in an eerie voice who glanced eerily at Keigo with its eyes.

"You can talk?!- Also,...Why?!," Keigo asked in extreme confusion and misery as the last porn vanished into the shadow.

 _Keigo Asano. Age: 15. Eye/Hair Color: Brown. I'm not employed, but I'm in High School. This sucks, every since this morning- my precious memories of boyhood is gone! Stupid Crows! Stupid Unlucky Thirteen!_

 _And then this goth chick shows up from my shadow too. She says she's from Salem, Massachusetts from the American Countries and boy is she weird! She's got dark gray skin, red eyes with slits, tiny fangs sticking out, scary makeup and long, black hair that reaches the floor- I'd swear she's a vampire until she insists that she's a witch- even worse! Anyway, the World's Sword group she's apart of, told its entire nation of a plot from "aliens from outer space" so they recruit special Paranormal Folks- Full-Bringers as they call them in Naruki City- to combat this enemy. So she kidnapped me and now I'm in a Xcution group- about to save the world from evil Quincy- wasn't it aliens before, wait some guys say they're right technically?! Make up your minds damnit!_

 _This is annoying! And everyone from school's here too except Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki and Chad! What's going on!?_

* * *

 _Karine POV_

A tall muscular mustached man in a red tank top and pants sees a golden whistle. He blows it and a group of various sports balls land at his feet.

"What hooligans are pulling this kind of prank?," Kagine said in stern anger, unaware that he conjured them to arrive there.

 _Karine. Age: 48. Eye/Hair Color: Black. Occupation: Teacher. A young man with a mohawk- I don't believe he's from our school- knocked me unconscious and now I'm in a group of cosplaying delinquents that seem to be mostly foreigners._

 _This mohawk boy insists that I pulled the prank- said I should call it Dodgeball and then turned away. Doesn't he have any respect for his elders!?_

* * *

 _School Principal POV_

This mild-mannered man with bald head and rounded mustache noticed that his reflection in the mirror had a blue skinned version of himself that was much larger, more muscular, long haired and wearing an overcoat draped over his suit.

" **Chancellor of Education**.," said the blue skinned reflection in a deep tone of charisma.

"Oh dear, I don't think I'm taking any bad medication today.," said the principal with a soft voice as he checked his glasses.

 _I'm the School Principal...my name isn't important. Age: 50. I awoke to see this odd reflection in the mirror. Then I fell through the floor and landed in a room filled with several people including my faculty and the students. Could this be a special program from the Board of Education to have me do?_

* * *

 _Yokochini POV_

"Heh, didn't know going to Kurosaki's school would've done this?," said the punk. He was a tall and looked more like an adult man than the teenager that he was. His dark brown hair was styled in a cornrow hairstyle; he also sported a thin mustache. He had ring piercings through his left nostril and ear, linked together by a golden chain and wore rectangular eyeglasses over his beady eyes.

He had hidden behind the school gate to ambush Ichigo for when he would leave school, only to be hit by a stray projectile from Numb Chandelier and later be infected with Ichigo's tremendous Hollow Spiritual Pressure.

After waking up the next morning, he now wielded a large pair of rusty, worn out scissors wielded by his right hand he called **Mephi-Chopheles**. As he was about to test it out, a black wavy haired man with brown eyes showed up in front of him holding a book with a bookmark in his right hand.

"My name is Tsukishima. I like for you to join our Xcution.," said the man said to Yokochini.

"Huh? Is this because of my **Mephi-Chophele** s," responded the thuggish man with a pinched vein in his forehead.

"That name is awful to be honest. How about instead of what you were playing to do with some punks...how about some real targets worthy of that blade.," Tsukishima cunningly suggested to manipulate Yokochini.

"I got beef with Ichigo and his buddy. Whatever cult you're trying to recruit me for- fuckin' forget it.," Yokochini replied rudely.

Suddenly, he saw Tsukishima pulled out a bookmark from the book he was holding a katana that has a bookmark-shaped tsuba.

"Shit, right out of a manga. Any pretty boy that can pull off that crap is gonna be more badass than me, even with my bigger tool compared to yers.," Yokochini spoke as he quickly withdrew his weapon.

"Wise choice, its high attack power makes it so that it can cut through anything, plus far worse.," Tsukishima said with a calm, yet terrifying tone.

"What do you want me to do?," Yokochini said in a rough tone.

"How about a road trip across Japan...going to get a country wide school club set up- called Deicide to Almighty..on second thought, maybe Seigi (Justice).," Tsukishima answered in a polite tone to the tough looking student.

Yokochini. Age: 17. Hair Color: Brown. Eye Color: Brown. Don't give a shit about Highschool. Due to the words of a pretty boy, I'm on a road trip to find the biggest badasses from the toughest high schools across Japan and get to have some real fun. The science nerds from America gave the pretty boy a way to awake this "Full Bring" in a different way than the normal method. I get the feeling Ichigo will be either one of the recruits or somebody against me. This will be so satisfying to finally do that Strawberry in once and for all either way.

 _(Music ends)_

* * *

 _Others' POV_

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_33 plays in the background)_

Shinji noticed that his body had fused with his kendōgu and his right hand had merged with his shinai to his shocked dismay. It thankfully deactivated when he lost concentration.

Tetsuo now kanji for "practice" on his shoulders, chest and thighs- making him stronger whenever he used karate and stopped when he halted the practice.

Satoda's soccer ball manifested a levitating aura to his bewilderment.

Other students and teachers at the time of the attack at school yesterday were manifesting various types of powers they couldn't explain.

They were approached by a magenta haired girl, man with combed back hair and a middle aged man with a mustache respectively at each of their homes or current locations for some reason.

Yasutora Sado "Chad" was next on their list to recruit.

 _(Music ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 21: 6 Faery Paths/ Zanjutsu1**


	21. 6 Faery Paths Zanjutsu1

**Author Notes: This is going to be the first part of Ichigo's real training as a Soul Reaper and Orihime learning more about her Shun Shun Rika powers. She's also beginning to diverge from the more defense powers of the original manga and the more combat oriented ones that will become more prominent in this fanfic series later on.**

 **Also Yoruichi is able to use the Electric Cat Girl form on her own without Urahara's help. Really made their interactions awkward after that particular scene of Kisuke degrading her to a pet he could control at will. If you're thinking Yoruichi is going a little extreme with Orihime- remember she's** **training her with the intent of having her surpass Yoruichi and to back up her Reality Rejection powers with awesome power. Made more logical when you consider she's both technically a Visored due to Ichigo's influence and Lisa's "help" along with Kisuke's animal soul stitched restraint to quell the Hollow. Her powers aren't like Full-Bring by the way in this fanfic- they're something else, that relates to an archer group, though in a different manner than you're expecting.**

 **Chapter 21: 6 Faery Paths/ Zanjutsu1**

* * *

 _30 minutes after beginning the fight_

 _(Bleach DDR Soundtrack: Attack on the Beat plays in the background)_

Ichigo was not running as reckless as he did before when he began fighting with Jinta and Ururu- he stepped away from certain spaces where he predicted the projectiles would land and slanted in the opposite direction of where the kanabō would attempt to strike.

 _I got the number of shots it can fire between intervals now and how that red-hot hot brat uses that club of his,_ Ichigo thought himself as he slowed down to ponder on what to do next. Jinta got impatient and jumped in the way with his kanabō raised vertically behind him, not noticing Ichigo had raised his left arm above his head with a grasping palm gesture.

Ichigo then clenched the kanabō, disarmed the boy of his weapon as pulled it faster than Jinta could pull back and grabbed the boy's shirt with his other hand.

"Were you going to smash my head open. That's not a thing you should be taught in schools.," Ichigo scolded the boy with a stern expression. He considered spanking him, but held back due to the belief that he'd be no better than the kid if he resorted to that pettiness.

"You don't know how I feel to be-," Jinta explained his Freudian Excuse angrily until he chopped the back of his neck with his free hand.

"To be absurdly strong and see ghosts. Yeah, yeah. Go take a nap.," Ichigo explained Jinta with an irked tone in his voice, knowing exactly what he went through- since he was similar. As he placed Jinta on the ground, he turned to Ururu.

"You're...stronger than him aren't you?," Ichigo inquired Ururu with a perceptive mindset.

Ururu nodded, tossed the missile launcher aside and took a boxer position.

"It really gets Jinta mad, knowing that I'm better than him.,"Ururu said shyly to Ichigo as she curtsied as a polite gesture.

Ichigo then bowed as a response to honor the duel that was about to occur. Then she sniffed Ichigo's scent to his confusion.

"If it's about the sweat, it's kinda understandable when you're running- FROM FREAKIN' MISSILES!," Ichigo spoke to Ururu before yelling in exasperation at the end.

"You have Hollow Spiritual Power...," Ururu told Ichigo in a spacey tone, ignoring his shouting.

"I died by a Hollow and almost became one. It's now apart of me-," Ichigo explained to the girl with some hesitance until he was cut off by her next statement.

"Regardless, I must kill you...," Ururu told Ichigo as her eyes began to take a blank eyed expression of a trance.

"Uh...," Ichigo spoke in blank eyed bewilderment.

"...Conclusion- exterminate!," Ururu said in a mechanical manner that contrasted her earlier meekness.

"Wha?," Ichigo responded confused as the blank eyed Ururu then zoomed towards him with a solid right to his astonishment at her speed.

Ichigo dodged it in time to see a medium sized crater from the impact.

"Ok, you're much stronger than Jinta...as I thought. The unexpected ones usually have more skills than the ones that show off- damn you Keigo and your manga!,"

"Exterminate- Hollow Spiritual Power.," Ururu said as she prepared another punch this time to her left.

Ichigo then did something opposite than striking back- he slanted to the side opposite to where she would hit. This continued for a few minutes until Ururu fainted from exhaustion.

"Mission Failed- Response: Damn you- how could did you know?," Ururu asked with a furrowed expression looking at Ichigo.

"Where did you learn that- you're around these weird people, especially the Hat and Clogs one. If you're the strong one, why did you pretend to be long range instead of close range- you just don't have the stamina for the long haul.," Ichigo estimated as he explained from what he saw from the fight.

"Conclusion- A shame that you are considered an ally, Hollow like one...uh, night, night.," Ururu said with some reluctance before resuming her usual personality and falling to sleep.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Escalon plays in the background)_

Ichigo then noticed a large Spiritual Pressure behind him- it was the star shaped haired man with mirrored sunglasses and wearing a green jogging shirt and pants with white exercise shoes. It was Rabu Aikawa, otherwise known as Love.

"Guess I won the bet. The others said that you'd underestimate them and it would last a whole day. You're a true Shounen Jump hero- always going past your set limitations. C'mon, time to go to learn Zanjutsu.," Love said as laid-back as possible as he gestured Ichigo to follow him.

"I thought Shinji would be my teach since he mentioned it first. Also want to thank for last night.," Ichigo asked the man with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry, but out of all of us- me, Lisa and Hiyori are the only ones are able to teach you in that technique, because fighting you means getting serious. The others are specialized in the other fields. Rose, Kisuke and Shinji are even more specialized in a case of their own.," Love answered om a mellow tone as pressed the "blue sky" to open a doorway leading to another room.

"By the way, what you thought last night with Orihime and Lisa **did happen**. It was for your sake, won't go any further for now.,"

These words caused Ichigo to run very quickly past Love in panicked revelation to what he had discovered.

"Guess, it was too soon.," Love suggested to himself in a mild voice as he followed the boy. The "sky" door closing behind him.

* * *

 **Another Room with Levitating Platforms**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Bl_86 plays in the_ _background)_

Orihime was facing off against Yoruichi Shihōin, the dark-skinned former captain of the 2nd Division and losing badly in spite of her black belt skills because her opponent was beyond human limits- rather, she was a Soul Reaper who likely had even more grueling training than Orihime did at the dojo training with Tatsuki. Yoruichi was just more experienced and skilled in finding the weak-points of an enemy than she .

Yoruichi leaped up and pushed her arms back as far as she could before plummeting down.

" **Raiōken (Thunder King Fist)!,"** Yoruichi declared as she released a flurry of punches towards Orihime on the platform below. **  
**

" **Shiten Kōshun (Shield of Four Heavens' Resistance _)_**!," Orihime shouted instinctively as Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon and Tsubaki joined forces.

She combined the attack and defensive powers of Shun Shun Rikka powers. As Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon formed **Santen Kesshun** to protect her from the incoming attack, Tsubaki was positioned into the middle of the pyramidal shield to resonante with their powers. As the shield felt the sensation of the incoming attack, Tsubaki released a combustion explosion that rushed towards Yoruichi striking her with the opposing force to repel the offense force of Yoruichi's attack. Thus, negating Yoruichi's intended force and surrounding her in a flash of expanding cloud light.

Orihime sighed for a moment until she heard these words.

" **Shunk** **ō (Flash War Cry).,"** Yoruichi said calmly as the cloud dispersed to show the woman unharmed as an electrical aura destroyed her orange over-shirt to reveal a backless black top underneath with the same energy emerging from behind her. Orihime looked in awe of the static aura power of the woman. **  
**

"Shunkō is the highest form of the Hakuda technique you will learn along with your techniques- even if you're not a Soul Reaper. Still, you need something more to back up that Shun Shun Rikka powers you possess, something like this. It comes in elements, lightning in my case and wind for my successor- then adding it with Kidō or in your case, your rejection powers that reject the boundaires between the element and yourself, into one's arms and legs to boost its powers. Once mastered, it can be fired or be contained to boost physical stats.," Yoruichi explained her abilities so Orihime would get a hint to fight properly.

"A-Are you asking me to become strong like you?," Orihime asked with some stuttering in her voice.

"You're missing the point of this training.," Yoruichi said as she seemingly vanished from her position to appear in front of Orihime.

Orihime's eyes widened in shock at the woman's incredible mastery of velocity.

"You're learning to surpass me!," Yoruichi declared as she raised a fist from her right, looking dead serious as she did so.

"Sant-," Orihime tried to recite before she was suddenly punched with enough force to let out blood and a few teeth as she flew over several platforms until she landed on one.

"That was a warning. You're nice-, but you need to have more resolve in order to be strong enough to remain with Ichigo as he grows stronger. The resolve to not hide behind yours powers and face the enemy head on- a lot of people watched your fight so they'll know your skillset- evolve or be left behind- that's life in battle.," Yoruichi lectured Orihime as she clenched her fist.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_56 plays in the background)_

After using Soten Kisshun on herself, she turned to her Shun Shun Rikka for guidance.

"I guess I'm supposed to become a badass too. I bet Tatsuki won't believe it when I tell her about this.," Orihime told them with a half-hearted shrug.

She then slapped her cheeks to remain focus on the matter at hand.

"Okay, how to get better at fighting. What you guys able to do?," Orihime asked them with a determined expression to the little Shun Shun Rikka.

Hinagiku thought for a moment and then answered-

 _"There's the the **Roku Yōsei no Kyūkyoku no Bōei: Tenshi (Ultimate Defense of Six Fairies: Angel)** and the **Go Tate kyūkyoku no ken: Seijin (Ultimate Sword of Five Shields: Saint)** Lady Orihime_." **  
**

"Ok, thank you Hinagiku that's a big help.," Orihime smiled back genially, causing the little Shun Shun Rikka to fluster with her gratitude.

" _Your praise is greater than anything I could hope to accept_.," Hinagiku answered as he bowed to her with reverence.

* * *

(Bleach Soundtrack: Bl_86 plays in the background)

Yoruichi then said to herself in a sombre expression, " **Shunkō: Raijin Senkei (** **Flash War Cry: Thunder God War Form)."  
**

Instantly, she gained a circle of electrical energy in the shape of Raijin's drums attached to her back as her bangs rise to form horns.

 _I'll go up a notch. I can't be too cautious with an ability like hers. Better to finish this up quickly.,_ she thought herself as she flexed her hands and then placed her right palm in front of her

Yoruichi unleashed a giant column of concentrated electrical energy from the palm to engulf her opponent in a vertical wave.

 _You'll probably use your shield again. I'll loop from behind and call it a day.,_ Yoruichi thought mundanely as she didn't take her that seriously at the point.

* * *

 _(A fast synth beat version of Here to Stay plays in the background)_

Orihime then recited loudly these phrase that Hinagiku suggested to her,

" **Roku Yōsei no Kyūkyoku no Bōei: Tenshi (Ultimate Defense of Six Fairies: Angel)- I Reject!"  
**

The six Shun Shun Rikka went upwards to a form a vertical line that expanded into an six winged white skinned female humanoid to Yoruichi's surprise. This mouth-less woman with yellow pupil-less eyes had long straight, orange hair that flowed down to the platform floor, wore regal robes of a noblewoman from Ancient Japan and 6 massive streamlined wings emerged from her back. **  
**

Suddenly, she manifested a orange orb between her raised palms, which expanded outwards from her being and grew in magnitude as it then absorbed the electric strike before it could reach the destination.

Yoruichi dodged the expanding sphere before it caught her, which slowed down at around in a complete sphere of orange energy that range around 20 feet in diameter with Orihime in the center.

 _That girl, she had that under her sleeves. Relying on that alone is dangerous-,_ Yoruichi internally critiqued Orihime's choice of attack.

 _"_ **Go Tate Kyūkyoku No Ken: Seijin (Ultimate Sword of Five Shields: Saint) I Reject!,"** Orihime's voice commanded as one of the Shun Shun Rikka- Ayame phased out of the winged woman's forehead. The words caused Yoruichi to widen her eyes in shocked disbelief.

The female humanoid's attire then became that of an armored Shogun stylized to tightly fit around her figure and expose her midriff. She wielded a 7 meter long katana in both of her hands. **  
**

She vanished from her position and reappeared behind Yoruichi to the fast woman's surprise.

"What in the h-," Yoruichi gasped as she suddenly experienced an orange energy cut diagonally from a large katana swipe.

Yoruichi was slashed from the front by the samurai figure's sword, causing her to land on the nearest platform.

"Are you ok? I hope it didn't go too far.," Orihime asked with concern to the woman laying on the platform.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Power to Strive plays in the background)_

 _So you managed something clever. Guess it's time to use this...I'll probably lose sight of myself if I do this_., she pulled a black pill from her hair and swallowed it.

 ** _Shunkō: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei (Flash War Cry: Thunder Beast Battle Form: Flash God Black Cat Warrior)_** , Yoruichi internally recited as she swallowed a pill. Suddenly, a lightning bolt from the top of the room struck the former 2nd Division Captain to Orihime's shock.

When the lighting strike disappeared Yoruichi had taken on the form of a hybrid of Shunkō and her black furred feline was clad in jagged electricity- her arms and legs, her forearms past the elbow and her legs up to her thighs, each ending with claws made of electrical energy. The energy formed her hair into the form of cat ears and she grew a black tail from her backsideand her feet became clawed cat paws. This form sheathed her in an aura of electrical energy.

"Ms. Yoruichi..are you ok?," Orihime asked with surprised concern.

"Meow.," replied the woman in a blank eyed stare of a curious cat.

 _So she's now acting like a cat...Ok...,_ thought Orihime with some underlying sarcasm as a single sweat drop fell from her brow.

To Orihime's shock, this form gave Yoruichi the mentality of a cat and allowed the cat nature of "fickleness" to manifest in her Spiritual Power.

To her astonishment, Yoruichi then swiped at the samurai being with the ease of a cat slicing a mouse, slicing the entity diagonally in half and causing the Shun Shun Rikka to separate back into five individuals and returned to Orihime as the cat lady lunged at her, ready to strike.

Summoning Soten Kisshun, she blocked the powerful strikes of the woman-cat. It slowly cracked from the pressure of the attacks. It eventually broke to Orihime's startled gaze as the feline female grinned

Yoruichi proceeded to give Orihime a very one-sided beating of claw swipes until she was tossed the girl to another platform once she got bored with her and went back to the platform she had landed earlier.

Orihime then thought to herself with a battered and heavily scratched face.

* * *

 _(_ _Bleach Soundtrack: Will of the Heart plays in the background)_

 _Since I met Ichigo...I followed him._

 _I followed him to the karate dojo._

 _I would watch quietly as he went to beat people who were doing wrong to others._

 _When he would come to school._

 _And I want to continue following him._

 _That's not entirely it..._

 _It's because of Ichigo I was able to go outside the world once brother died_

 _To meet Tatsuki and the others._

 _If going with Ichigo means I have to accept fighting as my destiny,_

 _Then I'll gladly step in, into the world of conflict alongside him._

 _With both a shield to protect him and a weapon that's able to make me stand with Ichigo as his equal._

 _And become as indulgent in blood-lust as he is._

* * *

Suddenly, the Shun Shun Rikka began to change in form- becoming more human sized as they landed in front of Orihime as silhouetted forms.

"Attachment (Ayame), Suffering (Baigon), Imagination (Hinagiku), Bliss (Shun'o), Instinct (Lily) and Passion (Tsubaki), each of the Shun Shun Rikka spoke when referring to their names.

Yoruichi looked at the creatures with hesitance.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **A Kendo Dojo Style Room**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Bl_73 plays in the_ _background)_

Ichigo looked at the three people he was about to face- Love, Lisa and the girl named Hiyori.

 _Orihime's Spiritual Pressure just change, I can't_ _believe it's the same person_., Ichigo thought, not paying attention to the fighters before him.

"Love, this was gonna be a sword fight right?," asked Hiyori irritated by the boy's lack of concentration.

"It's the requirements for the training. What are you planning?," Love responded with a mellow tone.

"I say let's go beyond that- he'll pay more attention if you show him something more interesting.," she replied with a smirk, causing Love to raise his left eyebrow.

"Don't blame me if the others scold you later.," Love said with a sigh of reluctance as he complied.

Ichigo's attention got shifted back to the fight once the three released their Zanpakuto powers.

" **Crush Down** **Tengumaru (** **Long-Nosed Goblin)** _.,"_ Love said calmly as his Zanpakuto transformed into a large black kanabō, more than twice the height of Love himself and much bigger than Jinta's. It was covered with bladed protrusions in a way that resembled a cactus, and the handle itself was almost taller than Love. He wielded it with one hand as it rested on his shoulders.

 _"_ **Kubikiri Orochi (** **Beheading Serpent)** _.,"_ said Hiyori as her Zanpakuto turned into a large cleaver with a serrated saw-like blade.

 _"Smash_ **Haguro Tonbo (Iron Drink Dragonfly)**.," said Lisa as she slammed the hilt of her Zanpakutō into the mouth of its scabbard before twirling it over her head with both of her hands. As she then twirled it around her body, the Shikai command prompted it to quickly lengthen into an exceptionally long pole arm outfitted with a blade reminiscent of that of a Monk's spade on one end, and a heavy ball on its other end. This allowed the bladed end to be used much like an axe, and the weighted end to be used as a smashing implement

 **"Zangetsu (Slaying Moon).,"** Ichigo responded as he unsheathed his large black Zanpakuto blade from his back.

 _I guess worrying about her won't matter much. By the end of this, we'll be bigger monsters than the ones we face yesterday. Don't know if I should be happy about this.,_ Ichigo thought with a smirk.

* * *

 **Chapter 22:** **6 Faery Paths/ Zanjutsu2**


	22. 6 Faery Paths Zanjutsu2

**Author Notes: I always thought it was a waste that Yoruichi's Zanpakuto was never revealed despite being a Captain.** **So I'm having my own version be revealed here and give a reason why she doesn't normally use it.**

 **Also this begins a major departure from Orihime's more defensive role from the original manga- although it was hinted early on with her more offensive techniques like the phoenix technique in the** **fanfic's earlier chapters. From now on, Orihime will be as combat oriented as the rest of her group. The Samsara elements become much more prominent in Orihime's 2nd** **power-up. It also gives more hints to a certain archer group with wing powers.**

 **Also Chad is going to get some** **screen time, much needed after he slowly lost prominence in the original series. Especially after the Hueco Mundo arc. If you noticed that Chad's powers are increasing rapidly, the reasons will be partially revealed in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 22: 6 Faery Paths/ Zanjutsu2**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Bl_56 plays in the background)_

Yoruichi looked at the enlarged six beings that now stood before her gaze with uncertain hesitance. Orihime looked up with astonishment at her Shun Shun Rika's altered appearances.

No longer were they silly fairy like beings, but winged humanoids reminiscent of Japanese deities.

Hinagiku wore purple regal robes of a udaijin and his "horn" became an eyepatch with a red jewel embedded in the center. He bore an inquisitive look as he observed the cat girl. His wings were now a solid blue, shaped like high-tech wings.

Baigon wore a olive green humble monk robes with a dirty blond ponytail on his over wise bald head along with his mask now stylized with knight visor-eque design. He retained his muscular and rounded girthed body as the largest of the Shun Shun Rikka, towering over the other five. Large silver gargoyle-eque wings grew on his back. He looked gloomy as he silently became depressed over his now intimidating presence. Shun'o patted his shoulder to cheer him up.

Lily retained her three bun hairstyle that were covered by orange cloth, but lost orange eye-gear and bikini wear. She now wore a very loose indigo kimono that showed off her cleavage. Pink swan colored wings grew from her exposed shoulders.

Shun'o largely retained his closed eyed appearance and attire, but was noticeably more handsome in a young adult sort of way with his hair reaching his waistline. Green ethereal wings sprouted from his back. Shun'o was placid in expression and did not smile as much.

Ayame remained the same in appearance except larger, lacking the red winged cover over her head and making her look like a highborn princess. Red dragonfly wings grew from her back. Ayame hid behind Baigon with a meek expression.

In contrast to the others, Tsubaki wore a shinobi attire colored black with red outlines with two katana worn on his back. He retained the bandana mask, scar and black hair from before. Two sets of angular wings grew from the shoulder blades. Tsubaki crossed his arms and looked to the side with irritation.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Comical World plays in the background)_

"...Guys...why are you big now- Are you like Chia Pets?," Orihime asked the now human sized beings, Tsubaki got noticeably irked by the comparison while Shun'o smirked amused.

" _I don't know. Maybe Character Development made us evolve to suit your needs...Shun'o I dare you to explain this in any other way._ ," Tsubaki explained as he turned his sight to Shun'o with upturned eyebrows. His voice was less hyper-tense as before and more of a middle toned gruff of a slight temper.

" _...Darn, you Tsubaki_.," Shun'o replied with a narrowed brow, he was not happy Tsubaki found out the reason for the sudden change in their looks quicker than he did. His voice was less high-pitched, having a feminine yet boyish tone.

"So what happens now...?," Orihime asked while Tsubaki suddenly appeared behind her.

" _You're the boss. Say something that comes to mind to kick that hairball's butt_.," Tsubaki told her as he kicked her butt from behind to her shock.

"...Lily- **Hana no Sōshoku-hin: Yuri (Flower Adornment: Lily)**.," Orihime recited a phrase instinctively as if she had been taught this before as she got to her feet.

Nothing happened to the group's surprise.

"Guess it wasn't said right- Maybe with some different kanji-," Orihime said to herself, wondering why it didn't work.

" _Lady Orihime- I think it's better if you try names just in Japanese, but others you learn in school as well_.," Hinagiku suggested to the battered girl. His voice now less extremely emotional and more subtly sophisticated with a mid-low tone.

"Ok...," Orihime replied as she went back to concentrate.

Yoruichi continued to stare with curiosity at Orihime.

" **Adorno De La Flor: lirio- Huá Yán: Bǎihéo- Fleur Parure: Lys- Floribus Ornatus: Lilium** \- (In an incredibly bad American pronunciation) **Flower Adornment: Lily**...," Orihime guessed as she went through the languages she learned through her time in school.

Then Orihime blurted out as if subconsciously aware of the words behind them.

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Quincy Craft plays in the background)_

" **Heilige Acht Leben der Ewigkeit: Tier Welt (Sacred Eight Lives of Eternity: Animal World).,"** Orihime recited as she stood up.

Suddenly, Lily floated back to Orihime's right as the others vanished from sight, she slid to her left as she phased with Orihime's form. A blue light of an eight pointed star shined in Yoruichi's eyes.

This surprising actions made her to come to her senses and caused her catgril form to dissipate.

 _That aura...it feels like a Q-,"_ Yoruichi spoke internally as her mind returned to human level thinking.

Yoruichi covered her eyes as a blurring flash covered the room. Once it dimmed back to normal, Yoruichi saw what had occurred.

Orihime manifesting her special Visored mask, she was now wearing a very risqué midriff exposing outfit of a gym bra and sweat pants with pink swan wings. Like Yoruichi, Orihime was now dominated by animal instinct, particularly that of a highly aggressive bird of prey.

"Honk!," Orihime screamed like an aggressive swan.

Yoruichi pressed a pad on the platform, which caused a section to open up. It revealed her Zanpakuto- a kodachi with a black and golden pattern.

 _I don't like using this. It's too..refined for my tastes_ , Yoruichi thought as she held up the sword with some irritation

" **Be Cursed, Jōhin'na Fuun'na Neko (Elegant Unlucky Cat)**.," Yoruichi recited as she waved her weapon from side to side until it had transformed. It was now a black fan with the kanji of "Omen" written on the top of each section and the end of the fan had a black cat tail that wrapped around Yoruichi's sword arm.

She then leaped at Orihime as she unfolded her fan.

The bestial girl flew up and then lunged at Yoruichi who raised her fan as a defensive measure.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Magot's Dance_ _plays in the background)_

Ichigo clashing with the three Visored, using his large weapon's size to block their strikes. Admittedly, he was cornered by their better experience in battle, they would weave around his sword, deactivate their Zanpakuto transformation and take a swipe at Ichigo. He barely was able to dodge the strikes.

"By the way, it was a lie.," Lisa abruptly spoke in the middle of the sparring. Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What was- you mean about last night?!," Ichigo responded with alarm to this reveal.

"Yep, after injecting her with the Visored Spiritual Power via mouth. She puked out the Visored orange liquid like I did onto you, the power caused you to turn to normal with Kisuke stitching the animal soul to repress it permanently. It's something others don't like as much- gets one aroused in the wrong way.," Lisa replied in a way that seemed like it was a story she made up, making Ichigo even more confused.

"Then why were you in your underwear and why did-?," Ichigo asked the bespectacled girl embarrassed.

"Because it's funnier that you came up with that conclusion on your own.," said Hiyori with a mocking grin.

"Did you play along with this?," Ichigo asked Love was remained stoic.

"Yep...maybe it did happen and maybe it didn't. It's how you view it.," Love said with a vague answer that confused Ichigo.

 _No one's ever going to tell me the truth anyway.,_ Ichigo told himself in his mind.

"Let's start this lesson already.," Ichigo groaned, knowing that the sparring was more important at the moment.

"Yeah. It's better to focus on the sword technique shit anyway.," Hiyori told Ichigo with an aggressive tone.

"How rude, Hiyori.," Love said to Hiyori in a mellow tone.

* * *

 **Chad's Apartment**

Chad was sitting alone in his apartment. After his grandfather died under mysterious circumstances, his close relatives from his mother's side of the allowed him to stay in Japan. Eventually, he moved to his own room within the apartment once he started high school while still remaining in the same building as his relatives.

He raised his hand and thought about yesterday.

 _Did that all really happen? Or was it a dream?_

Chad pondered in silence until a voice was heard at the open window on his left.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Head in the Clouds plays in the background)_

"You're Yasutora Sado "Chad" right?," it said.

Chad suddenly noticed four individuals on his porch- a magenta pigtail haired girl, a middle aged man with a strap covering one of his eyes, a wavy black haired man with brown eyes and a man with combed backed hair who was eating ramen all standing on his porch.

Chad stood up, walked to the phone and attempted to dialed a number on the telephone located in his room.

"Um, what're you doing?," asked the magenta haired girl with some perplexity in her eyes.

"Calling the landlord. Do you want a room or something?," Chad told the people as he was about to dial the last digit.

"Well, actually I already have a place in Naruki City and- I mean, that's not what we're here for!," shouted the combed back haired man to stop Chad from calling.

"If you're selling me something, I'm not buying.," Chad responded unconcerned to the people as he pressed the cancel button on the phone in the room

"Ugh, we're here to recruit you to our forces, Chad.," said the magenta haired girl in a peeved expression of annoyance.

"...Have you been stalking me- How do you know my name?," Chad inquired the people as his eyes widened from shock.

"Let's change the subject.," said the wavy haired man as he point his fingers to his head and sighed.

"No, this is very concerning- how did you know where I live?!," Chad insisted on why they knew his name

"Do you want me to fix you a drink?," the middle aged man asked Chad with some mild sarcasm.

"I'm a minor and that sounds like bribery.," Chad replied flatly.

"It's not bribery if you like it.," the wavy haired man suggested with a smirk.

"...You know what I am going to report this.," Chad resumed dialing on his phone, this time for the police.

* * *

 _(Bleach Memory of Nobody Soundtrack: Ceremony Commences plays in the background)_

" **Love Gun**.," said the magenta haired girl as she pulled out a heart-shaped toy gun deice with wing-like protrusions on both sides and a liquid containing vial that juts out of the back. She unleashed a powerful pressure from her body that got Chad to take a stance.

Chad then subconsciously manifested the armor on his right arm that he manifested yesterday.

She twisted the vial of fluid on the back, causing it to drain out and the heart on the front to glow. The girl then shot out of the gun a bunny rabbit toy at Chad.

 _Cute,_ thought Chad as he observed the projectile creature's cuteness.

To his shock, it grew in mass over seconds until it grew large enough to hit Chad with concussion force against the wall. The four then entered his room through the window and stood in front of him.

"It's simple. You're being recruited because you're like us- a Full-Bringer. One of your folks got attacked by a Hollow- like the bat you punched to hell- and the traces got into your Soul from them when you were conceived. It allows you to manipulate the souls of objects- like your arm and alter its characteristics. Your school got a rare type of Full-Bring awakening- they were injected with so much Hollow power that we worried that they'd commit Soul Suicide due to the extreme imbalance of receiving that much opposing nature and would die, immediately going into the next realm of their chosen reincarnation. Luckily, due to that girl's odd powers, it was enough rejecting resistance to allow for a Full-Bring ability to appear.," the man with combed back hair explained to Chad as the latter was pinned to the wall.

"What there's more at the school who awakened their powers? Wait, you know about Ichigo and Orihime?!," Chad shouted with a widen gaze to the man who spoke, realizing who he meant by those words.

"Oh that's what their names are. I'm not sure on the boy, but the girl's a potential recruit for our forces.," the man with combed back hair replied as he scratched his head.

"For what, exactly?," Chad inquired with narrowed eyes in concern.

The combed back haired man's expression turned from laid-back to sinister.

"Killing the Quincy race of archers. They're naturally opposed to us so we need to kill them so they won't start killing us again like 200 years ago when we nearly went extinct in this area- the rest of the world's fine though. There's a few Quincy left over here in the World of Living- Karakura Town and another group- much larger in a dimension called Silbern, their current stronghold. The ones that aren't able to face the latter due to lesser combat skills, will come to Karakura Town to eliminate the Quincy here, since they're easier to kill. And the ones that can will go over to Silbern in order to kill the bigger fish Quincy in a week's time. We have Hollow Spiritual Power, their kryptonite that makes them die if they get into contact with it. We have the advantage in that regard.," the man explained with a vile expression, but resumed his calm expression when he saw Chad looking more anxious than before.

"Archers...you're going to kill Uryu- his parents?!," Chad realized who he meant to kill as he stared at the man.

"So you know a few of them. I'm apologize in advance, but our forces coming here will be killing him and his folks. It's for good reasons believe me, though you might not see that way right now. If you join us, you'll understand why we have to do this.," the man answered as he bowed with genuine concern of what he was going to do to Chad's fellow classmate. His eyes were surprisingly discouraged as if the action wasn't preferable, but felt that it had to be done.

"Heh. I don't think Ichigo will sit back and watch.," Chad stoically answered as he continued to be pinned against the wall.

"There was a large Spiritual Pressure in this town last night. This Ichigo- Could it be that he's training to master his powers?," said the man with the strap over his eye with a hand under his chin.

"I'll give an estimate, by the end of that week, he'll be stronger and I sense Orihime's there with Ichigo as well so she'll be on another league whenever she gets done with that training. You'll be left in the dust," Chad answered as he looked at the Full-Bringers from the pinned position he was currently in.

"Nice estimate. What's to stop us from going there and halting that training seminar?," the wavy haired man chuckled, not taking Chad's words seriously enough.

"Simple, I need to get better as well in order to keep up with them.," Chad replied as his Spiritual Pressure flared greater than yesterday.

"How?," asked the middle aged man with the strap around his eye as it narrowed in curiosity.

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack: Rubicon plays in the background)_

"You said Hollow powers. Since yesterday, my arm's been feeling restless. It's been this way since I was born, like it was always waiting for someone to arrive to wake it up. I tried using violence to shut it up until my Abuelo said not to use it that way, only to protect. I restrained myself and my throbbing pain silently as I get up. I thought it was when I fought for Ichigo's sake, but that's wasn't it all- it wasn't born out of a desire to protect- just a wake call from something that it had a close affinity to. Otherwise, I'd have activated this immediately from the angered trauma when Ichigo got killed by those Hollowes- it's how power ups usually happen in Keigo's manga if it's not from training to manifest it. I got a hint against the bat Hollow when this power awakened, but the throbbing began to slow down as it felt its energy and remembered how similar it was to the creature. And now it's silent- its finally found a clue of where it came from, though it still needs more hints- because your Hollow traces are waking it up slowly.," Chad explained himself as his arm was covered in the substance that made it become like it did against Shrieker.

"What kind of clue?," said the man with combed back hair as he raise his right eyebrow.

"Of being welcomed home by its rowdy relatives throwing a fiesta to help it become sane again- to know what it could do when it wasn't apart of me.," Chad explained to the group as his Spiritual Pressure pushed back the large rabbit towards the group, pinning them this time against the wall.

Chad's right arm mutated into a different form. It was modified with a black shield melded into it, which extended from his hand to some distance beyond his forearm, with the same intricate pattern as before, the white part had vanished completely. Skeletal teeth lay in the center, with a rose-like pattern or skeletal nose and eyes near the end. He lost the wing-like protrusions of his previous form, which extended from his parts of his arm and replaced it with a hexagonal plate, which covered his wrist up to his shoulder.

"Oi, oi, that's progressing too much for a thing, you learned yesterday. Do you think you're one of the main characters of a story?," the wavy haired man joked, while not minding being pinned agains the wall.

" **Brazo Derecha de Gigante (Right Arm of the Giant** ). I think my Abuelo spirit flows within this arm- the power to protect...Maybe, I am a main character, so it's a little expected for me to improve this quickly.," Chad calmly spoke to the group.

Green light suddenly showered the room to Chad's shock.

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Temporada y Diablo (Season and Devil)**


	23. Temporada Y Diablo (Season and Devil)

**Author Notes: This chapter contains some massive spoilers in my Bleach Rinse fanfic concerning the current identity of Xipe Totec of the Seasons- one of the Dios Huecoses. Also Chad's family's connection to the supernatural might be spoiled in this chapter as well. So proceed with caution. I chose these to go with Chad's Giant and Devil theme to his powers**

 **So it was mentioned that Ginjo was a former Substitute Soul Reaper, but we never learned of his Zanpakuto's name- only the Full-Bring sword. I doubt that they were one and the same or at the very least, he was hiding the name of his regular Zanpakuto for his own personal reams- probably not revealed due to lack of chapters due to the series being cut short.**

 **Also this chapter marks a major departure between Yhwach's behavior and power functions of the manga and the one for this fanfic, its direct sequel and Bleach Rinse- as you read on. Though, considering this is a parallel universe, this is to be expected of these changes.**

 **Chapter 23: Temporada y Diablo (Season and Devil)**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Mysterious plays in the background)_

Chad looked at the source of the green light as it dimmed to reveal what had occurred.

The bunny toy had shrunk to its normal size and the man with combed back hair had turned the cross pendant he was wearing as a necklace into a large Claymore that he was now wielding in one of his arms.

The blade was a long, very wide, double-edged form of a longsword. The crossguard consisted of a small red gem at the center and two straight ornate arms ending in simplistic version of a fleur-de-lis. The sword's handle ran through its guard, continuing on through a gold hollow space at the base of its blade. The handle was almost the same length of the blade itself.

" **Cross of Scaffold**. My Full-Bring is more of an **Object** type, centered around an object I have an affinity with. Yours is a **Clad** type, it's clad on your body instead of manifesting on just the object. There are **Animated** and other unique types, but they're rare.," the man explained to Chad while placing the blade over his shoulders.

Chad stood silently with no response.

 _So this is the Full-Bringer powers he was talking about. It seems that he's still keeping a lot of information about what he actually do with the power. And I feel like he's similar to Ichigo for some reason_., Chad thought to himself.

"Sorry to not introduce myself. Kūgo Ginjō, Giriko Kutsuzawa. Shūkurō Tsukishima. And finally, Riruka Dokugamine. We're part of a Full-Bring group called Xcution. Do you still feel like not joining?," the comb haired man now referred as Kūgo as he pointed to each of the people present and asked Chad again. Again, there was no response, instead there was a question.

"You said that there were a few here. I think Uryu is one, any others?," Chad asked sternly.

"Ryūken Ishida. Kanae Katagiri. Karin, Yuzu...and Ichigo Kurosaki. They're the last Quincy on the entire planet that haven't joined the Silbern group. Ryūken and Kanae we may have to lure with the death of their son to make them distracted enough to be killed more easily. Isshin will need the stronger Full-Bringers to execute him before the day we depart to kill the rest in Silbern after he lunges at us to avenge his daughters and...wait, Ichigo- that's the same name you mentioned- so he's the true identity of the masked Soul Reaper.," Giriko the man with the strap over his eye explained in a cold tone of apathy.

"That's a shame. He seemed like he would've been a great help.," Kūgo spoke with regret as he scratched his head.

"Wait, I can understand Uryu's face since it's likely inherited by heritage. I don't see how Karin, Yuzu and Ichigo play into this...Hold on how are they Quincy?!," Chad raised his voice, demanding more clarification.

"Sigh, it's their mother, Masaki Kurosaki- she was a Quincy, but not only that. She was the latest in a long line of Head Quincy that dominate over all of the others. She got mortally wounded by a Hollow and an odd creature. So Ryūken gave her to his grandmother's people to save her and make her into a proper Head Quincy. The kids don't have any idea of the whole truth- but being half Quincy is enough to kill them. It's so that they don't develop Quincy powers and be a threat to us.," said Tsukishima said with a calm expression that contrasted the horrible implications that he was suggesting.

Chad's Spiritual Power increased drastically again.

" **Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Left Arm of the Devil)**.," Chad instinctively spoke out as his left arm became covered in a liquid that solidified as an armor. The arm was now white with a red stripe running down the length of the center. His fingertips had red diamond shaped marks on them. A spike protruded from the shoulder. and two more, resembling claws, extended over his chest.

"Yuzu and Karin are Ichigo's sisters, he told me once about his family. I don't know much on the situation, but since you're not only going after my friend, but innocent children- I have to stop you.," Chad told the Full-Bringers with a tranquil fury.

He's getting stronger every second. This is bad!, thought Kūgo in a serious mindset as he raised his blade.

"Let's go somewhere else. This could involve citizens at this point. You wouldn't want to hurt them as much as I do.," Kūgo pointed his thumb to outside of the room.

"Yet, you would kill two kids because-," Chad argued until Riruka let out her Spiritual Pressure.

" **Dollhouse- Create Pass**.," said Riruka. She generates a small, heart-shaped object- the "pass" in her left hand as she gave a thumbs up, which had the letter "R" on it, and then launched it at Chad. Once the pass was attached, she said this to Chad.

"I permit you."

Suddenly, Chad was shrunken down as he was sucked into the bunny rabbit in a wave of pink energy in order to accommodate the size of the toy she pulled him into.

"My Full-Bring gives me the ability to freely move people and objects into or out of cute things I adore by uttering the command I permit you. A less cute explanation is that I can transfer a target into an object. It also draws out the maximum power of the object I fall in love with. ," Riruka explained to the doll.

"Empty Grassland outside of the cities.," She asked Kūgo as if she already knew the answer.

"Empty Grassland outside of the cities.," Kūgo answered as if this was a regular routine for him.

The four went outside Chad's room through the window and used their odd green light to run in the air towards a certain destination outside of town.

* * *

 **Empty Grassland outside of Karakura Town**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Vanishing Soul plays in the background)_

"Achoo.,"She sneezed, causing her ability to deactivate returning Chad who she placed into the bunny to normal. Chad now saw that he was in an empty grassland area outside of Karakura Town.

"You didn't need to worry- if the container affected by Dollhouse is destroyed, its contents are forced out and go back to normal.," Riruka told Chad as he regained consciousness.

"So are you going to face me?" He asked the girl with his eyes covered by his hair.

Riruka suddenly materialized white bands of armor covering her forearms with two yellow spikes in the area of each of her hands and the pieces on her hat taking the form of rabbit-like ears. She also had a yellow collar around her neck and pink tie with white armor covering her chest shaped like a broken heart as well as her legs. She then threw a punch at Chad who blocked it, causing a shock-wave to occur in the grassland. Chad noticed that he had skidded a few inches back.

"I'm the strongest of the original Xcution group. Tsukishima and Kūgo are better at planning things than me.," Riruka said as she deactivated her power and went with Giriko and Tsukishima.

"Her Spiritual Pressure amount is low Head Captain level with her ability. Mine is just well badass, pretty meager in comparison. Why am the one calling the shots and not her? It's simple- experience.," Kūgo told Chad with a narrow gaze.

"As her elder?," Chad asked the sword wielding Full-Bringer, causing Riruka to pout in annoyance.

"No, it's about battle experience- as in a job that you have to kill monsters everyday. The time I spent on that job would be the average lifespan of male human being- in that time, I got a ton of experience! To beat you into joining us.," Kugo explained to Chad as he raised his currently weapon free hand.

"What kind of job was it that makes you say that?," asked Chad in a stoic expression.

"Substitute Soul Reaper.," Kūgo said in a grave tone as Chad's eyes widened as he felt the Spiritual Pressure from the man.

" **Bring to Justice, Seiken (Holy Sword)**.," Kūgo recited as he manifested a second weapon from his free hand. It was a large bladed katana with yellow crosses in the center. It had a tsuba that had the shape of angel wings with a yellow circular halo in the middle. its pommel had a crucifix end.

This created the impressive image of a man capable of wielding two massive swords and caused Chad to hallucinate a skeletal monster with a cross shaped slit visor on covering the top of its head and threatening to eat him alive.

As the man breathed slowly, he suddenly zoomed at Chad in the span of a millisecond, who barely had enough time to block the strike with the right arm. Kugo smiled- he anticipated that Chad would react this way and kneed him in the stomach.

The other Full-Bringers looked on as Chad was slowly pushed back by Kūgo's combined Soul Reaper and Full-Bringer powers that proved superior to Chad's newly awakened, but unmastered technique.

This led into Chad having to block every strike with all of his newfound strength, whenever he would attempt to strike with the left arm, Kugo would dodge them. Whenever, he blocked with his right arm, Kūgo would hit from the side that wasn't guarded. Gradually, he wore down Chad's newly acquired stamina from the powers he just awoke.

"You just awoke your powers yesterday- it's impressive how you've grown, but you're still a novice. I've had mine for more than 200 years. Try beating me when you have an experience that ranges over 1000 years- till then, you're just a kid to me.," boasted Kugo in a stern expression as he flash stepped behind Chad's back ready to use his two weapons.

Chad was overwhelmed by the dual blade strikes and was about to be hit with a blow intended to knock him out.

Suddenly, Chad stopped moving and Kūgo stopped his action.

Kūgo did not does this out of restraint- he was wary of a sound now being heard from Chad's arms- loud heartbeats that somehow made Chad's Spiritual Pressure fade.

 _That's not it. It's like it's become so massive that it's not able to be sensed anymore. What are you Yasutora? The few parts that I am sensing aren't Full-Bringer...let alone Human!_ , Kūgo thought with a cautious mindset.

* * *

 _(Jojo Bizarre Adventure Battle Tendency Soundtrack: Awaken plays in the background)_

" _Soul Reaper..._ ," said the unconscious Chad in a voice that was ancient and haunting that caused Kūgo to hallucinate a massive downward pointed horned demon and a yellowish gray entity to appear and look down at the Full-Bringer with the gaze one would give an ant.

Kūgo then leaped back instinctively as Chad was then covered in a divided mix of dark red aura like a Hollow on one side and an aura that looked like erupting magma on the other. The Full-Bringers stared at the sight with confusion of what would happen.

The aura cleared to show Chad in an entirely different form and very odd as it was divided into two halves that couldn't be anymore different.

On his right half, his skin was yellowish-gray with his wide opened mouth, lips, hands and legs draped in red coloring. He had several sleeve extensions on his right arm/leg that ended in flat appendages that hanged loosely, which resembled flayed human skin hands. He had vertical stripes stripes running down from his forehead to his chin, going across his non-visible right eye. His ear had large hole in the center. He carried a yellow shield divided into four sections- spring, summer, fall and winter illustrated in the center held in his left hand, which had a segmented extension that connected to a large jug filled with seeds that levitated over the right side of his body- it had the words "Xipe Totec of Seasons" engraved on the lid of the jug. Noticeably, he was a large Hollow hole on the right half of where his stomach would be. He wore a pointed cap and had a rattle staff on his back.

His left side was that of a lava-rock skinned demon humanoid with a downward pointed curved horn, a large crimson bat like wing coming from his left shoulder blade, a cloven hoofed foot and the left half of his face now had a demonic skull visage. A tail that ended in a barb emerged from the left side of his tailbone. He wielded a gauntlet glove that was covered in metallic thorns. Volcanic fluid dripped from his mouth as he breathed out.

Chad stared at Kūgo with his left eye- a black void with a blue ember in the center.

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Hollow Guardian/Infernal Devil**


	24. Hollow Guardian Infernal Devil

**Author Notes: Chad x Riruka will be made canon in this fanfic.** **The reason I chose Riruka as the strongest is that technically her ability is the most diverse in variety and the most adaptable with a great deal of potential. It also hints that Riruka might have some connection to Orihime and of greater things to come.**

 **Also more World Building for this fanfic and that of Bleach Rinse once it gets to there. Also the Royal Guard gets an early** **introduction to face off agains this new form of Chad- that's how dangerous this form is.**

 **Speaking of which, yes the yellowish-gray entity is Xipe Totec of the Dio Hueco and Chad is his current reincarnation. As for the Balrog-eque form, it has something to do with Chad's family on his father's side.**

 **Chapter 24: Hollow Guardian/Infernal Devil**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _Soundscape to Ardor plays in the background)_

 _The way to be strong..._

Riruka Dokugamine was born to a normal man who was bit by a massive Hollow with a pointed nose mask, until he was saved by a Soul Reaper- the traces of that power went into Riruka when she was conceived.

That Hollow was a special type of Hollow called a Menos Grande (Grand Minus) that had decided to eat her father for some reason, this Hollow is a being which is composed of several Hollows joined together in devouring each other once they got too ravenous to be sated with Human Souls. As a result, her powers were unique among the 7 members who had relatively average Hollows attack their parents.

Her actual powers initially seen as adding anything cute into anything she found just as cute- something that had a massive potential depending on how she used it, was in actuality the power to store things in another space or become the space itself for others to enter- boosting their powers or her own depending how much she cared for them.

Her mother, whom she inherited her looks from, always seemed to busy at night at a job she couldn't explain- it involved terms like Lady Meninas and the great war that was to come eventually. Aside from this, she was a nice parent to her daughters including herself and Gina, the younger sibling, but was noticeably getting less healthy over time ever since her father was attacked by the Hollow.

" _Awesome I put that castle place in a doll house_.," said a 5 year old Riruka with glee as she saw a Japanese castle in her doll house. The news of the missing castle caused a lot of controversy in Naruki City- eventually getting the attention of the Soul Reapers who noticed that place inhabited by the Pluses residing within there were missing from their usual location. They eventually found her, forced her to return the castle and used a device to make her forget about her powers. Though for some reason, she wasn't affected by it- unaware that the technology was too weak to repress her instinctive desire to use the power.

 _Two years later_

She locked a boy in a chest and gave him candy. When she released him, he ran away from her with the family moving to another city the next day. Though, he didn't reveal what she did out of fear, she felt guilty for doing this.

" _Gimme_.," said the 7 year old Riruka to her sister Gina who cried until their mother forced her daughter to give it back.

"I _'ve felt that you've been doing things that aren't normal. But, it's better that you use whatever you do for someone more important than yourself_.," her mother said to her, before leaving in a white uniform- she never heard from her again.

 _The_ _Following Day_

The next day, she met a young Yukio who led her to an apartment building. She met a Giriko who lacked a mustache at the time, a teenaged Jackie, a younger Tsukishima and Kugo with his girlfriend Ikuni at his side. They were in a simple apartment complex.

" _Listen up little miss- All throughout history, be it royals or samurai or whatever, this world has always been ruled by minorities! You're not the ones in the wrong. It's this world that's become too lenient towards idiots. It's time we changed all that. This time, we're gonna be the ones at the top of the food chain_.," Kugo explained in a dramatic way.

" _Huh_?," said the little girl in confusion to what he just said.

" _Your words are too complicated for the young miss to understand_.," said Giriko as he chided Kugo for his choice of dialogue.

" _Basically, the people who awaken powers are repressed by their incompetent superiors- the Soul Reapers, the government and their parents. Isn't the right way to have the truly powerful be the leaders. Mind giving us a hand_.," Tsukishima replied with a smile.

Riruka smiled at the young man's suggestion, she was just happy to use her powers for someone else's sake.

 _Is to fight for someone's cause, one that you're able to give a reason for using your powers._

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

( _Bleach Soundtrack: Muramasa plays in the background_ )

Chad's right side began to engulf the right side of the form completely, going from his 6'5 height that was already impressive for a normal human to a towering stature of 10'8 feet tall, dwarfing the Full-Bringers even more than he had before. His empty Hollow hole in his stomach now fully visible.

 _No Full-Bringer would have this fullness of Hollow power. It's definitely a Hollow, but it's nothing like a Gillian, Adjuchas or even Vasto Lorde as they've been described in reports. What is this and more importantly, what the hell was the thing on his left side- it's like nothing I ever experienced in battle_., thought Kugo to himself as he calmed down and gave wordless signals to the other Full-Bringers.

Tsukishima manifested his white katana from his bookmark like he had before and uttered, " **Book of the End**."

" **Time Tells No Lies Technique: Countdown**.," Giriko calmly called out as he pulled out a gold antique watch from his pocket. A series of projectiles shaped like projectiles hovered around him.

" **Doll House: Battle Mode**.," Riruka stated as she manifested the armor from before when she struck Chad.

The three men then looked at Riruka who looked to the side flustered at what would happen next.

"Sigh... **House Visitor: Reverse**.," she recited as a command, causing her broken heart around her chest to open sideways to reveal a portal of extra dimensional space. The three then turned into pink flashes that shot into the space, which closed behind them.

She then manifested Countdown's projectiles hovering as a halo, manifested Book of the End in her right hand and Cross of Scafford in her left as she held them downwards. She then grew pink feathery cuckoo bird wings on her back. Her figure became bustier in mass and her dress shortened to reveal her midriff while her leggings turned into long pants. Noticeably, the yellow gray entity slowly backed away from the Pink Spiritual Pressure she was emitting.

" **Heilige Acht Leben der Ewigkeit: Tier Welt (Sacred Eight Lives of Eternity: Animal World).,"** Riruka called her form instinctively for her confusion.

"Ugh, why couldn't it just be with the girls. This always happens when I do it with boys and it'll be this way for a day too. But, if the fight went on if I didn't do this- he'd have killed us all in a second.," Riruka said annoyed as she noted her voluptuous figure, likely due to the men's personal preferences having an influence. She also felt the other effect of the power- inheriting the physical traits of the visitors- evident in the noticeable bulge in her crotch area.

"It's usually the opposite effect- I stab a guy with my gauntlets, and the "R" on them glows with light where she stabbed the guy. Then I "visit the house" body of the guy I hit and control them from the inside like a remote controller and maximize their power if I find them lovable enough. When I wanna leave, the H cabinet appears on the chest and opens sideways and I come out. Added bonuses include not being sensed while visiting, accessing their thoughts and making them unconscious when I leave. That's **House Visitor: Normal.** ," Riruka explained to the transformed Chad.

" **House Visitor: Reverse** is something Kugo insisted I learn, it allows me to let people visit my "house" and grant me access to their powers with no limits on how much I can take. With all the strong Full-Bringers inside me, I'll be a one man army against the Quincy in Silbern. That's one of the strategies we came up with to defeat them. Hopefully, you'll be added too. Only side effect is that my appearance alters to the visitor's preference and if the visitors are boys- I become half boy for the remainder of their visit. Well, becoming a hermaphrodite temporally doesn't seem that big of a deal when you're able to use strong abilities, so it balances out.," the girl clarified further as she looked at the large entity before her. Her tone was that is irritated annoyance.

" **Soul Reaper...inside...woman...sake of 12 comrades...must eliminate...** ," said the yellowish-gray being as the loose appendages on his arms and legs extended in length and reached the sky.

"Not listening huh?, Riruka said as she sheathed Book of the End behind her back and wielded Cross of Scafford with both hands with a determined look.

" **Righteous Spade**.," She shouted as she gripped the handle near the base of the broadsword's blade tighter. As she swung the Cross of Scaffold around, it generated a large amount of light green Spiritual Power which sheathed itself over the blade. She closed into the transformed Chad's range, swung it to his right side and unleashed a large explosion on impact on the point she landed on.

To her surprise, she heard a nauseating popping sound of bone and ligaments separating and saw Chad floating upwards like a wispy form.

"Ok, that's new.," she said, noticeably taking some of Tsukishima's calm and dissonant personality when she said this. Another unmentioned side effect was that she would take the personality aspects of those visiting her house and would manifest at certain moments.

The slithery form then solidified as a rigged metallic form as it plummet towards Riruka who dodged the blast with her **Bringer Light** , a speed technique that involved high speed movement accompanied by flickering green flashes of luminescence.

"This is **Bringer Light** , by manipulating the soul of the ground beneath your feet, Fullbringers can increase the soul's elasticity, increasing the capability to jump into the air. More mastered uses of this technique can even manipulate the soul of the air itself to increase speed enough to walk on air or accelerate faster. It can also make blows harder on impact due to the increased velocity. You'd learn this once you mastered Full-Bring.," Riruka explained as she gathered some distance, her tone mimicking Kugo's who could be brutally blunt at times.

Suddenly, Chad's right arm waved around in a centrifugal manner with the extra limbs surrounding it like a cyclone.

 _Kugo said something about this. This must be a Bala (Hollow Bullet)- it's probably a special variant considering how much powers he's wielding.,_ thought Riruka as she pulled up Kugo's memories while the man was still visiting her "house.

Suddenly, Chad released the Bala like a ricochet missile, except his variation was very unique- it had a mix of spring flowers, fall leaves, summer beach sand and winter snow combined into a hurricane of Bala energy.

Riruka narrowly dodged the technique as she used Bringer Light by 16 meters of the grassland to look in horror.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **the World of the Living- Outside of Planet Earth's Atmosphere**

A massive hurricane of power left the Earth's atmosphere from the island of Japan, which was caught by the hovering satellites from the US country. They explained it as an unusual phenomena, but a few knew its true nature.

It continued to whiz past several satellites, reduce space debris to nothing, went for several light years- destroying several stars, planets and even black holes until it dissipated.

* * *

 **A Palace Above the Soul Society**

 _(Bleach Fade to Black Soundtrack: A05a plays in the background)_

Five individuals felt a massive Spiritual Pressure from the World of the Living. They went to the golden monitor to see what was occurring in the World of the Living with their winter coat uniforms baring the symbol of a Winter Daphne.

They were among the two groups of protectors of the highest two forces in the Soul Society- the Soul King and the Royal Family

The Soul King, despite its impressive title, is merely an non-moveable lynch pin with living extensions of itself that guard it as a last resort- that regulates the soul flow into and out of Soul Society and keep the balance of the wolds stable. Without the Soul King's existence, the balance would be lost and everything that was linked to Soul Society or made in it, as well as the Dangai- the space between the worlds, the current state of Hueco Mundo- the Hollow Realm because some Human Pluses go there when they become Hollows and the World of the Living would fall apart or rather change greatly from what humanity decided it should be. For the system was constructed that if "humanity"- human beings would perish, the system would revert back to the primal era when the Animal Realm was more prominent, Hueco Mundo being slightly different and the other realms altering in minor ways. To the vast universe, it would not be a massive loss- only humanity as humanity does- viewed as the biggest catastrophe due to their sense of importance. So as a last resort in the worst scenario- the person who killed the Soul King gets its title and the one who kills that person, etc. The duties of maintaining the Soul Society government fell to the Central 46- a decrepit bureaucratic senate of 46 rigid individuals that control the duties of the Soul Reapers.

The Royal Family is significantly more important, while relatively unknown to the public- their job is arguably more important than the Soul King and the Central 46 overall. Their duties include: establishing relationships between the five other realms of existence, decide which realm a Soul should reincarnate to, create sub dimensions for Souls in case they don't belong to any established realms until they decide where to reincarnate them, resurrect certain people if the current generation of fighters aren't capable of defeating an enemy, create another universe in case the current one falls apart, write natural laws for Souls to abide by within the system, construct new life if its deemed necessary, give Souls extended life force if needed and incarnate as beings in the other realms to observe potential threats or assets to the system as a whole. The Soul Society views them as a ruling house whose only purpose is give the masses something to worship- only the Head Captain, the Royal Guard, the Otoku and the fourth Noble Clan- Yūdaina families know of them. They possess more constant sentience than the Soul King. They are the only remnants of a cosmology that existed before the Soul King.

If the Soul King is the battery that needs to be protected by the Royal Guard along with the 13 Court Guard Squads, then the Royal Family are the engineers and machines that give the world meaning, protected by not only the Royal Guard, but a parallel organization called the World Sword similar to the another Royal Guard set along with its 13 Court Guard Squad, who protect the Soul King in case of the Royal Guard were not protecting the Soul King themselves at the moment.

* * *

What was important at this to discuss this Royal Guard members themselves- they slay beings too strong for the 13 Court Guard alone including Vasto Lorde and other unmentionable abominations, protect the Soul King/The Royal Family- deemed more important than whatever the 13 Court Guard Squads were currently fighting, possess a special Spiritual key in their bones called the Ōken that allows them to remain in the Soul King Palace/Royal Palace- the areas where the Soul King/The Royal Families resides alongside the parallel organization and founded concepts integral in the Soul Society, which they continue to maintain. Unlike that other organization along with the Royal Family, they weren't Kami, but rather Soul Reaper former Captains that were so powerful, developed such important concepts to the Soul Reapers as a whole and a few being the sole remaining generation of the students taught by the founder of the entire Soul Reaper concept along with that founder's comrades- that they were ascended to this rank. As a result, these exceptional people were currently only five in number due to only them being the only five stronger than the Head Captain in Soul Society and had no soldiers from their Divisions that came with them due to the overwhelming difference between them and normal Soul Reapers.

The members were as follows from weakest to strongest with appearances that both greatly contrasted their skills and each other-

Tenjirō Kirinji, the Lightning, the Hot Springs Demon, First Officer of the Royal Guard and the Divine General of the East. He was a very tall, thin built man with black hair arranged into an outlandishly large pompadour, or "regent" hairstyle, with tapered sideburns. He frequently chewed upon a small stick between his teeth. Instead of the standard Soul Reaper uniform, he wore a waist-length white jacket that leaves most of his chest exposed but still bore the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's hoary overcoat along the bottom. His attire was completed by a black hakama, a large yellow sash around his waist and a pair of sandals.

He was the first Captain of the 4th Division of when the 13 Court Guard Squads were founded. After creating the hot spring healing technique with his invention of the **Hakkotsu Jigoku (White Bone Hell)** and **Chi no Ike Jigoku (Blood Pond Hell)** to heal the Soul Reaper forces after the Powerful Hollow King incident and teaching the current 4th Division Captain her healing techniques. For his services, he became the 4th member to join the Royal Guard. In addition to this, he was a Shunpo master that was on par with the first generation 2nd Division Captain's technique.

He sneered at the sight and rubbed his cheek as if remembering being hit by the multi-armed creature fighting the creature.

Ōetsu Nimaiya, the Sword God and Divine General of the West. He was a short, dark-skinned man with thick, black hair, shaven and dyed green on the sides of his head. He wore a variation of the Soul Reapers uniform, featuring instead a green undergarment, and a shortened hakama that exposed his lower legs. He wore a white, sleeveless puffer jacket that bore the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori overcoat along the bottom. His eyes were covered by gold-framed sunglasses with blue lenses, and wore a pair of green shoe-like, gold trimmed slippers on his feet.

He responsible for the creation of the Zanpakuto weapons that Soul Reapers use- though not the Death Gods or Angels of Death due to arguments on how he made them in contrast to his teacher's methods, one of the first human based Soul Reapers in existence- creating obscure beings called Asauchi that become a regular Soul Reaper's Zanpakuto and gradually become unique in form as the Soul Reaper increase their individual abilities. Regardless, he passed down his first model to the Royal Guard leader referred to as the Monk and his second to the current Head Captain of the 1st Division. He is able to sense where the Zanpakuto he's created have appeared in, well versed in all Zanpakuto history. For this reason, he was the third member to join the Royal Guard.

He looked sternly for a moment and did a somersault in the following moment and landed in an odd pose saying in English, "Dead King Rising. Oh No!"

Kirio Hikifune, the Ruler of Grain and Divine General of the North. She was a plump, perpetually closed eyed purple haired lady with styled swirl-shaped markings on her cheeks and black lips. She had a large silver adornment in her hair and wears the standard Soul Reaper uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved hoary overcoat decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem.

She was responsible for copying the life creation ability of the Royal Family in the Soul Society called the **Artificial Soul (Gikon)** , including the **Kaizō Konpaku (Mod Souls)** , which made the Gigai usage much easier to perform in the World in the Living. She was the 12th Captain before Kisuke Urahara with Mayuri Kurotsuchi following soon after. She was promoted into the Royal Guard for her actions and left her lieutenant, Hiyori Sarugaki behind.

Her eyes opened slightly due to the concern she felt towards the fight.

Senjumaru Shutara, the Great Weave Guard and Divine General of the South. She was a slender and very youthful looking woman with fair skin and long, black hair with a big golden ornament in the shape of a crescent moon with numerous small lines radiating outwards adorned in the back of her head. She wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform beneath a white long-sleeved haori overcoat, over which she donned a further white robe fastened at the front near the center of her chest. She also wore a pair of extremely thick-soled okobo shoes on her feet.

She created the Soul Reaper uniform and special clothing with unique abilities for the varying missions that Soul Reapers could undergo or in the rare case they visited other realms of existence. Her contribution was very confusing even to the Head Captain- "clothing the Soul Reapers so their skeletons would be covered"- only Ichibē, one of the sole surviving students of the first human-based Soul Reapers understood what she meant by this. For this reason, she was the 2nd member to join the Royal Guard.

She smirked playfully until she went into a stern expression.

Ichibē Hyōsube, the Monk Who Calls the Real Name, Commander of the Royal Guard and Divine General of the Center. A large and broad individual that towered over the other four with a bald head, red eyes that seemed jolly though with a hidden darker nature, bushy eyebrows and a long chest length black beard. He wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori overcoat decorated with the Royal Guard's emblem. The top of his uniform was open enough to expose his hairy chest. He also wore a large set of red prayer beads around his neck and a pair of single-toothed tengu geta sandals.

He was the being who named the entirety of the terminology used by Soul Reapers as taught by his teacher, the founder of the human-based Soul Reapers. He can reveal a true name to awaken its power, change it to alter its properties or remove it to cause the being to cease to exist in the cycle of rebirth- essentially altering reality via naming. Potentially, he could revive the Soul Society or change how it runs by renaming its purposes. For this reason, he was chosen to be the first member of the Royal Guard to protect the Soul King.

He looked at the image with a genial curiosity, smiled with a slight insanity and then ended in a grave grimace to what he saw.

* * *

"It's that Hollow Bastard that kicked my ass back when I was the first generation 4th Captain- despite my speed at the time, it was faster.," Tenjirō said in a condescending tone as he spat out the stick in his mouth.

"Yes, it wasn't like the Vasto Lorde we faced before- this entity was stronger than even Ōetsu, Ichibē and I at the time. It had just wiped out the entire 13 Court Guard Squad with you included.," Senjumaru stated while looking to Tenjirō with a sly grin to annoy him.

"At the time? When the 13 Court Guard Squad were in its first generation?," asked Kirio in a somewhat puzzled tone while in the middle of a smile and a frown.

"Yeah, total wham experience, got is deliverance by the least likely superstar. And now this Hollow King's back for an encore.," said Ōetsu in an odd way that Kirio was used to at this point.

"...Let's go check on it then. It's our duty to eliminate anything that might pose a threat to the Soul King and the Royal Family by that extension- and this thing needs to be put down. We can just call the **World Swords** to temporally take our place until we get back.," said Ichibē to the others shock in an upbeat tone.

"Why not let those 13 Court Guard brats- Yama excluded- to take care of this mess.,"Tenjirō asked his fellow Royal Guard colleague until he stared in the face with the large man's wide expression.

"You do know that they have their own mess to clean up with that Aizen. Something about rumors of him turning into a human devouring monster in the Rukon District that keeps itself outside of their radar. If they can't defeat something so trivial then it's too much for them. And you know how Captain Yamamoto would be- "It is too great a duty for you to handle. Let us bare this burden we brought on ourselves. If this beast manages to slay us, then it will head to the Soul King and I know you will be able to defeat it."- something along those lines.," Ichibē explained while mimicking the Head Captain of the 1st Division briefly before resuming his upbeat tone.

"I doubt that they'll just agree on a whim.," Tenjirō complained to the bearded man.

Ichibē wrote the kanji for "World Sword" with his hand in the air, it then acted like a ringing telephone. He whispered into it, while the others looked on.

"Ok, they agreed, It's time to head to that grassland outside of Karakura Town- a lot of events occur there, like its mandated by an invisible forced plot point- though, the World Sword already covers the other areas in the world so we should be fortunate with the few cities that the 13 Court Guard Squads can perform their duties.," Ichibē answered in a matter of fact tone that surprised the other four.

The kanji then changed to "Boar" as he then called another person.

"We're going to need for you to make some **Tenchūren (Heavenly Pillar-Palanquin)** for us since we already used it for the last Vasto Lorde we had to slay in Hueco Mundo. You're busy helping out the Rukon District for the Soul Reapers. (to himself) That's a shame and taking the stairs will be half a day long," Ichibē asked the muffled recording

"Why don't we use the **Chōkaimon (Super World Gate)**. We can modify it from return to arrival.," Senjumaru suggested with a coy expression. This caused the Monk to widen his gaze as if realizing something.

"...That'll work.," said Ichibē answered in a casual manner to the other members.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **World of the Living**

Riruka was breathing hard as she continued to fling Giriko's Countdown technique at the transformed state of Chad, who remained unfazed by the shots.

"...Why don't you get it through your thick head...we Full-Bringers need to work together...," Riruka told Chad with a tone of reluctant anger.

The being's wide mouth charged a massive **Cero (Zero)** blast in his mouth- it was a mixture of fall,summer, spring and winter elements that caused the space around the world to warp- causing spatial distortions.

"I need for you to join us for Kugo's sake! Because he wants your strength, like he needed mine- I use my powers because I fight to protect him like he protected me!," Riruka shouted towards the being. It caused it to halt its actions for a moment.

Suddenly, a circular doorway opened in the space of the grassland and five Soul Reapers appeared- the Royal Guard.

"Hello Full-Bringer, perhaps Bringers since you're occupying the same space. We're to kill that Dio Hueco before he causes more trouble. Sorry for the inconvenience in interrupting your fight.," said Ichibē to the Full-Bringer girl.

"You're the...Royal Guard...what're you doing here?," Riruka said with Kugo's speech patterns, the Full-Bringer inside her recognizing these five people.

"You're better than I thought to hold your own against a Dio Hueco. Now let's beat this bad boy and call it a-," Tenjirō told Riruka in a patronizing tone until he saw Chad's Spiritual Pressure suddenly change.

Suddenly, Chad's right side began to turn into a black color with jagged lava like markings that engulfed the yellowish gray being turning him into a winged cloven hoofed magma rock skinned demon with downward pointed horns, a thick barb ended tail and a skull like visage. He breathed heavily as he opened his eyes to show black voids with blue embers.

"This is something different. Highway to Hell.," Ōetsu responded to the random transformation of Chad. His eyes showing through his sunglasses looking very serious.

* * *

 **Chapter 25: Five Royal Swords**


	25. Five Royal Swords

**Author Notes: I always felt that the Royal Guard was very underused in the original story, so I'm going to have them use what I think is their full powers in this fanfic and its sequels. Though for this chapter's sake, it's only their Shikai for now because it's too early to do their Bankai in this arc.**

 **Again special liberties will taken with some of the Royal Guard's power, but also attempt to relate to their respective titles and personalities. Also Ichibe's creepy black mausoleum will be made creepier in this fanfic.**

 **For Chad's winged demon form or Daemon, it mentions Bose–Einstein Condensate (BEC)- a real hypothetical state of matter that involves both superfluidity and superconductivity elements. As a pre-spoiler warning for Bleach Rinse, all Daemons are able to change their properties between Gas, Liquid, Solid, Plasma, BEC and a few other imaginary states that I'll write as the fanfic reveals itself.**

 **As you've probably seen recently- Bleach Strawberry-Deicide Re-Rinse became a crossover series. It actually has crossovers with other supernatural ghost themed anime, but the site didn't allow enough space to do all of them. For the film I have listed doing a crossover with- yes, it's the Ghostbusters, except with some liberties taken to make them fit in this Bleach fanfic continuity, especially since normally they wouldn't stand a chance.**

 **Also 10/25/16, making some changes so the Kenpachi/Mayuri elements are foreshadowed earlier rather than seeming to be a Deus Ex Machina**

 **Chapter 25: Five Royal Swords**

* * *

 **Soul Society- 12th Division Lab**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Citadel of the Bount plays in the background)_

"Inconceivable, those Spiritual Pressures- to think that they would enter the World of the Living.," said Captain Mayuri as he observed the five Spiritual Energy signatures on the screen that beeped loudly.

"But, for them to enter into the World of the Living? I'm also picking up a massive Spiritual Power- It's a Hollow, but it's huge- even more than a Vasto Lorde?! What could it be?," Akon, one of the many officers at the lab, analyzed while looking at the sixth emerging signature that appeared on the screen.

"It's no concern of ours. They'll probably have this taken of. Now to find a way to locate the traitor Aizen because the Head Captain demanded it.," the 12th Captain responded with disinterest as he touched the screen, which switched to that with an energy signature that would turn on for a few seconds and turn off again.

I could research it, but as I see it- there wouldn't be any samples left after what's left when they finish things., thought Mayuri as he continued to look deeply at the screen in front of him with a slight expression of peeved regret.

He then heard a resounding beeping message- from the 1st Division of all places.

The 12th Captain clicked on the message to his half amusement and half annoyance.

"It's probably to hurry with the research in order to-," he said initially with skepticism until he heard the entire message.

Slowly, as he listened, he became more and more ecstatic with each word.

"How very amusing! To think that there was still something to study in the World of the Living. I finally found a need to accelerate my research on locating Aizen! If I don't hurry, those findings will likely be lost forever!," the monochrome faced man said to himself with glee.

Akon looked on with surprise. He hadn't been this excited in a long time.

* * *

 **11th Division**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_93 plays in the background)_

A message from the 3rd Division rang in the large communication device. The large man with the pink haired girl as usual, the latter being playful as usual.

"Hey there Kenpachi no.11, got something interesting to tell you.," said the voice from the monitor in a sly tone.

"Go on with what you want to say.," Kenpachi said with indifference.

As the message went on, his grimace slowly became a wide grin of madness.

"Want me to-," asked the girl with a cheerful mood, she stopped midway- she was surprised that he was suddenly giving a scary expression of severity.

"No this is fun..., but something tells me- these guys would make mince meat out of all of you.," he replied back to the girl with a gruff tone as he prepared to leave.

"Kenny...," said the girl with great concern to her captain.

* * *

 **World of the Living-Urahara Shop- Platform Room**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Bl_86 plays in the background)_

Orihime in her bestial mindset kept striking at Yoruichi, but for some reason- she would always miss a finishing strike. It wasn't an object of speed- Yoruichi felt that she was on par with her Shunkō: Raiju Senkei: Shunryū Kokubyō Senkei state if she was actually aware of what went on in her feline mind. And wasn't do to a lack of control of her power either. It was due to her Zanpakuto.

 _Jōhin'na Fuun'na Neko is a counter-base Zanpakuto. It involves the opposing static currents into the attracting nerves that control the force of an attack. When the two collide, they scramble the signal to the brain, making the attacker become uncoordinated. It's not how I usually do things- it's so..._ , Yoruichi thought herself in an deadpan expression as she elegantly waved the Zanpakuto fan that unleashed delicate, sparky ribbons of static electricity at Orihime with a wispy grace.

 _Pretty.._ , Yoruichi said internally with a flat tone of disgust at her power that contrasted with her tough, close range fighting style.

Suddenly, Yoruichi felt seven massive Spiritual Pressures, something that caused Orihime to come to her senses.

"Wait, did I imagine that Lily went into me and I became a bird lady-(observing her wings)- I didn't did I? Nice fan...I'm sensing a lot of powerful people far way from here.," Orihime spoke initially with shock at her form's design noticed Yoruichi's item in her hands and finally felt the pressure of powerful individuals far away from their location.

"Yeah, it seems some people seem to be fighting a monster.," Yoruichi said to herself as she observed the massive amount of energy.

"We should help them!," Orihime said enthusiastically to Yoruichi who was more reserved in body and facial language.

"No, it's more important to focus on the training. And besides, those people aren't just any Soul Reapers- they're the Royal Guard of the Soul King. Must be another powerful Hollow for them to come out here in order to deal with it. If we got involved, we'd die in the crossfire- they're that strong.," Yoruichi brushed off as she remained focused on the training.

"Wait...that's not a Hollow- it's Chad, why are they fighting Chad?!," Orihime raised her voiced in concern.

"Chad...his Spiritual Power...so he's a Full-Bringer huh...those delusional abnormals...as I said we'd-," the former 2nd Captain muttered before responded to the girl as she waved another ribbon of static electricity towards Orihime.

Suddenly, Orihime zoomed at Yoruichi's right side to the latter's shock- she had managed to weave around the ribbon to get into Yoruichi's range- she was impressed as the orange haired girl struck her side, causing her to skid a few feet back.

"I need to help Chad! I don't know the circumstances- but, he's Ichigo's friend. I'd bet Ichigo would do the same if there wasn't anyone who could also help him.," Orihime told Yoruichi with a stare of determination

"Then, you need to beat me as quickly as you can- it's a little early, but you're capable of outmaneuvering my first Sword Release now. Time to head to the final one. **Bankai: Norowareta Kuro no Utsukushi-sa (Cursed Black Beauty)**.," Yoruichi told the girl as her fan began building up more static in the room.

* * *

 **Urahara Shop- Dojo Room**

 _(Bleach Fade to Black Soundtrack: 3BLM_46 plays in the background)_

Ichigo was busy blocking the strikes of the Visored trio as hard as he could when he sensed seven massive Spiritual Pressures above him from a far distance.

"Wait- is that Chad? Why is he does he feel like something else now?!," Ichigo said to himself with great concern.

"Seems your buddy is getting involved with some really hardcore shit...would it make you happy if someone- well, rather be someone else- oh yeah, Kisuke save him?," Love said to Ichigo to keep him focused on the sparring training.

"I have to save Chad-...uh, thanks, you're really helpful with my concerns.," Ichigo replied, genuinely touched by his words.

"Going in there by not being strong or smart enough to face the people over would be suicide. Kisuke is stealthy enough to go anyway.," Hiyori said smugly.

"...How long have we been fighting. 'Cause something happened to Kisuke.," Lisa spoke in a stoic tone that shocked Hiyori.

"Um, wait exactly-?," Ichigo asked before Lisa cut him off.

"Apparently, Kisuke was out during the time you were fighting Jinta and Ururu- returning Tessai's busted selling products to their respective companies as usual. Then, he got kidnapped by a robot with a clock face wearing glasses and is now being forced to do some unpaid taxes upstairs with it overlooking him upstairs.," Lisa said in a tone of astounded disbelief as if she had already witnessed this event.

"Are you making this up? Wait, you're tax evaders?!," Ichigo inquired Love of this statement

"No, I wish I wasn't- actually I kind of don't understand what that was...Oh, yeah, we technically don't exist on the public record because the Soul Society would track us through that info. A lot of shit went down when we barely escaped with our lives.," Love explained to Ichigo's whitened terror in a matter of fact tone.

 _Oh God. I am being taught by criminals_., Ichigo thought with a flat tone of nervous suspicion.

"I wonder if stupid-Shinji or Rose is interested in-," Hiyori spoke with a irascible tone before stopping midway.

Five additional massive Spiritual Pressure was felt heading towards the same location- the final one was that of a Soul Reaper

"That can't be human?! It's too big for a Full-Bringer? And is that?," Hiyori said with a few sweat drops on her brow.

"I'm just going to assume they're heading over to where Chad is and everything will be ok. It's a feeling.," Ichigo said with a shrug as he resumed the sword clash.

 _Good. Because one of them is your..._ , Love thought to himself as he remained focused on the matter at hand.

* * *

 _(Bleach Fade to Black Soundtrack: B03 plays in the background)_

Ichibei, Oetsu, Tenjiro, Kirio and Senjumaru looked at the winged demon form that Chad had become.

"First, take care of the bi-gendered girl, not that there's anything wrong with that. I think she needs to go home.," said Ichibei in an cheery tone to Senjumaru to Riruka's confusion.

One of Senjumaru's wooden arms grabbed Riruka by the leg to her shock, held her in the sky and then slowly pulled back as she then tossed her back in the direction of the Xcution base.

"Well, she's the merger of four Full-Bringers and powerful ones at that. So she'll be ok.," Senjumaru told the others with a lack of concern towards the Girl.

"We're so strong, the world might not hold for long.," Oetsu said in English.

Ichibei touched the ground as the character 力 appeared and expanded from the area he touched the ground. It grew in size, going past the area, the cities, all of Japan, the continents and eventually stopped once it had covered the entire World.

"I can add the name of Strength to the world to make it strong enough to withstand our powers. If only the 13 Court Guard had this kind of ability then they wouldn't have the need for Gigai or Gikon or that power limiter that they seem to be overly obsessed over.," Ichibei slightly complained in a happy tone.

"Oh you jest, I wouldn't have been a member if not for that and made it less of the Royal Guard Four and more of the Royal Guard Five. I do agree on the power limiter, the 13 Court Guard have grown accustomed to holding back with ridiculous limits instead of the more practical approach of fighting at full force. We can always fix the damage and heal the people later if they get caught in the crossfire.," said Kirio cheerfully to Ichibei's remark.

"You're right, that would unlucky that you didn't join up with us . And four does make an unlucky number speaking of-," Ichibei replied as he turned to Tenjiro.

"Sigh, I'm the First Officer of the Royal Guard. Ok, I get it- I'm the first to judge the enemy's threat level.," Tenjiro said with annoyance to Ichibe's implications on his weakness in comparison to the other four.

* * *

 _(Bleach Fade to Soundtrack: B14 plays in the background)_

He stared at the winged monster as he reached his left hand as he grabbed the air.

"I heard about your kind from the reports of the World's Sword both their group and ours meet up with the Royal Family to give our reports. You're a **Daemon** , an **Akuma** from Hell right? We Soul Reapers never visit there since knowing what happens to the really bad Hollows when they get judged, so our details on how your world works is small at best. I don't know how you're sharing a body with that multi-armed Hollow man, but it's said that even a Daemon grunt needs a Royal Guard member or World's Sword elites to take care of you guys. Sorry, Cindy- I'm gonna have to use more force on you.," Tenjiro told the now confirmed Daemon creature.

"Daemons? Akuma? I thought they were stories from the Rukon District to scare children into behaving when Hollow stories weren't enough to frighten them.," Kirio said with a confused expression as she saw the winged monster. She was the least aware of the natural residents of Hell

"Normally, the World's Sword members can see them according to them anyway. The only way a normal human or Soul Reaper can view them if they possess a body.," Senjumaru replied to Kirio's question.

"Well, we finally get see one in action. I'm likely guessing that the 13 Court Guard Squads will be wanting the information we get from this fight to added to their database. In case, they ever come across a Daemon on their own.," Ichibe spoke in an upbeat tone.

Tenjiro dragged his head as the air itself produced a long wooden pole with a curved tip attached, it had the name "Kirinji" written on it and there were implications that the curved tip was hiding a small sharp blade within the sheath.

" **Flash from Illuminating Heavens, Kinpika (Gilded Splendor)**.," Tenjiro declared as the wooden sheath blew off and the small blade glowed.

From all corners of the earth, Gold began to float towards the area that Tenjiro activated his power, some were glided pieces of various objects, golden teeth implants, currency and some very valuable artifacts.

 _In my Shikai, Kinpika manipulates gold in all forms. In Bankai, its ability is entirely different though. I bet the smart ones in the World's Sword will be pissed at what I'm about to do._ , the Royal Guard member spoke in his mind as he caused the entirety of the gather gold to either liquify or turn into golden dust.

The other four leapt high into air as the area below them became covered in flowing gold liquid and levitating clouds of gold dust that fogged the sky.

"You're going out in flash- a gold flash. Most people would be happy knowing this.," Tenjiro told the Daemon who decided to take a predatory stance.

It flew at supersonic speeds with its mouth opened to reveal an unusual completely red flame with a ghoulish face prepared to incinerate Tenjiro.

Suddenly, the golden dust in the air formed and solidified into a Raijin demon mask as it fired electricity downwards from its mouth. The winged creature flew out of the way as an instinctive response as the flame was obliterated by the electricity.

"Nice movement, but you forgot that this entire space is now covered in conductible gold. Yama's Lieutenant has sort of the same power, but it's not as flashy as mine- mainly because he rarely does anything. Personally, I want some payback on your yellow multi-armed self for beating me back then, but this will have to do.," Tenjiro explained to the Daemon.

As the winged creature flew in an attempt to avoid the omni-range electrocution, it was suddenly pushed downwards by Tenjiro who had managed to close the gap between the area he was and his location in an instant as if he had suddenly skipped out of frame and abruptly reappeared in a different position.

 _Your movements seem a little rusty, I think you need a full charge to wake you up_., Tenjiro internally spoke when referring to the Daemon.

" **Shunko: Kin Raiu (Golden Rain)**.," Tenjiro said to the Daemon as he proceeded to invoke electrical Spiritual Pressure onto his body as he kicked and punched the winged demon in every direction with his enhanced speed. The area glowed with a yellow-golden light as the dome of gold exploded into a massive explosion of lightning.

Tenjiro emerged with his outfit singed with a few burn marks.

"They didn't call me Lighting Tenjiro for nothing. It was a bit of a risk, but he's now-," Tenjiro said confidently until he stared at the other side as the dust cleared.

The Daemon's head rose from the ground- it wasn't that it was buried- it phased into the ground, made more apparent as it slowly rose up like a transparent hologram and yet at the same time, it still was there. The incorporeal, yet physical form was very unnatural as expected of a resident of Hell.

"Zzzz... **Vent (Wind)**...," said the beast.

 _You were bored by that? You mother-!_ , Tenjiro thought with annoyance at the sight.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Battle Ignition plays in the background)_

"Ok, Oetsu time. You got the gist of how strong he is.," the short man declared as he clapped his hands.

"Tch, guess Akuma are tougher to deal with than Hollows are.," Tenjiro replied as he flew back up to the other three while Oetsu went down to face the Daemon.

"...Bring out the other guy. I'm a bit cross like a bear out of hibernation.," Oetsu told the Daemon in a serious expression.

The Daemon as if complying with his request, slowly warped into the yellowish-gray large humanoid form.

" **Soul Reaper...** ," said the being as he lowered his head to somehow view Oetsu without eyes.

" **Evolve for Eternity. Mugen Kanōsei (Infinite Possibilities)**.," the Royal Guard recited slowly as he reached out his left hand forward.

He pulled out from the air with his left hand, a katana from the space of the area. Unlike Tenjiro's unique design, Oetsu's was surprisingly mundane and ordinary looking to behold- an average grey hilt katana that could be mass produced like those in the Meiji Era.

The yellowish-gray entity's left side turned tan brown in color and his previously non-visible eye opened to reveal a black sclera oculus with a very small white pupil.

". **..Soul Reaper, I remember now. Before that" man defeated me- three of you faced me. You fought with a variety of weapons. Have you gone mad and resort to meager trinkets?** ," said the dual colored individual as he looked down at the short man with a smoother paced voice. His tone was aloof and primordial with an otherworldly pitch.

"You weren't much of a talker then? Am I more worth your time now? By the way, the ones you beat, those were Zanpakuto that I forged half-heartedly to my regret. This is my own companion- the first ever Asauchi (Shallow Hit) forged and a integral part of myself.," Oetsu responded with a morbid tone with a dark sense of humor.

" **More of your "companion" nonsense. You're only apes that think using rocks and furs to cover yourselves makes you somehow better than the other animals, when without it, you're nothing to fear. True Soul Reapers capable of instant death, Daemons with their infernal powers Animals with their natural adaptations, Kami with their divine skills, Asura with their fighting mastery and ourselves- we are born with our talents our natural evolutionary birthright!** ," the being stated with a condescending tone of indifference as he insulted the Soul Reaper.

"Go on, nice monologue. My sensei told me stories of those things, though I doubt they're true. Soul Reapers cut down Hollows- even beings like you **Dio Hueco (Hollow God)** it's that simple. It's time that you were pushing daisies again.," Oetsu told the Dio Hueco confirmed being as he prepared to fight.

The Dio Hueco lifted his left arm and positioned it so that left forearm was pointed vertically as the wispy appendages that extended towards the Royal Guard member.

" **Hummingbird (Hachidori)**.," said the short man as the Asauchi transformed its cross guard to one resembling parallel hummingbird wings. Oetsu weaved past the tendrils with increased velocity as he headed to the Dio Hueco's main body, prepared to decapitate the being.

" **You are able to switch between the infinite potential of power because of how it is the origin of your current generation's weapons, but you lack natural talents on your own. Natural talents like these**.," the Dio Hueco boasted in a callous voice as he observed the changing sword.

Suddenly, the ground the limbs touched turned into gold and silver colors respectively and drew back to attack Oetsu from behind, intending to touch him with the same power.

"So this other guy could turn things into gold or silver. When all I can do is manipulate existing gold in my Shikai. Tch, makes me feel insignificant in comparison.," Tenjiro told the others who ignored his sentence to view the Dio Hueco.

" **Kame (Tortoise)**.," Oetsu spoke, causing the cross guard to become a tortoise shell design as it manifested a bronze tortoise shell sphere to block the oncoming appendages. The limbs that made contact with the shell, turned its color to gold.

" **I am Dio Hueco 6- Xipe Totec. My fields are silver-smithing, gold-smithing, agriculture, vegetation, the east, spring, disease, liberation, life cycle and...,** " the Dio Hueco boated as his limbs continued to thwack at the barrier. He paused as he suddenly spat out an odd green colored Cero into the sky. The other four were confused as to why he did this.

Suddenly, the sky darkened above as a massive downpour of rain shower projected downwards at Oetsu's defense.

" **My Grand Title: Xipe Totec of the The Seasons.** ," Xipe Totec spoke with stoic pride, Dio Hueco as he waved his left arm downwards, the water gradually weighing down on the sphere that Oetsu created to shield himself.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Compassion plays in the background)_

" **Shin Seikatsu (New Life)**.,"said a puffed voice from above.

The ground suddenly grew various flora of Japan that shielded Oetsu from the rain. Each branch absorbing the moisture to become thicker and more heavily defended until it formed a rectangle shape made entirely of wood branches.

 _So she is also an Elemental type of user...no, it's something more complex._ , thought Xipe with a stoic expression as he canceled the heavy downpour so it would spread more evenly in the area.

He looked up to see that on the plump Royal Guard member, Kirio's right shoulder was a plump happy baby like entity of silver skin with a vine extension that led into a spatula that slowly became a Naginata that was completely emerald green that extended green vines into the ground below- hence, how the flora that protected Oetsu just then was spawned. Noticeably, she was slightly less round than before

 _My Zanpakuto can imbue the base materials of the matter it touches by infusing it with the onset of growth of my Spiritual Energy to change its fundamental nature and properties. All the growing material comes from my body. Through the use of the base material I can augment what it touches, which then empowers the matter far beyond of what it normally could be capable of. Normally, I use this on my food to increase the powers of the person who eat it or make my Gikon technology work initially. It makes me lose weight when I do this thought._ , she thought to herself as she breathed heavily.

"You assumed that this was one on one. We were just waiting for you to confess on what you were capable of. Now, you've gone and shown your entire hand.," said Kirio to Xipe, before she reached in her haori to get an apple. ate it and resumed her obese figure.

" **So are you going to face me with your other companions now?** ,"the Dio Hueco asked bemused.

" **Chō (Butterfly)**.," said Oetsu's voice as a cocoon phased through the wood structure, which then burst open to reveal Oetsu with a Zanpakuto with a pink butterfly cross guard.

" **It seems that it can even alter spatial properties. My lower ranked companions would hath trouble with thee.** ," Xipe said to himself as he looked to the short man, his voice growing more archaic by the end of the sentence.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Princess in Captivity plays in the background)_

" **Reveal Yourself. Honshitsu (True Nature)**.," Senjumaru recited as she drew with both her real arms and her suddenly manifested number of a thousand artificial limbs a series of threads from the air space of the grassland. Slowly, they sewed an decorative Chokutō made entirely of rainbow-eque quilt fabric that was 10 meters in length as it gently flowed onto the grip of the five hundred artificial hands in the back of the frontal artificial limbs.

Senjumaru waved her Zanpakuto downwards, releasing an odd slash made of colored quilts at the Dio Hueco while the Royal Guard member on the ground kept his distance.

Xipe Totec embraced the strike, but for some reason nothing happened. He then noticed his left hand- it was unraveling like clothing and would gradually move upwards until it had unraveled the Dio Hueco's entire form like clothing.

Without, his yellowish-gray exterior, Xipe was now a blackened gaunt ghoul with a shriveled skeletal face with an enlarged single eye in his left eye socket. He had a bloated stomach with a hole in the middle. The Dio Hueco was now having to breathe heavily, in extreme exhaustion and his stomach growled loudly.

"So that's your true nature once it's stripped of its identity- a ghoul trapped in his eternal desire to consume. Ichibei I believe its your turn to clean up.," Senjumaru as she turned to the Royal Guard leader.

Ichibe grinned widely as he raised his hands, the heavens parted to reveal a huge calligraphy brush that floated to his grasp.

" **Blacken Ichimonji (Straight Line)**.," said the large bearded man as the brush portion took the form of a medium-sized blade with a curved tip attached to the long brush handle.

"This may be extreme to do, but its necessary to prevent its reincarnation in the future. Oetsu you should come up here now- I'm going to use **that** to finish this.," said Ichibe with an unsettling face with black shadows and completely white eyes.

The sunglass wearing man widened his eyes from beneath his glasses in dread as he rushed as quickly as possible to the group as Ichibe reached out for a cup within his haori.

From all corners of the area, a massive amount of blackness filled the cup, which Ichibe then drank out of.

" **Oh Twilight, and everlasting darkness, come to me, come and have a drink, and once you do, your life will fade. The flowers will bloom along the road to hell. Where are the fish, let me paint them black, cut them into eight, and cook them well atop a flame of black, and then enjoy the meal. All that's left are bones of white, make them a gravestone, and pay respect. May they never be reborn again, so that you won't be sacrificed as food..** ," Ichibe said in a grave and deep voice as a large mausoleum with a fence in front on top of shattered gravestones.

The doors summon open to reveal a massive skeletal hand grabbed the Dio Hueco in an instant.

" **Ichimonji Final Technique: Futen Taisatsuryō (Slaughterous Mausoleum of Halted Reincarnation)**.," Ichibe said with a morbid tone as a Gashadokuro skeleton as dark of night glared from behind the doorway with a red glowing socket.

Slowly as Xipe was pulled in, his flesh, bones and bones were withered away in ashes until nothing was left as the arm rerouted. The mausoleum faded back into the darkness as the blackness returned to their respective areas.

"Well, if he had reincarnated, he won't be back. We'll just call the World's Sword and say it was nothing to worry about after all.," Ichibe told the others, back in his usual tone.

 _Except for you when you're like that._ , thought the other four with some worry.

* * *

 _(Bleach Hell Verse Soundtrack: Fallen Angels Opus1 plays in the background)_

" **That would've worked...had it just been just him alone**.," said a deep voice, this one more sinister than the haughty and callous voice from the Dio Hueco was heard. This caused the group to concentrate on the strange phenomena now occurring.

The ashes slowly melded together into an extremely cold state of matter that was not a solid, liquid, gas or plasma. It was simultaneously both a rotating liquid and conducted electricity from its form as it levitated in the sky.

" **Bose–Einstein Condensate (BEC) if you ever took science class, it's the state of matter of a diluted gas of several particles cooled to temperatures near absolute zero. Under these conditions, a significant fraction of particles occupy the lowest quantum state, at which point macroscopic quantum phenomena become visible, such as superfluity and superconductivity. It is formed by cooling a gas of very low density, about one-hundred-thousandth the density of normal air, to ultra-low temperatures. Your technique provided the requirements necessary to use it. It means that I now have zero viscosity with no kinetic energy to expend to make myself rotate indefinitely. And my magnetism was cooled as well, with constant electrical currents flowing on the surface act to exclude the magnetic field of gravity by repelling the pull.** ," said the voice of infernal pitch baritone from the matter as it slowly transformed back into winged demon form from when Tenjiro fought.

"In layman's terms...," Tenjiro sighed as if he knew the description implied.

" **All force shalt phase through me, I can float in the air and I generate electricity through highly conductive material. Le Vide (The Void) is what it would be called by Daemons.** ," it explained as it fully transformed back into its winged humanoid form.

"Then we have no choice, but use our true strength.," Ichibe said with some ire as the Royal Guard began to become more serious.

* * *

 _(Ghostbusters Original Soundtrack: Hotel Haunting plays in the background)_

Suddenly, four streams of green energy zoomed past the Royal Guard and grabbed the shocked Daemon by entangling its form with its ensnaring coils. The being was just as quickly dragged behind the group as it was sucked into a containment unit that was centered between four individuals in beige uniforms and carrying bizarre vacuum like devices on their backs whose blasters were the origins of the green energy on the ground below. It closed when the being was completely sucked into the small containment unit in the center of the group.

The five looked confused at the sight, they had never seen such technology in the World of the Living.

"That wasn't so hard. How about a coffee break and head back to the nice apartment hmm?," said the first individual with a laid-back tone with some dry sense of humor.

"Fantastic! A Ghoul/Human/Extra-Dimensional Ghost Hybrid. I want to do some tests on him, it's the first time we've captured a "living" ghost. I've been needing to find a new classification for our system on these types of unusual ghosts.," said the second individual in a stoic tone with subtle humor.

"I wonder if that winged fella's listed in the Tobin's Spirit Guide, I know Xipe Totec was a god at one point. I want to know if the entities that are attached to the poor guy were worshipped at any point in history. I'm positive that the former was Aztec, but the latter seems Revelation based. We could have another world apocalyptic occurrence.," said the third individual in a jovial and enthusiastic tone as he went on about his obsession with the Supernatural.

"Just when it happens and there's another prehistoric God from another dimension that somehow shows up later- say "Yes" when it asks you.," said the fourth individual he seemed the most down to earth of the group.

"Ok then, Gentlemen. Let's head back and enjoy some well deserved coffee break. I've always wanted to try traditional cuisine from here. It's rare that you get to experience this on the job.," said the first individual as he signaled the others to leave. The Royal Guard looked with curiosity and bewilderment.

"I'm sorry, " **gentlemen** ". That whatever you called it is my son's best friend. I'd suggest you let him out and then tell me about what Kugo's up to- especially since some of your boys had the nerve to get me out of retirement.," said a fifth voice with cool sounding and experienced tone to the four other voices.

* * *

 _(First one minute and thirty seconds of Bleach Opening D-techno Life plays in the background)_

"Oh Ho Ho. If it isn't...the former 10th Captain. You're doing well.," said Ichibe as he heard a familiar voice.

"Seems like you need some help.," said the fifth voice.

"I think we'd better team up on this one, then coffee break.," said the first voice to the other three.

"Good idea, Full Power?," said the second voice.

"Yeah...we can we can do more damage that way.," said the first voice sarcastically to the second.

"This job definitely not worth 12 mill a year, ever since New York.," said the fourth voice

"What happened in New York?," said the fifth voice.

"Oh we stopped an extra-dimensional spiritual god worshipped by ancient civilizations bent on starting the apocalypse and chose the form of giant pillow clown cause this doofus decided it was a good idea to imagine him as something "harmless" Harmless as in a large puffy giant bigger than the Empire State Building kind of harmless.," said the first voice as he chided the third individual with a sarcastic tone.

Ichibe was initially baffled, but then smirked as he recalled a certain event in the United States almost two decades prior. The others did the same while Tenjiro was sighed in annoyance.

"Um, you're all weird.," said the fifth voice with some slight ire to their eccentricity.

"You kind of see these things when you're on the job. We get bad publicity from non-believers from time to time.," said the third voice.

I feel bad about hurting humans, especially ones with such interesting stories. But, it seems you've experienced fighting some powerful things in your life, so you must be tough to back it up. If you're with Kugo- then I can't hold back on you guys.," said the fifth voice.

It was revealed to belong to a very tall, muscular man with spiky black hair and brown eyes. He had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks. He wore the standard Soul Reaper uniform, along with a tattered captain's haori coat, worn like a sash and fastened over his left shoulder with the Division insignia obscured.

He was Isshin Kurosaki, who looked at the currently obscured group with a smirk.

This man was Ichigo's father.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Class IV Target**


	26. Class IV Target

**Author Notes: Since this is Bleach, the "Ghost busters" will be understandably much stronger than the original ones. Also their names will be different in order to not make this a total legal issue.  
**

 **Also a surprise appearance of two characters that you didn't expect to appear this early to help Isshin.**

 **Also, more clarification on what the World Sword organization is.**

 **Also giving hints on how strong Isshin really is in this fanfic AU.**

 **Chapter 26: Class IV Target**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Ditty For Daddy plays in the background)_

The four men went to the box containing Chad's current demonic form and pressed a button on the side- it shrunk enough so it would fit in a pants pocket. The pants pocket of the more casual man of the group.

 _They seem to be professionals of some kind that deal with whatever Chad turned into just now. It's better to get in close enough to get the container they put Chad in and then hurry away from here as soon as possible in order to avoid a direct fight. I don't know how strong their Full-Bring is, but from what I can tell from their massive Spiritual Pressure- it's likely to be something devastating.,_ Isshin thought with a strategic mindset.

Suddenly, one of the four men then drew out a strange device, it was a rectangular shaped object with a small black screen, mounted on a handle, which had a pair of folded wing like protrusion on either side. If one looked closely, the wings had colored lights on them.

When the man pointed this device at Isshin, the wings extended outwards the lights, flashed and made a buzzing noise that annoyed the stubbled bearded man.

"Um. What're you doing?," Isshin asked with a raised brow in irritated confusion to the odd technology being used.

"It's a procedure to tell if we have to capture you as a hostile or let you be. You don't seem to be a normal human being to arrive here without a car. To...wherever this empty field is. It's kind of nice to see some greenery when all we got back we're from is crowded parks. Makes you appreciate the simpler things in life.," explained the more jovial sounding of the four men.

Eventually, the wings extended to their full outstretched length and a louder beeping noise was heard that made Isshin and the Royal Guard cover their ears. The four men seemed to be more used to the sound than the Soul Reapers were.

"Over 20 years and you still haven't updated that noisy piece of junk?," said the casual man to the one holding the loud device.

"I'm waiting for science to progress enough to have it be more advanced in order to lower the sound frequencies for human hearing to tolerate. Though, it may be long after we've died given our country's current level of technological enhancement- especially, given how our president is running the country.," said the holder in a somewhat humorous, yet stoic tone.

"Crazy noise here! Total Discord!," Oetsu said loudly. The other three were groaning in pain. They then looked at Ichibe- he had already written the 静か on the Kūki Tsūro around himself in a large circle using his sealed brush Zanpakuto. Due to its spelling, the powers of the character made it so that Ichibe did not have to hear the loud sound.

They followed into the circle and sighed in relief.

"Seriously, what the hell is that?!," said Isshin who was still hearing the loud noise until the man put it away. The identity of the user was the stoic man who seemed to be the analyst of the group.

The man then spoke to his colleagues in an analytical tone as he put the object away.

"He's a Class IV with a definite human shape and retaining his original personality. I want to see if we can do a background check on him and later engage possible communication to see if he's hostile or not, if he is- we'll contain him."

"A Class what? Why does this seem like something the 12th Division would do to me if they had the chance.," Isshin asked with a raised eyebrow of bafflement and irksomeness.

"Eugene. Come on, I'm guessing he's a regular Joe like us, he pays his taxes and gets time off work when his shift's done. Well, he's a Ghost, but I assume he's a well respected person of his trade- whatever he does. Maybe, I don't know- we can have lunch with after this Nephillim business is all over.," his colleague said in a laid-back and casual tone to his colleague named Eugene.

"Yeah, I actually work at a small medical clinic but, if you're thinking we'll have coffee after what your juniors tried to do to my family- it ain't happening.," said Isshin with a sigh to the four men to get their attention.

You're aware of it right? Trying to kill little girls in cold blood.," Isshin continued with a tone of intense fury in those words.

The four men then noticed that in his right hand, he was dragging the collars of a black,a white/blue and yellow T-shirt of three unconscious older teenagers. They all wore trousers of dark, mid and light colors. On their heads were a light green, dark green and grey beanie hats respectively. What made them different from one another was their facial features. The one with the grey hat had black hair, a mustache, a gold nose ring, necklace, and bracelets. The one with the light green hat had a black goatee, as well as rings on his nose and left eyebrow. And finally, the one with the dark green hat had no piercings or facial hair.

They were the three Yama Brothers- Lil' Yama with the mustache, Mit' Yama with the goatee and Yama with the dark green hat. The trio that had always pestered Ichigo on his way back from school. For some odd reason, their bodies were emitting a green Spiritual Pressure like a Full-Bringer.

"And it was a nice day before that happened...," Isshin told the four as he recalled how he came to hold these three unconscious punks.

* * *

 **Earlier that Day**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: On the Precipice of Defeat plays in the background)_

Isshin was watching television with his three children about the occurrence at the eldest child's school.

A knocking was heard at the front door.

"Hey don't you guys go anywhere. It's probably the police to check if Ichigo is doing alright after what happened. I'll tell them everything you told me, right son?," Isshin told his children in a happy tone.

"Yeah dad.," said an unusually excitable Ichigo, giving a thumbs-up to his father.

As Isshin went to the door, both Karin and Yuzu noticed something that was odd about their brother and father's conversation.

 _Dad never calls Ichigo son. What's going on.,_ thought Karin with a stoic expression.

 _And Ichigo's never been this happy since mom died.,_ Yuzu thought with worry.

* * *

 _(Music continues)_

Isshin opened the door with a gleaming smile, but was surprised who was at the door.

It was three punks wielding skateboards in the hands with an odd detail- they were emitting green Spiritual Pressure- that of which, is normally associated with Full-Bringers. This got Isshin more serious than usual.

"Is Ichigo here- want to pay him back for all the crap he's done to us. If not, your daughters- they're in the house right ?," the largest with the mustache interrogated Isshin as he placed his skateboard on the ground and rode on it.

"I'm not ready to give my daughters away that easily. And Ichigo's a little off today, why not-," Isshin said with a stern, but still smiling face as he joked with the men.

"Save it man. Kugo said they're to be disposed of since they have the damn Quincy blood- they're planning Armageddon man.," said the one with the goatee as he repeated the first's actions.

"I knew Ichigo was a freak, but now I know he gets that freaky amount of power from his bitch mother-," said the clean shaven one as he repeated the same actions as his colleagues.

Suddenly, a grim faced Isshin drew a toy dispenser with a cartoony skull head and popped from the top a green candy that he swallowed to the trio's bafflement. The body fell down unconscious and rose up to their surprise in a different expression.

"I am Alfred, the Gikon. I am very polite, but morbid. My master will be taking care of this.," said Isshin in a more sophisticated and refined tone before making his face more like Isshin's usual goofiness. He closed the front door to their confusion.

"That's Gikon, an Artificial Soul for when Soul Reapers need their Gigai faux body to function normally without suspicion. They're quirky, but with enough time- they can mimic the host perfectly so there's not as much suspicion when we do our duties.," said a familiar voice, now more serious than before.

The three turned around to see that Isshin was in a black samurai garb with a tachi at his had a white haori overcoat tied around one of his arms.

He had a shadowed face of fury as he looked at the now very nervous three.

The three then used their skateboards to move at superhuman speeds with green trails of light behind them.

It did little good- Isshin was able to predict each of their strikes and knocked them unconscious on the concrete with ease.

"Luckily, they were newbies. Not sure how I can manage with my moves rusty.," Isshin complained as he cracked his neck. He grabbed the collars of the three unconscious boys as he prepared to leap into the sky.

His eyes narrowed with his next words-

"Ichigo's friend...Chad right? His Spiritual Pressure's been weird since yesterday, and now it's weirder like he's slowly becoming less human."

He then sensed four powerful Spiritual Pressures that seemed to extremely massive in comparison to his own.

"Full-Bringers huh? And they seem to be on a whole other level than these punks. Normally, I'd ignore them if they're too much for me to handle..., but they're heading in Chad's direction.," he spoke as he observed their level of power.

"I'm going to be sore tomorrow for what I'm going to do.," said Isshin as he prepared to head in the same direction as the other four individuals.

* * *

 _(Music continues)_

 **Present Time**

"Ok, then I guessing Kugo's more of the draconian method kind of guy. Really makes me not regret not doing that cult chant last night.," said the casual man as he looked at the three men with some disgust. The other three agreed with the statement.

"I wish Ichigo would be more restrained in how he deals with annoying assholes like these. Remember that big event at school yesterday? Well, they were gonna plan to ambush him when my son would leave class- along with several punks who all had the same idea around the same day. He's really popular since he got to middle school.," Isshin remarked with a dry sense of humor.

 _Wait a minute...that's making him think violence is always the answer! Don't encourage that kind of behavior in him. They grow up to be sociopaths if you don't teach them restraint when you can.,_ thought the casual man with some unease at Isshin's choice of parenting.

Isshin returned to his more serious expression.

"My point is that they got caught up in the big fight at Karakura High School and they got infected with Hollow powers by Numb Chandelier and were about to die of Soul Suicide due to the incompatibility of their souls with the Hollow Spiritual Power. Then Ichigo's own unusual Spiritual Pressure got mixed in with theirs and created the catalyst for what's happening to everyone who was there at the time- they became Full-Bringers using the rare 2nd method. It seemed a little too much a consequence that happened without someone pulling the strings...like a Full-Bringer that can implant memories to make them act a certain way.," he explained in a grave tone.

"And your boss, Ginjo decided to recruit these punks to do something for him using their new powers- they would wait until Karin and Yuzu would leave the house...and murder them in cold blood. Because their mother's a Quincy right...or should I call it Nephillim like you do?," Isshin concluded with a clenched fist and beyond angry expression. He emitted a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure to force them to take action.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Mysterious plays in the background)_

To his shock, they weren't intimidated- even worse, they treated it like a cold breeze to be shrugged off.

"Sigh, guess we know what you are now. Black samurai outfit with no familiar like a Death God- you're one of the Soul Reapers- the **Tamashi Karitoriki** as the men upstairs call it, aren't you Dr. Kurosaki?," said the casual man to Isshin with a more serious, yet casual expression on his face. Isshin silently looked at the man.

"Except for Winliser here, all of us were scientists, though I initially was a slacker who didn't study enough. I was good, but not in the orthodox way.," the casual man continued to Isshin in a relaxed tone as he criticized himself.

Isshin was surprised to hear this, to know that at least one of them had a similar attitude that he possessed back in the Soul Reaper Academy.

"Kugo Ginjo...He was one of you guys too before he left, I figure. That's why he's a murder crazed lunatic who considers doing things this really messy way. Personally, I did rather not have it happen at all- but, I was ordered by my superiors to go along with his plan, despite he being a psychopath- an enjoyable man to hang with, but still a a psycho with radical ideas. It should at least as clean as possible if its to be done at all.," said the casual speaking man with an over-dramatic tone of shame towards Ginjo's tactics, while also agreeing that Isshin's children should die.

The stubble chinned man was about to rush in and beat the man to death about discussing the death of his children. Isshin then noted while he was agreeing that his children should die- there was a great reluctance in the casual man's dramatic tone in what he was saying.

"So you're saying you're not his flunkies? What are you then? Usurpers planning to take him down?," Isshin asked the man in a stern facial expression that was less extreme than before.

"More like overseers from the United States to make sure he doesn't ignore his objective to eliminate the Nephillim as quickly as possible in order to stop an apocalypse level event on Earth. We're from a North American branch that's a special group called World's Sword. The organization is employed in secret by the United Nations to deal with the supernatural. And another secret level, there's our own bosses- super powerful demigods who answer directly to well- the closest thing we have to what we call God or Gods in this case.," said the down to earth man. Isshin's eyes widened to who he meant by those words.

 _They're Americans- I knew something was different about them! it means Kugo's recruiting from around the globe. He must be planning a giant invasion on the_ _Silbern if that's the case. But, the World's Sword- that's that international organization that handles the things Soul Society doesn't want to deal with right? Gods- that doesn't sound like the Soul King. It sounds like the-,_ Isshin thought to himself about their explanation.

"The Royal Family! This is bad if it goes all the way to the top.," said Isshin with a tone of shock to what the down to earth man just told him.

"Yeah man. You don't want to get messed up with what we're trying to do. Some of the higher-ups are hired former psychos who wouldn't bat an eye if they deemed a country of hostile supernatural entities along with innocent bystanders if it meant to get rid of a problem. Luckily, we have help upstairs to fix most of the damage.," said the casual man to Isshin.

"If you weren't a Soul Reaper, normally you'd start laughing at us- like Malt Pickle, a discredited environmentalist who tried to shut us down- which led to an apocalypse level, extra-dimensional entity appearing in New York and him getting fired for his reckless actions. Ironically, ol' Pickle ran for office won the election to be the current Mayor of New York; he had the power to close our business till they showed up- the Royal Family, **the Gods Almighty**.," said the down to earth man

"You had to see the look on ol' Pickle's face when he saw them right in front of his face- he actually started bowing to them, when he'd usually call ghosts hallucinogenic illusions that we made up. He's still in the hospital recovering from the shock of what they told him about how the Earth is run by them.," said the stoic man with a undertone of dry humor.

"Feel bad to how the Archbishop reacted- feel unconscious at the revelation that they're technically God Almighty or this planet's closest thing to it. Though, it's not every day that you find out that the thing you've following your entire life is actually a divine family of deities that interacts with other dimensions of existence, decide everybody's reincarnation, create dimensions for especially supernatural entities, create the laws of the universe, recreate the universe, generate new life, incarnate as physical composed beings for observation and raise the dead. Really serious stuff to change your perspective on your entire religion.," said the more excitable man who became louder with each word until he quieted down with the last sentence in reverence to the priest.

"And we got our asses trained by them until we got- meager, yet high paying jobs as World's Sword employees.," the casual man concluded with sarcasm.

"So you're with the World's Sword that work under the Royal Family? Thought this was just Ginjo recruiting any hapless sap to his fanatical cause to kill all Quincy. You guys sometimes sub for the Royal Guard when they're busy with Vasto Lorde slaying and not protecting the Soul King. So you're helping Ginjo on his crusade to eliminate Quincy? You always were unpredictable.," replied the stubble bearded man.

Ichibe looked with wide eyes when Isshin mentioned World's Sword, he signaled the others to watch the fight.

"Well then, since you're so obsessed with stopping these fellows, we won't interfere. Even if you die at their hands.," said the large man in an upbeat down tone while sitting in a cross-legged position.

"Wha?," asked Isshin with a confused expression to the head of the Royal Guard.

"By the way, if you face them know this- **even a student in the World's Sword academy is stronger than both the Head Captain and myself combined. Food for thought.,"** the large man concluded with a completely white eyed gaze in a morbid tone towards Isshin, which made the latter nervous.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Escalon plays in the background)_

"That's an odd thing to say.," Isshin said with a sigh as he dropped the Yama Bros on the ground and drew his Zanpakuto from his sheath with one hand. It was a an ordinary tachi, with a red handle and hexagonal tsuba. It was carried on a string wrapped around his belt in an iaidō style position, and worn with the edge down like a tachi instead of the edge up like a katana. The hilt's pommel had a blue tassel attached at the ends of the pommel.

"Put the sword down and let's talk like civilized people. I'm Pitter Vonk, that's Rayge Starq, he's Winliser Zaccaria and the one with the glasses is Eugene Spapoj. We're in a paranormal business in New York called **Ghost-Busters** that captures nasty ectoplasmic ghouls, specters and whatever bumps in the night. Occasionally, we fight ancient hyper-dimensional gods, but that's occasionally, usually every couple years.," Pitter the casual man explained to the Soul Reaper. Rayge the excitable man, Winliser the down to earth man and Eugene the odd, but serious man nodded their heads when each was mentioned.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki, Former 10th Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. Now that I've giving you my name, this is now an official fight. I hope you don't hold it against me.," Isshin declared with his fully drawn sword in a grave tone.

"Oh for God's sake, I thought Japan was supposed to be peaceful.," said Winliser with exasperation as he clicked the back of her odd device, which shot out an odd shaped gun what was wielded in his left hand.

"I'm a little rusty, but here goes. Burn **Engetsu (Scathing Moon)**.," Isshin declared as his Zanpakuto blade was engulfed in a form of flowing Spiritual Energy, which engulfed the sword's tassels, creating long, trailing streams of energy behind him. The sword surprisingly remained the same in form to the Ghost-Buster's curiosity, which was very different from their reports on Soul Reapers being able to change their weapons into odd forms.

The dark skinned man was not intimidated by the attack as he prepared to charge his odd weapon with green Spiritual Particle energy from his body into the muzzle of the object.

"The ones that look simple are always the scariest things of all. Like Zoger the Journeyer turning into that giant pillow clown- cause Rayge had to be the one who chose his avatar state. You had to think of the Pillow Clown the King of New York- cause you like the cotton candy brand that came with the Pillow Clown toy.," Winliser spoke initially with a stoic expression, but then complained to his excitable companion about the events in New York.

"I couldn't help it. I thought it would be the most harmless thing and it wouldn't destroy us.," Rayge said sheepishly in his defense.

"Well, luckily, some really powerful people helped our assess when that harmless thing almost took out New York. The North American Division of the World's Sword was generous enough to help us beat Zoger and we've been under their employment ever since. Though, it's still only enough to pay for the fire house. The low part of town is surprisingly expensive to live in New York City.," Eugene said with a dry sense of humor that shocked Isshin expecting him to be always stoic.

"Wait...King of New York! I heard it on the news once, it was that odd parade balloon that was hijacked with bombs!," Isshin shouted with a wide eyed realization of what he had heard on the television news back in the 80s.

"That's the press talking to cover it all up. Though, most people would be terrified of a eldritch god worshiped by an long extinct civilization just happened to be summoned by special technology in a hotel created by a nihilistic architect in the early 20th Century in the form of a giant food mascot. Yeah, a terrorist balloon bombing seems more legit an explanation,"said Pitter in his usual casual tone reminiscing on the past with sarcasm.

"That would be-Wait what am I saying?! You captured my son's friend so he'd join Ginjo in his little Quincy hunt and tried to have my kids assassinated by thugs. Sorry, but conversation's over.," said the former captain initially being casual to Pitter, coming to his senses on the current situation and resuming his serious expression as he prepared his attack.

" **Ketsueki Tsuki (Blood Moon)**.," Isshin said as he bit his lip and spat blood onto his Zanpakuto- doing so activated a large wave of deadly spiritual energy to emanate from the sword, generating a blood red energy wave that headed towards Winliser.

"That's a shame man. You seemed to be alright in my book.," said the man as he fired the odd looking gun with a green colored blast of Spiritual Energy mixed with a ectoplasmic/proton element of static at Isshin. The Ketsueki Tsuki attack was blown away by the green sphere's speed heading towards Isshin.

" **Oni Dekopin (Oni Headpoke)**.," Isshin said calmly as he used his free hand to pull his finger against his thumb to flick the sphere back.

To his surprise, the blast was stronger than he thought, he had to change his tactic to hold off the blast with his bare hand. The force of the strike caused him to skid several feet backwards to his shock.

"What do you put in this thing?! This things tougher than one of Aizen's spells!," Isshin asked with a genuine sense of shock at Winliser.

"Used to be positively charged ions when we started our business, but since working with the W.S. Now it's based on my Mana, what you'd call Spiritual Power in your terminology, using it to charge my Ecto Pistol. To be honest, once you've dealt with enough shit from places that can turn you white- the things made on earth seem really insignificant in comparison.," said the man in a cool tone.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Bl_93 plays in the background)_

Isshin initially was indifferent to the men and didn't try to observe them seriously until this moment that he saw them for what they were.

They all wore beige exterminator like uniform with a No-Entry sign over a creepy ghost on the right breast pocket, a left breast pocket name tag, elbow pads, insulated work gloves and standard issue lace-up boots. What made each different was their individual characteristics.

Pitter was a middle aged man with balding black hair with some gray patches around the sides of his head, big black eyebrows that were sloped downwards and a big nose. He was slightly stout, but was still fit. He had a laid-back, but sly charm to him despite his looks. He was the shortest of the four around 5'7

Eugene was a long faced man with brown hair with some gray patches that was shaped like a small pompadour, a thin pointed edged nose and thin eyebrows. He wore large rounded glasses over his eyes. He had a serious expression, but not of aloofness- rather of repressed emotions. He had a gaunt, yet fit body build. He was the second shortest around 5'9.

Rayge was a rounded face with thick square eyebrows, a rounded nose and brown rounded hair with gray patches on the sides. He had a rounded build, but was still fit. He had an optimistic and cheerful expression on his face. He was the second tallest at 6'0 tall.

Winliser was different from the other four in that he was African American of dark brown skin rather than Caucasian like the other three were. He was of average build, yet still fit. He had rounded eyebrows, short black hair with gray patches on the side, a black handlebar mustache and a square shaped face. He was the tallest at 6'2. He was normally level-headed, but his eyes opened slightly when he saw that Isshin had managed to hold the blast in his hand.

"Ok, so he can hold a shot that causes most evil ghosts to go unconscious? Didn't see that coming.," said the dark skinned man in a tone of shock.

"I'm actually impressed. I normally destroy Kido in 50 level with just one flick. Need all four to handle ones up to level 99. I'm guessing that if our system went higher. Your technique would be in 500 level at most.," Isshin replied with a honest tone of respect towards the man he was facing.

"...you have something absurd up your sleeves don't you?," Winliser asked the man with a flat tone of realization.

"Yeah, unlike most Zanpakuto, Engetsu is very honest in his feelings. So he doesn't like to lie about his form- so in Shikai, he's already in his released form and merely releases his power through it. Would you like to-," Isshin explained sternly to the uniform wearing man. He was then cut off by the abrupt actions of the other three.

* * *

 _(Ghost-Busters Soundtrack: There Is No Dana Only Zuul- the section focusing on the talk about Ray and Winston's discussion about the End of the World; plays in the background)_

"Floor it.," said Pitter in a serious tone to Eugene and Rayge.

To his surprise, the three released their green energy vine like energy tendrils at Isshin to restrain him with strong constrained force. They were enough to make him fall on his knees. The sparks from the vines ignited small flames onto the ground. They were slowly constricting him with their grasp

"Affable, but not stupid. What a pain.," Isshin grunted under the restraints that became tighter as he struggled.

"We try to keep the damage to a minimum at most. Though, we still cause some damages that we have to pay for from our budget.," Rayge replied in a quieter tone that was apologetic to what he was doing to the Soul Reaper.

"Sorry about this. I'd rather not have been apart of this, but you have no idea how strong the higher ups are...and I have a little lady and son to protect- the son's not mine, still love with all my heart though.," Pitter said apologetically to the restrained Soul Reaper.

Isshin sighed in surrender, knowing that they had more in common than they thought.

"If you were in charge of taking care of my children? What would you do?," Isshin asked the men with a tone of honest inquiry.

"...All things considered. Probably wouldn't kill them if it were my choice.," Pitter responded.

"We'd normally have children like them join the World's Sword because of their unique heritage to become respectful fighters the sake of humanity, however-," Eugene continued with a stoic tone of repressed sympathy, wishing things could be different.

"They have the blood of a dangerous being bent on changing everything, even if it means the end of the World of the Living, the Soul Society, the Royal Family and Hueco Mundo. And you can't be sure when the switch for that impulse will happen- when they'll try and turn their attention to the innocent when that impulse starts.," Isshin interjected with a understanding of their motives with a pained smile with a single tear in his eye.

"Sorry, man. Its natural for people to want to stop the end of the world doing whatever you can, even if you don't like it. I'll make sure that your kids won't have to go out in the way Ginjo's planning for them. Nothing too painful, I promise.," said Pitter with a bittersweet tone of repressed remorse as he tightened the vine like weapon around Isshin to crush his ribs.

The former 10th Captain nearly fell unconscious from the strain of the coils tightening around his body, he never faced professionals as powerful as this before and he was .

" **Saving the World- how boring?,"** said an aggressive voice from the sky as if criticizing the Ghost-Busters' mission.

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack: Fight to the Death plays in the background)_

Bells were heard in the area.

"Isshin Kurosaki, I'm surprised you're here! Either you've gotten rusty or these guys are really strong!," the voice said again to Isshin this time.

"That voice...," Isshin said quietly in shock, which caused his eyes to widen.

"The masked man I saw from the recordings- I sensed some of the Spiritual Pressure he was emitting was similar to yours. Is he your son? Then it's expected that he's strong then!," said a voice above Isshin's shocked expression. It was deep in tone with a tinge of blood-lust in the words that were spoken.

The four Ghost-Busters looked up in the sky, confused at the sudden voice in the sky. The Royal Guard also looked to the sky as well.

A Senkaimon opened in the center of the sky, as they opened- a large Soul Reaper man with an ornate black eye patch covering, tattered haori overcoat and hair styled into pointed strands like a multi-pointed star. He had a crazed expression of joy as he unsheathed his jagged edged sword and landed with a loud thud next to the five individuals on the ground. The ground beneath him gave in under his weight. A subtle tap on was heard next to Eugene for some reason.

The large man breathed heavily as the four Ghost-Busters were hesitant to make any sudden moves with this feral looking man.

He looked towards Isshin with a mad gleam in his eye.

* * *

 _(music continues)_

"So where is he? I want to fight him once I clean up these guys.," said the man to the restrained Isshin with a wide eyed expression of glee. He placed his sword horizontally on his back.

"Um. It's another door to another world opening again and a really big fella came out. Is he another one of those Soul Reapers or is this another god thing. We just got rid of one last god last week!," said Pitter with a shocked expression on his face while trying to keep his wits about him.

"11th Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. Does Head Captain Yamamoto know you're doing this? Or is he going to make you catch on fire once you're found going against orders. Though in your case, it wouldn't effect you in the slightest in whatever you do.," asked the former 10th Captain with a hint of dry humor at the new arrival.

"And if he had his way he'd have me go after that boring Aizen. To fight him, especially as he is now? He's stronger than he was before, but he's not like he was before- even if he claims otherwise. I decided to go on my own to find a better fight where that masked fighter showed up. So where is he?," Kenpachi responded with a grimace on his face.

"Great. Another Soul Reaper and a real nasty one. I want to take a sample if he's a hostile one.," said Rayge with excitement in the prospect of studying him. Kenpachi heard these words, gave an angry expression of surprise and then saw Pitter and smiled with a expression of fight obsessed euphoria.

"I think he heard you Rayge...and he is looking at me now...with that sword pointed at me...," Pitter replied with a subtle nervousness as he noticed the large man was looking at him now with a frenzied expression.

"Don't worry, he seems to be more interested in the half Nephillim than you. Don't move he won't go after you.," Rayge assured his colleague, unaware of how Kenpachi operated to strong opponents. Pitter also knew the last time this type of sentence was spoken- he was slimed by a nasty Ghost.

Suddenly, Kenpachi with his sword raised charged at Pitter who screamed in alarmed surprise as the former slashed at the latter with a yellow slash of power, breaking his hold on the restraining vine device allowing Isshin to use Shunpo to move with enough force to entangle himself from the remaining two Ghost-Busters.

Isshin then lunged at the falling Pitter's pocket to get the containment unit that was currently holding Chad and placed it in his own hakama pocket.

It wasn't due to pure strength that he was able to do this, but rather the element of surprise that had caught the four Ghost-Busters off guard enough to loosen their grasp on him to escape the coils so he could do what he intended to do.

 _I hate to admit it, but their words didn't seem to be bluff. Whatever this Zoger was- it was a hell of a lot stronger than I ever was, even at my prime. What kind of stuff did these men fight throughout their careers to make them this strong?! And this stuff that they used-was made from Spiritual Power?! Nobody in Soul Society could do that without activating Bakudo or something. Anyway, I got Chad that's good for now._ , thought the former 10th Captain with admitted difficulty as he remarked on his escape based on luck.

"He slashed me with yellow sword stuff- how did he do that?! What the hell was that?!," Pitter noted as his uniform was cut. Thankfully, there was a armor jacket underneath made from an unknown substance that blocked the blow. Kenpachi grinned knowing that this man wasn't finished off so easily

"Actual physical contact. We need to take you to the lab in the apartment tas soon as possible.," said Rayge as he pulled Pitter to his feet. The four began to retreat away from the fight. Kenpachi was annoyed at their decision to run from the fight.

"Yeah, I draw the line when a giant man with a big sword comes out of the sky trying to kill you.," Winliser responded with a tone of relief as he followed the group and returned his Ecto-Pistol in the large Ecto-pack on his back.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Citadel of the Bount plays in the background)_

" **Oh no. No, you're getting away that easily**.," said a creepy sounding voice that was that of a warped intellectual. This stopped the four in their tracks, shocked that another individual had followed Kenpachi. Kenpachi grimaced at hearing the voice, knowing who it was. Isshin was very shocked to hear this voice again.

Eugene noticed as he pushed his glasses a figure slowly began to materialize in front of him- no that was not it. It was more like the being had followed Kenpachi while camouflaged and was now removing the disguise as individual flakes fell away from his body to unveil his identity.

"And now a freaky skeleton man's shown up. This ain't my day today.," said Winliser with a tone of annoyance at the situation.

" **Nisehada (False Skin)** \- it allows me to blend with the color and texture of the environment while suppressing my Spiritual Pressure and Power while in this state. I'd like to ask this of you- what do you like to do on your free time?," said the being now full manifested. He was the strange sideways pointed hat wearing, skeletal visage Soul Reaper known as the 12th Division Captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"I collect spores, molds and fungus.," said the bespectacled man to the odd individual in a flat tone to hide his shock by activating as emotionless as possible.

"Interesting. You're handling this calmly for a Full-Bringer meeting a proper Soul Reaper for the first time.," said Mayuri in a sly tone of confidence as he observed the bespectacled man.

"To be honest, I'm terrified beyond all rational thought. That said, we deal with Ghosts from other dimensions that are much more unusual than you are. I still admit my shock at seeing you show up in front of me in the current moment.," Eugene replied with a stoic expression that repressed his fear of the suddenly manifested man near him.

"Is that a fact? Tell me what these Ghosts you spoke of and how I can find them? So I may study them completely? I'm a scientist as well- Dr. Spapoj., "the 12th Captain responded with a wide eyed expression of inquisitive lunacy on his face that made Eugene take a few steps back. Rayge also took a few steps back from the 12th Captain, being very wary of the man that was very different from both Isshin and the newly arrived Kenpachi.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Battle Ignition plays in the background)_

"Mayuri-," Isshin said to the strange looking captain until the latter interjected in an elitist tone.

"Before you answer that. Yes, I've already sent the information as well as given the technology to find Aizen now he's been transformed by the Hogyoku. So the Head Captain is satisfied with my duties- he's now more concerned about reports on the large number of Full-Bringers suddenly emerging in the World of the Living in Karakura and Naruki cities. Even the ones from the World's Sword realm of protection. Did you think that the Soul Society was that blind to how things are in the World of the Living- to let Full-Bringers have their way? How ridiculous."

Ichibe smirked at that statement. Kenpachi and Mayuri were currently unaware of the Royal Guard's presence, which the latter preferred to happen at the moment.

"So you realized Aizen was rotten to the core, finally. Wait, he was cornered?!- That's something Aizen would never have happen to him unless it was completely outside of his calculations.," Isshin argues with Mayuri.

"It's simple to explain. A few Arrancar were interrogated on his plans and a visual recording from yesterday showcased zombified individuals that were consequently all killed by Grand Fisher, who was consequently an Arrancar with the power to raise the dead. All of whom voiced Aizen was up to something at some point of their stay as Soul Reapers right in Karakura Town against the horned masked Soul Reaper. Everyone saw this certain detail and began to question what Aizen does on his spare time. It was simply a matter of time before he figured out he was cornered by the other Captains. The brutish Kenpachi and I decided that the Aizen containment plan would be handled by the remaining 11 Division. This current venture in the World of the Living was better to find more interesting targets to research both in the name of science...and Zaraki's idea of amusement for battle. Especially since the situation with Aizen in Soul Society requires the simple tactic of-," Mayuri retorted in a lengthy explanation, summarizing the events of Ichigo's fight with Grand Fisher.

"Attack first and study later with little guarantee that the others won't try to erase every trace of his being?," asked the former 10th Captain to the 12th Captain, concluding what he was about to say.

"Correct. And he knew that Kenpachi would be more inclined with the varied powers of these unusual Full Bringer anyway as opponents to battle against, rather than to have people attempt to stop his whims. And that I would be more intrigued with the variation of the Full-Bringers than the "perfect" power of Aizen has obtained.," responded Mayuri in a disinterested tone, noticeably harsh on the word perfect.

"So you're helping me with your goals in mind. Fine by me.," Isshin replied as he regained his confidence and stern expression from before the coils grabbed him.

"Mind if you give that back. It costs a lot to make on of those on our salary.," said Pitter and the four reluctantly prepared to fight.

"Sorry, but I feel like when I give this to a friend of mine, he'll tear it apart to see how it works.," Isshin retorted to Pitter's suggestion.

"You seem chipper, Dr. Kurosaki.," said Eugene, noting the stubble bearded man's growth in confidence.

"I didn't feel like I could win before, but with these two- I feel like the situation's more even now.," Isshin replied to the Ghost-Busters' confusion.

"The 13 Court Guard Squad ranks are based in power, that's true. But, why have 13, an unlucky number instead of an evenly balanced 10 would be enough to maintain order? It's simple- in reality, only 1-10 apply for the power scaling rule, though the 8th Captain is an exception as well- really you can't judge rankings by their cover. I mean Aizen was hiding powers that surpassed the majority of the Captains except the 1st- really wonky with this generation.," Isshin explained at first serious, but briefly took a mix of his irritated and goofy personas by the end of the explanation. The Ghost-Busters were even more confused by this statement.

My point is 11-13 are...abnormal. 13 can be both strong and weak at the same time. The 11th and 12th Divisions- they play their rules, rules that make them more dangerous than any of the other ten. 11 with absolute fighting skills and 12 with masterful preparation as well as unique techniques.," Isshin clarified in a serious tone.

"Ok, sob basically he's Hercules and he's Batman. That...is a problem.," Rayge replied as he readied his weapon.

"I will be taking apart your weaponry once we're done here.," Mayuri spoke in a scientific and proud tone as he observed the four men's weaponry with keen interest.

"Come on, I want to see what you got. I'm waiting.," Kenpachi told the Ghost-Busters with a tone of excitement for the upcoming clash.

"Ho. This became more interesting.," said Ichibe with a wide smile of madness that unnerved the other four Royal Guard as he looked down at the impending fight that was about to occur below.

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Independence, Battle and Egoism**


	27. Independence, Battle and Egoism

**Author Notes: I decided to speed things up a notch to give spotlight to Kenpachi and Mayuri.**

 **Also more variations on the Full-Bringer type, including a set of Characters from an anime that relies on the use of ghosts as weapons. As I said, its multi-cross over, but there wasn't enough room on the Fanfiction site to list them all. Also major deviations from their original stories in order to suit the plot.  
**

 **Also as of 10/30/16, making changes in this chapter to make the story go smoother. Also some changes with some of Mayuri's character and possibly giving a likely reason why Aizen kept him trapped in Hueco Mundo rather than fight him in the World of the Living in the original manga. Also making it less of a Isshin- Kenpachi vs enemy fight and more of a single one-on-one fight like it is implied in the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 27:** **Independence, Battle and Egoism.**

* * *

 _(Bleach DDR Soundtrack: Kingdom Treasure Stamp plays in the background)_

The Five Royal Guard looked down at the fight with interest as they saw Isshin, Mayuri and Kenpachi face down the four uniformed men.

"Tenjiro and Kirio. You were part of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads? You must know what each one represents correct?," Ichibe asked the two newest members of the Royal Guard in an upbeat tone.

"Yeah.," Tenjiro sighed as he pulled out a toothpick from from his hakama pocket to bite between his teeth.

"First Division is the Deep Purple Chrysanthemum. It is considered the symbol of the Emperor in his **Truth** and **Innocence** , an honest and pure leader.," the pompadour haired man replied as an mental image of the elderly Head Captain was visualized in his mind.

"Second Division is the Dark Orange Pasque Flower, It is a venomous flower that **Seeks Nothing** \- no ambition, no desires- simple obedience to its masters.," Kirio said with a soft tone. She mentally pictured the image of the petite girl who commanded the 2nd Division.

"Third Division is the Magic Mint Marigold. It is a pitiful flower that wallows in **Despair** , knowing it cannot stand extreme heat or extreme cold. Regardless, it continues its misery in the temperate soil until it is made into something useful for others.," Tenjiro continued as he thought of the silver haired 3rd Captain with his perpetual closed eyes.

"Fourth Division is the Puce Bellflower. An unwavering lover that embraces the ideal of **Those Who Grieve Are Loved**. So it makes sure to answer their grievances by healing those near death so that they may live longer in happiness and those who grieved are loved in return.," Kiriro continued with her explanation as she thought of the raven haired woman with a knotted braid who was the Captain of the 4th Division.

"Fifth Division is the Pale Turquoise Lily of the Valley. Born of the tears from the **Sacrifices** made by maidens, it warns of **Danger** to those who understand **Pure Love** , **Humility** and **Sweetness** of the heart.," Tenjiro continued as he initially thought of the Brown haired traitor Sosuke Aizen until for some reason, an irritated Shinji Hirako popped into his head.

"Sixth Division is the Cobalt Blue Camellia. It doesn't deny its excellence, but is tempered with a **Noble Reason** to judge things fairly.," Kirio continued as she thought of the black haired nobleman, Byakuya Kuchiki who led the 6th Division.

"Seventh Division is the Dark Tan Iris. It brings **Courage** and good news to those under its protection.," Tenjiro continued as he thought of the heavily armored 7th Division Captain.

"Eighth Division is the Raspberry Rose Strelitzia. It believes **Everything is Obtained** in its liberty, magnificence, good perspective and faithfulness.," Kirio continued as she thought of the flamboyant 8th Captain in his large straw hat.

"Ninth Division is the Tenné White Poppy. It has both intoxicating and serene presence to invite those under it into the peaceful Oblivion of death; it promises either eternal sleep or a reward of resurrection in good faith.," Tenjiro continued as he thought of the dark skinned captain of the 9th Division.

"Tenth Division is the Dark Green Daffodil. It is M **ysterious** and does what it think is best for its own interests due to its **Egoism**.," Kirio continued as she both thought of the white haired Toshiro Hitsugaya and looked down to observe his predecessor, Isshin Kurosaki.

"Eleventh Division is the Lavender Yarrow. It stanches the flow of blood from wounds so it continues to **Fight** on.," Tenjiro continued as he looked at Kenpachi Zaraki the current 11th Division Captain.

"Twelfth Division is the Olive Green Thistle. It is laid with prickles to strike with **Vengeance** against those who harm it. It governs those under it with **Strictness** and hopes them to gain **Independence** so that they may eventually learn to stand on their own.," Kirio concluded as if describing herself, but then opened her eyes to look at the current 12th Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"And finally, the Thirteenth Division is the Maroon Snowdrop. It is a symbol of **Hope** for those who will withstand all the suffering and misery in the world.," concluded Tenjiro as he thought of the white haired Captain of the 13th Division.

"And we are the Platinum Winter Daphne, the **Desire to Please**. While the World's Sword is the Umbra Acacia- the **Desire to have Friendship**.," Senjumaru recited these words to the other four.

"We desire to maintain balance in the world, regardless of the dark colors that might stain us. Already black, they want to have connections in spite of their flaws.," Oetsu continued in an uncharacteristic stern tone and voice.

"We are united in one system under one balancer that lasts for all eternity. They are from different nations, yet are joined together to protect the ones that befriended them- the protecters of us all- allowing for adaptation and change with new discoveries. We are incompatible to our very being.," Ichibe finished off with a dramatic emphasis to his words.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Head in the Clouds plays in the background)_

"Yeah!," Kenpachi yelled as his Spiritual Pressure conjured the image of a large human skull behind him. The Ghost-Busters were understandably unnerved as he lunged at them with his sword raised. Mayuri and Isshin watched the four men running away from Kenpachi with indifferent faces until they decided to hold a conversation.

"How did you know about their names. They only told me about their names you had to spy on us in order-.," Isshin asked Mayuri about his knowledge of Eugene Spapoj's last name despite not being in the same area when the four men had introduced themselves. Isshin paused as if he knew what Mayuri would say next.

"Oh I implanted **Kanshiyō no Kin (Monitoring/Surveillance-Use Bacteria)** in you when you and your father, the former head of the Shiba Clan, the Fifth of the former Five Great Clans- found me with my studies on Quincy after the Soul Reaper execution of the Quincy race, an operation led by Kugo Ginjo before he rebelled soon after. Really, they were our enemies and an obstruction to the balance at the time, needing to researched in case of a future attack. You should be more gracious to me.," Mayuri initially spoke in with a casual indifference until his last words became more grim.

"First, the hell man and second, I feel a little gray on what you did, my wife was a Quincy after all. A associate of mine's father died at your hands a few years ago." Isshin said initially with comically exaggerated shock and then with a subtle anger in his words.

* * *

 _(Bleach DDR Soundtrack: Nightmare plays in the background)_

"So it got out that those experiments got out- what infuriated me is that someone was impersonating me while having the gall to assume that I'm perfect! The nerve of him!," Mayuri said initially with a logical tone before shouting in anger at the insult to his pride.

"What do you mean?," Isshin said in curiosity as to why 12th Captain was so upset.

"Last night- I discovered a lapse in my memories to that event through examining my original brain- I had a back-up brain of course in the like hood someone were to rob me of my knowledge or control me through some technique over my mind.," Mayuri explained to Isshin.

 _Ok, that's normal for the 12th Division.,_ Isshin thought to himself, knowing the odd daily routine of the 12th Division.

"I had always thought that I had decided to study the surviving Quincy a few years ago against my better judgment- under the assumption that I wouldn't be caught doing so. They would be brought secretly to my lab to be tested in various ways that the other Captains would deem inappropriate. I had always accepted this as a single truth to my being- except I noticed that there was something off about those recollections that always puzzled me, like they were fabrications or illusions in my mind.," Mayuri continued in his explanation as he paced around in frustration. "There were two different accounts one that the ones seemed to be mine and the ones that my second brain had recorded differently.," Mayuri went on with his exposition.

Isshin's eyes narrowed with the next words spoken by the 12th Captain.

"According to their account, I had committed the experiment uttered a certain phrase unlike how I'd usually react to the Quincy's talk of Quincy pride to my experiments. I had...smiled and gave a long-winded speech that how I was closer to being perfection than they ever were and that they were gnats compared to me- one who was to become a god. That would never be something I would admit.," said Mayuri with a undertone of fury.

"And you're against perfection I take it?," Isshin asked Mayuri, knowing the likely answer to the question.

"Perfection is an impossibility. Regardless of all those who claim otherwise, this is the reality of the word we live in- or even the Divine Realm, if you believe that sort of thing. The normal man desires to become the perfect ideal of what he intends to be... they aspire to achieve "perfection" as if it were something tangible to obtain. But when you look closer at perfection, it is a hollow shell with no flaws that can be modified any further. It is... vacant... of any flaws to improve on to make it even more "perfect". I loathe the very word of perfection! Perfection is the pinnacle of everything that has no ambition to endlessly progress . No more need for trial and error, no ability to visualize a possibility to go further in evolution. An perfect being would have no need for imperfections because it would make come to grips with its own flaws that it is not perfect in the first place. Am I making myself clear? As a scientist, or rather all true scientists... perfection would be our greatest fear- our ultimate hell if one actually exists. Discoveries of the past will be modified with new discoveries in the future long after the scientist who found them is dead and long forgotten by time. Once a man who indulges in science has reached perfection- he ceases to accept the changeable reality of the world in his delusion of elitism. Scientist rely on imperfections to survive, to see if a hypothesis can be further improved, that something unrelated can find an unexpected relationship to the least likely other thing that one would never expect to be connected all or create a invention entirely from tiring effort to suit a function. An invention that can be taken apart as well as put together in an entirely different way than before to see how it has either improved or failed, over and over again. Once the discovery is validated either with applause or revulsion, we scientists are pleased to know that our discoveries are now in the consciousness of men who wish to improve on it. To put it simply...if I had admitted I was perfect, I would seek out my death as soon as possible to avoid that humiliation to science.," Mayuri replied in a dramatic speech on the meaning of perfection and science.

"Sure was long-winded- wait **one who was to become a god**?," Isshin initially said with sarcasm.

"My second brain had a different story, I was tricked into believing that I had done something- when in fact, I was drugged unconscious while that man impersonated myself and commenced the experiments in my name. I was quite...cross when I found out the truth that made my capability to research more limited than before due to accusations that I went back on a failed research project from years ago.," Mayuri continued in a calmer tone.

"So you're saying Aizen did it. Him and his unusual Zanpakuto's power. I always thought you did it, guess you had a change of heart .," Isshin said slyly.

"It's just that I stopped what seemed to be a dead end and moved on.," the 12th Captain responded with a scoff.

"I hope these guys don't have that same tenacity to improve as well...by the way, can you open this?," Isshin replied as he took out the small containment unit currently holding Chad.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Bl_86 plays in the background)_

Kenpachi stopped chasing the quartet as he grimaced in annoyance.

"Are you running away?," Kenpachi asked the four in an annoyed expression as he continued to pursue them.

"I think he wants to talk. Rayge remember the mantra.," Winliser said Rayge as he nodded his head to Kenpachi's direction as if he wanted the latter to do something. Rayge gulped nervously as he slowed down his running.

"I am Rayge and yes, I am a God-," Rayge spoke to Kenpachi with a nervous expression until he was silenced by Kenpachi's sudden grabbing of his head and thrusting him into the ground.

"Then die already, cause "Gods" like you are wasting my time with your chicken shit logic!," Kenpachi told the man in a dismissive tone of atheism.

"...it didn't work.," Rayge said weakly with his head underneath the ground.

"Well, there's always the atheists.," Winliser apologized to his friend with a guilty tone. Suddenly, Kenpachi dashed after the remaining three, grabbing each of their heads and shoving them into the ground.

"As well as a psychopath.," Pitter replied with a muffled voice under the ground.

"You want to stop the end of the world, so you're all fighting? That's ridiculous.," Kenpachi told the four as he looked to the right side of the battlefield.

"I think I can explain in a way he'll understand. If you saw the things we see every couple years, you'd realize how close humanity always is ending at the limbs-tentacles-teeth-etc of an extra dimensional god bent on destruction. That's why we're doing this-," Eugene tried to explain until Kenpachi interjected with his own speech.

"You have a reason...for fighting? Land, Religion, Orders, Protection of those under you, Avarice, Ambition, Your Life, Helping those in Need, Save the World for Disaster etc! You want to know what's underneath that crap: you want to fight and you want to have power to do something you gain from fighting. Without exception, Humanity seeks out battle for that power to do something for their own selfish reasons, they're all hiding behind excuses for the real reason to fight. The real reason is: because its the best thing to make sure you're alive in whatever place you're born, live and die in. I for certain was born to enjoy battle, my instincts lead to new opponents like you guys and hopefully the Full-Bringers above you and the superiors above them, etc. It's all I've got to get stronger on the path ahead of me. Maybe one day I can take a crack at one of those world-ending monsters someday!,"Kenpachi shouted about his lust for battle with a warped smile of reveling in combat.

"Between the creepy hat guy and you, you're both nuts.," Pitter said while underground.

"So are you gonna get serious or am I going to have to look for the masked fighter?," Kenpachi said as he sneered at the seemingly disappointing fighters that had seemed so promising.

" **Oh he's at a shop called Urahara in case you want to know- though by the time you get to him...my followers probably will have killed him**.," said a young adolescent boy's voice said in the sky. There was no signs of where it was coming from, but his voice caused the area to turn grim. The Ghost-Busters were very nervous when they heard this voice, knowing who it belonged to. Isshin and Mayuri were confused as to where the voice was coming from. The Royal Guard briefly turned their gaze to the sky above and then back at the fight below.

"You've become skilled in hiding your Spiritual Pressure and even hiding your form. So you managed to incarnate yourself in this era even after what I did to you- you deviant.," Ichibe said with a tone of uncharacteristic subtle fury at the owner of the voice's owner with a frown.

" **It's that none of you are strong enough to truly destroy me, so I will be reborn time and time again in this world until I take the powers that will make me a God above you small-minded fools.** ," replied the voice in a calm tone of condescendance towards the Royal Guard

"Thanks for telling me where to find him...though from how you're talking to me- you're strong...therefore I have to cut you down.," Kenpachi replied as he looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

" **How small.** ," said the voice again, this time emitting a massive amount of Spiritual Pressure that made Mayuri and Isshin focus on the sky where the energy was coming from. The sky "solidified" into the shape of a transparent humanoid with a small figure on what appeared to be one of the lower-arms of its limbs

"While my followers are picking at that boy. I guess I can take on the one who spoke on the violent nature of mankind. The rest of you watch like the slap jawed peons you are.," said the voice for a third time as he opened his brown iris eyes at Kenpachi.

"You might a challenge after all.," Kenpachi told himself as smiled with violent glee as he looked to see the owner of the voice revealed himself from hiding his presence.

* * *

 **Urahara Shop- Dojo Room**

 _(Music Continues)_

Ichigo had been slowly getting used to the move-set of the three Visored that he was facing.

" **Suikawari (Watermelon Splitting)**!," shouted Hiyori as she commenced her Zanjutsu technique. She held her weapon overhead as she went down for an attempt for a clean precise slash.

 _Out of the three, she's the most hot-tempered and direct_., Ichigo thought to himself.

Ichigo instinctively went to move his sword in diagonal slanted position near his back to both block the upward strike and the incoming attack from the side from Lisa.

" **Senmaioroshi (Thousand-Page Wholesale)**.," Lisa quietly declared as she prepared multiple, extremely fast movements with her spear. Some of which, cut into the ground with wide slashes. The slash struck at Zangetsu, with Ichigo having to endure the multiple strikes at the blade.

 _She's more difficult, she's both fast and adaptive- I have to keep my guard up on her multiple strikes.,_ Ichigo thought again as he observed Lisa's movements.

Love was in the front, raising his weapon with both hands over his head

" **Ryōdan (Bisection)**.,"He spoke in a somber tone as he brought down the weapon to emit a red slash towards Ichigo as it ran through the floor.

Rather unexpectedly, Ichigo thrust his pommel that was facing Love forward. Love with a surprised expression moved out of the way as a massive cylindrical gust of wind shot through the slash and headed into the wall as it created a hole. The two girls stopped their assault to look in disbelief as the gust continued its motion long after it struck the wall

"Well shit, you used the **Onibi (Oni Flame)** by bodily counter-reaction alone. That's good. you're slowly learning the techniques through this match.,"Love congratulated Ichigo on his quick strategy to overcome his technique.

"Yeah, sorry about the wall. Onibi? I just wanted to block that slash since it was dangerous.," Ichigo replied in a dull tone.

 _That Onibi looked it could've put me out for a week, and you say that what I did was dangerous.,_ Love internally said to himself with a bead of nervous sweat to his otherwise obscured expression with his sunglasses.

The four suddenly felt a massive Spiritual Pressure that surpassed those of the five they felt earlier.

"Now that's something you can't call a Full-Bringer, let alone human! And what the hell are two of the Captains doing here?!," Hiyori yelled in shock as she sensed the presence of Mayuri, Kenpachi and the newly arrived powerful adversary.

"Okay...," Ichigo said in a stoic expression.

"You're not-," Love said to Ichigo with a tone of concern and raised temperament as his grip on his Zanpakuto tightened.

"Okay I draw the line when something like that shows up, what the hell is that anyway?," Ichigo continued in a deadpan tone with an attempt to act cool while obviously being just as intimidated as the rest of the people in the room. Love's glasses titled to reveal one of his eyes in shock to what Ichigo surprisingly spoke out.

 _Yeah, thought you were going to go out all high-strung and we'd have to save you if it proved too much for you.,_ Love thought to himself with a baffled expression on his face that made Ichigo think that Love was actually expecting him to leave to fight the enemy with likely no hope of winning.

"He's a Full-Bringer, well a unique type of Full-Bringer that manipulates a special kind of soul Object- the Elements. He's an **Anima Full-Bringer.** ,"Lisa said to Ichigo in a flat tone of exposition.

"Ok, what are Full-Bringers? The way you're talking about it, makes me think its incredibly important to know right now.," Ichigo replied with a serious, yet concerned expression.

"Ok, we can stop for the moment, you've earned it after using at least one of the proper Zanjutsu techniques in order to survive as a Soul Reaper.," Lisa responded as she clicked her glasses.

"Let's start with the most important thing-," Love told Ichigo the eyes of his face shined through his sunglasses.

" **Lord Hao was right to have us not go to that clinic or the hospital- it had to be the shabby looking dump to look for the half Nephillim kid. It's a good thing that Yukio kid can open digital portals anywhere, even places like this that are hard to find.** ," said a tomboyish, feminine voice from behind the Dojo door to the five's shock.

"And what a coincidence, the moment we feel that overwhelming power. Things go start to hell.," Hiyori complained as she prepared her battle stance.

"We'll talk later after we've dealt with this annoyance.," Lisa said as she prepared her weapon.

"So either way, I'm going to have to fight now. Hate it when the enemy's smart enough not to follow a story usually goes- being Genre Savvy and that crap.," Ichigo said with a tone of annoyance.

"Nice observation, and they're probably here to kill you.," Love replied with a stoic tone of apology.

"Well, this is for thinking this was going to be just another training session.," Ichigo replied as he prepared his battle stance with his sword raised as the door slid open.

* * *

 _(Shaman King Soundtrack: Hao Image Song:_ _Inyou no Chigiri plays in the background)_

Kenpachi leaped from the ground into the air in order to reach the person who spoke to him. He opened his eyes in surprise with what he did see once he did reach a distance that he could see him clearly.

The being that was looking down at them was to three's surprise a young boy with dark brown eyes and waist length dark brown hair, the bangs on his face were parted to the sides to reveal his forehead. He wore a poncho that covered his hidden, muscular upper body. His attire also consisted of a pair of black with red lining finger-less gloves with four small protrusions where the knuckles were imprinted with his own name on them and as well as a pair of dark red baggy pants with two sections each with a set of three straps on each leg and shoes with two studs protruding from the toes. He also wore a belt embedded with a five pointed star and the straps were lined with it as well. He wore black earrings with red linings and a white star pattern in the center.

The boy looked like he was 13-14, but felt like he's much older than he looked. He had the expression of confidence, like the people below him were so pitifully beneath him that they seemed to be gnats. Yet, the expression was also calm and relaxed, making him even more threatening than if he had a twisted expression of madness.

"Why is that power coming from that kid?," Isshin spoke in confusion.

"Another Full-Bringer...and this one's very different.," Mayuri said to himself as he envisioned the possibility of studying him later.

"11th Divison Captain Kenpachi Zaraki! Since you're talking like a big shot- I'm guessing I'll get a fight of you boy.," Kenpachi screamed as he came closer to the brown haired youth.

"I'm Hao Asakura. I may look like this, but I am actually over 1000 years old, **boy**.," the long haired young man with a closed eyed and laid-back tone.

Kenpachi briefly hallucinated a giant fiery entity that threatened to eat him alive. He was suddenly struck down by an invisible punch that sent him back to the ground, causing a giant crater.

"Zaraki!," Isshin said with intense concern as he rushed to the crater.

"How small.," Hao said as he turned around with the belief he won. He then stopped and turned his his face back to the ground below.

"That fire of that monster of yours is strong, but compared to the Old Captain geezer Yamamoto- it's just a small flicker.," said the relatively unharmed Kenpachi as he stepped out of the crater.

"Yamamoto...you're one of the followers of that old fool who clings to a corroding system. Whenever I get involved with you people- you always pull these kind of surprises that mess with my expectations. Be careful, it means I have to take out all this frustration I've been building up for a millennia on you.," the boy said with a confident tone as his irises became clear white with a hidden anger directed to an event that occurred in the past.

* * *

 **Chapter 28:** **Onmyōdō**


	28. Onmyōdō

**Author Notes: As to why I included Shaman King into this fanfic, its still based in the theory that Full-Bringers manipulate the Souls of objects. The objects in question, don't have to be** **conventional like watches or pendants. They could vehicles, bones and even the elements themselves.**

 **As to why I included Hao in this, don't worry I'm including Yamamoto and Yhwach to make him flow better in the story. It also counts a semi-flashback chapter that continues to the next chapter.  
**

 **Chapter 28: Onmyōdō**

* * *

 ** _1000 years ago - Japan_**

 _(Shaman King Soundtrack:_ _Tomo no Tasuke plays in the background)_

 _Two leaders of their respective groups were fighting each other to the death, they had gone from where they originally started the battle and had landed in a section of Japan where a temple was located, one with emblems of five stars engraved on each pillar. The two landed in the center of the open courtyard in opposite positions as they faced each other._

 _The one on the left was a older man with red iris eyes, he_ _had black hair on the sides of his head and was bald on top. The hair on the sides of his head lead into a top knot on top the back of his head. He had thick black eyebrows, a long, thick black mustache, a single large scar on his forehead, prominent wrinkles on his forehead and beneath his eyes, and shallow cheeks. He wore a black samurai uniform- that of those belonging to the Soul Reaper and Death God legions. He was wielding a weathered and severely burnt katana in both hands._

 _The one on the right was a tall, lean-built, and stoic middle-aged, reddish brown iris eyed man with pale skin, high cheekbones, a stubble mustache/beard, and shoulder-length ragged black, brown highlighted hair. His attire consisted of a white, double-breasted trench coat, which has a odd five pointed star symbol on the middle, with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, white trousers, and trench boots. Over this, he wore a tattered, ankle-length black cloak, which has a red ribbon near the neck and was fastened to the left with a single large button. He wielded an ornate Dadao, with a relatively long handle and a cross-guard shaped like a bird in his right hand and in his left, was a large broadsword made of pure blue energy with two protrusions jutting out diagonally on either side form the sword's cross-guard which, alongside the handle, formed a shape reminiscent of the pentagram insignia on his trench coat._

 _The two were in the middle of a brutal battle to the death due to their different views on how the world should be run. One for stability and the other for change. And neither could find a middle ground.  
_

 _As the two were about to clash once again, a voice caught their attention and they stopped what they were doing to listen what he said because it was if he was reading what was in their hearts._

 _"You both have different opinions on how this world should be run in order to achieve peace or balance. You are both doing what you think is right in your thoughts How about I find a solution for you that you can come to an agreement on?," said a calm and peaceful voice of a man that was younger than both of them. The fellow stepped out from inside the temple to see who was out there._

 _He wore white, billowing robes and a large vertical black hat. The man was effeminate with long dark brown hair and similarly colored eyes. He seemed like he was in his mid 20s, yet his expression made it seem more ancient than he appeared._

 _Guessing from his garb, he's this temple's_ _onmyōji., thought the man with two swords still raised._

 _Both...then he is also can see me as well. He has enough Spiritual Power to communicate with us., thought the man with weathered and burnt katana._

 _"Why don't you discuss it with me. I can provide the tea._ _Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and Yhwach- though, I must say your YHWH style name is slightly pretentious- maybe **Juha Bach** instead._ _," he said politely to the two men with a joking tone. Yamamoto the older man's eyes widened as he was surprised that this priest knew his name. Yhwach middle aged man remained calm as the white garbed man with the tall hat sat on on the floor in a cross legged position._

* * *

 _(Shaman King_ _Soundtrack: Haritsumeta Kuki plays in the background)_

 _Yamamoto was hesitant to accept the offer that the_ _onmyōji had made_ _as was Yhwach. Something felt off about this man, he seemed to know more than he let on and his aura seemed to be more sinister than either of them had admittedly possessed within their own souls._

 _ **Both** you said...It seems that you are able to see me as well- To able to see a Soul Reaper, he must possess a high level of **Reiryoku** or **Spiritual Power** , the ability to detect the Spiritual Realm without the 5 senses and to use your willpower in order to manifest it physically as abilities as well if one trained hard enough. It can also manifest as **Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure),** a gauge of one's own power and utilize it as a powerful presence to force submission or surrender. If he is that aware, than it is wise to we leave now before he gets caught in the crossfire.,"said Yamamoto in a stern tone of seriousness as he rejected the offer. The onmyoji smiled back as a __quiet response._

 _"Well, my people call it **Furyoku/Mana** , the measure of one's Sixth Sense they're born with Sir Yamamoto. It can manifest as the willpower of one's conventions. Everything has a certain amount of Furyoku that comes from the Great Spirit prior to birth to live out their existence, and upon their demise, that power returns to the planet, that is the Great Spirit's physical body in the Mortal Realm. During their lifetime, the way an individual lived their entire lives produces memories, which upon death is returned to the planet along with their Furyoku. These memories in turn give rise to more Furyoku, allowing the Great Spirit as a whole to grow, and the cycle of life to continue. One can improve Furyoku through near death or actual death in the possibility of being resurrected.," the man replied as if the threat did not concern him. His explanation seemed to be of a simple philosophy that seemed alien to Yamamoto's way of thinking- especially with the method of resurrection to gain more power. _

_I did not think the Soul King was capable of such things., the older man thought to himself. Yhwach on the other hand, had a more direct answer to the priest._

 _"You are mistaken in what you believe to an actual deity, it is merely an extension.," the dark haired, middle aged man told the O_ _nmyōji, causing the latter to become shocked in the first time ever since he first appeared to them._

 _"What you call the Great Spirit is merely the **Rei Chichue (Soul Father)** 's **Sonzai no Iki. (Breath of Existence)** in effect and ignorant worshippers saw it as a deity onto itself and built a culture around it in North America. The Rei Chichue is a member of the Royal Family that is charge of creating purpose into matter - in all things once they are given form by the Mother. Once they have lived their existence, their existence is taken by the Death Gods into the **Rei Yōji (Soul Infant)** 's grasp so he can destroy its physical form so the **Rei Hahaue (Soul Mother)** can give birth to it again or resurrect a life that has not served its entire purpose. In the case of abnormal souls not belonging to any of the Six Realms, the **Rei Aneue (Soul Sister)** provides them a sub realm until the Rei Chicue can find a purpose for them in the next life. The **Rei Aniue (Soul Brother)** communes with the other realms to see what the next form of that particular existence should be located along the Six Realms of Rebirth.," said Yhwach in a calm, deep voice as if he was wanted to correct the man's way of thinking. The man became very curious as he listened to the dark haired man's explanation. Yamamoto was in a quiet sort of anger, he didn't like to hear about the other power that was opposite to the one he protected- they represented the opposite of what the Soul Society stood for._

 _"That's some surprising news. There's always some surprise when you read people-," said the man said with a slightly more opened eyed expression that tried to hide his excitement._

 _"Intentions with your **Reishi (Reading of the** **Heart),** the ability to read a person's heart in order to understand them...Hao Asakura, born Asaha Douji to a woman named Asanoha Douji, whose death was a product of human paranoia of death- the primal fear of dying at the hands of a monster, a demon. Wallowing in the hell of being accused of being a demon, you rose in society to become an onmyōji, a priest type of Shi no Tenshi who specialized in destroying Demons or rather Daemons in order to boost your status of your clan. But, you saw mankind just as demonic as Daemons and they were defiling the world. Now, you desire to enter a tournament to gain this "Great Spirit" so you can create a world of only those with enough Spiritual Power to be useful like you would have us do. You believe yourself to be the strongest and we're merely subordinates...even though compared to us, you are, but a insignificant man.," Yhwach interjected as he went into detail on the __onmyōji's_ _entire life to the latter's shock. Yamamoto looked to the side in disgust at what the multi-pupil eyed man was doing at this moment, using his powers to read the man's entire being._

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

 _The_ _onmyōji_ _'s eyes turned narrowed towards Yhwach, taking him more seriously than he did before. This man was even sharper than he had initially_ _thought he'd be._

 _"You're right that I believe in my superiority- I could kill you both instantly. So are you looking for revenge for what I've done to those unnecessary humans if you did this much research on me-," Hao tried to compliment Yhwach before he took a better look at his eyes- they now had three pupils in both eye sockets._

 _What Hao was something outside of his range of knowledge, it was if it was this man was something more- terrifying than he could ever be- something not human. Then Yhwach opened his mouth to reveal something even more shocking to Hao._

 _"Your Reishi is nothing compared to my power, **The Almighty**. The eyes you look at with revulsion,_ _are traces of my life back when I was in the heavens- they allow me to_ _see everything that is to occur from the present into the infinite future- in fact, this meeting was in my mind from the moment I was conceived into the world in this current incarnation. I know everything-every possibility that lies within my gaze, countless futures like tiny pieces of sand in the wind and proceed accordingly to the knowledge gained to anticipate all of your actions and counter them. I can even transform that future to one that is more beneficial for me, even if I were to die- I would return unless stopped in a certain way. All powers become my ally and rendered forever unable to defeat me...if I desired- **you would be dead instantly**.," Yhwach calmly boasted to Hao as his Spiritual Pressure caused the temple to crack significantly with his presence alone. Hao was initially horrified at the implications, but then realized the likely weakness of the technique._

 _"What a scary ability...I_ _think it'll work out somehow in the end. Besides, if you know every future, then I know in your heart is that you fear the unknown possibility. The fourth part of fate aside from the past, present and future. The opposite of absolute certainty.," Hao replied with a closed eyed smile in a serene tone, which got Yhwach to clench his fist in silent anger to what the_ _onmyōji implied_ _._

 _"...That optimism is similar to a man I knew when I was still the_ ** _Reiō (Soul King)_** _'s son before I was reborn as Yhwach.," the multi-pupil eyed man scoffed at Hao's suggestion with contempt. This made Yamamoto finally speak his mind to the two present._

 _"You dare to call yourself that after planning to murder him and intend to end the cycle of rebirth- for your world without the fear of death! You may think of this as paradise, but it as a paradise, but eventually it will be a hell of nihilism and insanity! Only through a cycle of order can the balance be secured!," Yamamoto raised his voice at Yhwach._

 _"You are merely satisfied with killing Hollows, putting their previous shells in your din so that you can have either die in poverty or live as potential fodder- repeating the cycle in the hopes that it'll one day improve. The only way to rid of Hollows and end human suffering is to remove the element of death itself- so that they will no longer have a need to Hollowify or kill each other for petty reasons.," Yhwach argued with a dark expression to Yamamoto._

 _This caused Hao to laugh, not in a cheerful laugh to their argument, but a sinister cackle as if his serene mask had come off and his true, dark nature that he had always been careful to hide._

 _He reopened his eyes, now with white iris pupils and a look of_ _conceit at the two men before him._

* * *

 _(Shaman King Soundtrack: Unmei plays in the background)_

 _"Hollows- so that's what you call special kind of Gaki with the white masks that occasionally appear...I see them sometimes being executed by Ghosts of Samurai in black garb- so that was your group then, Sir Yamamoto? And the white garbed group that shoot them with blue arrows- your group I assume Mr. Yhwach," Hao said with a calm, yet more condescending tone to the older man with the topknot._

 _Both men's eyes narrowed, he had been observing the Soul Reapers and Quincy that been executing Hollows likely in front of his temple while he quietly observed._

 _"You're both wrong. It's not that death is the problem- it's humanity itself, they're selfish, greedy, arrogant and self-absorbed beings that change the world in the way they see fit. Only a handful are actually aware enough to see their ignorant brethren's outcomes on the world- that in a thousand years or more...nothing will be left, but a barren wasteland devoid of life. You say balance, but it's destined that they'll end up destroying that system anyway like everything else they've come up with. So you need to wipe out all the unenlightened humans and keep the truly worthy- ones with the power to understand natural balance alive so they can bring the world back to its prosperous original form!," Hao counter-argued the both of them with his own egotistical views- his ambition to change the world._

 _Yamamoto gave an expression of shame and disgust towards Hao. Out of the three of them, this human seemed to be the most radical and easily having the most dangerous of the ideologies and could potentially destroy the system even more than Yhwach's own goals._

 _"It seems that you could become more of a threat to the Soul Reapers than this brat here if you act on your beliefs- you infant. I am not one to destroy a human in spite of your impure thoughts since it is against my duties. Go back in your temple, fester those thoughts until they consume once you become a Hollow once you die- likely to be destroyed by a Soul Reaper eventually. You are very likely to go to Hell when your mask is cut down if you plan on going forward with these childish dream of yours.," Yamamoto said with a stern glare as he glare with Spiritual Pressure intended to knock him out._

 _"So small.," replied Hao with a deeper voice as he somehow manifested his own Spiritual Pressure that forced the topknot man to his knees- not expecting Hao to be that much of a truly Spiritually gifted individual. Yhwach on the other hand was unaffected by the massive force- he had realized that if this man was so knowledgeable about the Spiritual Realm, then he was likely to powerful due to years of practice in honing his Spiritual Power in order to better understand the world._

 _Suddenly, Yamamoto was struck from the right side by an invisible force that he could not see, propelling him to the wall behind him. The force then pulled back to its original unseen position. True to his word, Yhwach's eyes looked at the second force that was then pushed back by a strong concussion force towards the wall where Hao was._

 _"It is your familiar, something other than a Hollow- a unique Ghost that is a Spirit embodying nature, nature of the elements, beasts or even emotions- yours is an Oni- its quite different from the images I see in temple.," he commented on the large demon that was invisible to Yamamoto for some reason, but visible to him due to his power. He slowly walked to the man with both blades raised.  
_

 _"Reiō...is he greater than the Great Spirit? No matter, it seems if you are able to see it, then you're more pure than this ignorant Soul Reaper who can't even see one of my familiars- he's a being unworthy of his position.," Hao replied with a question_

 _"How dare you mock the Soul Reapers! **Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin (Longsword of the Remnant Flame, South: Great Burial Ranks of the Ten Trillion Fire Dead)!,"** Yamamoto's voice shouted as his blade was impaled into the ground. The ground ruptured to reveal an army of blackened skeletons to rise from the temple ground. Yamamoto walked outside of the crater that was caused by the invisible first Oni._

 _"I got a glimpse of green Spiritual Pressure emitting from that force, you must be a Full-Bringer- your parents was either attack by a Hollow prior to your birth or you were in such a close proximity of a Hollow attack, that you awoke it on your own- likely cancelling the possibility of Soul Suicide with your own power. It is simple then, it is by the decree of the Soul Reapers that any hostile Full-Bringers are to be exterminated on sight!, You may know my name, but know that I am the 1st Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads and I will not be pushed around by that, which hides itself!" the man shouted to Hao as he signaled his skeletal forces to head towards the man with his sword pointed straight._

 _"So small...," Hao replied as he belittled the man as he prepared to fight the both of the two fighters now facing him._

 _"_ _ **Onmyōdō**.," the priest declared as he manifested a red Five Pointed Star symbol aura behind him.  
_

* * *

 **Present Day- Grassland Outside Karakura and Naruki City**

 _(Bleach Hell Verse Soundtrack:_ _BL_57-Sakkaku_ _plays in the background)_

 _Hmm, a memory from way back then..._ , thought Hao, now in the form of a preteen boy as he recalled a memory of a long distant past 1000 years ago. His eyes were closed and he was calm as a wind breezed around him.

"Do you see how he's floating? It's not Kūki Tsūro that's for sure. It's like something's holding him so he doesn't fall.," Isshin observed the boy in the sky. It was like he was being carried in the arms of a giant entity behind him.

"Yeah, that giant red thing's not a Hollow- I feel like it can eat souls like one, but it doesn't have a hole- so it ain't a Hollow.," Kenpachi replied in a frowning tone. Isshin opened his eyes in surprise to what he had just spoke.

 _Kenpachi can see it when I can't?,_ Isshin thought to himself with a wide eyed expression.

This got Hao's attention focused on Kenpachi with keener interest.

"Hmm, you can see the Great Spirit of Fire? I assumed from your talk of battle lust- you meant it in the way that of the ignorant stupidity of men who fight for their selfishness- however, yours is more primal and back in the time when mankind was more in tune with nature and didn't hide their instincts behind hypocritical reason. Your mind is pure of the rationality that plague most of humanity- those self-righteous hypocrites.," Hao said with a laid-back tone and closed upturned eyes.

"Good or Bad- don't give a shit. All I know is...that it'll be fun to fight that big guy.," Kenpachi grinned as he pointed his rusty edged sword at the boy in the poncho. He opened his eyes in a narrow, sinister stare.

" **Great Spirit of Fire**.," he uttered in English as flames flickered in the sky in addition to green flickers of Spiritual Energy.

Slowly, the invisible entity that was holding Hao manifested itself, revealing it was using its left arm as a foot hold.

It was a gigantic red colored humanoid with a muscular upper body with a slim lower torso, broad shoulders, black claws on large lower arms with slender upper arms and black lava rock armor down its lower arched legs. It had long horizontal horns with a branched section that pointed downwards- somewhat like elegant antlers. Its head had a face was mouth-less with two featureless green eyes and a thick neck. It had a noticeable hunk where the back of neck met the body. It was covered in tribal tattoos. It looked around as it had been a long time that it was last summoned. If one could look closely enough, the chest had a scar shaped like a blue pentagram star.

Kenpachi grinned with excitement in anticipation to battle with this creature. Isshin was still unable to see the giant that was in the sky for some reason. The Five Royal Guard and oddly, Mayuri as well were able to see its form perfectly in comparison for reasons that they kept to themselves.

"There are Classes of Nature orientated Spirits or Ghosts as you call them that we manipulate the souls, that you Soul Reapers aren't aware of. First are the **Chikyū (Earth)** \- those that are merely objects, elements or materials that are merely tools with special powers and sometimes, barely sentient beings- Kugo Ginjo's group are at this level. The Second are the **Seirei (Holy Spirit)** , objects and elements that have developed enough sentience to operate on a higher plane of consciousness- some of the recruits that Kugo has found have achieved this level. Finally, there are the **Kami (God)** , they embody the elements and objects in their purest Spiritual Form- being minor gods that have dominion over the aspect they control. And then, there are the **Godaiseirei (Five Elemental Spirits)** , the Five Spirits that personify the five elements in the world. The Great Spirit of Fire is one of them and you might say, I borrowed it for my own purposes.,"Hao explained about the nature of his powers and the red giant he summoned.

"I'm not here for a lecture. I want to see it in action- one of the Five strongest Ghosts of Nature itself- even if its just a ball of fire that decided to grow a pair of legs and arms.," Kenpachi retorted to the long-winded explanation of the giant with a confident smile. Hao's smile slightly dropped when Kenpachi said this.

The Great Spirit of Fire ignored Kenpachi's insult as if it were waiting for something to appear.

Several familiar screeches was all of the sudden heard in the sky- that of those belong to a Hollows. Emerging from black holes that opened in the sky, white masked Hollows of various shapes started to leap down. Mayuri, Kenpachii and Isshin were shocked at the appearance of Hollows, the most unexpected thing that could occur in this situation. The Royal Guard were more indifferent to the Hollows, figuring that the three below would take care of them.

"Tch, they likely are drawn by the five over there still hanging around...or maybe the thing that carrying Hao . Better to take care of-," Isshin said with annoyance until he saw the Great Spirit of Fire move with great ability as Hao leaped into the air and moved to its right shoulder. The entity was rushing towards the Hollows to the Royal Guard's shock.

The Great Spirit of Fire suddenly opened his face to reveal a toothy maw and roared. The Hollows looked baffled at the immense presence that they could not see.

The red behemoth proceeded to devour a large portion of the Hollows to Isshin's horror as he saw the monsters suddenly become erased from existence through chomp marks of an invisible, yet even more monstrous being.

 _The Hollows are disappearing- no, they're being eaten alive by something they can't see. And I somehow have the feeling...that whatever that thing is- it usually eats something else!, the former 10th Captain thought with a expression of silent anxiety._

"At least, he's making it eat people again...," Pitter said weakly under the ground, referring to Hao's current actions as if to confirm Isshin's dreaded thoughts in the latter's subconscious. Mayuri looked on with keen curiosity at the Great Spirit of Fire devouring the Hollows. Several tried to escape, but the red giant was fast enough to grab them.

"Marvelous...these Full-Bringers are truly marvelous to behold. I can't wait to get some to the lab.," the 12th Captain said to himself with a quiet sense of joy as he looked up in the sky.

Just as the Great Spirit of Fire was about to eat another set of Hollows, Kenpachi leaped up and swung his sword to strike one of its legs, which got its attention.

"Forget that trash and-," he shouted as he expected to at least cause the leg to bleed.

He then noticed that the leg he struck was now brown colored and hard as stone to his surprise.

"You little punk. There's more to you than meets the eye.," Kenpachi said with a hint of appraisal towards the creature's resilience to his sword.

"That is my **Onmyōdō** \- a thousand years ago, I had mastered the arts of Divination and Elemental Manipulation. So I can turn my powers from Fire to Earth to Water to Wind to Metal. I can make my Spirit's element into any of these five elements in order to compensate for its own weaknesses.,"the young man told Kenpachi as the Great Spirit of Fire turned from earthly brown to green with wind surrounding it to icy blue to silverly purple with electric currents on its form and back to red with flames covering him. **  
**

"1000 years ago- a brat doesn't look that old, either you're crazy as me or you're using something to keep yourself young- like some fountain of youth or some crap.," the 11th Captain perceptively analyzed the boy's implications of possible immortality

"It's not immortality. This current body marks the third time that I have been born into the world.," Hao replied calmly to Kenpachi's statement.

"Huh?," Kenpachi replied with upturned sneer with an expression of irritated confusion.

"Reincarnation- Mine is unique in comparison with other mortals. When I went to Hell, I made a deal with King Enma, Japan's official Soul Judge in terms of death and fate of those who fall to the pit of eternal suffering. One needs to have mastered all five elements of the world and they must defeat 1008 Hell Guards in order to reach King Enma in order to make a bargain for an unfulfilled purpose to be settled in the Mortal Realm before they ultimately return the favor. That is the **Taizan Fukun no Sai-** with it, I will always be reborn every 500 years until I complete my goal and obtain the Great Spirit as my own. I had thought about the Soul King, but I was informed that I would be more of a lynchpin than a ruler. So I decided on the Great Spirit like I had initially, regardless of him being an extension of the Soul Father.," Hao explained, while Kenpachi was incredibly confused by the concept he was talking about. **  
**

"Yamamoto told us about that heretic he met 1000 years ago. He became more of a threat 500 years later when the Royal Guard 4 aided a Full-Bringer group of Native American folk and one Japanese priest to stop him from performing a coup d'etat on the Royal Family via the Breath of Existence. I thought he was gone forever when his soul entered the doors of my black mausoleum that ends reincarnation after he was defeated by his descendant. It seems that a piece of his managed to elude me and incarnated as this boy we see before us. If Kenpachi No.11 manages to defeat him against all odds- I think I'll use my Bankai variation of the mausoleum.," Ichibe said to himself with a morbidly ecstatic tone. The other four were horrified at what the Head Royal Guard was likely planning to do once Zaraki finished with this opponent.

"A lot of cosmological crap. Though, basically- you can use nature, come back from the dead you got some sort of power to read minds- no something like my hearts' desire or some shit- I can't wait to cut you down!," Kenpachi ecstatically shouted in anticipation for defeating this foe. He lunged at the Great Spirit of Fire for another attempt to cut it. **  
**

"Oh You speak of my Reishi, the ability to read people's hearts- you're perceptive for an unskilled Soul Reaper. Though this power was inferior to his in terms of magnitude,"Hao replied with a frowning expression. He then went deep into his thoughts. The Great Spirit of Fire also stopped what it was doing as it touched its chest as if remembering a horrid experience.

"Uh, not this memory searching bullshit again.," Kenpachi said with annoyance to being ignored by Hao.

* * *

 **1000 Years Ago**

 _(Bleach DDR Soundtrack: Nightmare plays in the background)_

 _Yamamoto was shocked that his own black skeletons that he had summoned were now turning on him and were manifesting odd characteristics that weren't usually associated with the technique; s_ _ome had rings of earth circling them, others covered in harsh winds, some engulfed in water and a few that were covered in silver armor like a samurai shogun._

 _"What is this?! Are you capable of using a Zanpakuto against their masters?!,"he demanded Hao of this unusual situation as he used what Hao considered to be a special type of spell, but to a Soul Reaper, this would be a powerful Kido spell that destroyed one part of the temple in order to rid himself of a good number of the undead._

 _"You're so small to think I can merely control your magical sword's powers on a whim. While you can control merely the elements- I can control flame, wind, water, earth and metal. So even an enemy's flames belongs to me- that is_ _Onmyōdō_ _.," Hao replied in a tone of superiority._

 _Realizing that his Zanpakuto's power was now rendered_ _unusable, Yamamoto tossed it aside and charged at Hao with the intent to beat him into submission- to make him forget his ambitions and live as a broken mortal for the rest of his days. Yamamoto stopped midway as he saw what was happening to the priest._

 _The priest noticed that Yhwach was gone the moment he decided to use his powers on Yamamoto and would casually examine where he would show up. Suddenly, a_ _voice spoke behind Hao in a cold tone of superiority that caught him off-guard._

 _" **You are likely the strongest of whatever culture you worshipped. But, there are being beyond your scope of the world- those that see far more than you will ever know**."_

 _Hao then noticed that a sword had stabbed him through the chest from behind. It was odd because it felt like a future where he would predict such an attack was suddenly altered to one that he was not able to do so and that the area of the stab did not cause him to bleed- yet it felt like he was in immense pain for some reason he couldn't read from the stabber's heart. He turned his head to see who had done this to him._

 _A severe looking Yhwach had decided to take the opportunity to pierce him from behind with the ornate sword with bird shaped cross. The skeletons halted their assault and returned to their previous all burning state from before._

 _"This changes nothing. It was that you wanted to kill me yourself as your Quincy pride demands.," Yamamoto told Yhwach as he looked with severity at the latter's actions and his likely intent for the priest._

 _"I had already foreseen that you would go after him foolhardily, with you being the more easier target to comprehend than the powers you now feel in your Soul- so you would defeat him and then myself once you realized how I fight. I merely had to take the proper action while you were distracted by his recklessness- rendering your inept powers inert with my superior might. A mere mastery of a religious practice is nothing compared to the might of omnipotence and omniscience of one descended from the heavens.," Yhwach explained to Hao as he pierced behind him, ignoring Yamamoto._

 _"Quincy- what a ridiculous name to have- sounds like some kind of Yōsei from British Isles. You took offense to my words about fearing the uncertain didn't you? All you've done is stab me from behind like one of those unworthy humans would in this situation. For doing this to me, I expect you want to **burnt, drowned, buried, pierced or torn to shreds what do you decide on what-,** " Hao retorted as he summoned the five pointed __star Spiritual Pressure of a red color that he had emitted earlier- to his shock, nothing happened._

 _"Your Onmyōdō is now a power that obeys me and will never operate without my **Allowance** as long as you are in my presence now that I have stabbed you in your Soul. And this sword is now absorbing some of your Spiritual Power- it allows me to now have that ability for my own and I will make it **Absolute** as it will be refined under my power.," Yhwach responded as he explained his powers._

 _"A jealous thief, though I'm hardly better So human to go after what you don't have. All when you claim to be a God.," Hao responded with a befitting tone of superiority to the Quincy's words. Yhwach laughed even more maliciously than Hao had done._

 _"You said humanity was the problem with this world and that only those worthy could live so that peace could be made- you are mistaken in one basic nature of power- **Perspective**. All sentient beings can be either benevolent or malevolent if they wished to be for their objectives, using their power to commit virtue...or sin. It's inevitable that all things will turn on one other unless an absolute force pressures them into not doing so. That is what it means to be a God- to be both merciful and merciless at the same time.," Yhwach smiled with as he mocked Hao's ambitions in a morbid tone. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he knew what Yhwach was planning to curse the man with._

 _"Observe, the powers of an almighty element beyond five- that of **Absolution** that you looked down on earlier.," The Quincy declared as a blue pentagram mark expanded on Hao's chest from where the blade had protruded into. Hao felt like a chain of **A**_ ** _cquiescence_** _was demanding that he reluctantly would never raise an intent to kill Yhwach again._

 _"Another power of this sword that is important to note- Anyone that is stabbed by the Watchful Eye of the **Gottes Schicksal (God's Fate)** has a destiny that is forever inscribed onto their being- no matter if they reincarnate it is unavoidable and incurable.," Yhwach explained as his pupils returned to normal with a stoic tone of disdain._

 _"Yhwach- you would damn a soul who had nothing to do with this fight with that sword?!," Yamamoto criticized Yhwach's actions._

 _"You speak as if he were still a mere mortal I know all. He already has plans in place to return to continue his work- a method to to forever reincarnate himself with his memories intact until he fulfills his goals- by bargaining with one of the Soul Judges of Hell itself in order to permit it.," Yhwach replied with a tone of indifference. Yamamoto was shocked at this revelation at looked at Hao with contempt._

 _"If this is true...then Hao Asakura...not only do you plan on disrupting the balance of Souls in the World of the Living through genocide, but also to cheat the very system that keeps the universe in balance through unlawful usage of reincarnation to your own benefit. Prepare to-," Yamamoto declared as his body became covered in bright flame._

 _"You knew about my plans to be reborn? So you're going to kill me for my heresy?," Hao asked the man who had stabbed him while ignoring Yamamoto. Yhwach merely pulled the sword from the body- and left the man alive to Yamamoto's surprise._

 _"This was merely an amusing distraction from the real fight that you interrupted with your parlor tricks. Know that you are now burdened with the destiny to forever be inferior to those who have the Light on their side- be it Quincy, Kami, Angel or even the fair folk if you were to face them- likely out of karma for what you've done to them- your punishment for raising your hand against one who is destined to be a god.," the dark haired man told the shocked Hao as he turned away from him._

 _The skeletons summoned by Yamamoto returned to the ground and the two men flew off into the sky to resume their death match that had been stalled by the priest's actions. Hao was left humiliated in his ruined temple with the knowledge he was not the most powerful being anymore as he thought he always thought he was. The mark faded away, but it was hidden in his Soul until something would cause it to occur._

* * *

 **Last Year  
**

 _(Shaman King Soundtrack:_ _Shaman Fight plays in the background)_

 _In the middle of a_ _colosseum in a man-made island on the West Coast of North America, hidden from public sight and a barrier to keep the pestering Soul Society from complaining about matters. It was a sacred battle ground where people of a secret culture from all over the world were gathered to watch the participants battle with their Spirits in order to decide the next winner of the tournament- the one to obtain the Great Spirit's power._

 _Hao, like he had done 1000 years ago and as the following reincarnation 500 years after that- entered a special tournament for beings like himself to obtain the Great Spirit- though he alone now knew that is was merely a power used by an even greater being that not even the council that were holding the tournament were aware of. This had been his third attempt to win the tournament- twice he had failed due to a combination of his own descendants turning on him, those who wanted him to answer to his crimes coming for righteous revenge and the curse from Yhwach that had been grafted onto his soul as he found out in his second life when he was born as a member of the council in charge of the tournament at the time- obtaining the Great Spirit of Fire in the process to his credit- that somehow created the possibility for holy based powers to beat him despite of his overwhelming advantage he'd usually have over them._

 _He had amassed a group of loyal followers with similar powers to win the tournament, despite being loathed by the majority of the people gathered in the stadium with one group that especially gunned for his demise._

 _A group that wore white and had heavenly powers- though in their case, they were more similar to Hao in abilities than Yhwach's group of Quincy, which had been on the decline for several centuries after Yhwach's death that occurred a week after Hao had encountered the man 1000 years ago._

 _Hao stepped in first with the intention of finishing off fights like he usually would- total annihilation._

* * *

 **Chapter 29: The Undead**


	29. The Undead

**Author Notes: This Flashback continues from the last chapter. It may seem like a Shaman King rewrite chapter- but this is a mutli-series crossover in a Bleach AU. Don't worry, its still a Bleach fanfic, just with added elements.**

 **Speaking of Bleach, Kenpachi's Zanpakuto Spirit will not be Y** **achiru Kusajishi- I feel that it demeaned her as a character when it was revealed in the manga's latter parts. It also doesn't make a lot of sense when you consider she had her own Zanpakuto power during her fight with the fake Stern Ritter V. I had an idea of what it actually could be from the brief Skull image before Kenpachi's final clash with Ichigo back in the Soul Society arc.**

 **Chapter 29: The Undead**

* * *

 _(Shaman King Soundtrack: Shaman Fight plays in the background)_

 _In the circular arena platform, were two teams that each held three members to fight. Both were enemies of the other, especially on the white clothed group's side._

 _T_ _he brown haired young man stood on the right side of the arena with two individuals that made up his special team. On the right was a small, African child with a large black afro with an orange headband, wearing an orange poncho that obscured her body aside from her barefoot legs with rings covering the ankles._ On the left was a a tall man with a short bowl cut black hair, a short thick black beard around his chin and cheeks and a black Cross Fleury tattoo beneath his chin. His attire consisted of a black cloak, with a large scarf around his neck and a black large hat, with a wide shade and with a feather in it. He was carrying around a holy bible in his hands.

 _They were Opacho and Luchist Lasso respectively, the two members of his Star Team along with himself that led the other four teams of his small group._

 _On the opposite end was the three member team representing the leading faction of the group opposing Hao- the X-Laws, X-1 with the leader, 2nd in command and the newest recruit._

 _On the right was a blond, bespectacled man of average height. He wore the X-Law uniform, consisting of a white uniform shirt with a black band around the waist, long white skirt extensions, white gloves, baggy white pants tucked into black trench boots, a white loose belt that tied a gun holster for the gun of his medium on his right side and a metallic shoulder guard on his right with a white cloth with the X-Law symbol underneath it. On the left was a green haired young boy with matching green eyes, he had an androgynous appearance to the point that he would be mistaken for a girl. His variant of the uniform had a derringer gun in a small holster on his right side belt and the skirt worn open to reveal a pair of white short shorts with short black pointed boots that exposed his bare legs. And in the middle was a bronze Iron Maiden that housed a currently hidden individual that appeared to be the leader of the group._

 _They were Marco Lasso, Lyserg Diethel and their leader, Iron Maiden Jeanne respectively. The other six were seating on the benches above observing the fight and hoping for their leader's success. Others in the stands were watching keenly as well for what was about to occur._

 _"Lord Hao. we will stand on the sidelines as usual. Well, I was once a member of the group- However, I shall not feel regret when you destroy them with your might.," Luchist said to Hao in a deep and respectful tone as he and Opacho moved out of the ring._

 _"You would say that, Luchist you traitor.," Marco told Luchist with a tone of disgust, for the latter had been a member of the X-Laws until he deserted them for Hao._

 _"Marco. Luchist was merely deceived by Hao's evil, but he will face judgment eventually for his heresy. We will face him and exact justice upon him like we shall with his other followers.," said Iron Maiden Jeanne in a soft spoken, young girl's voice._

 _"Oh little Jeanne, playing Joan of Arc as usually- the useless martyr for a world built on hypocrisy with the powers of light and good will to all men.," Hao spoke to Jeanne in an attempt to rile her up. "_

 _And by the way, I already know how you'll each die- first Marco to spare Luchist of the sight of having him torture little Jeanne to break the X-Laws' spirits and finally, you Lyserg- the son of that small minded couple I killed years ago, while you run away in fear from my overwhelming might as I kill you as you scurry away ," he added, giving out his sinister strategy to deal with the group, specifically pointed out the green haired boy._

 _He summoned the Great Spirit of Fire as he told the group of his plans as flames billowed around its form. Most of the onlookers were intimidated by the sight of the entity with the exception of more reserved or strong willed individuals in the crowd._

* * *

 _(Shaman King Soundtrack: Seigi no Shisa plays in the background)_

 _"You do not intimidate us. Besides, Lyserg will go first anyway- he has to prove his worth as a member of the X-Laws. At the very least, his sacrifice will motivate us to press on with our assault against you.," Marco replied as he pushed his glasses to his face as Lyserg stepped forward to face Hao alone._

 _"Oh you've grown up since I last saw you. I was a kid myself at the time, but you know how they can be such brats...wanting to prove themselves to their mommies and daddies.," Hao spoke to Lyserg in a mocking tone of cheerfulness._

 _"Hao!," Lyserg replied with passionate anger as he summoned his Spirit._

 _"You're going to summon Morphine that little pixie your father gave to you before I killed him. Or maybe Marco's already given you one- an Archangel I mean.," Hao commented by his Furyoku that was larger than the last time they met._

 _"_ _ **Zelel**."_

 _As if on cue, he summoned a white metallic_ _angel from the gun wielding a rapier as he spoke out the name of the being. The Great Spirit of Fire slowly walked towards the Angelic being with its claws bared for the chance to kill. Lyserg charged in reckless out of his anger towards the man who killed his parents._

 _The fight at first, went as everyone expected- Hao used the Spirit of Fire's immense speed to grab the angel by the neck as Hao himself decided to especially cruel this time- he proceeded to give a brutal beatdown on the green haired boy while his teammates watched with stoic expressions. Hao grabbed the boy by the collar and said to him in a mockingly concerned tone-_

 _"Say hi to your folks when I send you to meet them in hell. Oh right, I burnt their souls already to oblivion."_

* * *

 _(Shaman King Soundtrack: Brave Soul plays in the_ _background)_

 _Hao prepared to use the Great Spirit of Fire to casually burn the fierce eyed boy that he had spared on a whim those many years ago until he felt a pain that he had not experienced since 500 years ago. Underneath his ponch, was his muscular and shirtless body- a blue pentagram marking sprouted on his chest, causing him to grit his teeth to suppress the pain. The Great Spirit of Fire experienced the same pain, it was especially shocked since it did not expect this scar to return, causing its mouthless face to open into a toothy maw of agony. The same blue pentagram appeared on its chest for everyone to see to their wide eyed confusion._

 _While in pain, Hao turned his frustrated gaze while bending down in pain to Lyserg who was now more calm than before with a close eyed smile as he looked down his crouching form._

 _"Hao...you look so small right now.," he said a cheerful tone, one that he specifically used to insult how Hao would treat his opponents._

 _"This is the third time, you've done this to me! Yhwach you're laughing from the grave aren't you! You can't be fuckin' doing this on me! To make me lose to this-," Hao shouted in anger until he was cut off from a punch to the face from the green haired boy._

 _"A name similar to the Holy God! How contemptible you are to blame the Almighty- for what's about to happen to you!," Lyserg shouted as he continued to punch Hao to his teammates shocked surprise, going against all their expectations._

 _The onlookers were amazed at the sight of the invincible Hao being weakened by something they couldn't understand. The majority assumed it was something the X-Laws had done to him, a special power that they alone possessed to defeat him, though the white cloth group themselves were confused at Hao's sudden act of weakness. A certain group thought the same as everyone else as well until they noticed their companion silently suppress a great deal of pain similar to the long haired boy in the arena._

 _Unusually, a young man also had the same azure pentagram mark grow on his chest and he bore an uncanny resemblance to Hao that was fighting below. Except his hair was neck length, he wore orange headphones behind his ears, a shirt with the words "Funbari Onsen" advertised on the back and long black trousers with black wrap up sandals._

 _A transparent entity manifested behind him, it solidified in the form of a samurai with white spiky hair tied in a spikier ponytail in a black attire with a white overcoat attached to the attire with white straps, two red segmented shoulder armor of large size, similar armor on his arms/legs, a white belt tied with a white ribbon around his waist and two katana sheathed on his right side. Amidamaru, his Spirit companion. He too now shared the same azure pentagram mark on his chest, enduring it with all his might to keep conscious._

 _"Master Yoh. Why are you in pain? Was it Anna's grueling training again? Endure it my lord!," the samurai asked only to get an angry glare from the girl next to the young man that was his partner._

 _"No, its like my Soul's really hurt- like something's come out after a long time of hibernation to make me feel a painful reminder of a mistake I made in the past- or rather what Hao made in the past...with whoever this Yhwach guy is.," Yoh said in a laid back tone as he stomached the pain._

 _"It's better to ask your grandparents about this sort of thing. It better not get in the way of you becoming the King. I'll never forgive you if something like that makes you lose- like how Hao's getting his ass kicked.," said the girl as she looked at Yoh._

 _Yoh then turned his attention to the arena below and was as shocked as everyone else there at what they were seeing-_

 _Lyserg and his Spirit were overwhelming both Hao and the Great Spirit of Fire in an one sided assault that caused Marco to stumble in shock from the sight of it- it was completely out of his angel would slash the red monster while Lyserg rushed in to pummel Hao with surprising strength that contrasted with his physique._

 _"Hao!," the boy shouted in anger as he proceeded with the_ _assault on the hated Hao._

 _Even in this life, you still punish me for my blasphemy towards you that day. And now, I'm losing to this whiny brat with a damn pink pixie for a personal Spirit partner . This is a cruel joke that you played on me- Yhwach!, Hao thought_ _with a calm expression with an undertone of annoyance._

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

 _He felt a hand grabbed him from behind, it was something only he could see in his mind, a man he knew from long ago, except looking very different from before._

 _His face was longer, his chin was broader, and his cheekbones were more pronounced- he was far older than before. His hair reached the waist now and lost its brown high-lights from before Hao noticed that he now had thin eyebrows that he did not view clearly on the last time they met. His once stubbled mustache had grown thicker/blacker, connecting to his well kept mutton chops, but his chin was more clean shaven. His attire was the same, but he was much bigger than before. It was Yhwach, who had a more confident and smug expression than when they met before. ._

 _"500 years ago, it was someone else for some reason- now you're back with the Civil War mutton-chop mustache. Are you here to mock me like 1000 years ago?," Hao asked insultingly to the man, silently annoyed that in his current form he had to look up at the large man behind him._

 _"It is both a message on your fate...and yes, it is out of a whim- to once again, announce my superiority over you as you lose to one of an agent of the light- my light.," said Yhwach in a confident and morbid._

 _"You were very informative last time, now you're being vague now? So small-.," Hao tried to make small talk until Yhwach interjected with his next sentence._

 _"So small is your_ _Taizan Fukun no Sai technique, it allows you to come back every 500 years while you rest in Hell, having to piece out what changes had occurred in your lifetime. In comparison, my **Stammbaum (Family Tree)** allows me to be resurrected as my soul is united with my heir's in order share both memories and powers, which continue on to future generations- so far, I have come back 29 times incarnated through my descendants, which makes me now have 27 more abilities that I lacked before in my previous life- ones that make the Onmyōdō seem trivial in comparison.," Yhwach interjected with his own words, using Hao's words against him as 28 humanoid shadows appeared behind him to Hao's confusion. _

_Hao was shocked at the Quincy's powers once again, surpassing his own abilities once again like he had done that day when he first met him._

 _"Oh to inform you of what I meant by my light. I needed a heir to inherit my powers, the first few times I procreated- they couldn't inherit my Stammbaum. One was especially unusual,_ _I had gone outside of the Quincy lineage and decided to procreate with an unusual human, one that had been been in contact- not with Hollow, but rather a type of Spirit of an object not made of flesh- a unique Full-Bringer that had gotten their powers from being in close contact with vehicle based Spirits of Nature that reside in the World of the Living- I was intrigued that they had a trait that I found amusing- a strong sense of justice against evil.," Yhwach explained with a undertone of dry humor directed to bring out a subtle hint._

 _"Oh you have got to be kidding me- the X-Laws?!," Hao replied with exasperated annoyance._

 _"Through my union came a special type of Quincy-Full-Bringer hybrid that could manifest their vehicle spirit in the form of an angel. The child was unable to inherit Stammbaum so I procreated with my final union to produce an heir. This child then went on to procreate their own special race, one with both Quincy and the unique Full-Bringer powers, the current lineage that you face before you are all my distant descendants through that child- these X-Laws that you speak of- even that green haired...boy you face before you. And another note to take, before I left the child, I used the sword that I cursed you with to bliss this child and their descendant with one single destiny: Obtain this "Great Spirit" and those who attempt to defy you will have their attempts negated by my power.," Yhwach continued further with the last sentences done with a twisted amusement to drive in how hopeless Hao's situation is._

 _"And you're even stealing my goal from me. You're just rubbing it in at this point.," Hao replied with a snide remark._

 _"Oh right- your destiny, after you lose this fight. You will join an organization called World's Sword in order to defeat my people- the Quincy, after you lose to this emerald haired, gender confused youth. Farewell.," Yhwach concluded as his presence vanished, leaving Hao with an infuriated expression._

* * *

 _(Shaman King- Marco Theme- A_ _l Di La Da plays in the background)_

 _Hao had noticed that not only had the Great Spirit of Fire been stabbed by the metallic angel and his own chest had a crystal pendulum attached to a long controllable wire coming from a device on Lyserg's right arm, the pendulum had a cockpit with a pink haired faery with green goggles on her head._

 _"It must be the heavens finally deciding your judgment- Hao!," the boy told Hao with a tone of aggressive wrath._

 _"And its decided that I lose to a little boy playing with a pixie, inherited from a family of weak Shaman- so small they were.," Hao mocked the boy, getting a punch right in the face as a response. Hao fell to the ground with his face bloodied from the impact._

 _The two members of his team and the rest of his_ _followers were beyond surprised as was everyone else in the colosseum- it was an unprecedented event that was against all expectations of how events would go._

 _The X-Laws were initially shocked, but then cheered in victory with their defeat of their common foe._

 _Lyserg withdrew his pendulum and the metallic angel disappeared with the Great Spirit of Fire vanished leaving Hao on the ground in a pool of his own blood from the chest wound that caused him additional agony to the blue pentagram on his chest. Yoh in the stands above, fell unconscious from the intense pain finally as Amidamaru vanished. The group with him were extremely worried about his current condition._

 _"Um...Hao down- will Luchist and Opacho step forward? If not, this will be Team X-I's victory if no one else wants to continue the fight.," said the spiky haired announcer with dark sunglasses until both Luchist and Opacho unexpectedly stepped forward. Opacho's hair turned her into a sheep with her face remaining intact, carrying Hao out of the ring with the medical aid set up by the overseers of the tournament to carry him out. She then returned to the center of the ring with Luchist at her side, they were prepared to avenge their comrade._

 _"Mother, Father...I've finally avenged you.," Lyserg said with a quiet sense of both sadness and accomplishment over his victory. Luchist manifested his own Spirit- a demonic horned variant of the Archangels with its mace raised to attempt to strike down at the boy that had done this to his master._

 _His strike was blocked by the sword of an Archangel summoned by Marco, who had summoned it from his medium of a_ _Beretta 93R with a long barrel._

 _"Do not fret traitor. Justice will fall on you soon enough.," said the blond man to the now more aggressive Luchist._

 _The Iron Maiden opened to reveal a small albino girl with long silver hair, red iris eyes and a pink Pajamas that exposed her midriff._

 _"All for the sake of justice.," said the girl in a pure-hearted tone as she manifested on her form- a light purple metallic dress with a chastity belt with a large lock on her abdominal region, large thumbscrews covering her hands, knee length iron sandals with spikes protruding into them and a pointed hat with the Iron Maiden face on the back of it._

 _Opacho rushed towards the girl in fury._

 _Hao's vision goes blurry and the scene goes to black._

* * *

 **Present Day**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Bl_82 plays in the background)_

Kenpachi continued to be swatted like a fly by the Great Spirit of Fire and he continued to lunge at the red entity with no avail. He smirked as the large man continued his futile assault on the embodiment of Fire. Isshin grimaced in frustration while Mayuri was indifferent to the situation. A few moments later, Kenpachi told Hao something surprising.

"I remember now! The Head Captain spoke of a priest bastard with a special gift who wanted to be a God and could come back again and again, no matter how many times he died- The Undead Onmyoji. Its you isn't it- then it's no surprise that something like this wouldn't kill you.," the 11th Captain said with a calmer, yet still feral voice.

"You mean Yamamoto, that old Soul Reaper that I almost destroyed 1000 years ago. How is he doing? Is he finally retired or is he now ill in bed?," Hao asked mockingly to the 11th Captain.

"That old geezer is still strong. He told me he met you later on about a few years ago- and the results were different from the first time you met- how you barely got away with your life.," the 11th Captain replied with a confident smile.

Hao's dark brown iris became white at this statement in an expression of extreme distaste as he recalled an annoying memory.

* * *

 **Nine Years Ago**

 _(Shaman King Soundtrack:_ _Dakaisaku plays in the background)_

 _A report had come in that an extremely powerful entity had been gorging on Human Souls- upsetting the balance of the World of the Living and the Soul Society. Except it was not a Hollow as usual, but instead something entirely different- an invisible monster that seemed to have a towering figure. The Royal Guard were busy with Vasto Lorde, so only the 13 Court Guard Squads could handle it. And one decided that he alone was the one to end this monstrosity due to how strong it was.  
_

 _In the middle of a burning city district with no notable name, a young boy with long dark brown hair watched as a giant antlered giant entity devour the souls of humans with its toothy maw. He was surrounded by a group of followers of various ethnic groups, varied body shapes and different style of clothing._

 _"Let's go to the next town everyone. This place didn't have any worthy enough to join me. In eight years time, I will obtain the Great Spirit and change the world so no evil human exist anymore.," he said_ _cheerfully dissonant to the destruction he caused and the devastation he planned on doing next._

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _Kingdom Treasure Stamp plays in the background)_

 ** _"You have committed the sins you boasted at your temple a millennia ago, all in the hopes of obtaining this Great Spirit."_**

 _The boy noticed that a presence that had spoke these words had suddenly appeared behind him from a manifested_ shōji door in the space a few feet behind him. The majority of the group were shocked at the sight of this individual that now stood before them.

 _"What kind of Ghost is he? He's giving off strong vibes and I don't see his partner anywhere!," said a sunglasses wearing man in a Japanese priest robe with short black hair in a surprised voice._

 _"This Furyoku...the old Soul Reaper with the flame Sword from all those years ago. Guys, he's just a man from a way of life different from ours, and he's no threat at all- I can beat him with one blow. Want another reminder of how I'm better than you- old timer?," this boy said without changing his gaze or turning around to see the man, he spoke with a calm, relaxed voice unfitting of his age. It turned out it wasn't needed to look behind, the individual had disappeared from where the sunglasses wearing man had seen him to in front of Hao with a special fast movement unique to this man's race. Hao's eyes opened slightly as he observed how much the man had changed from the last time they met._

 _He now much older with a very long white beard with purple X straps adorning it, and long eyebrows that framed the sides of his face. He now had a second scar that intersected with one from before to make an X over the right side of his forehead. His black uniform was larger and more exaggerated in length with a white haori coat draped over his back instead of wearing it. His figure hinted of a hidden muscular physique that was more defined than the last time they met. He now had a wooded cane with a curved circle top, which he rested his hands on._

 _"Boy, I am to deal with a monster before it can cause more destruction to human life in the area the Soul Society governs...and guessing from how calm you are- this is your doing...Hao.," said the man with a more serious and aged voice than when they had met before. He also had a stronger presence than last time, like an all-surrounding sun that could engulf him at any moment._

 _"Oh you do remember me, even at your age! It was a long time ago and things have changed since then. I almost didn't recognize you, your kind certainly lives a very long life compared to my people. Still thinking all humans are worth saving I see?," said the boy not bothering to hide his intentions, he spoke with a laid-back, cheerful tone._

 _"I am Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, a Soul Reaper, the Captain Commander of the 13 Court Guard Squads and Captain of the 1st Division. It is a courtesy to know one's killer's name- Hao Asakura. It seems as though Yhwach's statement from 1000 years ago and Head Royal Guard Captain Hyōsube's reports from 500 years ago that you achieved the ability to reincarnate yourself with your memories intact were true. You were still a man when I last saw you, but now you're an abomination in the shape of a man...one with a Soul that is not even whole anymore.," said the elderly man with a tone of disgust at the boy before him._

 _Angered by that statement towards their leader, the group prepared their unique powers to attack the Captain. As quietly as the wind itself, he exuded Spiritual Pressure that forced Luchist the man with black hat, three women with different colored hair, a Romanian vampire-eque man, a Lego-mini figure dwarf, a large football player man, a Arabian robe cloaked man, a mariachi attire man and a obese Chinese oriented man to their knees while the small African child Opacho, a dual pointed haired man in Gothic clothing and the sunglasses wearing priest duo fell to the ground unconscious._

 _"Stay there you infants. You seem to be the same type of beings as Hao, but my orders was only for this man to be destroyed. In your case, your memories of these powers will be wiped clean and you will go on with your lives once I dispose of this one.," Yamamoto chided the group that tried to attack him._

 _"Who the hell is this guy? I can't believe someone other then the X-Laws or that other group is on the same level as Lord Hao.," said the obese man with a shocked expression._

 _"You're being merciful I see, you've gotten a lot more tolerant of my people than the last time we met. Great Spirit of Fire, I think he'll make a good meal, if not-burn his soul to oblivion.," Hao ordered the entity._

 _Yamamoto looked at the Great Spirit of Fire with disdain, which surprised Hao because the last time they met, he couldn't even see the Oni that he had sent to attack him._

 _"So you have perverted a part of the Soul Father's powers to your personal gain? Death will be swift.," Yamamoto said with a quiet_ _fury._

 _"Soul Father...that sounds like a nice band name- Wait, I thought the Great Spirit of Fire was apart of the Great Spirit itself.," the large football player said to himself._

 _"It's the true identity of the Great Spirit. Sorry for keeping it a secret for all this time. I am curious as to how you've awakened the Third Eye of enlightenment you old kook.," Hao said in a laid-back tone that didn't take the man seriously ._

 _"1000 years ago, I was a demon blinded by absolute carnage and ruthlessness with no compassion at all. I have taken an entire millennia to overcome my demons to be a perfect example for the 13 Court Guard Squads to follow as well as understanding the world more clearly- even with the Spirits others claim to be non existent.," the long bearded Captain told Hao with a narrow gaze of introspection as he looked at the sky._

 _"You're still a murderous hypocrite like the rest of them, no matter how much you've changed.," Hao replied with a smile of condescendence. The Great Spirit of Fire turned its attention to the 1st Captain as the latter turned to face it. His "staff" dissipated to reveal its sword form. He unsheathed his sword and held it with two hands._

 _"_ ** _Hitotsume: Nadegiri (The First: Killing Stroke)_** _.," he declared quietly as he performed a precise slash to cut the red entity in half with the gust of wind blowing away a majority of the flames._

 _"Ha! it'll take more than that to defeat the Great Spirit of-," Hao gloated until he realized that the old man had in the span of a moment repeated the same slash onto Hao, giving him a bloody gash it cut through his poncho. The brown haired boy fell to the ground in disbelief as he was defeated by Yamamoto. The old man then sheathed his sword as he looked in front of him without acknowledging Hao's defeat._

 _"There are still some people left in this city, I cannot needlessly use my Shikai, let alone Bankai unless there's no other option. Hmm...," Yamamoto told himself as looked back to where Hao was and then looked up. The wounded boy along with his group of followers were being carried by the now awake African child, who had turned into a gigantic white Baphomet-esque form with large wings as it flew as far away as possible from the 1st Captain._

 _Yamamoto tried to go after them, but for some reason at the exact moment, his vision blurred into a spiral disarray for some reason. When it went back to normal, it seemed as though the goat like behemoth fallen on the ground with the people it carried lay dead on top of it._

 _While Yamamoto was confused at the sight, a certain man in a Captain's uniform with square glasses and short brown hair had followed the First Captain while hiding his Spiritual Power from his notice. He was Sōsuke Aizen, the 5th Division Captain and he had used his powers to create the illusion that Hao had died in order for the latter to escape due to his own whims._

 _"I feel a kinship with this child, perhaps it is because we both desire radical change in this world. If that child gains what I think he's after- then it will be amusing to fight over the control of everything. I will let him go and besides, I believe it will rain soon.," Aizen said the skies darkened and the rain began to put out the fire. Aizen vanished just as Yamamoto came to his senses and did not see the fallen bodies anymore. He went back through the Senkaimon to give his report that he felt had failed to accomplish._

 _A great tragedy that he helped to orchestrate was about to take place to a certain orange haired boy._

* * *

 **Present Day**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Fight to the Death plays in the background)_

The 11th Captain stopped his assault on the Great Spirit of Fire and said to Hao-

"This isn't getting aware. Time to remove my eyepatch...I was planning it for the masked fighter though- it looks like your monster is worthy enough for this.," Kenpachi told the dark brown haired youth.

"And you will be become strong enough to make a difference then?," Hao asked with a calm tone of hidden mockery.

"If your Great Red Hot Giant manages to survive this- then I can say its strong.," the 11th Captain replied in a darker tone.

Kenpachi then removed his ornate eyepatch, it had multiple mouths and small eyes on the side that faced Kenpachi's left eye. His Spiritual Pressure suddenly jumped to an absurd degree as a tower of yellow energy suddenly engulfed his body as he put the eyepatch into his hakama pocket. The Royal Guard were visibly impressed by the amount of power he possessed. Isshin and Mayuri looked on with stern expressions, already knowing about his level of power. Hao was more shocked as his irises became white at the sight of the extremely power of the opponent he faced now.

Hao then spoke aloud with a laid-back tone to the pointed haired man that seemed increasingly hostile as he went on-

"I once told a man that he feared the unknown and yet, I'm left in the dark whenever you pull out a power that's completely out of left field. Ever since I met him and that Soul Reaper, my long awaited plans keep on having complications due to their meddling. I'm usually able to brush past everything in my wake, but once on a blue moon- those two come in with powers I can't read as well with my Reishi and treat me like I'm as lowly as the people beneath me! It annoys me that people so small are hindering me like this!"

"I remove this eyepatch when I want to face a worthy enough opponent to face at full power. Come on, you came here all high and mighty and for most of the time, you're not focused on the fight in front of you. If I don't kill you while you're not using Full Strength, then coming here was pointless. I'll move on to my original target after I've killed you if you continue to hold back this way.," Kenpachi told Hao as he ignored the latter's speech as his Spiritual Pressure billowed with extreme power.

 _Good that Kenpachi is taking this seriously, but I feel that the kid's hiding something even more dangerous than that invisible giant.,_ Isshin thought to himself with a hint of subtle anxiety.

Hao took a breath and calmed down with his eyes back to their dark brown color. The Great Spirit of Fire changed its form and became armor gear around Hao's form. It had two sleek cannons, two long arms with clawed hands, a thick tail in the back and a chest plate shaped like the red entity's head- except the form was all black colored.

 _What is that? More importantly, why did he suddenly decide to switch to this form?,_ Isshin thought to himself with concern.

" **Kurobina (Black Fowl)** \- this is when I use this as what Ginjo calls the Clad Full-Bring mode. My people call this **Over-Soul Armor Type** \- I wear the Soul of the Great Spirit of Fire over me...," Hao explained until he paused for a moment to Kenpachi's confusion and asked the large man in a relaxed voice.

 **"You wanted me to be more** **serious right?"**

A surprised Kenpachi was grabbed from the left side of his head by the Kurobina's right arm as he was dragged across the sky as the Royal Guard looked on without interfering. It was like the boy had been in one place and suddenly reappeared to Zaraki's left side just as he was about to grab him.

The two cannons charged a massive amount of flame build up as Hao continued to grasp Kenpachi's head with his weapon's clawed hand. He flung Kenpachi into the air

" **Onibi**.," Hao declared with a calm tone as the two cannons fired a long barrage of incinerating flame at the 11th Captain's form. It went up into the stratosphere before its dissipated entirely. The 11th Captain's burnt form fell to the ground to Isshin's shock and Mayuri's indifference. Hao was calm as he hovered in the sky with small bits of green Spiritual Pressure floating under his form.

* * *

 _(_ _Massive Attack Soundtrack- Superpredators plays in the background)_

"You're tough to survive that...," Hao said in a relaxed tone of cheerfulness as he used his Reishi to read the man's heart in order to gauge that he was still alive. Isshin looked to see the blackened form of a pointed headed demon of a man emit a towering golden Spiritual Pressure into the sky that parted the nearby clouds.

"Heh..heh..heh..ha...hahaha... **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHA**!." the madman laughed in hysterical joy as the black ashes peeled off to reveal his slightly burnt form.

"It was worth coming here after all- Use those claws! Fire that blast again! **BECOME NATURE ITSELF! OR JUST USE IT AS A GIANT TO DEVOUR ME! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT YOU HAVE IN STORE FOR ME- HHHAOOO ASSAKKURRAA**!," Kenpachi shouted manically as he leaped into the sky again to battle with the armored boy.

"I am the Eleventh Generation Captain of the 11th Division of the 13 Court Guard Squads- Kenpachi Zaraki! Born in Zaraki, the 80th District of the Rukon District without a name! until I found one in the act of slaughter! I want to cut you down- 'cause you're definitely the strongest of your race!," Kenpachi loudly introduced

"I'll play your little game. Born Asaha Douji over a 1000 years ago to a poor woman in the middle of a hellish Japan. Renamed Hao Asakura, founded the Asakura clan and entered a tournament that claimed my first life. My second life I was a Native American named Patch Hao, obtaining the Great Spirit of Fire before dying again. And now in this life, I am Hao Asakura once more- Leader of the Go-Hoshi group and Captain of the Star Team in a tournament last year to decide who would obtain the Great Spirit. I failed in that venture and I am now the 20th seat of the 14th Division of the World's Sword based in Japan- I have been charged by both the Royal Family and Kugo Ginjo to eliminate targets in the nearby town that are deemed a threat to the planet as a whole. I suppose I just want to get rid of you as a start- you pointy haired battle fanatic.," Hao said with a calm and confident tone, one that he would usually have in his life.

Kenpachi lunged at the boy with his sword raised and an ecstatic expression of ecstasy. Hao would use his Kurobina's arm to strike at Kenpachi with a calm expression of superiority.

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack: Eerie Blank plays in the background)_

The clash created a mix of fiery red and bright gold Spiritual Pressure that engulfed the sky. Isshin and Mayuri looked on deciding whether or not to interfere if the fight went sour for their own reasons. Three of the Royal Guard were also decided whether or not to interfere as while. Senjumaru and Ichibe were different- they suddenly felt a massive force above them- something that managed to make Hao seem like nothing in comparison.

Above in the exosphere above the planet Earth, a man that was able to endure the void of cosmic space looked down at the fight below from several kilometers above the planet, his eyes narrowed from his barbute helmet on his head as he brushed his long white beard without a mustache with his aged hands that emerged from his billowing purple robe with a white, exaggerated white admiral over coat with the letters XXV written on the back.

"The day to Salvation from the Armageddon brought forth by the fallen Son of God and his Nephillim kin draws near. I shalt end this folly below in a single blow.," said the man in a deep and foreboding tone as he gather Spiritual Particles from the surrounding space for what appeared to be a powerful attack.

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Infinite Terror**


	30. Infinite Terror

**Author Notes: This chapter, I'm giving the rundown on how the World's Sword are organized as a group. Also a reminder of what's been happening in the Urahara Shop. This chapter is shorter than what I usually do, but its to emphasize the danger of the** **situation.**

 **Chapter 30: Infinite Terror**

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack: Nothing Anymore plays in the background)_

 _The World Sword was thought by the Soul Society, the 13 Court Guard Squad and the Royal Guard as an inferior knockoff of their organization, if one were to look back in the past- the truth was significantly more complicated._

 _Due to mysterious events that occurred 4,000- the Soul King became the sole lynch- pin of the world to keep things in balance. The Royal Family, the only remnants of the previous order, made sure that at least some of the older system from before the Soul King remained in tact to a degree as they took over the duties left behind by the precursors before the Soul King, mainly the traditions of rebirth, purpose, relationships with the other Realms, etc. The predecessors of the Soul Reapers, Death Gods and Angels of Death would all work under them._ _T_ _he Soul King and the Royal Family had different views on how the world should be operated._

 _The Soul King's view was that a large piece_ _of land would later become Karakura Town, Naruki Town and a couple of other unimportant cities to be the gateway to another dimension that would later be called the Soul Society. Souls would go there once they had died and would return to the World of Living as other human beings once they've lived long enough in this dimension in peaceful lives without worry or suffering. In order to maintain this system, the rest of the world would erased from existence and only the Soul Reapers could maintain the balance while he divided his being in order to become a perfect balancer; the Angels of Death and the Death Gods would of course... **cease to exist**. It was not out of conceited elitism, the Soul King simply did see how they could function in his system- mainly because unlike the Angels, Death Gods and the Royal Family, he lacked the ability to see the Yokai as well as Daemons the others could see. To __the Soul King's annoyance, the Realm of the Hollows was connected to this dimension, in spite of having isolating this space from the rest of the World of the Living. As a result, the Souls would be at the mercy of the masked creatures if the predecessors of the Soul Reapers did not protect them, but the Soul King refused to admit that his views were flawed at best._

 _The Royal Family's system was far more simple- Souls would reincarnate through the Six Realms based their karma and the three groups- Soul Reapers, Death Gods and Angels of Death would slay any Hollows, Yokai or Daemons that would cause trouble to the Souls during the reincarnation process maintained of the five members of the Royal Family, each performing a separate duty for the system to remain functioning._

 _The resulting "argument", ended with the Soul King ruling only the large set of land that he had decided his system should be run, which became t_ _he current system used by the Soul Society while the Family took charge of the rest of the world using the older system long forgotten by the 13 Court Guard Squads._

 _The Soul King at some point had four sons, though publicly there were there were three due to reasons currently undocumented. They were the one that became known as Yhwach that founded the current generation of Quincy, two currently unnamed children and the fourth, the one who founded the current Soul Reaper generation- **Momotarō Fumei** , who incarnated on earth as a mere man that would become the first modern Soul Reaper; teaching the first men the special arts that he had learned from the predecessors of the Soul Reapers. It is through him, that the Soul Reapers were modernized into their current form, one that had once agreed with the Royal Family's way of running the balance of the world and not the Soul King as they would later do. Initially, the Soul Reapers would work alongside with the World's Sword, an organization founded 3,000 years ago by the Soul Father whose main fighting force were the Death Gods and the Angels of Death. After __Momotarō's_ _death however, the Soul Reapers gradually became more corrupt as they gradually moved away from his vision and towards the Soul King's- turning it into an elitist fighting force with 320 districts of slums that was hard to live in, especially those with the high numbers._

 _As a result, the World's Sword and what would become the Soul Society stopped working with each other, beginning once Oetsu began to create Zanpakuto in a method that contrasted those of his teachings and especially, once Yamamoto founded the 13 Court Guard Squads- turning the Soul Reapers into a group of brutal executioners. As it stands for the moment, the Soul Society_ _protected the stasis that is the Soul King and the other serving the keepers of the ever-changing cycle- the Royal Family under the banner of the World's Sword that worked alongside the Death Gods and the Angels of Death, which the Soul Society saw as delusional heretics, grouping them together with the Full-Bringer and Quincy groups due to their similar powers to both._

 _Ironically in spite of their extreme differences, their hierarchy were very similar in structure._

 _Like the 13 Court Guard Squads, the group is divided into 13 Divisions with a slight difference- they went from 14-26. Rather than flowers, the divisions were based on the various lands that Momotarō had gone to in his travels through the world during his life selecting disciples to follow his teachings and are called by their respective group names based on their respective virtues. They were called 14- **Balance** (China, Japan, etc), 15- **Duty** (United Kingdom, France, etc), 16- **Judgment** (Egypt/Africa, etc) 17- **Remembrance** (Germany/Norway, etc), 18- **Inheritance** (Mexico, Central America, etc), 19- **Enlightenment** (India, Tibet, etc) , 20- **Faith** (Rome, Israel, etc), 21- **Imagination** (Australia), 22- **Determination** (Russia, Italy, etc), 23- **Heroism** (Greece) 23- **Necessity** (Romania, etc), 24- **Secrecy** (Atlantis, Mu, etc), 25- **History** (Mesopotamia, Babylonia, etc) and 26- **Bonds** (North America, Canada, etc). The World's Sword shared the same 20 seat ranking system with the most powerful person of that group being the Captain of that Division and several seat-less subordinates . Everyone of their members to the recruit to the Captains especially, all have powers that surpass the Royal are positioned all across the planet with the exception of the areas that the Soul Society takes care of.  
_

 _And above them were a group of powerful Death Gods and Angels of Death that were the World's Sword equivalent of the Royal Guard. These seven individuals are known as the_ _ **Kōyanoshichinin** **(The**_ _ **Magnificent Seven)** ; they protect the Royal Family as well as the chosen one selected to aid the Soul Father in managing the Breath of Existence, once they win the selection process to chose the assistant being a certain tournament that he fancies in North America. These seven warriors in are seen as supreme beings to the World's Sword, just like the entire organization is similarly seen as deities to the Royal Guard.  
_

 _At this moment, one of the Captains of the World's Sword was deciding whether or not to end the fight below...a fight that had the 14th Division's 20th Seat against the 11th Division's Captain._

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack: Ceremony Commences plays in the background)_

An ancient man was standing in the exosphere above, using an advanced use of the Bringer Light technique - the soles of his feet oriented a transparent sphere with an emerald outline around his ancient wizard like form- thus keeping him from suffocating in the void of space. He looked down at the fight with an expression of absolute severity as he began to speak in a deep and ancient voice to the ones down below.

" **Thou art prolonging this squabble to indulge in thine hedonism, Hao Asakura. Those four hath also been too irresponsible in thine duties. I shalt take action in order to resume the pursuit of the Nephillim in the area below once this rabble are dealt with. Even if they are with the Soul Society; the will of the Royal Family is absolute**."

These words telepathically entered Hao's mind as he continued to fight the unrestrained Zaraki, with the dark brown haired boy still having a huge advantage despite Kenpachi having released his eyepatch.

 _Make sure to revive me later with your little fancy ability, Captain Infinitas. I'd say you're a brat for barking orders to me when I'm in the middle of something, but since you're actually older than my over 1000 year self...and to my annoyance, my absolute superior in the arts.,_ Hao internally spoke to the man above with a tone of calm irritation.

"I Blaise Infinitas, the Captain of the 15th Division of the World's Sword recite this **Spell** in the name of the World's Sword- **Dominus respicit viam peccati ad homines descendisse. Convocantes fluctus aeternitatis praecipit Dominus XL diebus et quadraginta noctibus usque ad oblivionis hostem in ignes gentiles abstersa diluvium mundo. No Spell III: Ad Infinitum Formido** **.** ," the old man recited a powerful spell similar to that of the Soul Reaper's Kidou except his variant was far stronger. A purple magical circle was formed in front of the man and fired a massive black colored liquid substance with Latin writing inscribed onto it with purple coloring with green glowing dots of light trailing behind. It was like it was both a liquid and a living creature at the same time as it .

The pitch black mass headed towards Japan- specifically where eight Soul Reapers were currently located with the intent of obliterating them all.

While Kenpachi was too engaged in the fight with Hao, the latter knew what was about to occur with a more sullen expression while still smiling. Ichibe and Senjumaru were the only Soul Reapers to realize that something powerful was about to coming down from the heavens above- a truly powerful technique beyond comprehension intent on finishing the fight below for whatever reason the user deemed fit. The others were all focused on Kenpachi's fight with Hao to notice this incoming attack.

Desperate, Ichibe used his brush to write a character, one that he would only use in the worst case scenario- 生きる. The character expanded in size as it surrounded the entire area with a golden light for what was going to happen in the next second. A gust of force forced the entire group to fall down from the immense pressure. Tenjiro, Kirio, Oetsu, Kenpachi would keep afloat with their Kūki Tsūro; Hao would use the Bringer Light from his Kurobi to keep from being pushed to the ground. The ones on the ground were immediately shoved to the ground as they lay on their sides.

The entire grassland was engulfed in a black flood of unnatural liquid that swerved and splashed as it covered the ground below it- all form was obscured by the darkness. While the rest were knocked out by the force, only Senjumaru and Ichibe remained awake to see the darkness surrounding them and trying to get into the barrier he had summoned to protect everyone from being swallowed by the attack.

Ichibe thought to himself in the darkness with a more serious expression, _As long as this is active. All who are under this character will remain alive even if the universe itself is altered._

Blaise then spoke in a morbid tone as he narrowed his eyes from behind his helmet-

" **Thou art mistaken in one aspect. This spell knows when it hath not destroyed its targe** t."

Ichibe look to see that the black substance was seeping into the barrier and threatened to engulf everyone in an instant. He narrowed his eyes in resignation for what was to come.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Here to Stay plays in the background)_

" **Heilig Acht Leben der Ewigkeit: Gott Welt (Sacred Eight Lives of Eternity: God World)**."

A young woman's voice spoke with an intense pronunciation as an orange light began to reject the attack made of darkness, returning it back to its point of origin to Blaise's narrow eyed shock. Ichibe and Senjumaru looked in awe at who was in the center of the grassland below that was causing the attack to retreat. The girl was surprised at what she just did at this moment, unaware of how she managed to use that power. On her right side was a dark skinned woman with long purple hair, laying unconscious in a black kimono as she wielding a giant black fan.

It was a well endowed teenage girl with waist length burnt orange hair with eight orange Spiritual Energy wings on her back, wearing a loose pink kimono with her midriff/cleavage exposed and matching colored hakama and white tabi socks worn with simple sandals. Isshin looked closely at the young woman, Mayuri turned his attention to her as well and both Kenpachi as well as Hao gazed at the new arrival with either grimacing confusion or interest.

It was Orihime Inoue, with her Visored mask worn over her face; with a new power awakened with her gray/black iris ripple pattern eyes.

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Eternal Halcyon**


	31. Eternal Halcyon

**Author Notes: It starts off with how Orihime got here and it leads to what everyone has been waiting for- Ichigo vs Kenpachi.**

 **If these recent chapters have been lower quality than the earlier ones, I'm sorry- its to establish that Bleach in my AU fanfic has a larger world building than what the original manga lacked to its detriment. For my choice, I've decided to give Yoruichi- a take on Zommari's basic powers to suit her theme while he gets his own unique Resurreccion variant of these powers when the time comes for his fight later on in the fanfic.**

 **Chapter 31: Eternal Halcyon**

* * *

 **The Urahara Shop- Platform Room**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Doomful Presence plays in the background)_

 _Yoruichi had released her Bankai to face Orihime's new powers in an eerie black Spiritual Pressure. The umbra colored gust dissipated to reveal Yoruichi's Bankai form- **Norowareta Kuro no Utsukushi-sa (Cursed Black Beauty)**._

 _She now wore a black, billowing kimono with a golden obi sash worn elegantly in comparison to her nature, a purple nagajuban underneath the kimono the ends had golden cat patterns with the Kanji 呪い written on the shoulder parts of the arm sleeves, her hair was now worn in a tight Shimada hairstyle tied with two gold pin shaped like cat tails and gold colored geta sandals with black tabi socks. On her back was a folded black fan that was a large as herself. Overall, she resembled a dark grabbed geisha with an elegant grace that seemed creepy and eerie._

 _"I don't like what my Bankai does to me, making me both beautiful...and ugly at the same time. I personally like to beat up people with my own hands- it goes against what I was back in the Soul Society when I was a Captain. So I kept it hidden unless there was no other choice...the choice to make someone reach their limits and surpass me.," she said with a sophisticated grace that contrasted with her usual blunt and tomboyish self. She unfolded her fan to reveal that it had an odd eye pattern on its nine sections- they were positioned vertically with gold iris with tiny slit like black pupils that darted in all directions._

 _"And personally, its power is absolutely revolting.," she added as one of the eyes stopped darting around to look at Orihime's left shoulder. Its pupil dilated to a large size that almost encompassed the entire "eye" as it gave a glare towards the object it saw, a black lightning bolt jettisoned out of A black three claw mark appeared on Orihime's left shoulder. Suddenly, the shoulder twisted in an painful and unnatural contortion like a gnarled caused the avian minded girl to screech in pain as black static shot out of the limb._

 _"It sends black electric currents to make the the body that causes the targets's nerves to malfunction at an accelerated rate, making the body reactions to act in a way that would normally seem impossible- like rotating the limbs in a way that they're never supposed to. Eventually, the electrical signal short-circuit...as the target dies...since you're now conscious- we can stop now before you get hurt.," Yoruichi explained to Orihime with a tone of disgust for what she was doing._

 _"I-," Orihime tried to respond, but was interjected by a voice in her head._

 _"Orihime...listen to what I have to say...and make sure you follow it to the letter...," Shun'ro's voice spoke in Orihime's mind. She quietly nodded in response for what her Shun Shun Rika was about to say with a tone of remorse._

 _"You're going to die now, but once you do...you'll be more powerful than you'd ever be on your own."_

 _"What?," Orihime asked with a startled need for clarification as she noticed that Yoruichi's weapon was acting on its own accord, forcing the former 2nd Captain to feed it some of her golden Spiritual Power into the giant fan._

 _"Tch, and I don't even have control over this thing...Shit!," Yoruchi cursed under her breath as Orihime looked on with terror for what was about to happen._

 _The rest of the eyes darted at different parts of the orange haired girl's body and releasing lightning bolts towards different parts of Orihime's body. Each shock caused the sections to bend in horrific ways. The silhouette of the girl was distorted until it was spiral shaped mess, which then fell to the ground...very close to dying._

 _Orihime slowly closed her now glazed eyes, regretting that she couldn't do what her powers asked of her as she internally said to herself-_

 _"I'm sorry that I couldn't live up to your expectations..."_

 _Yoruichi looked with regret as she turned around to the area that would lead to the room's exit._

 _Hachigen can heal if I call him over in time. It looks like she wasn't ready for the training after all..., Yoruichi thought as she leaped to the nearest platform near the exit. Orihime's voice then spoke-_

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Soundscape to Ador plays in the background)_

A heartbeat thumped from Orihime's chest.

" **Wait a minute...I'm being selfish deciding that I'm going to just die here...I have to go to where Chad is...he's in dange** r."

"If its about where he is. Some people I know are taking care of- huh?," Yoruichi told Orihime with a cool head until she realized that it wouldn't be possible for the girl to speak due to her horrid condition. She looked behind her with widened eyes, an orange, circular shaped aura formed around the girl who rose up until she was floating in the air. The space began to distort around her.

Orihime's form rose and reshaped itself back to its original body structure. Eight sets of simple, arched wings made of orange Spiritual Pressure emerged from her back. Her clothing altered into a pink kimono with an orange obi sash that was worn loosely to reveal her bosom and midriff. In addition to this, she had a hakama that matched the kimono's color with white tabi socks with simple Waraji sandals of brown straw like Spiritual Particles. On her head was a six pointed star with a halo surrounding it. Her gray eyes now had an eight ripple gray/black circle pattern with with a series of eight black dots arranged around the the second ripple. Her elegant, winged mask had already formed over her face, obscuring what the girl's face now looked like.

What are you Orihime?, Yoruichi thought to herself as she observed the girl's new form. It seemed as though she had evaluated to a higher plane of existence.

" **There's another that's hiding his presence- I don't know if they can beat him, it feels like its ancient, like a monster made of wildfire controlled by a young man with a heart of ice**.," the divine looking girl spoke in an ethereal tone.

"What are-," the dark haired woman replied to Orihime's statement, confused at her current demeanor that contrasted with her usual more cheerful tone.

" **Wait...there's still another, its even larger than the one hiding himself- its like its a black hole, but fare more reasonable than the one that controls the wildfire**.." Orihime continued in a cryptic tone.

"I don't sense what you're talking about.," Yourichi replied with confusion to what she meant.

" **I have to stop them before they try to kill him and everyone else that's there**.," Orihime spoke again as she prepared a battle stance with her open palms raised.

Instinctively, Yoruichi raised her fan, twirled it to the other side to restrain Orihime, but instead, something else occurred. She was hit by a palm strike so strong that it knocked the wind out of her, causing the dark skinned woman to go unconscious from the powerful strike. The speed from the thrusted palm was so swift that it somehow caused Orihime while still touching the former 2nd Captain to move faster than the speed of light outside of the room and into a dimension of orange color with yellow flashes of light heading towards a white passageway at the far end of the space. Orihime sped through the space and entered the other side of the white passageway- in a grassland covered in darkness.

Orihime then saw a black substance about to strike a group of people wearing garbs similar to Rukia, she instinctively said the name of this winged form and emitted a light that caused the darkness to be rejected.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Swinging The Sword plays in the background)_

"Is that Orihime? Um, well does she have wings and a halo? Is that a Hollow mask too?," Isshin asked himself in bewilderment as he second guessed what he saw that had suddenly manifested in the grassland.

"Interesting- a new Visored subspecies with wings.," Mayuri said to himself with his pupils altered into a lucid oval shape as he became fascinated with the winged girl with the mask that had seemingly materialized into the grassland from out of nowhere.

"Huh? why do I feel the masked fighter's Spiritual Pressure from this girl? Fuck if I know the reason.," Kenpachi said to himself as he put his eyepatch back on to seal his massive Spiritual Pressure. Hao smirked as he looked down at the girl.

" **Oh my gosh. Why am I dressed like this? Do I have wings on my back? Why is Ms. Yoruichi unconscious? Where am I- this isn't the training room! Who are these people? Are they after Ichigo? My gosh! This is really confusing!** ," Orihime asked herself in a really fast paced sentence, wondering about the events that happened to her and her current location. This contrasted with the very simple and elegant mask she was wearing and her ethereal sounding voice.

Aside from a grouchy Tenjiro, the Royal Guard were very bemused by the girl acting shocked at her powers as their observation.

" **Oh, it's Ichigo's dad. Um, hello there. I'm a student in your son's class- Orihime Inoue. I'm not sure if we've been properly introduced at this point. I...got really close with your son last night...why are you dressed like Ichigo and Rukia?** ," Orihime asked Isshin as she turned around to look at the former 10th Captain. She touched her stomach in the middle of her sentence as her mask blushed longingly, it was this statement that made Isshin to be filled with blue colored dread as he imagined something very private that she had done to Ichigo when they were alone.

"Tch. I was planning to tell him eventually, but he's a Soul Reaper...because I'm was one before I decided to marry his mother ...in fact, before I left I was actually the 2nd-," Isshin replied with his arms crossed, his eyes closed and giving a smug grin. He reopened them to see that the high school student was pulling the four Ghost-Busters from the ground with the tips of her first set of wings. This caused him to look to the side with an annoyed expression.

"Had a dream...turned into a whack a mole by a pirate sword-man with an eyepatch. Then an angel picks me up. Banzai.," Pitter said in a non-sequitur daze in American pronunciation as he was placed on the ground gently by Orihime who proceeded to repeat the action with the other three.

"Seems to be a Class VII entity...I wonder if she belongs to any of the angelic hierarchies in the Tobin's Spirit Guide.," said Rayge in a curious tone

"I think we can analyze the samples from this contact from her wings... and decide whether or not to capture her if she's hostile.," Eugene replied in an analytical tone that caught Orihime's attention.

" **Um, Misters...I think it depends on whether or not you are bad people who want to hurt my friends**.," Orihime said in very bad English after observing Pitter was likely American like the rest of them from how he spoke. While her tone was sincerely that of hidden fury, her words made it sound ridiculous.

"So she's able to speak...I'll say this, one of your friends is going to release an evil side of himself that might threaten the planet as a whole..," Winliser told Orihime in Japanese due to him overhearing it while underground. His tone was serious and no-nonsense.

" **Oh my gosh! Is Ichigo going to become a Hollow again even after what I did to him last night**?," Orihime responded with shock and a blushed expression of embarrassment. Her hands clasped around her face as she squealed with both surprise and hidden pleasure of what she did that caught Isshin's attention. The Ghost-Busters were equally as shocked by what she just spoke.

"That needs context. What you said needs context. Sounds like you-.," Pitter tried to inquire further as he came to his senses with a tone of worried concern about what Origime had implied by that statement. Suddenly, a hostile presence was felt as the 12th Captain rose his purple colored Spiritual Pressure.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Mysterious plays in the background)_

" **Samples**?...the only samples that will be collected will be from when I manage to decipher your equipment. Followed by analyzing the woman down to the bone- if necessary, revive her to repeat the process.," Mayuri spoke with his face figuratively blackened like a shadow with only his teeth and eyes glowing. He positioned his left arm straight at Orihime with a malicious grin.

" **Jabarakaina (Snake Belly Arm)**.," the 12th Captain declared as his arm extended like a grappling hook with segmented separations connected by a long, thick cable. It reached Orihime's neck as he pulled her towards him. Isshin was about to retaliate until he noticed something phenomenal like everyone else aside from Hao and the Ghost-Busters who seemed to more aware of what was happening to the burnt orange haired girl.

Orihime's form manifested a copy for Mayuri to grab instead of herself as the arm retracted backwards until it was back to its original length. Mayuri tossed her over his shoulder, but looked twice while blinking in bafflement to the paradoxical sight he was seeing, there was now two Orihimes instead of one now.

"A cloning process...Fascinating. It'll be a worthy finding once I dissect this one at the lab.," Mayuri spoke to himself until he noticed that Hao had vanished from the sky from where he fighting Kenpachi.

" **How like man to want to defile everything he doesn't know fully- even if it's sacred and holy. How small**."

Hao, now sitting on the right shoulder had re-manifested the Great Spirit of Fire as the red, antlered giant it was previously, had appeared behind Mayuri to the latter's shock. While grinning with a narrowed, white iris eyed smile, he wordlessly commanded his Spirit to strike Hao with one of its sharp claws and toothy maw open.

The odd hat wearing scientist then said something silently to Hao that made him pause his assault for some reason.

"Tch, Mayuri, he took my opponent's attention away from me...or is it- that I'm not worthy that ancient brat's time anymore!," Kenpachi shouted as he tried to lunge after Hao

Isshin was about to utter something until he saw something beyond belief. This sight also caused Kenpachi to halt his actions.

Pitter with a lazy, yet more serious expression had somehow managed to pop up in front of Hao without him noticing his movement and punched him in the gut; the force itself creating a green whirlwind from the back of the boy that went into the sky. He became unconscious as the Great Spirit of Fire dematerialized its form from its master's lack of concentration. He reappeared in front of Isshin with Hao hung over his left shoulder as he spoke this in a slightly more serious, but still casual tone-

"Hao come man, you know your parole required you to never kill anything aside from Preta, Yokai or Daemons if you ever saw them up to no good. NO SRs, DGs or AODs, we have enough trouble as it is with you in our ranks."

"Tch, pretending that you were weak when you could pull crap like that.," Kenpachi scoffed in frustration as he looked on.

"A meager yet high paying job my ass! You don't just wham a man that forced Kenpachi to temporally get serious by just whamming him in the gut. And not just whammed him, you used a high level of Bringer Light that Ginjo could only dream of to get past that heart reading crap he the hell are you Dr. Vonk?," Isshin evaluated the Ghost-Buster's swift actions.

"Meager is a term of perspective, Dr. Kurosaki. Man do seats 2-10 have the easy life- living it up in as quadrillionares and sometimes making the President himself to do what they want for God's Sake! While we're busting our butts off every day. And I have to do the paper work once its all done. Being the 13th Seat in the 26th Division is an absolute nightmare! If I didn't love my job, I'd be high-tailing it outta of there and doing a simple job like you're doing now.," Pitter replied in a casual tone of snark as he scratched the back of his head with his left hand.

"You're definitely more dedicated to your work than I ever was...13th seat? Are the others-?!," Isshin asked the balding man with the beige uniform with a tone of surprise.

"No, its just him who's got to do the heavy paperwork. Not that it says anything less about us- its just that we're on the same level and Pitter won at Rock-Paper-Scissors, so he got the position. Boy, does he regret it.," Rayge responded with a spontaneous pitch of repressed humor towards an irked Pitter.

"Makes sense...," Isshin remarked with a dry sense of sarcasm as he summoned the power of Engetsu once more.

"That's only true in a perfect world. Sometimes, you're as strong as you look...Captain Blaise certainly is.," Pitter replied with a dark shadow on his face as his blaster glowed with a bright green color.

The two then stopped when they felt a subtle, but powerful Spiritual Pressure had just manifested in the area, or rather, it had decided to finally come down onto the earth.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Princess in Captivity plays in the background)_

Mayuri then noticed that the second "Orihime" he was holding was gone from his held grasp without his knowledge. She was now suspended in a purple sphere that went back into Orihime's body. The winged girl then noticed a large man behind her who had performed this feat.

Kenpachi abruptly decided to head down to the ground to see this new eyepatch wearing giant saw he himself only came up to the tall fellow's waist. Ichibe and Senjumaru stared in fright at this helmet colossus while the other three were just as startled, though no to the extent of their colleagues.

 _I couldn't even see him move when he just appeared in this area! So even Captain Infinitias is involved in this matter_., Ichibe internally concluded as he observed the purple robed and white admiral over-coated individual with the barbute helmet.

Orihime looked up to him and timidly asked the stern elder, " **Um, h-hello there sir. Are you an astronaut wizard or something? Because I sensed you all the way up in space...or may you're an alien instead**?"

The helmet adorned sage said nothing at first, but slowly started to speak to the onlookers' shock

"Thou giveth a doppelgänger to appease the impudent non-believer of the scientific faith in order to quell the possible conflict between him and those that would protect thee from his dealings...since it would a bother to thine lover's concentration.," said the ancient bearded man in a mysterious and foreboding tone as he observed the winged girl with a narrow purple iris eyed gaze.

" **I don't know about those kinds of things. It just came to me that I shouldn't go with that man yet and I still want to be with Ichigo, but I knew that either way would lead to trouble...so I compromised and this copy came out for some reason**.," the girl replied meekly as she stared into the helmet of the towering wizard like fellow.

The helmet wearing individual waved his hand, summoning four spheres with lime outlines around the Ghost-Busters and Hao as they levitated in the area. He then snapped his fingers and Chad appeared on the grassland to everyone's surprise. Infinitas then looked down towards Orihime

"It seems as thou art the Half Nephillim's keeper. Know this, we were consider this truce...once he returns from his cultivation...we will resume our attempts to dispose of him and his kin when seven days hath passed.," the man informed the girl in an ominous tone as he slowly levitated off the ground and into the sky above as the Bringer Light under his soles of his shoed feet glowed with an ominous dark green light. The sphere came towards the wizard like person as they hovered around him like four planetary objects.

Orihime was about to speak against this grim course of action until an annoyed Kenpachi then decided to interject to the giant wizard like being with his sword pointed at his general direction.

"Don't go aw yet! We were in the middle of a death-match! Or do you want to come at me instead?," Kenpachi told the man as he raised his sword towards the elderly giant with a grimace of irrigation.

As a quite response, the helmeted giant manifested ten sets of wings similar to Orihime and a Halo with a twenty pointed star in the middle, both royal purple in color to everyone's astonishment. The enormous Spiritual Pressure caused the entire group to fall to the ground from the intense tension coming from the winged form. The next instant, he and the four spheres holding the five individuals teleported out of sight in a flash of green light with this severe thought in mind-

 ** _"I sense only four are genuine- so the onmyouji has decided to act on his own for his petty vengeance."_**

"Oh ho ho ho! I was about to consider the woman to be one of my lab subjects, but these Full-Bringers are fascinating to use wings and halo...like a Quincy would...the Royal Guard were also overwhelmed by this Spiritual Pressure I see. I assume your business is done here, correct?," Mayuri said initially with delight, slowed down and then interrogated the five individuals who he now just noticed on the ground with them.

"Well, it seems our hunt for the above Vasto Lorde being turned into a huge complication with the World's Sword. I should tell you all this- if you are friends with that Quincy group...know that you'll hopelessly outmatched if you face them.," Ichibe told the group as he summoned the Kanji 家 to teleport the five Guard members away from the grassland. Isshin was left baffled and somewhat annoyed that they didn't bother to clarify who that helmet wearing person was. Mayuri was lost in his thoughts while Kenpachi sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Going Home plays in the background)_

"What happened while I was unconscious? Where's Ginjo and his three followers? Why is Ichigo's dad wearing clothes like Ichigo? And why are there two men who also wear the same thing as Ichigo except with white coats over them?...I'm sorry, I'm usually have a lot less words to say.," Chad asked in a faster pace than he usually said, which meant a great deal since he hardly ever spoke at all.

"...Well, it seems like both you and Orihime have become a lot stronger than yesterday- I barely recognize you as you are now. I better head back to Yuzu, Karin and my son before they spot the difference between me and Alfred.," the former 10th Captain spoke as he prepared to leave until Kenpachi stepped in front of Orihime with a feral grin as he looked down toward her with a green iris glare.

"You know where the masked fighter is right? Take me to him...I wanna fight him now that those Full-Bringers decided to do something else.," the eyepatch wearing Captain asked the girl with an elated tone, towering over her, though not to the extent that the helmet wearing individual had done.

"I think he's too busy to-," Isshin attempted to persuade him away from a likely fight to the death. that Zaraki would almost certainly give him. Orihime turned to Isshin with a look of determination in her eyes to his shock.

"May you please take care of Ms. Yoruichi...I feel Ichigo needs to fight this person to become stronger right now.," She said with conviction in her voice as she tugged the 11th Captain's black kimono sleeve.

"Wait, I think you'd better reconsider-," Isshin begged Orihime to reconsider once he realized that she intended to use the same teleportation technique that she had arrived in the grassland, know to head towards Ichigo bringing along Kenpachi Zaraki.

With a closed eyed smile of certainty, Orihime then vanished along with the large man in a flash of orange light. Mayuri then spoke with a rather unexpected response of clarification for why the winged girl had taken Kenpachi with her to the baffled Chad and Isshin.

"It's that pesky emotion called love correct? It drives her to push this future spouse of hers to become stronger because she knows his desires for power better than anyone else. Former Captain Kirio would be more explicit on this trivial matter than I would be."

Isshin looked dumb-founded at Mayuri's speech, he then turned around to see that Chad had bowed in piety towards the stunned former 10th Division Captain.

"You don't have to tell me why you're like Ichigo right now. Just take me to him, since I found this power thanks to what happened yesterday, I felt that if I'm not there for him once he completes whatever he has to do, then I'm not a good friend to him at all.," Chad asked Isshin in a respective tone of sincere loyalty to Ichigo.

Isshin scratched his head and smiled as he said this to Chad in a reassuring tone-

"You don't have to do that when you're my Ichigo's best friend. I guess I can make a quick stop at my hat wearing friend's little shop, in case some punks try to mess with him."

Mayuri then widened his eyes and said something alarming-

"While he was fighting Kenpachi, I observed his Spiritual Pressure, it was almost the same as that of a Gikon Soul...a stand in for the original, except slightly different...this boy we saw...was just a clone...Good gracious, the elite have gone dim if something like this escaped their notice."

Isshin and Chad became shocked with horror with what he meant by those words and decided to immediately head to the Urahara Shop.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Here to Stay plays in the background)_

 _Ichigo, I wonder if you know this about me. That I have a lot of thoughts on my future and I've thought hard about it. I want to be a teacher... I also want to be an astronaut... and also make my own cake shop... I want to go to the sweets bakery and say 'I want one of everything'... the thing I want most of all...I knew from the day I met you the night we lost our loved ones, you'd be the one for me. So I'm going to make sure you're happy doing what you want always want- what two contrasting ideals you strive for._

 _On hand you said once that " **I want to protect a mountain-load of people**."_

 _Since I've healed you from...well death, I've been hearing a voice say something to me while I was healing you, it told me this as a totally opposite way of thinking than what you'd usually say..._

 _" **Deep, deep within our body lies the honed instinct to kill, and slaughter our enemies! You're going to have those pure, base instincts awakened to in order to survive when the logic that comes from your brain doesn't work on those you can't beat with a sheathed sword! Once you do, you'll be in eternal bliss**."_

 _It was surprising to hear that darker side of yourself, but I accept that its also apart of what you are as well. As someone who wants to be with you from now on, I need to satisfy both those needs if I want to stand by your side._

 _I should be there soon to give Ichigo what is needed to make him strong enough to wake up both sides of yourself in order to win the battles ahead._

* * *

 _(Shaman King Soundtrack: Image Song: Fukidokuritsu plays in the background)_

While Kenpachi's immense full powered Spiritual Pressure had initially disturbed the entire group in the Dojo room earlier , there was a stand-off between the two groups. Ichigo, Lisa, Love and Hiyori were hesitant to strike these individuals.

The group was extremely diverse crowd that seemed to be from different cultures and backgrounds that clashed with one another, but still were apart of the same group.

A tiny African girl with large black pupils, a fluffy black afro with an orange headband and an orange poncho with her legs covered with orange rings sticking out. She tried to be intimidating, but her attempts were met with bafflement as to why she was here in the first place.

On her right was a tall man with a hidden muscular physique. He had short bowl cut black hair, a short thick black beard around his chin and cheeks and a black Cross fleury tattoo beneath his chin. He initially wore a black cloak, with a large scarf around his neck and a large brimmed hat, with a wide shade and with a feather in it. He carried a holy bible in his hands. At this moment however, he had discarded the cloak to reveal a black suit and a navy blue dress shirt with an orange tie and brown leather shoes. He seemed to the leader of this group according to what the four felt from his odd Spiritual Pressure and easily the most dangerous due to his more polite demeanor.

There were a trio that Ichigo and the others tried to ignore- a shaggy blonde man with dark sunglasses wearing a modified Japanese monk robes that reveals his bare legs, a similar sunglasses wearing man with neck-length black hair and stylish green pants to his modified monk robes. They carried a modified shakujō microphone and a reddish pink Biwa modified to be an electric guitar and wore white tabi socks with brown straw sandals. The one in the middle had a unique hairstyle, with his hair split into two spikes pointing upwards, had a mustache divided into two thin points and a pointed beard. His attire consisted of a long black coat with an exaggerated extended collar worn over black pants and black boots. Ichigo was disgusted on the two monk figure's blatant mockery of the temple garbs that he would occasionally see on monks in the temple he'd sometimes visit while the other three just saw them as eccentric fools. This was significantly better than the outright villainous looking man in the black/red cloak, he was treated like he didn't exist.

The one behind the dual spiked fellow was a tall, broad shouldered man of Romanian origin with black pants, a black vest,a pair of tall black boots and gloves with gold lining, with a white shirt beneath. He had spiky blonde hair in a triangular shape on each side of his head and two big strands on each side of his face. He also wore a huge black hair with dual collars with golden lining. He carried a golden rapier that he sheathed on his pants. He would occasionally give nasty glares to the unfortunate red collared man who seemed very nervous when the blonde did so. In spite of this trait, he was seen by Ichigo and the others as a big threat.

The one to the right of the African child was a yellow Lego mini-figure with narrow tiny black pupil eyes that peered from the eyeholes to confirm that this was in fact a living person. Ichigo and the others were not sure what to make of this odd dwarf sized individual that seemed to belong to a toy line rather than fighting them.

The second biggest of the group was a very obese Chinese man, with very long, thin eyelashes as well as an equally long fu manchu mustache. He was shirtless with his large gut with an odd fiery red trident/cloud like tattoo exposed, and wore black kung fu pants and black fung fu sandals, with a white obi sash tied around his waist, grey armbands, and wore a pair of black round sunglasses that covered his eyes. He wore a Gold Chines Gong on his back with a black strap. Ichigo initially gave a glare to him and the largest member of the group present with disdain as he thought them as push-overs until Love gave a look to not underestimate them due to their size.

Speaking of which, the largest was a man in a football player like uniform with spikes on the helmet as well as his knee caps, white boots with white laces and white trousers. His upper body was completely bare save for a pair of blue chest plates and spiked red shoulder plates. He had stars on his white gloves and wore a cape with patterns similar to the American flag. He had a golden neck bracer that made him seem less human. On a second glance, he seemed to be rather dangerous to deal with according to Ichigo, though he found it odd that an American was here.

Between the Chinese man and the giant football themed giant, was an Arabian themed man with white Arabian robes, concealing his face and head with a white turban and veil. He has green armbands, a sash on his waist, and a glass jewel medium in his right palml, and wore a pair of black sandals on his feet. Lisa saw him as the likely the 2nd strongest after the man with the holy book.

On the furtherest end of the group was a fairly tall man with a Mexican sarape, hiding his face with a sombrero, scarf and jet goggles. He also wore long black boots, with a knee plate saying "Hao", long black with red pipe-like gloves, with knuckle plates that have "Hao" written on them as well. This dark attire was decorated with bones and a skull on his scarf, and wore a brown guitar on his back with a black strap. He seemed to the one that had the least enthusiasm being in this room, as if he were doubting his reasons for fighting according to Love.

The trio of girls at the the other end of the group were three young women that made Ichigo fluster upon seeing their very promiscuous attire.

The first seemed to be the eldest, with long blue hair with three green hair clips on one long bang and three on the other that each framed her face. She wore a pair of goggles under her neck, a black sleeveless short shirt that exposed her midriff, black fingerless gloves with blue lego shaped lining at the top with the words "Hao" written on them, a long camouflage shirt tied around her waist that showed some of her slender legs, black knee length boots that had the same lining pattern as the gloves. She had a stern, yet bored expression on her face as she smoked her single cigarette.

The second was a blond preteen girl with knee-length pigtails tied with black ribbons with white lace lining. Her gloomy face had creepy green iris eyes with a half awake expression. Her attire consisted of a black midriff exposing short shirt with a pointed collar, a similarly colored mini shirt with white lacing, knee-length boots and arm bands with a Lego shaped protrusions with the words "Hao" on them. She blew a kiss to Ichigo before resuming her gloomy expression to his wide eyed shock. She held a creepy cowboy style doll with a left eye dangling from its socket and carrying a long silver gun.

The third one was a dark orange haired preteen girl with spiky pigtails and perky purple iris eyes. Her attire consisted of a black long cape with an upturned collar adorned with a cartoony skull mask that showed her midriff of her likely naked upper torso to Ichigo's dread. She wore white puffy pants that ending at her knees, black shoes with orange tied laces and black fingerless gloves. She held a light brown broom in her left hand. She waved cheerfully at Ichigo and gave him a wink that made him nervous.

The next two were ones that the entire group found irritating, the first was a man with black Egyptian style eyeliner around his narrow eyes, a long black goatee similar to the chin decoration worn by Egyptian Pharaoh's, black curly neck length hair and a long nose that resembled that of Pinocchio. His attire consisted of a golden suit that with brass colored hieroglyphic patterns adorned all over it, with a magenta dress shirt and white tie underneath it, and black rectangular shoes. He seemed to have a vain expression that made Ichigo want to punch him before remembering that if he was here, he was likely to be strong.

The last one was a preteen boy with short, brown hair cut in a similar fashion to medieval pageboy and smug gray iris eyes. His attire consisted of a black coat with gold lining and white cuffs, a black vest, a white dress shirt, a red sash around his waist, black pants, and black shoes. He had a smug and conceited expression on his face, as if he falsely believed that he was the strongest of the group.

 _Ichigo Kurosaki. High School Student now a Soul Reaper in Training. Age: 15...I am about to fight some weirdoes fighting for this Hao guy._ , Ichigo thought with annoyance. Love, Lisa and Hiyori also shared Ichigo's sentiment once they saw the odd member group as a whole, though still taking them as serious threats.

"Lord Hao may have been taken out of action. But, we'll make sure that you don't become a threat to him in the future.," said the brown haired pageboy looking youth in an arrogant tone. The group then laughed loudly as if they were in on a joke that the boy wasn't are of.

"What's so funny?!," He asked furiously to the one in the Arabian garb. The latter looked at him with a cryptic stare of intimidation.

"...Ashil, you are a fool...That was merely an shikigami made to be an exact copy of Lord Hao, but with far lesser strength. In fact...He's been here this whole time like the wind itself, you're the weakest of us for a reason.," said the one with the turban with a narrow gaze.

Ichigo then noticed a poncho wearing boy with dark brown hair that reached his waist at its right side- the one known as Hao Asakura along with an invisible head of a giant entity that he could not see. The Visored immediately turned around and became tense from the immense Spiritual Pressure he was currently exuding from his person.

"Captain Blaise will likely figure out that I never fought in the grassland in the first place, as I used a shikigami to fight in my stead. I used it as a distraction as I searched for you in this humble underground training ground and finally located you. I just had to see you again... **Yhwach the XXIX**...or should I call you Ichigo Kurosaki, now that you've grown up since the last time I saw you?," Hao told Ichigo with a half shadowed face and white iris eyes of villainous intent.

"Y-What?The hell are you talking about you brat!?," Ichigo responded in a grouchy tone as he punched Hao in the punch with his free hand to the opposing group's anger and the Visored's shock.

"Well, it seems that you don't remember me, you haven't awaken as Yhwach yet. Then I'll say this to the shell you currently call Ichigo.," Hao replied as he rubbed his head with a laid-back tone.

"...Searched through...did you kill them?!," Ichigo asked with aggressive concern with a furrowed brow.

"They were too small to be of consequence to bother destroying. So I just breezed into this room and waited for my colleagues and yourselves to arrive.," Hao responded with a cunning expression with a raised right eyebrow.

"What do mean now that I've grown up?," Ichigo asked with increasing fury in his words.

"Let's just say I happened to see your tragedy upon your mother's demise...that of your predecessor, **Yhwach the** **XXVIII**...or maybe Masaki would be more appropriate?" Hao replied in a malicious tone of calm dissonance that caused Ichigo to become furious. A feral and now extremely ecstatic voice then echoed in the room that made Ichigo forget about his angered interrogation with the boy in front of him.

" **So I finally get to meet you. I'm sick of waitin...Masked Fighter**?"

Hao looked to the side with a smirk as he felt the incoming Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo hallucinated that a black skeleton was holding a blade to his neck for a breath moment.

"Good, I'll face the winner then, if you both manage to beat my followers first...or you just going to go at it like animals...either way, I'm going o be entertained for a little while.," Hao said with a dry sense of humor with an undertone of mockery.

Ichigo looked ahead with a single sweat bead of dread...and somewhere deep in his subconscious...anticipation as his smile grinned on its own to his surprise.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 32: The Immortal Man**


	32. The Immortal Man

**Author Notes: This is my version of the infamous Ichigo vs Kenpachi fight, the first chapter of this epic fight. And to see how Aizen's been doing in the Soul Society while everything is happening.**

 **Chapter 32: The Immortal Man**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

A quiet ringing of bells was heard in the dojo room as the man that had spoken earlier felt like his presence slowly got closer and closer. The situation was as tense as a tense.

Ichigo was especially distressed by this immense Spiritual Pressure, he looked at his Visored to see if they were remaining calm- he was surprised at what they did instead.

Love, Lisa and Hiyori instinctively opened one of the tatami mats, revealing a hidden passage way. They quickly rushed into the entrance and closed it just as quickly to Ichigo's horrified confusion. Even more unsettling, the opposing group had decided to not fight. Hao then asked the one with the turban a surprising request-

"Turbine. Mind if you ask your Djinn in the lamp for a wish in order to change the scenery to something a bit more spacious? I feel like its too crowded in here and I don't want to get caught in the crossfire...and likely none of you, especially Ashil over there."

The one known as Turbine complied silently as he summoned from the green jewel in the hand strap in a puff of green smoke- an aquamarine Djinn entity with an orange ponytail and a muscular upper torso.

" **الجن منح رغبتي: إنشاء ساحة المعركة الجهنمية لهذه السيوف المتعطشة للدماء اثنين!** ," Turbine recited in Arabic to the Djinn, causing it to clap its hands. The Dojo changed into a black sky realm with a ground littered with countless human bones.

"I'm not going to even ask what you just did... and you managed to create a flying carpet so you don't get caught in crossfire.," Ichigo said this to Turbine as he saw the man along with Hao and his entire group on an emerald colored flying carpet large enough to hold them all, but was able to levitate in the sky with green sprinkles of light raining down from it.

"Consider this, you're going to be either cut to death by him, in which cause I'll kill you with a single shot or you manage to win...and I still kill you in a single blow...boy.," Turbine taunted Ichigo in a quiet tone of twisted humor as he pointed his glass jewel towards the young man as it charged with a dim green light.

"I wouldn't do either of those things if I were you. What I felt from my shared connection with the shikigami that I summoned earlier was that the man that's about to come will likely kill you if you try either of those things.," Hao told Turbine in a voice of calm, yet threatening aura as the turban wearing man backed down from his taunts and became silent.

However, Ichigo's thoughts were completely on the incoming enemy instead.

 _I felt this Spiritual Pressure while it was far away. It makes those Zombies I fought seem like lousy punks in comparison. It feels more similar to what that Rukia girl was...an actual Soul Reaper...yet its more...dangerous..._ , Ichigo thought with a nervous gulp.

He then saw the black silhouette of a pointed edged headed, right single eyed giant coming towards him with a golden outline of Spiritual Pressure, slowly approaching him with subtle steps like a monster slowly savoring its intended kill.

" **So you're the Masked Fighter that I saw yesterday. I better hope you're worth the wait...Boy**."

Ichigo felt that the man behind him smirking with a lucid grin as he suddenly felt a stab in his chest. A rusty edged blade had pierced his heart as the blood slowly dripped downwards. Ichigo decided to close his eyes with this thought in mind.

 _Don't think he's killed you just now...he said he was waiting for me..., which means he doesn't want to kill you yet._

Ichigo reopened them to see that the wound had all been in his mind, created from the approaching man's bloodlust. He then looked again as the silhouette solidified into its natural savage form.

It was a tall giant of male Soul Reaper with a heavily muscular body structure. He had a long face with a pointed ended nose, pronounced cheekbones, pronounced, hairless brow ridges, a green iris right eye and long, stringy black hair that was styled into eleven stiff strands like a hellish star with small bells attached to them as they rang quietly as he moved. The right side of his face had a long, thin scar that went across his right eye. His left eye was covered by an unique looking black eyepatch that was elegant with a golden lining and a chain on one of the straps. He also wore a black choker necklace around his neck. His attire was that of a black Soul Reaper kimono with white bandages across his midsection and a white sleeveless, haori that had a ragged appearance on its edges.

He wielded in his right hand, a chipped and worn-out edged blade, that was the size of a nodachi, with a long brass guard which extended inward from its center, similar to a shinai sword. The hilt was white, though most of it is wrapped in bandages, as is his sword's sheath. Despite its weathered appearance, Ichigo felt like the sword was infinitely stronger then the Visored's released weapons.

The giant stared down with an upward half circle eye as he smiled subtly as he told Ichigo this in a slow and violent tone-

" **Yo... Captain of 11th Division, Kenpachi Zaraki. I'm here to fight you to the death**."

* * *

 _(Bleach Memories of Nobody Soundtrack: Fight to the Death plays in the_ _background)_

 _I was born with no name in the 80th District of the Soul Society's Rukon District, it was a lawless hell, though the 320th District is the worst of all ordering to rumors..._

 _I found this blade and took it as my own. So I killed, I killed and I killed...it was pointless slaughter. Then I finally found something that was worth cutting down, a Soul Reaper that was the very first Kenpachi- the strongest Zanjutsu user of the Soul Society, a name that I have inherited proudly to the point that it is my first name while the my last name is merely the area I was born in. We both laid scars on one another, I was a kid back then, but this one was an experienced adult...so I felt like I had become something great...until this person decided to go to another Division, taking on the role of a healer...I had destroyed this person's potential...like this Soul Reaper probably felt when I came to realize that I was too strong.,"_

 _"I eventually found a purpose in my depression...to be a Soul Reaper, by waiting centuries to hone my skills while the Kenpachis of 9th generations established legacies that would frighten everyone that dared to attack the Soul Society. When I finally became strong enough, I found this child...a pink haired girl who was just as enthralled with carnage as I was. I named her after the Soul Reaper that had wounded me...the one I admired the most.,"_

 _"Through my travels, I somehow got a lot of punks to follow me into the Soul Society. And I faced off against the 10th Kenpachi...it was fun, it makes me regret never having to face the eight in between the first and the tenth...such a wasted opportunity. That's survival of the fittest. I took him down and became the 11th Kenpachi...and still I was unsatisfied. I had made casual official exhibitions offers with the other Captains aside from the one who became the healer...for I knew this was the one who gave me this scar. I just did what I usually done, attack with full force- and they just fell down...especially the 5th one...it was kept off the records..., but I was disgusted that the one was stronger than he appeared was an even bigger coward than all of the men I ever killed...a revolting paradox...then the 1st Captain decided to train for a little while...and stopped when I displayed too much power. Those Royal Guard guys tried to recruit me, but I had the wisdom to know that in spite of all my strength...all my power...I was lesser than even a regular Soul Reaper aside from my sword. That's when I Despaired...when I almost considered going into that Hueco Mundo place where the really strong Hollows...the Vasto Lorde, especially the "God King" resided...not to fight a worthy opponent, but to at least down in glory. The others in my Division were really upset when they felt that I was about to go through with it. So I had an eyepatch made for me to limit my powers- so I could fight on an even level"_

 _"Then a baby came and changed everything. It was strong- she was too strong for her own good. She had come from an even worse place than where I was born- Yakunan, the 320th District that was literally a piece of Hell that somehow appeared in the Soul Society long ago. before the Soul King was even born according to rumors. She was far more than what my admired person was- absolute combat incarnate. So much that she couldn't even spend a second without a random burst of carnage to the point that her face was forcibly covered by a mask with a similar concept to my eyepatch...except she could never remove it to show her face or else, she'd go crazy again. I was complaining about nothing, someone with power had it worse than me, I was a brat complaining about nothing. So I challenged her and we were going to fight...and as a sick joke, a Hollow that would be worth neither of our time kills her and I later see that she was reduced to a literal puppet by this now Arrancar-fied Hollow, who turned out to be a pawn of that Aizen coward...it was a sick joke on me. She came back eventually to my surprise, but for the moment, I lost hope in finding a strong enough foe."_

 _"Until I saw the masked fighter along with that orange woman with him manage to take down a monster that had killed 13 powerful seated Soul Reapers, some capable of Bankai, including the Yakunan girl as it turned out. I was delighted in the opportunity...to finally face someone that could make me go all out. Even more than those two powerful guys from earlier- the Masked Fighter had become my goal for the moment- the ultimate battle._

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_93 plays in the background)_

"You're a lot different than how I'd thought you'd look without that mask of yours.," Kenpachi said to Ichigo with a narrow gaze of observation. Ichigo gulped with a nervous sweat, before realizing what this likely meant for him.

"...So a sudden change in my training regime. Instead of sword techniques, I'm actually getting into an actual sword fight with a really powerful Soul Reaper...just my luck," Ichigo stated in a calm, rational tone to the large man while hiding his hidden sense of terror towards the Soul Reaper Captain.

He suddenly noticed Orihime was at the large man's side laying on the ground in a collapsed state of exhaustion, she had returned to her regular form, leaving the winged state she was in a mystery to Ichigo at the current moment.

"Orihime...come on, you need to rest...why are you with him?," Ichigo spoke with intense concern for her wellbeing and questioned why she was with Kenpachi right now.

"I'm...fine...more importantly, I kinda thought after seeing him that...he'd make a better teacher for you.," Orihime replied with a subtle tone of sarcasm to Ichigo's surprise. Kenpachi grunted when she referred to him as this.

"Yeah it feels bad to insult them after all the effort they put into their duel with me, but it was kinda hard with a big spear, a cactus club and whatever Hiyori's segmented sword crap was to get the feel of a real sword fight...the way...I sense that this Zaraki guy's going to give me when I fight him.," Ichigo replied with an apologetic tone towards his mentors as he faced the large Captain.

Meanwhile, the three Visored felt a shiver of irritation as they headed to Shinji to warn him about Hao and his followers. The fact that they were both insulted and secretly knew that they weren't suited for Ichigo's type of training irked them to no end- at least Hiyori felt that way. Love then found it humorous while Lisa was overall stoic.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Coming Home plays in the background)_

Orihime looked longingly at Ichigo as she touched her stomach with a weak smile as she told him-

"You once said you wanted to protect a mountain-load of people once to yourself while you thought no one was listening, I heard it. So you need to be strong- stronger than anyone here...so make sure you to beat him...okay?"

Ichigo looked longingly at her for the first time, they shared a more intimate moment that went more than just classmate acquaintanceship or heterosexual friendship...it was something closer to what Ichigo's dad had once told him about his mother- that she was like his sun.

"Sure, I'll take care of him. Get some rest while I'm doing this.," Ichigo replied as he took a battle stance against Kenpachi Zaraki.

 _And to also satisfy your need to fight...though I bet Ichigo knows this deep in his heart_., Orihime thought to herself as she slowly went to sleep from the overuse of her new powers.

After that touching moment, the tone became dark, even darker than when Ichigo had fought Grand Fisher the night before.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: BL_35_ _plays in the background)_

"Come on you can make the first strike.," Kenpachi told Ichigo with a wide grin.

"...This won't lead to anything ridiculous like an absurd ability...right?," Ichigo asked nervously.

"I feel that you got stronger by a little bit since last night. But, you're still full of holes, your stance is rigid, but your Spiritual Pressure is good...in fact, at this point- you're probably close to that Kuchiki girl in terms of skill even if your Spiritual Pressure in on another league than hers. So there's no need for an absurd ability...because I'm giving ya the advantage right now.," Kenpachi replied in a smug smile of anticipation.

He sheathed his sword and pulled open his kimono to show his chest. Ichigo's eyes narrowed at the gesture in confusion.

"I'll let you have the first blow. Cut me wherever you want.," Kenpachi told Ichigo with a calm tone as he smirked.

"This is a sword match, shouldn't you be drawing your sword? Its unfair to attack an unarmed man.," Ichigo replied with a stunned expression.

"Not attacking a man that hasn't drawn his sword...you definitely have the Shiba Clan's sense of honor...must be from your father that I just met earlier.," Zaraki scoffed as he turned to the right side as he recalled Isshin that he met at the grassland a short while ago.

"What?!," Ichigo spoke with a wide eyed expression of startled confusion. His blade wavered once he heard this startling revelation.

"Don't think hard about it now. Let's have fun- to decide who lives or who dies. I'm just killing time right now. Come on, you can have my throat, my uncovered eye or just kill me through the heart.," Kenpachi told Ichigo with a jagged grin.

"Well aren't you really generous to do that...," Ichigo said sarcastically towards the giant Captain as he held his stance rigid like Kenpachi had implied he had done.

"I know right. I'm a real charity cause. And I'm not mocking you- its a free-shot to see if you're all that you're cracked up to be. You can start off without the mask, then put it on once you get more serious.," Kenpachi responded with a brutally serious expression with a grimace.

"I better take your offer...I just know its too good to be true.," Ichigo said with a sigh he charged at Kenpachi with his Zanpakuto raised. The eyepatch wearing man smirked in anticipation.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _BL_33 plays in the background)_

 **Soul Society- Zaraki District**

" **For Eleven Generations, the name Kenpachi has meant the strongest Soul Reaper with the largest desire to fight and the largest kill count. It means no matter how much they've been killed, they'll never go down...they're immortal except before other Kenpachi successors some say Their power goes beyond the concepts of strength/weakness...wouldn't you all agree those of the Zaraki District...huh, I'm speaking to myself about a man that no longer can reach my level of power**.," said a calm, but demonically warped voice that seemed to be once human. What the person- formerly known as Sōsuke Aizen was now could only be described as a monster.

A hellish white skinned humanoid with three completely white pupil-less eyes, a blackened, sharp teethed demon like skull with the remains of its previous white featureless face on the sides of its head and three holes running vertically down its chest with the Hōgyoku in the middle of the top hole. Its feet had become single blackened claw like boots and blackened sharp clawed hands wielding a jagged edged blackened Zanpakutō fused into its left claw. On its back were a set of six sheet like wings with white iris/black sclera eyes in the center of the wingspan, adorned with Hollow-like skulls that trailed into tendrils. Its "clothing" had vanished as his musculature became more defined than it was previously.

It levitated over the ground covered in dismembered body parts, organs and blood stained buildings of the Zaraki District, it had devoured the entire population aside from one man and two children.

"Tch, he's already killed 79 Districts and now he's after the 80th huh? Is he trying to be the next Kenpachi?," the man said to himself with a dry sense of humor directed towards the monster's mass slaughter.

The tri-eyed monster's eyes narrowed as the man's head was about to swell up like the hapless victims that it had invoked onto those that had defied it directly.

Suddenly, it felt a cold blade inserted into the jewel inside its chest. It did not bother to turn its head around as it decided to speak as if it already knew what had done this action. The children took the man by the shoulder and ran as fast as they could from the monster.

" **Are you about to say something profound. Don't use strong words to describe what you're doing...you'll be seen as weak...Toshiro**.," said the winged abomination as if the strike did not even harm it jewel or even crack it- it seemed like it just phased through it. The stabber's identity was the current 10th Division Captain, Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya...you're not worthy of saying my name anymore, you demon. This isn't a fight- its an extermination for an animal that's going wild in the Rukon District...and being a spoiled brat who's throwing a temper tantrum because he lost to Zaraki...at least everyone else acknowledged that they all underestimated him.," said the young captain with turquoise eyes and spiky white hair. He retracted the blade and stepped a few feet back.

" **An Animal? A Brat? A God is more accurate- One to replace the inept Soul King- its a waste to use this form on you...so I will devolve into my previous form for this moment...although even before my transformation- you were no match for me**.," said the monster as its form mutated back into its phantom like shape as it raised its blade towards the 10th Captain.

Hitsugaya rushed at the former Soul Reaper with ice forming into the shape of a turquoise orient dragon.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack:_ _BL_13 plays in the background)_

Ichigo was shocked yet unsurprised at the same time for what had just occurred., Despite his sword cutting a massive slash of blood through the middle of the chest of the giant man, he did not falter- in fact, he was more enthralled than before. Ichigo noticed that his own chest was bloodied with some white bone sticking out and he coughed out a puddle of blood from his mouth. It felt like Ichigo had hit an iron wall with spikes and the spikes had managed to shoot out at him when he managed to strike the wall's surface.

"I knew that you were strong..., but this is ridiculous.," Ichigo commented on the man's incredible durability while also realizing that he seemed to be the one more heavily damaged than his opponent.

"The 12th Division's Research Department calculated my Spiritual Pressure at **800 Billion**. It was a shock for everyone in the room when they saw the amount I had. Thankfully, I'm more interested in holding back than going all out most of the time.," Kenpachi replied as he felt his chest wound.

The multi-pointed ended haired man sighed as he then continued as he spoke this-

"When two Spiritual Pressures collide the weaker one feels the most damage- though it ain't the deciding factor, especially if the stronger one gets a death blow after the weaker one croaks from the even stronger recoil. Basically, the Spiritual Pressure coming from my body unconsciously is stronger than your entire being including your Zanpakuto, but if you abandon your life...you might be able to kill me. Come on, a wound like that can't kill you...especially when you managed to cut me with that strike., " Kenpachi explained to Ichigo.

Kenpachi then noticed something odd occurring to his opponent.

Ichigo's chest was covered by an orange energy shield that reversed the damage from the recoil earlier.

Ichigo looked to Orihime, who was still resting...he looked up as he pondered why this was happening to him as he chest went back to normal.

"That ain't far...you have that girl's powers as well...," Kenpachi said to the orange haired boy with a sneer of annoyance.

"What're you saying?," Ichigo asked for more clarification for what he meant by those words.

"It's what my gut's telling me...you both used to be separate Souls, but in order to save your life for some reason...part of her soul got into you when you became a masked Soul Reaper and that created a strong bond between your souls. Then she did something to save you from turning into something else by taking half of it while giving you her half in return...," Kenpachi replied in a surprisingly perceptive tone.

"So you're saying that Orihime and I...," Ichigo replied with astonished dread of what he was about to say next..

"On the outside you're both two skins that can do whatever women and men do with each other when you're alone- I don't give a shit what goes on in your private life. On the inside, you got half of her Soul's skeleton like she's got yours, one that's automatically going to heal you even if I cut you down to atoms I bet. The same case with the girl...its like you got eternal life now. A real immortal man.," Kenpachi responded with a wide eyed expression of elation. This caused Hao's dark brown eyes to turn white with indignation as he heard these words.

"Which immortal will fall first? The one will recover or the one with endless stamina...I can't wait!," Kenpachi shouted as he lunged at Ichigo with surprising speed.

"If what you said was true then my life isn't just for you to take. Its to be with her if she managed to make that kind of sacrifice.," Ichigo said with a stern tone as he lunged at the 11th Captain with Zangetsu, now with far less hesitation than before. He noticed that all this time, Orihme was protected by an orange barrier surrounding her while the two clashed.

 _Did she summon that while she's still sleeping..no according to what Kenpachi said...I have half of her Soul now...so I must doing it to protect her._ , Ichigo thought with a tone of gratitude towards the now sleeping girl.

* * *

 **Urahara Shop- Black Space Room**

 _(Bleach_ _Soundtrack: Escalon plays in the background)_

"Ok, why are you guys here? I was expectin' ya all to be on the ground in a bloody heap when Ichigo was done with ya.," Shinji told Love, Lisa and Hiyori in a peeved tone, before the latter decided to thwack him with her sandal multiple times in annoyance. Rose was more lenient to the trio as he asked them in a more concerned, yet bored tone-

"An enemy managed to come to the base didn't they...and they're strong aren't they?"

"Yup, and not only that...Kenpachi is here as well.," Love told Rose with his eyes sullen as they shined through his sunglasses.

"I thought he died...you must mean the 11th one right? I heard he was a complete brute with no restraint, that boy will be killed if he's not careful dealing with him.," Rose said with a tone of disheartened somberness as he realized who Love meant by those words.

"I feel Kisuke was a little rushed earlier- he only showed the Spiritual Pressure side of things.," Lisa told Rose, concerned about Ichigo's safety.

"Its because most Spiritually Aware people use **Reikaku (Spiritual Sense)** to sense whats coming out of one's body, what is known as Spiritual Pressure. Spiritual Power on the other hand, is more complicated, it's associated with the sensitivity and willpower, not very interesting compared to what forceful presence Spiritual Pressure can do to an opponent. Yet it's more important overall in order to be more than just throwing Spiritual Pressure to intimidate everyone you meet.," Rose explained to the group in a dramatic tone as he posed elegantly

"You mean the stuff in the Academy right about Spiritual Power being the power of the Soul crap right?," Hiyori asked Rose with an irritated sneer as she put her hands behind her head while Shinji struggled to get up from the assault that he had just been subjected to.

"Correct. Everything has a level of Spiritual Power at birth to varying degrees once it reaches a certain level, it allows one to have supernatural powers to be used for good or evil purposes. At the minimum, you can see ghosts, Hollows, Soul Reapers, etc; its when you refine it that you become a threat because one can finely control it through mastery in the four techniques for the Soul Reapers to boost their powers, the monstrous powers of the Hollows, the Quincy's energy manipulation, the Full-Bringer's object manipulation, etc. etc.," Rose replied in a lectures tone before Love smacked him in the back of the head for being too long-winded.

"Let's hope Ichigo learns about this...otherwise, he's gonna die.," Shinji said with a narrowed expression and a more serious voice as he addressed Ichigo's likely fate.

* * *

 **Skeleton Field Sub-Dimension**

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: On The Precipice of Defeat plays in the_ _background)_

About a hour had passed since the fight began between the two men.

Ichigo and Kenpachi continued their sword clashing with yellow and black/red Spiritual Pressure coming from the strikes. The latter was being cut viciously with red blood slashes to his body, yet he refused to stubble in defeat. Slowly the orange haired Soul Reaper became unnerved by the fact he couldn't bring him down.

 _Damnit, I'm cutting him...I'm cutting him..., but, he won't stay down...Damnit! Calm down...his Spiritual Pressure number was just intimidating me...if I concentrate...if I concentrate..._ ," Ichigo thought to himself in order to focus on his means of attack.

"Remember, this Zanpakuto is not merely a weapon to cut down one's opponent.," said the voice behind him, that of the orange sunshade wearing middle aged man that represented Zangetsu's consciousness with a voice of quiet assurance.

"Right... **Getsuga**...," Ichigo declared as his Spiritual Power went into his sword, creating black Spiritual Pressure with red outlines. Kenpachi's eyes widened in shock as his sword started to swing with more force than before.

" **Tensho**!"

The skeleton covered ground was engulfed by the black energy slash as it continued on for miles as the group on the carpet looked in shock. Ichigo smirked in victory until he heard bells behind him as a frightening voice spoke out-

" **Oh you hit me alright, if it's any consolation- it hurts like hell. Its good that you're able to hear these bells now. I wear these and my eyepatch for the sake of prolonging the battle. If you want to have fights last long, restraining yourself is important, allows your enemies to exploit the weaknesses you provide them with**."

Ichigo blocked the sword from behind as he saw a very bloodied red colored Kenpachi with shredded clothing and a mad expression with a completely whitened right eye. He calmed down to noticed that Kenpachi's Zanpakuto was completely silent aside from the Spiritual Pressure that it exuded out of its form.

"I don't feel anything from that sword like how it is with me and Zangetsu...is it because its asleep or do you not know its name?,"Ichigo said with an insightful inquiry on Kenpachi's Zanpakuto as he turned to face him. Kenpachi's eyes narrowed when Ichigo had finished his sentence.

"Yeah, it doesn't have a name as of yet. So what you're seeing is my true form...or maybe my Spiritual Pressure is so strong that it doesn't matter if its sealed or not. So I hold back so I don't kill my opponents so easily. They're usually so fragile that it would be over in an instant.," Kenpachi declared as he suddenly decided to hold both hands on his sword over his head...like how Love had done earlier in their training sparring.

"Tch, didn't want to do this so soon... **Ryōdan.** ," Kenpachi stoically declared as he swung his sword downwards to release wide golden slash of Spiritual Energy at the orange haired boy, cutting a massive slash of blood through his torso diagonally his eyes blurred from the blood loss.

"What a fuckin' shame...all this for nothing.," Kenpachi said as he looked at the slowly collapsing form of Ichigo as he fell flat on the ground. He turned his attention to Hao with an expression of disappointment.

* * *

 _(Bleach DDR Soundtrack: Nightmare plays in the background)_

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes. Instead of the battlefield, Ichigo was in the space where the buildings were sideways, where he had first met Zangetsu. The middle aged man was there with a stern expression as he looked at Ichigo. A white wisp manifested and began to solidify in shape.

"I _t is time. I told you before that I was both your power and at the same time I was not. It is perplexing to comprehend at the moment, but you don't have just myself alone as your power...you have another...sword as well_.," the man spoke cryptically.

Ichigo turned around to see an unusual person on the old man's side. It was somewhat tall and lean-built male humanoid with white skin and short spiky hair. His eyes consisted of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. He had black nails on his fingers. His attire was a white Soul Reaper uniform with a black belt. Shockingly, he looked exactly like Ichigo except more lucid in appearance.

"I almost ate you yesterday till the girl interfered with her little tricks. For now, know that I'm Zangetsu No.2...and for a little while, the owner of your body.," said the white haired young man in a deranged expression in which his right eye was bigger than his left.

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Nature of Man**


	33. Nature of Man

**Author Notes: It might a little rushed for Ichigo to learn Bankai this early, but it's to move the story along quicker.**

 **Chapter 33: Nature of Man**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Bl_82 plays in the background)_

"What fuckin' shame. A man that could cut me, hear my bells and fight me over an hour...and one serious cut finishes him off...what a disappointment.," the eyepatch wearing Captain spoke in disappointment.

Kenpachi took a few steps forward until he noticed that Ichigo had stood up from his blow earlier. As he turned around, he felt a slash on this left shoulder, the first time in the entire fight that a strike happened without him expecting it.

"Heh, you got back up quickly..let's continue the fight, Masked Fighter!," Zaraki told Ichigo as he observed the slash on his shoulder. Ichigo did not respond sarcastically like he would during the fight before, he was silent for a moment until he decided to speak.

" **Oh, if you're thinking I'm the regular Ichigo right now...you're dead wrong you bastard!** ," said Ichigo now with a distorted voice of lunacy as white Spiritual Particles formed around his face, solidified into his Visored mask form.

"Oh, you're not the one I fought from earlier, your Spiritual Pressure's different. What's your name then?," Zaraki asked with keen interest to this sudden change in his opponent's presence.

 **"I don't have a name...I just want to destroy everything!,"** Ichigo replied as the horned mask formed over his face, the eyes under the mask had black sclera and white irises deformed into a lucid oval shape. He took his Zangetsu as he swung the blade in a wide arch towards the 11th Captain.

Kenpachi suddenly felt a concussive blow to his stomach, except this time, the strike caused him to slide several feet backwards as he looked in stunned astonishment for what had just occurred. He watched as this masked Ichigo spiraled towards him like a maddening tornado with his Zangetsu having a Getsuga Tensho trail behind him. The Spiritual Energy slash moved to the front as this masked Soul Reaper pulled the blade towards his crazed foe.

Kenpachi raised his sword and swung it down to block the black strike with a slash of golden Spiritual Pressure. As the colors mixed and faded away to reveal the two warriors having clashed their Zanpakuto by the bladed edges with the stiff pointed haired Captain being pushed back by the masked form by a few inches on the skeletal covered ground.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted you to release that power, but its now **God Damn Fun Now that you've shown up**!," Kenpachi yelled as he billowed even more yellow Spiritual Pressure from his body than before as it caused the skeletons on the ground to crumble away. He struck at the sword harder than he did before, creating sparks from the strike. The masked Ichigo would scrape the face of the Captain who brushed off his new bloodied scar to strike at his opponent's chest- only to find it bounce off as if it had just struck pure iron for a reason that the Captain couldn't explain at the moment.

"Now you have hard skin to block my sword? What other tricks do you have up your sleeves? Doesn't matter, let's enjoy this act of carnage while we can!," Kenpachi shouted towards the masked Ichigo as he lunged forward.

" **You like fighting that much? To the point that being cut or dying don't scare ya? You're crazy..., but right now so I am I!** ," the horned masked Soul Reaper replied back in a demented tone. The white coated man then stopped suddenly and decided to raise one hand over his eyepatch for some reason that the Visored mask Ichigo couldn't explain.

"Let's have even more fun! Death and pain are the prices of that enjoyment! This is the best! The best! **The Best! THHHHE BESSSTT!** An even fight, though you're having the advantage at the moment! How long has it been since I've had this joyous emotion- I don't have to take this off to force you to be serious- I can finally take this off for myself to **Go All Out!** ," Kenpachi screamed as he pulled off his eyepatch to reveal his left eye.

As he took his ornate eyepatch off, his Spiritual Pressure skyrocketed to the point the dimension warped and changed the space to a red colored battleground with barren brown earth underneath them.

"I-Impossible, he can affect my powers by just his Furyoku?," Turbine said with a stunned wide eyed expression.

"Much bigger than when you did it against my Shikigami...if I faced that, I doubt I'd come out unscratched if I faced that.," Hao calmly observed with a tiny bead of sweat on his brow as he looked on at the fierce duel. He then decided to close his eyes and meditate in a cross-legged position on the carpet. His followers narrowed his eyes as they knew what he was about to do as they repeated the same meditation process as Hao.

" **Your ace in the hole? Your eye has a special ability or is it finally releasing your full power**?," the masked Ichigo inquired in a confident tone.

"The latter, Masked Fighter. I had Mayuri's flunkies make this for me to restrain myself at all times- a monster that feeds off my Spiritual Power. I'm using all of it to beat you.," Kenpachi explained as

" **Restraint is nice, but what's really needed to unfettered strength...something like this**!," The masked Ichigo declared as he let go of his Zangetsu and decided to hold the cloth of the sword and swing it like a flail, creating a cyclone shaped torrent of Spiritual Pressure of black color with red outlines as he twirled it around.

This got the full powered Kenpachi's attention as the torrent headed towards him at full force.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

" **Bankai**.," said the sunshade wearing man with the flare ended clothing to Ichigo as he looked with puzzled confusion as he raised his left eyebrow.

"You mean those giant things those zombies used on me last night? I have a feeling that it usually takes a longer time to use that kind of power- time that I'm certain that I don't have.," Ichigo replied as he recalled the undead Soul Reapers' Zanpakuto using another larger transformation in addition to their first alteration of their weapon

Zangetsu then pointed his right hand forward and called forth two shadows that solidified into a daitō with a black blade, a cross guard with four prongs bent out to form the shape of a manji and a short length of chain with a broken link at the end that dangled from the base of the hilt. In addition to this sword, was a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat with red lining, which closed at its chest and left to flare out into ragged ends, much like that of the old man's coat ends.

"What is it?," Ichigo asked as he looked on.

"Your Bankai's true form, it is currently the ultimate state of a Soul Reaper's power at their zenith- though once you master it, it could alter significantly.," the old man stated as he then pointed three fingers at Ichigo to his wide eyed bewilderment.

"Depending on their ability to utilize their Zanpakuto, a Soul Reaper can utilize three forms, the sealed state and two transformations that upgrade its powers based on the user's unique traits. The forms vary on the individual, but learning both is needed to become a Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads...and to beat this opponent.," the old man explained as he kept up the three fingers.

"Yeah, that white haired guy who looks like me left to fight him a while ago. So it was to stall for time while I activated this Bankai thing? I feel I know him from somewhere.," Ichigo replied with a calm voice as he scratched his head.

"He is the true identity of the Hollow mask that tried to devour you when you had died yesterday before the woman who now shares half of your Soul rescued you. But, he is also a remnant from your mother's contact with a Hollow, embedded into your Zanpakuto's power...making you technically a Full-Bringer as well- having been conceived with the Hollow traces of Spiritual Particles coming from your mother.," the old man responded as his sunshades glowed with a white light to obscure his eyes.

"What about my mom? I'm a Full-Bringer what the Visored were talking about? I-," Ichigo raised his voiced as he inquired what the middle aged man had meant by that statement.

"It was merely the truth of what you needed to know about him. Back onto the Zanpakuto forms...," the old man spoke as he changed the subject.

Ichigo nodded in a quiet nod as he listened in.

* * *

 _The sealed form is usually a katana with slight variations, some are wakizashi, nodachi or tantō in shape. Some are hidden in other dimensions until called forth for battle or the form of objects before unleashing their weapon state. On average, the majority of Zanpakuto are **Asauchi (Shallow Hit)** , nameless swords given to the average Soul Reapers who must remain with them at all times in order to activate the second form if they are capable of such a feat. _

_Second is the **Shikai (Initial Release)**. One must learn its name by harmonizing and communicating with the spirit of the Zanpakuto in its inner world. Once one has done so, he/she is now capable of chanting a **Kaigo (Release Call)** to change its form. It is crucial to memorize this phrase as it varies from single verbs to short poems, which relate to the sword's power. Once called out, the sword alters to fit the users abilities that vary with on each individual. One can bypass this step once one learns of Bankai. All seat officers have the ability to use Shikai, signifying that one knows their Zanpakutō's powers, especially if one were to become a lieutenant._

 _And finally, is the **Bankai (Final Release)**. It is known as the final form of the Zanpakuto as far as the Soul Society knows. Prior to the Soul King's birth, it was known as a **Shinuchi (Headliner** ) and possessing it meant you achieved the first step of an **Evolved Zanpakuto** before a famous Soul Reaper altered it for the sake of keeping with the theme of the Shikai form. To achieve Bankai, one must be able to manifest and defeat their Zanpakutō Spirit by dragging them out of the inner world into the Physical Realm. It usually requires a decade to master, but there are ways to shorten the amount of time needed. Once mastered through subjugation, it allows the Soul Reaper to reach extraordinary levels of power- varying from 5-100 times stronger based on the individual's potential. And it grows as one learns to master its power over time. _

* * *

Ichigo looked at the sky as he came to grips of what his power could be capable of once he could master it.

The old man crouched on the surface of the sideways building that they were standing on as several shadows rose from the ground. They solidified as hundreds of swords stacked around the surface, each resembling Zangetsu's blade, but each slightly different from one other in terms of design. The black clothed man proceeded to grab one of these swords and took a battle stance towards his master. Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he figured that this would be the method of subjugation to activate his Bankai.

"So on top of fighting that cactus head outside, I have to do training here...what a pain.," Ichigo complained about his circumstances as he took one of the swords as well and took a battle position to face off against the old man.

" **You may say that, but the nature of man is inherently corrupt. Some live to protect their** **lives, social status/ reputation, desires/loved ones, beliefs- in doing so they ignore the earth around them as they pervert it to an artificial domain to suit their needs. Like these building, empty replacements for the wonders of natural greenery. I read your heart, thankfully theres a hidden nature to love both battle and the ones you care about underneath your pitiful excuse to use your mother's death to justify protecting people when you're always keeping them at a distance.** ," said a calm, youthful voice behind Ichigo. the words ringing deep into Ichigo's soul.

He turned around to see that somehow the impossible had occurred- Hao and his followers had managed to come into the inner world for reasons he couldn't explained. Ichigo's eyes widened with shock while the old man remained stoic.

"This makes it four times that I've seen you as that man. Though, I admit your orange sunglass and black ragged end outfit is cooler than your mutton-chop mustache and military outfit with the cape... **Yhwach**...I wonder if you're more inclined to have me call you **Juha Bach** to differentiate between the two of you?," the dark brown haired boy said with a closed eyed smile that made the old man's eyes widen with shock when he mentioned the word Yhwach.

"Yhwach...what does he mean by that?," Ichigo asked the middle aged man seeing for the first time, that something had managed to break his stoic composure.

 _(Music Ends)_

* * *

 **Chapter 34: Firebird Discord**


	34. Firebird Discord

**Author Notes: Contains some massive** **spoilers for the sequel fanfic for when this one is completed- mainly how this interpretation Yhwach came to be and how Old Man Zangetsu relates to him.**

 **Also more differences between this fanfic continuity's Yhwach and the manga's version.**

 **Chapter 34: Firebird Discord**

* * *

The middle aged man with sunglasses looked downwards as he thought back to his ancient past...several millennia ago when he was completely different from now.

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Burden of the Past_ _plays in the background)_

 _(A somewhat youthful and feminine voice speaks)_

 _To know my origins, I must start at the end and backtrack to the beginning. I was born Genzai, one of five sons of Jimmu and_ _Ai-Hiratsu-Hime, with four other brothers named named Kako, Mirai, Fukakujitsu and Suizoi._

 _My father who later became the Soul King- was named Emperor Jimmu, the son of_ _Ugayafukiaezu no Mikoto and Tamayori-Hime along with three siblings Itsuse, Inahi, Mikenu- in his sovereignty obsessed insanity, he murdered all of them and took the place of Amaterasu no Mikoto as the supreme rule with the Royal Family, remnants of the old system opposing him._

 _His grandfather was Hoori, the third son of Ninigi and Sakuya-bime. His brothers were Hosuseri and Hoderi. His wife was Toyotama-hime, the daughter of the Sea Dragon God, Ryūjin._

 _His great grandfather was Ninigi no Mikoto, the bearer of the three ancestors of the Zanpakuto weapon-_ _the Sword **Kusanagi** , the Mirror **Yata no Kagam** i, and the Jewel **Yasakani no Magatama**. His wife was named Sakuya-bime, the daughter of Ōyamatsumi, the mountain god elder brother of Amaterasu. _

_His great great grandfather was Ame-no-Oshihomimi and Takuhadachiji hime no Mikoto, the son and daughter of Amaterasu no Mikoto and Tsukiyomi no Mikoto. Beyond that is a realm currently out of my comprehension._

* * *

 _(Music Continues in the background)_

 _My father focused on maintaining the flow of the land of his domain and dividing himself in order to reach divine ascension. We would maintain the duties of the flow of time in his land- past, present, future and uncertainty._

 _When I was still Genzai, I had the duty of watching over the aspect of the present as I flew over my father's land in an invisible form in the dark space high above the earth, never coming to rest or landing on the ground to have a closer look. I was both male and female, filled with compassion to the point my shadow brought fortune to those who were under it and I would always incinerate myself every night so I would be reborn on the next day. It was an agonizing duty to perform each day, my father gradually became more apathetic to my situation as he separated himself to become more ascended. I was told that my personality was authoritative, hardened and out-spoken; but I would always be alone when Kako or my mother would not be present._

 _My brother Kako gave me advice...,which as I think back on it, seemed to be terrible in retrospect._ _Looking back on him, he gave the impression that he was a hot-headed, yet kind person..., but I got the impression it was a mask for his truer...more twisted personality._ _Mirai was quiet and emotional...until Kako's words gradually made him arrogant as the seeds of ambition were planted into his mind._ _Fukakujitsu was unique; completely dull yet his modesty stood out. He would eventually leave on a journey to find true enlightenment._ As for Suizoi...he was just there, nothing exceptional about him at all. _My mother was perhaps the best part in this life as she would comfort me after I had completed my duties...until she vanished one day and Kako was smiling as if it were something to be proud of._ _My father was gradually becoming less of a considerate father and more of an object that could not be communicated with directly._ Eventually, I closed my eyes and was in darkness- a darkness that I could not escape from right away.

 _I remember being in a dark void as I felt myself becoming something else as I would be reborn in the Mortal Realm. Thrice it occurred, thrice it had failed to result in anything being born. Eventually the fourth time provided me a chance to be reborn._

* * *

 _(Bleach_ _Soundtrack: Never Meant to Belong plays in the background)_

 _(The feminine voice becomes an middle aged voice with a deep baritone)_

 _I was reborn as a baby that_ _could not see, hear, speak, or even move. Oddly, I was not afraid, so I didn't cry because I somehow knew that I survive this turmoil due to my Present power, retained from my previous life as Genzai, except more enhanced to my reincarnation's suitability._

 _The people around me treated myself with great reverence due to my ability to bestow something they lacked on their own. I later found out that it was due to my ability to share my soul with others in order to perform this deed onto them. Those who would touch me received a fragment of my soul to heal the wounds that they could not do on their own accord, but at the same time- their various aspects would be imprinted onto the fragments they had received- allowing them to share with me, their thoughts and individual abilities to for my use as well in order to understand them and help them when I could._

 _As I shared my soul with the people around me, my body began to function on its own- going from a helpless, still born to a truly omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent entity in the form of a mortal man that could be their powerful leader. I began to hear a name called out to me- " **YHWACH** "- a variant of the name of the unknown deity they worshipped, it was bestowed onto me by them to accept, which I did in gratitude for what they had done for me. _

_Due to them, I had become able to see the world on the same level as other beings, became able to live longer due to my charity towards them and have people that I could have bonds with...like the true family I never had in my previous life._

 _My mother was the closest out of all of them, calling me **Juha Bach** instead of what others insisted on in order for myself to acknowledge my humanity above all else._ _My life seemed complete- a great leader of my people, having close comrades to communicate with and a supportive wife that was once a girl who I had healed when I was younger. She had married me out of both gratitude and how I was kind to everyone around me, seeing me as her sun._

 _T_ _hen one day, a dark, devilish and charismatic voice in the depths of my Soul compelled me to have them change their way of life- these people were an older race of Quincy that had powers quite different from those of the current generation- they had not learned the current technique of the Quincy under my banner would later use. Instead of repelling, r_ _ejecting, reversing, and reconstructing Hollows into the next realm of existence; I had my people taught in the way of extinguishing them entirely- though I later suspected it was actually something infinitely worse, but did so regardless of how I felt. It wasn't entirely due to stubborn pride, but rather the inner voice promised that my actions would lead to a world without fear, and the cycle of death and rebirth would end- thus no more Hollows would not be born and everything would be at peace. This fact comforted me while a threat was slowly approaching my home as a result of my decisions._

 _My actions eventually created an imbalance in the system that the Soul King had organized, because those souls that came to the World of the Living did not return to Soul Society due to their destruction due to my methods, leading to an increase of Souls in the World of the Living instead of an equality. As a result, the Soul Society would spill into the World of the Living, melding life with death, ending the cycle of life and death- what they considered to be the end of the world._

 _The Soul Reapers came and decided to annihilate the source- while I was strong_ _enough to withstand their attacks, the others died- including my mother, comrades and wife. I was left for dead after being dealt with enough injuries to fall unconscious. I slowly reverted to my helpless state until it happened to my shock. I reacted unconsciously due to both the fear of dying and that of losing those that I had bonded with. creating several massive columns of blue light that engulfed their cold bodies as their Souls were assimilated into my own, in order to restore my functions. I was able to stand up, but I came to the horrific realization- that I had killed them in order to sustain my life and when I closed my eyes, they were in my inner world. I realized that I was a monster who both give power to extend my life through connection and take it back in order to become even stronger- a being that was not even human to begin with._

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Creeping Shadows plays in the background)_

 _(The voice became much morbid, colder and somewhat bloodthirsty in tone)_

 _The man known as **Juha Bach** was dead...I am **Yhwach** , the P_ _rogenitor -The Father of the Quincy. I am their king, and my blood flows in every Quincy under my banner, for I have spawned them all from myself. Knowing that I had assimilated my community, I offered a deeper connection with all of them- unification of will with myself as the dominant identity. They loyally compelled out of loyal and friendship, I would use the souls that I had gathered to take on their identity in order to find potential mates to procreate with in the form of my mother or wife to create offspring to build up my forces. If the need arose, since they were now me, I could mate with the extensions that were the females to asexually reproduce heirs from my form. Realizing it was not enough to merely mate with my own Quincy and I would eventually die by an enemy's hands once the Soul Reapers found out that I had survived the attack several years ago, I sought to produce mixed breed heirs to inherit my will and powers due to their potential to be stronger._

 _I later named the ability that I had joined with my community, referring to it as the **Auswählen (Select)** , an ability to retain my powers through the assimilation of my race. I later limited it to merely the "unworthy" that perform evil behind my back and try to wipe out their own brethren. Due to clever pragmatism, I limited it to the truly monstrous Quincy that did not follow the rules and treated my "family" cruelly- I would steal their powers and entire being to make them my own in order to decrease in-fighting. It is considered fatal to its target, particularly those who are already weak. If one gets only a single touch of the beam of light that I summoned on the Quincy in question, they will be stripped of their powers alone, so they cannot cause harm to their fellow Quincy anymore. It absorbs energy from those Quincy judged to be evil and sends it to myself as well as those Quincy who deserve the power more in a righteous redistribution of strength. The sinful perish, while the virtuous are revitalized with greater strength than before, it transfers pure energy instead of just Spiritual Particles so the strength of the redistribution is greater than just taking in Spiritual Energy from the environment. But, do not see me as cruel, once I see the Quincy has admitted to their sins, I revive them by expelling them out of my body/return their powers- I had even revived my community to show that I don't just take lives into me forever despite rumors of being a Soul eating monster who feeds on my own kind. They do however, now share their thoughts and abilties with me in order to find the more dishonorable Quincy in my ranks. Not all the Quincy across the world agreed with my way of thinking, saying that I had gone mad with power and forgot my mission to protect in favor of creating war and imbalance. _

_I eventually found a way to engrave a letter or special word onto my greatest of my offspring's soul directly I could share out my Soul more directly in order to establish my fighting force. By doing this, I eventually created my empire, the **Vandenreich (Invisible Empire)** and crafted a dimension for my people to escape the attacks of the Soul Reapers called the **Silbern (Silver)**. Now that I have guaranteed that I am a trustworthy leader to my people, set forth my plans for peace in the future and have already sense that my heir will __born to inherit my powers and my Soul...I can now fight without worrying about disrupting the peace of my kingdom. To fight against the Soul Reaper that destroyed my home, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto in revenge, a need to establish my way is righteous and...yes, because all strong beings, even myself possess a thirst for battle._

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Nothing Can Be Explained Plays in the background)_

 _(The deep voice returns to being level headed and calm, but now a white shade of sunglasses shines in the background)_

 _And that was my mistake, what I thought was bliss, was merely the broken ambition of a man who was trying to attack like a battle seeking monster in the guise of a benevolent God, due to the loss of his life through his misguided actions. I am the Yang to his Yin, the_ _remaining sanity that still existed in his Soul and the heirs that followed after his demise, through his Stammbaum technique of sharing his Soul with them along with their powers- essentially making sure that they are all himself incarnated into the living world in case the predecessor dies so he or she depending on the incarnation will carry out his plan to end the cycle of rebirth and death._

 _I would appear in their souls and tried to warn his descendants not to follow in his footsteps, but it fell on faint ears every time. I hope with this young man or perhaps his child one day, that he can overcome Yhwach's warped madness and possibly use that power of theirs to improving the lives of both Soul Reapers and Quincy. Until then, I will protect his life until he meets with them- the_ _Stammbaum_ _._

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Number One plays in the background)_

The dark clothed man with sunglasses then turned to Ichigo as he told the Soul Reaper what Hao had meant with a cold voice-

"I am apart of your Zanpakuto power, but I am also a sign that you are apart of a powerful lineage within the Quincy called the **Stammbaum** \- I am indeed this Yhwach and by extension, you are him as well as his latest incarnation. And with Orihime's Soul melding with your own, she may have this trait as well. The Quincy of the Silbern seek out to end the cycle of rebirth and death, that is why they are seeking to kill all of the Quincy that are descended from him- including your siblings and the Ishida clan. Do not worry, I will take care of this while also making sure you learn Bankai...Ichi...go...," the middle aged man told Ichigo, but then paused as he saw his master's face, causing his eyes to widen under his sunglasses.

It was a blank stare of disinterest to as everyone in the room looked especially shocked and the middle aged man's sunglasses titled slightly as he stared with confusion at his master's reaction.

"So they're trying to have me die because of what my mom's people are trying to do and I'm the reincarnation of a long dead man who started that mission...doesn't change the fact that to me, you're Old Man Zangetsu. Though, I'm thinking Juha Bach is a much better name the Yhwach if you want to be called that too- sounds really pretentious like you're trying to pull the middle finger on those church places or something.," Ichigo replied with a calm matter of fact tone as ridiculed the Quincy progenitor's name. Hao snickered at what the orange haired boy just said at the moment.

"Y-you do not understand..it means when you were born, you became yourself, your mother and Yhwach at the same time, he is all of his descendants including you. So we need to kill you in order to prevent a tragedy to occur.," said Opacho with an attempt to be imposing, that failed due to her inherent cuteness. Ichigo wordlessly replied by grabbing one of the odd shaped Zangetsu and cutting the ground with a Getsuga Tensho swipe, creating a fissure in the building as he did so.

"That's a load of crap if I ever heard it! I can tell by how your brat of a boss has been acting towards me- that it's all some petty grudge from a while ago and I don't give a shit on something so small.," Ichigo spoke as he critiqued their motives. Hao's smiling expression faltered a little bit when Ichigo spoke this statement.

"I'm me. My mother was herself and Yhw-hatever is Yhw-hatever. I'm sick of guys like you that have been coming into my life without warning, trying to kill me just because you want me dead for whatever you have planned. I want some answers to why you know how you know about me and my mom!," Ichigo continued as he pulled out one of the swords and pointed it towards the brown haired boy in the purple suit.

"You must've gotten here through some ridiculous power. I'm going to kick each of your asses so I can get back to getting this power to beat up somebody stronger than you. You- the sissy, you're first.," Ichigo shouted as he declared that this one would be the first to be defeated.

* * *

 **Chapter 35: Falling Stars**


	35. Falling Stars

**Author Notes: Sorry for deleting a previous version of this Chapter, but it seemed to be very convoluted and too quick in pacing. This one is a bit more better in terms of flow. You might also be surprised how Ichigo acts in this Chapter, but it's an AU alternate universe. So it makes it** **justified.**

 **Also more differences to the Shaman King manga and this AU's own continuity to make less of a ripoff. Sorry that the chapter was so short, but its a set up for the longer one that follows this one.**

 **Chapter 35: Falling Stars**

* * *

 _(Bleach Soundtrack: Comical World plays in the background)_

Ashil the brown haired boy's gray iris eyes narrowed in extreme irritation in response to what Ichigo just told him. In a bout of anger, he stepped forward and shouted as he waved his hands dramatically as he pointed out two particular members in the group, while the two monks sighed in relief that it was not them-

"How did you know that I was the newest of Lord Hao's followers and I am not as gifted as the rest as of yet- with the exception of Damayaji and Anahol!"

This declaration made the man in the crimson exaggerated collar and the long nose man to glare in Ashil's direction with a vexed expression with "^" shaped mouths and slanted eyes with "V" furrowed brows. They then slowly approach Ashil as they surrounded him in a semi-circle. Ichigo then became less tense as he saw the two men comically bicker.

"I am the weakest here- I at least didn't die getting tricked with bait from my opponent like you did.," the one known as Damayaji in his exaggerated crimson collar spoke in disdain as he stroke his mustache.

"And especially, I the great Anahol join to avenge my brother's death at the hands of the Iron Maiden in the preliminary rounds.," the one known as Anahol said with a vain tone of narcissism as he pointed his head upwards with his long nose pointed straight up. Green sparkling lights dazzled his conceited self as Ichigo ignored this very self absorbed fool.

"You mean you burros both managed to somehow die in the mandatory plane dropping test, so Lord Hao waited until **after** being granted-," the man in the sombrero corrected the two weaklings until he felt Hao's temper that caused the temperature in the space to rise in the sideways building dimension.

"That's all in the past...along with another 500 years of having to suffer Hell.," Hao told the group with a calm voice with a snarling undertone before returning to his calm expression.

 _I better get this over before that brat starts making a heat wave_. _I think beating a few will scare them off._ , Ichigo said with annoyance to himself as he brushed off some sweat from his brow due to the increased heat that Hao had caused. He then noticed that the the

"Uh, so what're you doing now?," Ichigo with a deadpan expression as he saw Damayaji, Anahol and Ashil now using Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide on something he didn't really care about.

"I won...wait, why are you smiling?!," Ashil laughed until he became vexed when Anahol and Damayaji began to grin smugly.

"I did think you were weak before, but that was before I was just sensing your Spiritual Pressure that shooting outside your bodies. I just now can sense inside that force coming out of you and I have to say you're tough..., just not as much as you all think you are, I'll ask Mr. Hat and Clogs later on on how you rank what's that called in comparison to Spiritual Pressure though.," Ichigo said with a perceptive tone as he made the trio forget their quarrel and take battle stances against the orange hair Soul Reaper.

"Careful Ichigo, those are brittle copies to Zangetsu- you can only use them for one blow each. I made several just in case you didn't defeat them with the first blow. We can resume when you've driven them off now that I see that they're getting too personal with your training.," Old Man Zangetsu spoke to Ichigo with a cryptic tone as he glared at the invasive group with a more narrowed gaze than usual. He then vanished as the sunglass man phased into the window side of the building to Ichigo's surprise before returning a serious gaze to the three seemingly weak opponents.

"I get it. Its one to thing to come into someone's room- it's another thing to get into someone's head.!" Ichigo declared as he lunged forward with his false Zangetsu- a crooked blade shaped like a lightning bolt towards the trio.

"You three can handle this. I now hear the incoming hearts of two uninvited guests that are very close to this area. This may be an alternative dimension that Turbine created- from what I saw of the one with the shaggy hair, his powers are unnatural to say the least.," Hao ordered Anahol, Damayaji and Ashil to face off against the orange haired Soul Reaper as the remaining group faded away to the latter's surprise and confusion.

"I guess he has that much confidence in you guys in spite of what I can sense from you- huh?," Ichigo spoke to Hao before noticing that the three had leapt into the air through green tinted steps. They then narrowed downwards as they prepared for a technique.

" **Bringer Light- Falling Stars**.," said Ashil as he, Anahol and Damayaji shot downwards as flashing projectiles of green light towards Ichigo's position. The orange haired boy dodged just in time to avoid being hit. The combined triple landing created medium sized craters in the

"What the hell was that?! Were you trying to ram into me?!," Ichigo shouted in angered confusion.

"Ttch, fighting this way was really out of our usual pattern. Just because we're technically Death Gods, we had to learn this crap.," said Damayaji with a tone of annoyance as he patted the dirt off his pants.

"Your usual pattern?," Ichigo inquired with a snarky tone.

Suddenly, one of the glass windows of the building broke from its place and levitated with a green Spiritual Pressure. It contorted into a shape that gradually became more transparent as Ichigo looked on. Ashil smirked, indicating that it was he who made this odd phenomena occur

"What did you just do?," Ichigo asked the brown haired boy what he just did.

"You don't believe in fortune telling, horoscopes, feng shui, psychics or any bizarre phenomena other than seeing spirits right? You're as ignorant as most humans...and therefore evil.," replied the gray eyed boy with a narrow glare of scorn.

"That's a bit harsh-," Ichigo committed before he was suddenly punched to the right side by an invisible force that made him fly to one of the floating buildings. The resulting collision created a large crater. Ichigo breathed heavily as he felt some of his ribs crack from the hit.

"I meant this, if you were more enlightened in the supernatural- **you would've been able to see Siegfried because of how large he is**.," replied the boy in a condescending tone. Anahol and Damayaji stepped to the side and sat down in a cross-legged position.

"It's in the bag.," said the long nosed man with an arrogant tone.

"It's like trying to fight air. You know its there, but as long as you can't see it, you can't see it coming.," replied the man with the pointed mustache.

Ichigo grunted in frustration as he saw the brown haired boy leap onto an invisible being several feet above the building. He suddenly felt another powerful blow heading directly towards him.

* * *

 **Chapter 36: Ghost of My Tool**


	36. Story Adoption Notice

**I unfortunately I have decided to stop working on Bleach: Strawberry-Deicide Re-Rinse due to a change in my life causing me to focus on other parts in my life that need closer attention.**

 **If You'd like to adopt this story, please message me as soon as you can.**


End file.
